


Wild Night

by Inti80



Series: Transylwania1.5 [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Horror, Humor, Post-Anime, Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inti80/pseuds/Inti80
Summary: Sześć miesięcy w więzieniu, niesprawiedliwy wyrok, bezczelny wampir, przeprowadzka w rumuńską dzicz i nadpobudliwa właścicielka salonu piękności. Z czym jeszcze w najbliższej przyszłości przyjdzie się zmierzyć Integral Hellsing? O pardon, Hellsing-Tepes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Był sobie kiedyś taki Hellsingowy fanfik na platformie Mylog. Zwał się “Wild Night” i był na podstawie serii tv (pierwsze anime). Rozpoczęty dokładnie 12 lat temu, pisany przez 3 lata i nigdy nie dokończony. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że moja głowa przez pewien czas zajęła się hobbystycznie czymś innym niż Hellsing, przez co odszedł on na dalszy plan, chociaż zawsze gdzieś tam w głowie siedział. Po kilku latach dawna miłość wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, a ja postanowiłam rzucić okiem na stare pisanie i... No i właśnie, załamana jakością, stylistyką, postaciami nie będącymi sobą i ogólnym miszmaszem wątkowym postanowiłam napisać go jeszcze raz. Posiadając większy bagaż doświadczeń życiowych, mając lepiej poukładane w głowie i patrząc na Hellsinga trochę innym okiem, stwierdziłam, że można napisać to lepiej, mniej naiwnie i ciekawiej. Główne wątki i postaci pozostały, ale opakowanie nieco się zmieniło. Oczywiście będzie to nadal AxI, bo ja bez tego żyć nie mogę i postaram się, by było odpowiednio gorąco. I obiecuję, że tym razem nie porzucę pisania w połowie.
> 
> Jakiś czas temu, kiedy Mylog jeszcze działał, zaskoczona komentarzami, które nadal pojawiały się pod tym fanfikiem, umieściłam przy ostatniej notce komentarz, że planuję kontynuację. Zgłosiło się do mnie kilka osób (na maila, na Tumblrze i na Facebooku), że bardzo chcą nadal go czytać i nie mogą się doczekać aż wrzucę coś nowego. Bardzo wam wszystkim dziękuję i czuję się szczerze wzruszona, że jeszcze ktoś to pamięta i tęskni za moim pisaniem. Daje mi to kopa do dalszego kombinowania nowych rozdziałów i ulepszania tych, które już mam. Tak w ogóle to jestem w szoku, że ktoś jeszcze (oprócz mnie i Efy, mojej bff i nieocenionej, najlepszej beta-readerki ;) chciałby to czytać!
> 
> Okej, kilka słów na temat samego fanfika. Jak już pisałam, jest na podstawie pierwszego anime, mojego ukochanego zresztą. Ultimate jest pięknie zrobiony, identyczny z mangą, ale to seria tv ma pierwsze miejsce w moim sercu, bo to jest coś zupełnie innego i co najważniejsze - to był pierwszy Hellsing jakiego poznałam. W niedużej sali, na niewielkim konwencie, dokładnie 16 lat temu obejrzałam trzy pierwsze odcinki anime i to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Poza tym, końcówka dawała duże możliwości i tak oto powstał Wild Night. Tytuł zostawiam, bo pasuje i obiecuje miłe rzeczy ;) Notki będą pojawiały się co dwa, może trzy tygodnie (w zależności od możliwości, dostępu do komputera i czasu wolnego mojego i beta-readerki) i również dlatego będą dość długie. Ja bardzo lubię się rozpisywać, niektóre wątki będą się ciągnęły jak flaki ghuli, ale taki już mam styl i nie lubię niedopowiedzianych sytuacji. Jak to mówią, deal with it.
> 
> Także no, moi cudowni i bardzo cierpliwi czytelnicy, mam nadzieję, że nowa wersja fanfika spodoba się wam bardziej niż pierwsza, że będzie się wam czytało miło i bez żadnych zgrzytów, że zostawicie pod rozdziałami miłe słowa, konstruktywną krytykę, wszelkie pytania o fanfika i własne przemyślenia. To na pewno zagoni mnie do dalszego pisania i doda inspiracji. 
> 
> Inti
> 
>  
> 
> Aha, jeszcze jedno:
> 
> „…” – dialogi  
> ~…~ - telepatia  
> {…} - myśli

***

„Proszę wstać, sąd idzie!” zakomunikował donośnym głosem protokolant.  
Po sali przeszedł szmer i ciche postukiwanie obcasów. Kiedy wszyscy wreszcie usiedli, niewysoki mężczyzna w białej peruce otworzył przed sobą dokumenty i przez kilka wlokących się w nieskończoność minut wyczytywał standardowe formułki.  
„Oskarżona proszę wstać, sąd odczyta teraz wyrok”, poinformował protokolant.  
Wstała, dumnie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na ludzi siedzących w ławie przysięgłych.  
{Dlaczego wszyscy patrzą na mnie z takim współczuciem??}  
"Sąd Najwyższy postanawia co następuję", zaczął niepewnie sędzia główny.  
„Oskarżoną Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing uznaję za winną zarzucanego jej czynu zdrady stanu, nieumyślnie popełnionych morderstw na ludności cywilnej miasta Londyn oraz zniszczeń mienia publicznego, w tym również zabytków historycznych. Na mocy artykułu...  
{Co?!!!} nie mogła zupełnie zebrać myśli. Przewodniczący odczytał długą listę artykułów, paragrafów, a ona i tak słyszała tylko to jedno słowo - >>winną<<. Uznali ją winną!!!  
{Zdrady stanu??!}  
„... pozbawienie wszelkich tytułów szlacheckich, odebranie własności majątkowej należącej do dnia dzisiejszego, tj...”  
{Jakiej zdrady stanu?!!} Zacisnęła pięści jeszcze mocniej. Czuła już całą sobą, co za chwilę usłyszy, jednak nadal nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć!  
„Sąd skazuje oskarżoną Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing na karę śmierci. Wyrok jest prawomocny i nie przysługuje od niego apelacja. Egzekucja zostanie wykonana...”  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzaniem, a w uszach huczało niemiłosiernie.  
{Egzekucja... chcą się mnie pozbyć, a ta stara jędza na to wszystko przyzwoliła! Lojalność!} prychnęła cicho, rozgoryczona.  
„Czy oskarżona rozumie co przed chwilą zostało orzeczone?” Zapytał sędzia spoglądając na jej nieobecny wyraz twarzy z powątpiewaniem.  
Wciągnęła powoli powietrze przez nos i opanowała swoje reakcje. Jeśli liczyli na to, że zobaczą ją we łzach i rozpaczy, to bardzo się zawiodą! Wbiła w mężczyznę lodowaty wzrok, aż skulił się w sobie.  
„Rozumiem”, odparła, a głos nawet jej nie zadrżał, w przeciwieństwie do sędziego, któremu słowa plątały się jeszcze przez kilka zdań.  
„Na p-p-odstawie całokształtu materiału d-dowodowego zgromadzonego w sprawie, sąd ustalił następujący stan faa-ktyczny...”  
Nic już do niej nie docierało z tego prawniczego bełkotu. To, co teraz rozsadzało jej myśli i serce wykraczało daleko poza żal i wściekłość. Skazali ją! _Stan faktyczny_ był taki, że powinna dać im wszystkim zginąć w paszczach ghuli! Zrobiłaby przysługę i sobie, i ludzkości! 

***

„Panienko…”  
„Walterze, proszę… Zostaw mnie w spokoju.” Siedziała skulona na więziennej pryczy, kolana miała pod brodą. „Nie potrzebuje niczego. Odejdź.”  
„Ale… Nie może się panienka tak załamywać.” Będący w podeszłym wieku lokaj westchnął ciężko i usiadł na krześle przy stoliku.  
„Nie jestem załamana.” Zmarszczyła brwi. „Jestem rozczarowana.”  
„Może da się coś jeszcze zrob…”  
Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który zamroziłby ogień. „Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz.”  
„Pójdę do Królowej…”  
„Żartujesz?! Jakby chciała coś w tej sprawie zrobić, nie siedziałabym tutaj. Mam ją gdzieś! Stara szmata!” Wyładowała złość, uderzając pięścią w ramę łóżka.  
Lokaj aż podniósł się zszokowany.  
„Panienko!”  
Prychnęła lekceważąco.  
„A co, skażą mnie za obrażanie Królowej? Bo pęknę ze śmiechu! I naprawdę, nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć.”  
Sapnął i usiadł na pryczy tuż obok młodej kobiety.  
„Na pewno panienka wie jak mi ciężko. Gdy odczytali wyrok, myślałem, że zawału dostanę…” Wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu objął ją ramieniem.  
„Wiem. Dziękuję. Jednak teraz nic nie da się zrobić.” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Jak dalej będzie jej tak żałował, to sama zacznie sobie współczuć...  
Walter milczał przez chwilę, po czym zaproponował niepewnie.  
„Może Alucard mógłby pomóc…”  
Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.  
„Tak. Bardzo by pomógł. >>Wybór należy do ciebie, Mistrzu<<. Dokładnie – wybór należy do mnie. Nie będę wampirem.”  
„Może to jedyna szansa, żeby stąd uciec…”  
Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. „Nie wierzę, że na poważnie zastanawiasz się nad taką opcją, Walterze!” Pokręciła głową, jednak jej ton złagodniał, gdy zauważyła, że mężczyzna się speszył. „Nie będę wampirem. Nie będę uciekać. Nie jestem tchórzem.” Oświadczyła z zawziętą miną.  
Lokaj kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, jednak nadal patrzył na nią z nadzieją.  
„Dobrze panienka wie, że to nie jest sprawiedliwy wyrok…”  
Westchnęła i oparła tył głowy o ścianę. Oczywiście, że wyrok nie był sprawiedliwy! Gdyby wszyscy odpowiedzialni za jej sprawę nie byli tchórzami i należycie wszystko rozpatrzyli, nie siedziałaby tutaj, ale została potraktowana z szacunkiem i jeszcze by jej podziękowali za wieloletnie ratowanie tyłków nieświadomych niczego obywateli. A w ten sposób mieli kozła ofiarnego i problem z głowy... „Idź już, proszę. Jestem zmęczona.”  
„Oczywiście.” Walter wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Jak tylko wróci do mieszkania musi koniecznie porozmawiać z wampirem. Nie mogą pozwolić na taką niesprawiedliwość!  
„Stój!”  
Odwrócił się, spoglądając na kobietę ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby przejrzała jego plan?  
„A cygara?” Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę.  
Odwzajemnił uśmiech, odetchnąwszy w myślach.  
„Ach, oczywiście. Proszę.” Wręczył jej paczkę skłaniając się lekko, a następnie wyszedł z celi.  
Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zapaliła. Przynajmniej na to jej pozwalali... Wypuściła dym z ust i westchnęła ponownie.  
„Dwa dni… I to szaleństwo się skończy.”

***

„Jest dla mnie jak córka. Nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć przede mną.” Lokaj siedział w kuchni przy stole, opierając czoło na splecionych dłoniach.  
„Można to bardzo szybko załatwić.” Wampir spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.  
„Nie czas na żarty, Alucard. Nie przeszkadza ci, że za dwa dni strzelą twojemu Mistrzowi w głowę?” Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jak on mógł tak beztrosko podchodzić do całej tej sprawy?  
„Przeszkadza.” Wzruszył ramionami, siadając naprzeciw niego.  
„To miło. Masz jakiś plan?”  
Wampir wyciągnął nogi w zrelaksowanej pozie. „Powiedzmy, że mam. Pracowałem nad tym od jakiegoś czasu.”  
„Chętnie posłucham.” Walter zaczął postukiwać palcami w blat stołu. Jak ten krwiopijca zaraz nie zacznie gadać, to nie ręczy za siebie...  
„Spokojnie, nie potrzeba nam tu dodatkowo zawałowca...” Zdecydowanie, wampir lubił się drażnić. „Wiemy już, że, przynajmniej na razie, wampirem nasza Integral nie zostanie. A szkoda.”  
„Ekhm…” Odchrząknął znacząco służący.  
Alucard spojrzał na niego z ukosa. „Tak, wiem. Żartowałem?” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
„Moja cierpliwość powoli się kończy. Co proponujesz?”  
„Pozorowane samobójstwo…” Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się groteskowo, ukazując prawie cały garnitur zębów. Jak nic, był bardzo dumny ze swego pomysłu. Niby prosty, a tyle interesujących możliwości...  
„CO?!” Walter, w szoku, wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
Alucard ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Ludzie to jednak mało odporne na stres stworzenia...  
„Potrzebujemy _nowych_ paszportów. Zarezerwuj też miejsca na najbliższy lot do Bukaresztu, najlepiej z przesiadkami. Resztę zostaw mnie.” Wstał i zniknął momentalnie w ciemnym kącie.

***

„Ej, Hellsing, przyszedł kochanek.” Więzienny strażnik wyszczerzył zęby w obleśnym uśmiechu, zaglądając przez niewielkie okienko w drzwiach.  
Integral skrzywiła się, zdegustowana.  
„To miło. A teraz wynoś się, kmiotku.”  
Mężczyzna warknął coś pod nosem o głupich sukach i wpuścił gościa do celi, ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując za nim żelazne drzwi.  
Uniosła brwi, widząc Alucarda w czarnym garniturze tuż za progiem pomieszczenia.  
„Nowe zwyczaje?” Zapytała, gdy w pomieszczeniu ponownie zrobiło się cicho.  
„Czasem używam drzwi.” Oparł się o kamienną ścianę.  
Zapaliła cygaro, odrzucając zapalniczkę na stół. „Pięknie… Jestem pełna podziwu.”  
„Mam załatwić tego kretyna zza ściany, Mistrzu?”  
„Może jutro. Wnosi wiele radości do mojego nudnego, więziennego życia.” Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego lekko zmrużonymi oczami. Ciekawe co skłoniło go do tak niespodziewanej wizyty? Czyżby przejął się jej wyrokiem? Ostatni raz był u niej kilka dni po tym jak ją aresztowali. Przyszedł, zepsuł jej kieliszek, oburzył się, gdy kolejny raz odmówiła zostania wampirem i od tamtego czasu nie pokazał się ani razu. Przez sześć miesięcy. Nie, żeby bardzo ją to obchodziło, ale... No dobrze, może jednak trochę ją dotknęło, w końcu była jego Mistrzem. A teraz nagle pojawia się i to na dodatek tak oficjalnie. „No i proszę, cóż za zaszczyt! Odwiedziny _pana hrabiego_...” Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, siląc się na beztroski ton. „Musiałeś bardzo tęsknić.”  
„W pewnym sensie.” Usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niej. „Tryskasz humorem i wewnętrzną radością. Korzystasz z życia?” Roześmiał się z sarkazmem. „Niewiele ci go zostało.”  
„Powinieneś się cieszyć. Niedługo będziesz wolny jak ptaszek.” Wydmuchnęła dym w jego stronę. Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy.  
„Nie udawaj. Przecież wiem, że jesteś przerażona.”  
„Nie interesuj się.” Prychnęła, czując narastającą irytację.  
„Starasz się ukryć strach pod tą głupią maską nonszalancji. Obudź się, Mistrzu.” Pochylił się w jej stronę. „Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz przyjąć mojej oferty?”  
{I znowu to samo! Nic nie dociera...} „Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat setki razy, Alucard. Naprawdę tak lubisz, gdy ktoś ci odmawia?”  
„Dobrze wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. A ty nie udawaj twardziela.”  
Odchyliła się lekko na krześle.  
„Niczego nie udaję i dobrze o tym wiesz. Zresztą, chyba wyraziłam się jasno poprzednim razem. To nie jest wyjście z tej sytuacji.”  
„Jesteś pewna, że nic cię nie przekona? Pomyśl nad możliwościami.” Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się nieznacznie, chociaż jej postawa zaczynała go już porządnie drażnić.  
Wywróciła oczami, zniecierpliwiona.  
„Po co przylazłeś? Tylko po to, żeby mnie zdenerwować? A może masz dla mnie jakieś ciekawe wiadomości?”  
„No, nareszcie. Już myślałem, że nic sensownego z tej wizyty nie wyniknie.” Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
„Naprawdę, Alucard, jak nie masz nic do powiedzenia to żegnam.” Czy on musi ją dodatkowo stresować na dzień przed wyrokiem? Nie mogłaby mieć chociaż chwili świętego spokoju? Zresztą, nie tego się spodziewała podczas ich ostatniego spotkania...  
Wampir rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i wbił w nią przenikliwy wzrok.  
~Mistrzu, będziemy rozmawiać telepatycznie. Zachowuj się naturalnie.~  
~To chyba poważna sprawa…~  
Przez kilka minut patrzyli na siebie, Alucard postukiwał palcami w blat stołu, Integral udawała wielce znudzoną, jednak z chwili na chwilę jej wyraz twarzy zmieniał się coraz bardziej. W pewnym momencie po prostu nie wytrzymała.  
„CO?!” Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, zszokowana tym, co usłyszała.  
~Ej, kobieto, spokój…~ Wyrwało mu się bezwiednie, jednak ona w swoim rozdrażnieniu nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Mimo iż wiedział, jaka będzie jej reakcja, oburzył się, widząc jej potępiające spojrzenie.  
~KOMPLETNIE WAM ODBIŁO!!!~  
Spojrzał na nią z naganą.  
~Nie zachowuj się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak. Wszystko jest już przygotowane. Nie pozwolimy ci umrzeć.~ Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jak zwykle uparta aż do przesady...  
~Co za obłęd!~ Zgasiła cygaro o kant stołu, przy okazji starając się ukryć drżenie dłoni.  
~Ufasz mi?~  
Spojrzała na niego buntowniczo. ~Nie.~  
Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. ~Nie wygłupiaj się…~ Zmarszczył groźnie czoło.  
~Nie ma mowy.~ {Co za kretyn wymyślił takie rozwiązanie?!} Potrząsnęła lekko głową, odrzucając włosy z ramion do tyłu.  
Zirytował się, słysząc wszystkie jej myśli. Oni chcą ją ratować, a ta wydziwia...  
~Nie sądziłem, że będziesz tak głupio oporna.~  
~Jak śmiesz!~  
Spojrzał na nią twardo.  
~Wszystko już ustalone. Czekamy tylko na twoją zgodę.~  
Zrobiła zaciętą minę. Nie będzie jej jakiś wampir psuł reputacji.  
~Nie zgadzam się.~  
~Integral, naprawdę zaczynam tracić cierpliwość…~  
~Błagaj mnie.~ Zapaliła ponownie cygaro, uspokajając się.  
~Nikogo o nic nie będę błagał. To twoja szansa. Chyba, że wolisz kulkę w łeb.~  
Alucard wstał z krzesła i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. No naprawdę, co za zawzięta kobieta... Podszedł i otworzył drzwi, za którymi stał strażnik, ale w progu odwrócił się, wyszczerzając cały garnitur kłów w szerokim uśmiechu.  
„Do zobaczenia, _kochanie_.”  
Integral zakrztusiła się dymem.  
~Niedoczekanie twoje.~

***

„Trzeba ją będzie wziąć siłą.”  
„Jejku, jak to perwersyjnie brzmi…” Ruda wampirzyca uniosła brwi.  
„A co ty wiesz o perwersjach, Policjantko?” Alucard uśmiechnął się zbyt szeroko jak na nerwy Seras.  
„M-mistrzu…!! Coś tam wiem...” Zawstydziła się i odwróciła w stronę okna. No zawsze musiał jej dokuczyć!  
„Ciekawe co?” Roześmiał się paskudnie.  
„Możecie przestać!?” Walter prychnął, rozdrażniony i spojrzał na oboje z niezadowoleniem. „Usiłuję pracować. Zawaliłeś mnie robotą, wampirze, a sam nawet nie dałeś rady przekonać panienki Integral.”  
Alucard wzruszył lekko ramionami, po chwili odkładając na stół przeglądaną właśnie broń. „Nie narzekaj, lokaju. Robisz to, bo się na tym znasz.”  
„Masz jakiś plan awaryjny, Mistrzu?” Seras, już mniej oburzona, zainteresowała się bardziej sytuacją.  
„Tak, plan FI.”  
„FI? Ekhm… To dopiero perwersja…” Wampirzyca zachichotała, próbując rozszyfrować skrót.  
Alucard pokręcił głową na tak zaskakujący komentarz podopiecznej. W sumie to nie o to słowo na F mu chodziło. Chociaż...  
„Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, Policjantko.”

***

Na kilka godzin przed egzekucją Integral leżała na pryczy z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce. Wszystko ją bolało i była dziwnie odrętwiała. Tak jakby jej ciało przeczuwało to, co za jakiś czas nastąpi i buntowało się przeciwko niesprawiedliwemu wyrokowi.  
{Niech to się już wreszcie skończy… Co za koszmar!}  
Nikt jej dzisiaj nie odwiedził. Nie wiedziała czy jest jej przykro, że w takim dniu została sama, czy czuła ulgę nie musząc widzieć załamanego lokaja i współczujących spojrzeń jej własnych wampirów. Nie no, chyba jednak było jej przykro. I to bardzo... Chciała ich przecież jeszcze raz zobaczyć! Westchnęła, wielkim wysiłkiem zmuszając się do podniesienia z posłania i wyciągnęła rękę po szklankę, jednak zamiast sięgnąć po wodę rozejrzała się po celi, marszcząc czoło. Ściany lekko falowały, powodując u niej dziwne uczucie w żołądku.  
{No pięknie... Zaczynam mieć omamy wzrokowe ze stresu...}  
Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem, gdy przez jedną ze ścian przeszedł Alucard.  
„A Ty, co tu robisz!? Nie wyraziłam się jasno…”  
„Nie czas na głupie gadki, Integral.” Przerwał jej bezczelnie. „Mamy niecałe trzy minuty.”  
„Trzy minuty na co?” Mruknęła, niezadowolona z jego zachowania. Co on sobie wyobraża, chrzaniony krwiopijca?!  
„Na uratowanie Twojego mistrzowskiego tyłka.”  
„CO!?”  
Wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił na podłogę coś, co trzymał pod pachą. Spojrzała w dół i momentalnie zasłoniła dłonią usta.  
„Cholera, Alucard! Kto to jest?”  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
„Kobieta, wiek - mniej więcej 25 lat, jasne włosy, długie nogi. Nawet podobna do ciebie. Niestety, trochę martwa.” Jakby od niechcenia trącił leżące ciało czubkiem buta.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona. On chyba sobie żartował...  
„Świetnie. Ale po cholerę mi tu martwa kobieta podobna do mnie?”  
„Myśl, Integral, myśl.” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. „Byle szybko…”  
Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zabił niewinną osobę!  
„Nikogo nie zabiłem. Przedawkowała.”  
Puściła jego tłumaczenia mimo uszu. „Alucard, draniu! Powiedziałam ci wczoraj, że…”  
Prychnął zirytowany, podchodząc bliżej.  
„Nie obchodzi mnie, co wczoraj mówiłaś. Dzisiaj słuchasz mnie. Ustawiłem barierę ochronną, więc kamera jest zablokowana. Jeszcze przez mniej więcej półtorej minuty.” Złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. „Idziemy.”  
Zszokowana jego tonem, przez kilka chwil nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. „Puszczaj! Nigdzie z tobą nie…”  
„Cisza!” Warknął i spojrzał na nią z wściekłością, aż się lekko cofnęła. „Dawaj to.” Zabrał jej z ręki cygaro i rzucił na ziemię obok ciała.  
„Co robisz?” Próbowała się wyrwać.  
„Ja - nic. Ty natomiast w tej chwili popełniasz samobójstwo, moja droga.” Podniósł zapalniczkę ze stołu i zapalił, przytykając ją do ubrania leżących na podłodze zwłok. Materiał zajął się momentalnie. „Straszna śmierć. Musi koszmarnie boleć.” Odrzucił zapalniczkę w pobliże płomieni.  
Integral wpatrywała się w płonące ciało z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Popełnianie samobójstwa na dwie godziny przed własną egzekucją było dla niej zupełnie nietrafionym pomysłem. I to jeszcze w taki sposób! Jeśli rzeczywiście chciałaby popełnić samobójstwo, zrobiłaby to inaczej, zapewne podcinając sobie żyły, ale podpalić się? Cóż za bzdura!  
„To absurd!” Pokręciła głową, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak powinna się zachować. Z jednej strony wcale nie spieszyło się jej w zaświaty, ale nie chciała tego załatwiać w taki sposób! Teraz będzie niebezpieczną kryminalistką poszukiwaną listem gończym w całej Europie, a może nawet i na świecie! Nie tak miało się to skończyć! Chciała coś zrobić, ale żelazny uścisk na jej nadgarstku momentalnie wybił jej z głowy głupie pomysły.  
„Skoro tak bardzo nie chcesz, żebym cię stąd zabrał, jeśli wolisz by za kilka godzin strzelono ci w głowę, rozkaż mi, a wyjdę i już nie wrócę.” Zwrócił na nią poważny wzrok. “Wystarczy jeden rozkaz, Mistrzu. Ale zanim to zrobisz, pomyśl jednak o konsekwencjach.” Jego usta wykrzywił znaczący uśmieszek.  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w niego lekko rozszerzonymi oczami, analizując ostatnie zdanie, po czym westchnęła ciężko, poddając się. „To cios poniżej pasa, Alucard...”  
“A czego się w takiej sytuacji spodziewałaś?” Uniósł lekko brew.  
“Na pewno nie szantażu!” Warknęła wściekła, że tak ją nikczemnie podszedł.  
Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. „Najważniejsze, że zadziałało. A dzięki tej oto kobiecie nikt nie będzie cię szukał, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Zamknij oczy, będziemy przechodzić przez wymiary.” Poinstruował ją i poczekał aż wypełni polecenie. „Za dziesięć sekund zniknie blokada.” Przyciągnął ją mocnej do siebie, aż straciła oddech i w tej samej chwili zniknęli.

***

Pojawili się po kilku sekundach w salonie jakiegoś mieszkania. Mężczyzna siedzący przy biurku odwrócił się gwałtownie w ich stronę.  
„Walter! Ty na to pozwoliłeś!?” Chciała się rzucić w stronę lokaja, lecz wampir trzymał ją mocno. „Co wy robicie? Przecież ja tak nie mogę!”  
„Czego nie możesz?” Alucard spojrzał na nią z góry.  
„Nie mogę uciekać!” Spojrzała na niego dzikim wzrokiem.  
Wykrzywił usta w grymasie kpiny.  
„Przecież nie uciekłaś. Porwałem Cię, nie pamiętasz?” Roześmiał się niskim głosem.  
“Bardzo zabawne!” Uderzyła go w ramię. „Co ma znaczyć to fikcyjne samobójstwo? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła! Nie jestem tchórzem!” Odwróciła się w stronę Waltera. “A ten krwiopijca zaszantażował mnie!”  
„Nie było wyjścia. Nie moglibyśmy patrzeć ze spokojem na panienki śmierć.” Lokaj spojrzał na nią smutno.  
Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jego skruszonego spojrzenia.  
„Wiesz przecież, że to niehonorowe!”  
„Pieprzyć honor! Ty jesteś najważniejsza!” Czego ona tu nie rozumie?  
„W-walter! No co ty…” Próbowała wykręcić rękę z mocnego uścisku. „Alucard, puść mnie! To boli...”  
„Nie puszczę, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Będziesz grzeczna?” Uśmiechnął się okrutnie i wzmocnił uścisk ma jej nadgarstku.  
„Jak śmiesz! Pieprzony sadysto! Złamiesz mi rękę!” Syknęła, krzywiąc się z bólu. Na pewno będzie mieć jutro siniaki...  
„Pytam jeszcze raz: będziesz grzeczna?” Pochylił się w jej stronę, mrużąc oczy z dezaprobatą.  
Przybrała zawzięty wyraz twarzy, ale przestała się szamotać.  
„Tak…” Wydusiła z siebie w końcu, bardzo zniesmaczona zarówno jego zachowaniem, jak i swoją uległością.  
„No, jak ładnie…” Pchnął ją w stronę niewielkiej sofy. „Siadaj.”  
„Co, teraz jeszcze mi rozkazywać będziesz?” Podniosła głos. Paskud, naprawdę za dużo sobie pozwalał...  
„Może w końcu wysłucha panienka, co mamy do powiedzenia?” Walter, zmęczony już tą całą awanturą, przysunął krzesło do sofy i usiadł.  
„Słucham.” Spojrzała na wampira gniewnie.  
Pochylił się nad nią tak, że wcisnęła się w oparcie. Chwycił jej podbródek dwoma palcami i przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej.  
„Więc słuchaj. Nikt tu źle ci nie życzył. Robimy to, by cię ratować _Mistrzu_ , bo, jakby nie było, dużo dla nas znaczysz. Mogłabyś okazać choć trochę wdzięczności. Twój lokaj bardzo się przejął.”  
Wpatrywała się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Tak, wiedziała to wszystko, ale nie potrafiła myśleć o tym inaczej niż o ucieczce, tchórzostwie i kompletnym poniżeniu. Jak Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing byłaby w stanie zrobić coś tak kompletnie irracjonalnego? I jeszcze Walter patrzył na nią z takim smutkiem! Nie mogła tego w tej chwili emocjonalnie znieść!  
„Jestem… wdzięczna…” Głos jej się załamał, poczuła jak coś ściska jej gardło. {Nie będę płakać!} Zamrugała kilka razy, by powstrzymać łzy.  
Wampir momentalnie zauważył zmianę w wyrazie jej twarzy. Z zawziętej i nieustępliwej baby, stała się nagle małą, nieszczęśliwą dziewczynką. Wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Odsunął się i nisko ukłonił.  
„Wybacz moje zachowanie, Mistrzu. Wiesz jednak, że to była konieczność. Jesteś strasznie uparta.”  
Pochyliła głowę, nie mając obecnie odwagi patrzeć ani na niego ani na Waltera.  
„To nie tak, że nie doceniam tego, co zrobiliście. Ja… straciłam tytuł, a co najgorsze – odebrano mi Organizację, której poświęciłam wszystko. Całe moje życie… Więc tak naprawdę już nie mam po co żyć.” Ostatnie słowa praktycznie powiedziała szeptem. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i oparła na nich czoło. „Przecież się starałam…”  
„Mistrzu?” Alucard zmarszczył czoło. Czyżby przesadził?  
„Urodziłam się po to, by likwidować wampiry, ghule i inne paskudztwa. Nic innego nie umiem robić. Nie tak miało się to skończyć…” Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.  
Oczy wampira rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. W takim stanie jeszcze jej nie widział. Zerknął zdezorientowany na Waltera, który pokręcił głową wskazując jedynie na drzwi. Wyszli z pokoju, zostawiając Integral samą.  
„Dla niej to wielki wstrząs, Alucard. Przed chwilą dotarło do niej, że dziś nie musi umrzeć. Nie dokuczaj jej.”  
„Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Przynajmniej na razie.” Wzruszył ramionami.  
„Niech się wypłacze.”  
„Od dawna nie widziałem, żeby płakała.”  
„Musi jakoś odreagować. Dotychczas wystarczała strzelnica i jakaś broń. Teraz nie ma dostępu ani do jednego ani do drugiego.” Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole.  
Alucard popatrzył na niego z góry. „Ja jestem jej bronią.”  
„To idź i jej zaproponuj, żeby z ciebie postrzelała.” Rozłożył rzeczy i zabrał się do przerwanej pracy. Naprawdę, ten Niby-Król Nieumarłych aż nazbyt często nie potrafił zrozumieć tak prostych spraw...  
„Masz niesamowite poczucie humoru, lokaju.” Rzekł zdegustowany wampir, nim wyszedł z mieszkania przez północną ścianę.

***

„I jak?”  
„W końcu zasnęła. Po trzech godzinach.” Wampir rozsiadł się w fotelu sięgając po gazetę. „Załatwiłeś bilety?”  
„Tak. Wylatujemy jutro o 19:30. Mam nadzieję, że nic problematycznego nie wydarzy się w międzyczasie... To był najwcześniejszy lot na jaki były wolne cztery miejsca. Oczywiście klasa ekonomiczna. Wszystkie papiery przygotowane, walizki spakowane.”  
„Świetnie. Trzeba jeszcze poinformować pannę Hellsing gdzie ją zabieramy.”  
Walter spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. „Myślę, że będzie wściekła.”  
„A ja myślę, że będzie jej wszystko jedno. Wściekła będzie dopiero, jak pozna cały plan do końca. Wtedy zaczną się problemy.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ciekawe, jak jego Mistrzyni zareaguje na to, co zaplanował im w najbliższej przyszłości...  
„Ja również chciałbym go poznać, Alucard. Wolę wiedzieć, na czym stoję…”  
„Wszystko w swoim czasie.”  
„Moim zdaniem ten czas nadszedł właśnie teraz.” Usiadł naprzeciw niego i założył ręce na piersi.  
Wampir już miał z przekory odmówić, jednak po chwili zastanowienia, wzruszył lekko ramionami. Skoro ciekawski lokaj tak bardzo chce być wtajemniczony...

***

Integral obudziła się w południe następnego dnia. W nocy spała tak twardo, że nawet nie pamiętała, czy miała jakiekolwiek sny. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała w stronę okna. Deszcz lał jak z cebra, niebo miało stalowy kolor. Westchnęła ciężko i usiadła w pościeli. Wszystko wokół wydawało się jej kompletnie abstrakcyjne. Nieznany pokój, obce łóżko, nawet jej własne ciało wydawało się jakby nie jej. Ale żyła. Uniknęła egzekucji. Przynajmniej na razie... Założyła okulary i rozejrzała się uważniej. Na stoliku obok dostrzegła przygotowane ubrania.  
„Mam tylko nadzieję, że to coś normalnego…” Wstała i zaczęła przeglądać to, co leżało na stoliku. „Czarne dżinsy są w porządku. Biała bluzka... Błękitny golf bez rękawów? Niech będzie...” Wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po bieliznę.  
„Skąd oni, do cholery, wiedzą, jaki mam rozmiar stanika?” Zmrużyła oczy przyglądając się białej koronce.  
Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na ostatnią część garderoby. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała... Naprawdę, bardzo musiało się im nudzić. Wzięła ubrania i otworzyła drzwi pokoju. Okna były pozasłaniane, w kuchni paliło się światło i słychać było głosy. Po krótkim namyśle udała się w kierunku pomieszczenia i niepewnie stanęła w progu.  
„Dzień dobry.”  
Trzy pary oczu zwróciły się w jej stronę.  
„Oho, lejdi wstała.” Alucard wyszczerzył kły.  
„Pani Integral!” Seras uśmiechnęła się do niej przesłodko. „Czy łóżko było wygodne?”  
„Podać śniadanie?” Walter zaczął krzątać się przy stole.  
„A co wy wszyscy tacy mili jesteście?” Zmrużyła lekko oczy. „W głowach wam się poprzewracało. Za dużo knujecie ostatnio. A może o to chodzi?” Wykrzywiła usta ironicznie i wyciągnęła w ich stronę jakąś szmatkę. „Kto, do jasnej cholery, kupił mi różowe stringi?”  
Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem, Walter podrapał się w głowę z zakłopotaniem, a wampirzyca nerwowo przygryzła wargę.  
„Zadałam pytanie.”  
„Um… Ja kupiłam.” Seras speszyła się.  
„Różowe majtki, serio? Co cię napadło?”  
„Ja… To Mistrz mi kazał!” Zakończyła z rozpaczą w głosie.  
Integral spojrzała na wampira ze zdziwieniem.  
„Alucard, na mózg ci się rzuciło? Przecież ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie nosiłam!”  
„Najwyższy czas zacząć…”  
„Idiota!” Warknęła na niego i odwróciła się w stronę Seras. „Idź do sklepu i kup coś innego.”  
„N-nie mogę…”  
„Niby czemu?”  
„Bo dziś niedziela… I święto. Wszystko w okolicy jest zamknięte… Poza tym, może lepiej się nigdzie teraz nie pokazywać...?”  
„Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że kupiliście tylko jedną parę majtek?” Ponownie przeniosła wzrok na wampira.  
„Nie, Mistrzu. W walizce masz jeszcze trzy pary stringów.”  
„Jesteś kretynem!” Wywróciła oczami, zniecierpliwiona. „Walterze i ty na to pozwoliłeś?!  
„Miałem inne sprawy na głowie, panienko. Oni robili zakupy.” Lokaj wzruszył ramionami.  
Zaczyna się… Westchnęła, przyciskając do siebie trzymane ubrania. „Gdzie jest łazienka?”  
„Ostatnie drzwi na lewo.” Wyjaśniła szybko Seras, wskazując odpowiedni kierunek.  


***

Integral stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na siebie krytycznie. Pół roku w więzieniu nie zrobiło z niej piękności. Poszarzała skóra, matowe włosy, cienie i worki pod oczami… W dodatku schudła kilka kilogramów. Trzeba będzie się wziąć za siebie. I to jak najszybciej. Może wtedy zapomni chociaż na chwilę o tych wszystkich koszmarach ostatnich miesięcy...

***

„Co ona tak długo robi? Siedzi tam już ponad dwie godziny…” Alucard, porządnie zniecierpliwiony, postukiwał palcami w blat stołu.  
„A co ty taki niecierpliwy jesteś, Mistrzu?”  
„Taka już moja natura, Policjantko.”  
Po kilku minutach do kuchni weszła Integral. Miała wilgotne włosy i była już przebrana. Wampir obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem.  
„Długo ci zajęło.”  
„Bardzo tęskniłeś? Nie twoja sprawa, ile czasu spędzam w łazience.” Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym odwróciła się do Waltera. „Zjadłabym coś…”  
„Już podaję, panienko. Może być jajecznica?”  
„Tak.” Kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. „Czyje to mieszkanie?”  
„Wynajęte. Proszę, herbata.” Postawił przed nią szklankę. „Znacznie lepiej panienka wygląda. I ładnie w tym swetrze...”  
„Uhmm… Dziękuję, Walterze.” Na jej twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech.  
„Cóż za skromna mina… Zadziwiasz mnie, Mistrzu.” Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Odwróciła się, by na niego nie patrzeć.  
„Nie mam ochoty się denerwować. Zejdź mi z oczu.” Czy on koniecznie musi tak wszystko komentować? I te jego teksty...  
„Jak tam stringi? Wygodne?”  
No właśnie...  
„Nie Twoja sprawa. Skup się na własnym tyłku.”  
„Ej, Mistrzu, nie bądź taka zgryźliwa.” Podszedł do stołu i usiadł naprzeciw niej.  
„Twoje głupie uwagi mi w tym przeszkadzają. Ale skoro już tu jesteś, to może umilisz mi czas i opowiesz, co mnie jeszcze czeka w najbliższej przyszłości?”  
„Czekałem na to pytanie.”  
Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, jednak po chwili jej twarz przybrała obojętny wyraz.  
„No tak, przecież teraz moje życie jest w twoich rękach. Uratowałeś mnie przed niechybną śmiercią. Jesteś moim bohaterem. A może lepiej, księciem z bajki?” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i zaczęła jeść jajecznicę, którą postawił przed nią Walter.  
„Panienko…” Lokaj spojrzał na nią błagalnie.  
„Tak, wiem. I jestem wdzięczna. Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat wczoraj.”  
„Myślisz, że jesteś zabawna, Mistrzu?” Wampir wpatrywał się w nią zmrużonymi oczami.  
„Nie, ale mogę się postarać.” Wysunęła zaczepnie dolną szczękę.  
Zmierzył ją lodowatym wzrokiem, po chwili wyjmując z kieszeni koszuli małą książeczkę, którą obrócił w palcach.  
„To twój nowy paszport. Jednak nie dostaniesz go, dopóki mnie uważnie nie wysłuchasz.” Powiedział, widząc, że wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.  
Cofnęła dłoń i zabrała się z powrotem do jedzenia.  
„Wylatujemy dziś wieczorem do Bukaresztu.”  
Widelec zawisł kilka centymetrów nad talerzem.  
„Do Rumunii?!” Zerknęła na niego zaskoczona.  
„Przeszkadza Ci to?” Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, próbując przewidzieć kierunek ich konwersacji.  
„Wręcz przeciwnie. Zawsze chciałam pojechać.”  
Wampir, zadowolony, mrugnął porozumiewawczo do lokaja, który odetchnął z ulgą. „Jutro natomiast udamy się pociągiem do Sibiu, a potem do Rasnov.”  
„To w Transylwanii…”  
Uniósł brew. No proszę, niby wiedział, że była obeznana w historii Rumunii, ale nie sądził, że będzie wiedziała coś na temat położenia małych miasteczek...  
„Dokładnie. Świetnie się orientujesz, Mistrzu.”  
„Dlaczego akurat tam?” Przyjrzała się podejrzliwie siedzącemu naprzeciwko krwiopijcy.  
„Bo tam będzie twój nowy dom.”  
Spuściła wzrok i westchnęła.  
„No tak… Podobno w Rasnov jest pewien zamek…”  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując większość zębów.  
„Jest. Jednak nie w samym Rasnov. I to nie ten, o którym myślisz.” Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. „Nie byłem tam od ponad 100 lat.”  
„Wiem przecież… Co będziemy tam robić? Przecież to kompletna dziura.” Zaczęła postukiwać widelcem w stół. Ciekawe, co ten stary wampir znowu wymyślił...  
„Zdziwisz się, Mistrzu.” Pochylił się w jej stronę. „Teraz bym prosił o chwilę skupienia. Żadnych wrzasków ani rozwalania mebli.”  
„Oho… Coś czuję, że będę tego bardzo żałowała.” Odsunęła od siebie pusty talerz. „Ale, z drugiej strony, jaką mam teraz alternatywę?” Wyciągnęła rękę po dokument.  
Podał jej paszport, który otworzyła na głównej stronie.  
„Świetna robota, Walterze. Nikt się nie zorientuje, że jest fał… fałszywy! Alucard!! Co to ma znaczyć!!” Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.  
„Chyba powiedziałem wyraźnie – żadnych wrzasków.” Pokręcił głową, udając zrezygnowanie.  
„Wiedziałem, że będzie wściekła…” Lokaj wytarł czoło i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Seras, stojąca od jakiegoś czasu przy ścianie, jako pierwsza ulotniła się z kuchni.  
„Ch-chwileczkę! Walter! Gdzie idziesz?”  
„Przepraszam, panienko... Musicie załatwić to między sobą. Ostatnio miałem dużo stresów. Nie chcę się znowu denerwować.” Rzekł, wychodząc szybko z pomieszczenia.  
„Po prostu świetnie…” Odwróciła się w stronę sługi i wbiła w niego mordercze spojrzenie. „To są jakieś głupie żarty.” Pochyliła się nad stołem i chwyciła go za koszulę. „Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?!”  
„Uspokój się, Mistrzu.” Rzucił jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie, zupełnie niewzruszony jej zachowaniem. Bardzo dobrze znał wybuchowy charakterek swej Pani, więc awanturę trzeba albo przeczekać albo...  
„Jak mam się uspokoić? Przecież to paranoja! Zidiociałeś do reszty, krwiopijco?!”  
„Opanuj się.” Patrzył na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
„Pokaż swój paszport, ale to już!” Wyrwała mu z ręki książeczkę i otworzyła na tej samej stronie, co swój. Po chwili zbladła i zgrzytnęła zębami. Podetknęła mu jego paszport pod sam nos. „Co pisze w rubryce: nazwisko?” Warknęła.  
„Tepes.”  
„A tu?” Pokazała mu swój.  
„Tepes.”  
„A teraz mi powiedz, że to nie to, o czym myślę.”  
Roześmiał się, szczerze ubawiony.  
„Wolisz nazwisko Draculea?”  
Zdecydowanie ten osobnik działał jej na nerwy.  
„Nie udawaj kretyna, Alucard. Nie zgadzam się na to i koniec!! Za dużo sobie pozwalasz! Jak śmiałeś w ogóle coś takiego wymyślić i mi zaproponować?”  
„Niczego Ci nie proponowałem.” Uśmiechnął się szeroko. „To wszystko zostało ustalone już wcześniej, wystarczy więc, że zostałaś poinformowana. Masz się podporządkować.”  
„To już zupełna bezczelność!” Zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy zacznie jej drgać powieka z wściekłości.  
Widząc, że chyba przeholował w drażnieniu jej, uniósł ręce ugodowo.  
„Ej, Mistrzu. Tak jest najlepiej. Tepes to dość popularne nazwisko zarówno w Rumunii, jak i w sąsiadujących z nią państwach. Poza tym, to ma być zupełnie fikcyjne małżeństwo, więc nie masz się czym przejmować.”  
Skrzywiła się i usiadła, opierając czoło na dłoni. Zaczynała mieć jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że prawdziwe piekło dopiero się zacznie. I że wszyscy będą tego jeszcze bardzo żałowali... W szczególności ona.  
„I jak zakończyła karierę Integral Hellsing? Została fikcyjną żoną wampira-sadysty.”  
„Ale za to jakiego przystojnego.” Wykrzywił usta w bezczelnym uśmiechu.  
„Zamknij się i daj mi się skupić przez chwilę.” Wyprostowała się i przyłożyła ręce do skroni. „Ale będę mieć migrenę...”  
Przez kilka chwil przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym odłożył paszporty na blat stołu.  
„Jakieś pytania, Mistrzu? Może masz jakieś sugestie, pomysły?”  
„Dlaczego Rasnov?” Czuła, że coś kombinował, ale jeszcze nie wiedziała dokładnie co. Niewyraźne przeczucie nadciągających kłopotów nie dawało jej jednak spokoju.  
„Mam tam znajomych.”  
„Ahaaa… Będziesz się świetnie bawił, a ja umrę z nudów. Równie dobrze mogłeś mnie zostawić w celi.” Parsknęła z sarkazmem. „Kolejne pytanie – co _ja_ tam będę robiła?”  
„Będziesz się świetnie bawiła.” Wyszczerzył kły w szerokim uśmiechu.  
Zacisnęła powieki, zniecierpliwiona. Naprawdę, jakoś szczerze w to wątpiła.  
„Zaraz się zabawię strzelając ci w łeb.”  
Popatrzył na nią pobłażliwie. Jak zwykle, gdy czuła się niepewnie, rzucała niezbyt przemyślane teksty.  
„A co, chcesz tu zostać i się ukrywać?”  
„Nie chcę.” Westchnęła. „Ale nie znam rumuńskiego.”  
„Tam gdzie jedziemy, mówi się również po angielsku, więc tym akurat nie musisz się martwić. Poza tym, szybko się nauczysz.”  
Jeśli będzie miała na to ochotę. Na razie nie miała.  
„No dobrze, skoro ty już sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś, to teraz ja ustalę kilka zasad.” Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.  
„Na to czekałem, Mistrzu.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc na nią z ukosa.  
„Nie będę sprzątać, gotować ani prać.” Zmrużyła oczy.  
„To wszystko jest już załatwione.”  
„Jak to?” Zmarszczyła czoło.  
Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. „Mistrzu, myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci robić takie rzeczy?”  
„Na pewno o tym pomyślałeś. Żeby zrobić ze mnie kurę domową...”  
„Wręcz przeciwnie. Akurat w tej roli kompletnie cię nie widzę. Zresztą, wybacz, ale byłabyś tragiczną gospodynią domową. Nawet herbaty nie umiesz porządnie zrobić... Kiedyś przypadkiem przyuważyłem cię w kuchni, gdy Walter wyjechał.” Roześmiał się, widząc jej oburzenie. „Nie przejmuj się więc. Będziesz miała pokojówki i kucharki. No i Waltera.” Wstał i podszedł do drzwi.  
„Ooo, pokojówki? Jak jakaś hrabina, co? O… cholera…” Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała. Teraz zrobiło się jej trochę głupio i odwróciła wzrok. Na pewno coś kombinuje... Przecież za nic by się tak nie angażował. „Alucard, naprawdę, nie musisz tego dla mnie robić…”  
„Masz rację, Mistrzu, nie muszę.” Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. „Powoli trzeba się zbierać na lotnisko. Upewnij się, że wszystko zabrałaś.” Już miał wychodzić, jednak odwrócił się i podszedł do niej powoli. „Byłbym zapomniał-” Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął złotą obrączkę. „Daj prawą rękę.”  
Integral przełknęła ślinę i poczuła, że zaczyna jej być gorąco. Wszystko przez ten golf…  
“Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy, czy jakoś tak.” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, widząc jak się zaczerwieniła i założył jej obrączkę na palec.  
Od razu uwolniła rękę i spojrzała na niego ze złością. Będzie sobie z niej kpił, padalec jeden! Niedoczekanie!  
„A pocałunek nowożeńców?” Pochylił się w jej stronę z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
„Pocałuj się w tyłek.” Odepchnęła go, zażenowana i pierwsza wyszła z kuchni.


	2. Hrabina powinna uwielbiać hrabiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi mili czytelnicy! Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i za polubienia! Jestem w szoku, ile osób przeczytało pierwszy rozdział, bo zupełnie nie spodziewałam się aż takiego zainteresowania!  
> Kolejny rozdział prowadzi nas do nowego miejsca zamieszkania naszych bohaterów, poprzez ekscytującą podróż samolotem, jazdę średniej klasy pociągiem, a później luksusową terenówką. ;) Integral zupełnie nie wie, co ma myśleć o całej tej przeprowadzce, za dużo nowości i dziwnych emocji. A Alucard to po prostu Alucard, on nie ma takich dylematów. W sumie to chyba nie ma żadnych. Przynajmniej na razie.  
> Dziś nie będę się za wiele rozpisywać, bo wiem że czekacie na kolejny rozdział, chciałam tylko podziękować jeszcze Efie za beta-reading i piękną korektę, a San za cenne wskazówki. A, i Sayi za jej bardzo obszerny komentarz, dzięki któremu mogłam trochę wyjaśnić moje dziwne pomysły ;)
> 
> Miłego czytania ^^

Integral uporczywie wpatrywała się w ogromną tablicę wylotów na lotnisku Heathrow. Lot do Wiednia był planowo za godzinę, a stamtąd o 22 wylatywali do Bukaresztu. Odetchnęła głęboko i przymknęła powieki. „Cóż za paskudny pomysł z tymi szkłami kontaktowymi. Łzawią mi oczy. I przez tę okropną perukę gorąco mi w głowę...”  
„Dobrze się panienka czuje?” Walter spojrzał na nią z troską.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła nadąsaną minę.  
„Idziemy nadać bagaże. Przy okazji będziemy również rezerwować miejsca…”  
„Wszystko mi jedno, gdzie będę siedzieć.” Spojrzała na niego ponuro.  
„Czy aby na pewno?” Usłyszała za sobą cichy śmiech Alucarda.  
Odwróciła się powoli, rozglądając uważnie.  
„Coś nie tak, pani Tepes?” Przysunął się bliżej, patrząc na nią z góry.  
„Gdzie jest Seras?” Zmarszczyła czoło.  
„Już jestem-” Wampirzycy nie dane było dokończyć. Integral chwyciła ją za łokieć i pociągnęła w stronę miejsca odprawy.  
Wyjęła bilety z torebki i podała kobiecie za ladą. „Chciałybyśmy siedzieć obok siebie.” Poinformowała ją tonem nie znającym sprzeciwu.  
„Oczywiście. Uhm… pani Tepes?” Kobieta spojrzała zdziwiona na Integral. „O ile się nie mylę tym lotem leci również pan Tepes. Nie chciałaby pani siedzieć obok męża?”  
Hellsing spojrzała na nią lodowato. Co tę babę obchodzi jej » małżeństwo «? „Nie, nie chciałabym. Wolę obok… szwagierki.”  
Seras dostała nagle ataku kaszlu. Integral wywróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. Kobieta spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem.  
„Zrobimy tak, aby były panie zadowolone.” Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła wpisywać dane w komputer.  
„Dziękuję.” Gdy zakończono formalności, wzięła bilety i spojrzała triumfująco na Alucarda, po czym odeszła w stronę bramki.  
Wampir wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili wraz z Walterem podeszli do odprawy.  
„A my chcielibyśmy miejsca jak najbliżej tych pań.” Uśmiechnął się zniewalająco do obsługującej stanowisko kobiety.  
„Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Tepes.” Kiwnęła głową, speszona i zajęła się rezerwacjami.

***

„Jesteś bezczelny, perfidny i...”  
„I …?”  
„Nienawidzę cię.” Syknęła półgłosem, nie chcąc zwracać większej uwagi współpasażerów.  
„To kiepsko.” Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
„Czyżby ci zależało?” Parsknęła z sarkazmem. Od rana drażnił się z nią, kretyn zdziwaczały!  
„Zależy mi na dobrym wrażeniu. I tyle.” Wzruszył lekko ramionami, udając obojętność.  
„Ty i dobre wrażenie? Zabawny jesteś.” Mruknęła, zirytowana.  
„Staram się. Wbrew pozorom rozbawienie pani Tepes nie jest wcale takie łatwe.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „I nie jestem zdziwaczały.”  
„Nie wchodź mi do głowy!” Syknęła z niezadowoleniem. „I nie jestem żadną panią Tepes!”  
„Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale co niektórzy chcieliby spać…” Seras szepnęła, patrząc z dezaprobatą na siedzących obok Alucarda i Integral. „Odkąd wystartowaliśmy nie słyszę nic innego tylko sprzeczki i wzajemne pretensje. Latanie samolotem nie jest moją ulubioną rozrywką, więc prosiłabym to wziąć pod uwagę i, chociaż na chwilę, przestać rozmawiać?”  
„Nie wtrącaj się Seras…” Warknęła na nią oburzona kobieta. Jakby tego było mało, siedziała dokładnie między tą dwójką... “Nie jesteśmy wcale aż tak głośno.”  
„Mam wyostrzony słuch. Prosiłabym wziąć to pod uwagę. Poza tym, jak tak hrabiostwu razem źle, to trzeba się przesiąść i tyle.” Wzruszyła ramionami wampirzyca. {Ci to naprawdę są siebie warci...}  
„Myślisz, że bym nie chciała? Nie ma wolnych miejsc.”  
„Integral, zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony dzieciak. Ludzie będą na nas patrzeć…” Wampir uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
„Niech patrzą. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.” Założyła ręce na piersi.  
„A powinno. Jesteś hrabiną.”  
„Tymczasowo. I nie z własnej woli…” Mruknęła pod nosem, zirytowana.  
~Porozmawiajmy telepatycznie, co?~ Zerknął na nią zachęcająco.  
~Niby o czym? ~  
~O tym jak powinna zachowywać się _hrabina_ , kiedy już dojedziemy na miejsce.~ Ułożył wygodnie ręce na podłokietnikach fotela.  
~Oświeć mnie. ~ Zgrzytnęła zębami, gdy usłyszała jego śmiech w swojej głowie.  
~Po pierwsze, hrabina powinna uwielbiać hrabiego.~  
Prawie się roześmiała. Prawie.  
~To zrozumiałe. Jakieś inne marzenia?~  
~Musi być miła i grzeczna w stosunku do współpracowników hrabiego.~  
~I co jeszcze, _hrabio_?~ Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.  
~Pięknie się uśmiechać i wyglądać rewelacyjnie.~  
Tym razem spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem. Większej abstrakcji to chyba nie mógł wymyślić.  
~To przykro mi bardzo, ale chyba wybrałeś sobie nie tę hrabinę, co trzeba. Idealna kandydatka siedzi po mojej lewej stronie.~  
~Wybacz, ale zupełnie się z tobą nie zgodzę. Uważam, że wybrałem idealnie.~ Sięgnął po jedno z czasopism ze schowka przed swoim fotelem.  
Integral założyła ręce na piersiach i oparła się wygodniej, przymykając oczy. ~I uważaj, żebyś się nie przeliczył, _hrabio_.~  
***

„Ile mamy czasu do odjazdu pociągu?” Seras podekscytowana rozglądała się po budynku dworca.  
„Półtorej godziny.” Integral owinęła się szczelniej szalikiem.  
„To może pójdziemy na jakieś zakupy albo po prostu się przejdziemy? Nigdy nie byłam tak daleko za granicą...”  
Blondynka spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem. Dobrze jej było mówić, gdy sama nie odczuwała chłodu... „Jest koszmarnie zimno. Wolę wypić gdzieś kawę.” Poprawiła kołnierz cienkiego płaszcza. Jak nic, zaraz tu zamarznie na śmierć i tyle będzie z jej dopiero co odzyskanej wolności. „Myślałam, że na południu jest cieplej…”  
„Zimno ci?” Alucard podszedł do kobiety, przypatrując się jej uważnie. „Może jednak pójdziemy na zakupy?”  
„Nie będę wydawać resztek mojego majątku na bzdury.” Jak niby opłaci później swój pobyt tutaj?  
“W Rasnov jest jeszcze chłodniej. To prawie w górach, więc powinien tam już nawet leżeć śnieg...” Zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. „I nie będziesz musiała nic wydawać.”  
Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, po czym odwróciła się, widząc jego wzrok.  
„Alucard, nie przesadzaj.” Znowu czytał jej w myślach?  
„Jak masz marudzić przez kolejną godzinę, że jest zimno, to lepiej chodźmy znaleźć ci coś cieplejszego.” Ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.  
Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, poszła za wampirem, po chwili doganiając go przy drzwiach.  
„Wcale nie marudzę. Mogę dopiero zacząć…” 

 

„Zadowolona?” Wampir wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu.  
„Mhm…”  
„Wow, pani Integral wygląda prześlicznie!” Seras przyglądała się kobiecie z nieskrywanym zachwytem. „Naprawdę, biały pasuje rewelacyjnie do takich pięknych blond włosów!”  
„Nie podlizuj się.” Mruknęła, starając się zatuszować zmieszanie. Niby ona wygląda prześlicznie? To jakiś żart chyba...  
„Kiedy ja na serio tak uważam…” Obraziła się wampirzyca.  
„Przecież wiesz Policjantko, że _pani Tepes_ nie jest przyzwyczajona do takich komplementów.” Alucard uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
„A ty, _hrabio_ , mógłbyś mnie od rana nie denerwować. Mam w miarę dobry humor.” Integral z zadowoleniem poprawiła kołnierz nowego zamszowego płaszcza przeglądając się w szybie wystawowej. „Poza tym, mógłbyś nie mówić do Seras »Policjantko «. Było nie było, jest twoją córką.” Westchnęła. Po przylocie do Bukaresztu, gdy nocowali w lotniskowym hotelu, Integral dzieliła pokój z wampirzycą i do późnych godzin nocnych słuchała jej narzekań, jak to Mistrz źle ją traktuje.  
„Co tylko rozkażesz, Mistrzu.” Wzruszył ramionami. W sumie było mu już teraz wszystko jedno.  
„To nie rozkaz, tylko prośba.”  
Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
„Twoja prośba jest dla mnie rozkazem.”  
„Alucar~d…” Zgrzytnęła zębami. „Chodźmy już lepiej na ten pociąg. I nie mów do mnie publicznie - » Mistrzu «. Nie chcemy chyba wzbudzić teraz żadnej sensacji.”  
“Jak sobie życzysz, » kochanie «.”

***

„No dobrze, co będziemy dziś robić?” Integral rozsiadła się wygodnie w wytartym fotelu i spojrzała wyczekująco na wampira. Mieli cały przedział dla siebie. Choć standard pociągu był raczej średni, zadbano o czystość i podstawowe potrzeby pasażerów.  
„Dziś będziemy oglądać nowy dom.” Usiadł naprzeciw niej i wyciągnął się w zrelaksowanej pozie.  
Uniosła brew, zaciekawiona.  
„O, no popatrz. Dopiero tam jedziemy, a już mamy nowy dom. Jak to możliwe?”  
„Powiedzmy, że mam znajomości.”  
„Powiedzmy, że nie rozumiem.”  
„Ktoś miał wobec mnie ogromny dług wdzięczności.”  
„Dług wdzięczności? To musiało być chyba dość dawno temu…” Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. W sumie chętnie by o tym posłuchała, bo wampir nie był zbyt wylewny, jeśli chodziło o jego przeszłość.  
„Owszem. A coś ty się taka ciekawska nagle zrobiła, Mistrzu?”  
„Nagle?” Uniosła brew na jego komentarz. „Wydawało mi się, że zawsze byłam dociekliwa. Zresztą tego wymagała ode mnie moja praca i stanowisko. Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym coś zlekceważyła. Poza tym, chciałabym wiedzieć, w co się pakuję. A skoro znasz się z kimś od tak dawna, ten ktoś musi mieć grubo ponad 100 lat.”  
„Może i ma. Nie wypytuj się tak.” Zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał ochoty bawić się teraz w opowieści z przeszłości...  
„Niby czemu?” Nachmurzyła się.  
„Bo i tak ci nie powiem. Poza tym, masz być miłą, grzeczną i kochającą żoną.” Wyliczył jej na palcach, zmieniając sprawnie temat rozmowy.  
„Chyba ci na mózg padło… Ja – kochającą żoną? W dodatku miłą i grzeczną?” Roześmiała się sarkastycznie. „Niby jak mam to zrobić? Nie jestem aktorką.”  
„Jesteś za to super inteligentna. Coś wymyślisz.” Wyszczerzył kły w szerokim uśmiechu.  
„Nie kpij ze mnie, krwiopijco.” Oburzona, odwróciła się w stronę okna.  
Przez kolejną godzinę wpatrywała się w przesuwający się szybko krajobraz za szybą, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na wampira. Ten z kolei wdał się w jakąś nudną rozmowę z Walterem na temat broni. Seras spała z głową nakrytą kurtką. Po jakimś czasie lokaj również zasnął, uśpiony monotonnym stukotem pociągu. Za oknem niebo pociemniało i deszcz, który padał od rana, zamienił się w śnieg z deszczem. W oddali widać było zarys gór pokrytych białym puchem.  
Integral, czując lekki chłód, okryła się nowym płaszczem i z wyraźną przyjemnością zaczęła przesuwać dłonią po materiale. Jasny, zamszowy, ocieplany płaszcz, z kołnierzem i mankietami z futra był naprawdę piękny. I drogi. Za drogi, jak na kogoś, kto właśnie stracił cały majątek. Przymknęła oczy i westchnęła. W tej samej chwili poczuła na sobie spojrzenie, które zdawało się wnikać w jej duszę, przeglądać wszystkie jej myśli.  
„Alucard… Powiedziałam coś na temat grzebania w moich myślach, prawda? Czyżbym nie wyraziła się wystarczająco jasno?”  
„Dziwna jakaś jesteś, Mistrzu… Masz w głowie straszny chaos.”  
„Zastanawia mnie parę rzeczy…” Spojrzała na wampira spod przymrużonych powiek.  
„Czekam na pytania.” Oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela.  
„Skąd masz na to wszystko pieniądze? Przecież takie podróże to ogromny wydatek. Szczególnie podróże w cztery osoby z tak wielkim bagażem…”  
„O pieniądze się nie martw. Przez te wszystkie lata uzbierała mi się niezła sumka. Poza tym, mam jeszcze całkiem pokaźny majątek sprzed pobytu w Anglii.”  
„To dlaczego wydajesz go na mnie?”  
„Bo tak sobie postanowiłem.”  
Potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
„W takim razie, to ty jesteś dziwny, Alucard… Mogłeś mnie zostawić w więzieniu. Teraz byłbyś wolny i robiłbyś tylko to, na co miałbyś ochotę.”  
„A skąd wiesz, że nie robię tego teraz?” Uśmiechnął się, jednak inaczej niż zwykle, co nie uszło jej uwadze.  
„Co?” Jej oczy rozszerzyły w niedowierzaniu. „Jak to?”  
„Powiedzmy, że mam wobec ciebie pewne plany. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby taki potencjał się zmarnował.” Teraz pojawił się już jego zwyczajowy, krzywy uśmieszek.  
Zmarszczyła czoło. Mogła się tego spodziewać.  
„Więc jednak… Powinnam się bać?”  
„Tylko samej siebie.” Mrugnął do niej lewym okiem.  
Policzki Integral nabrały koloru czerwonego. Dobrze wiedziała, o czym mówił. Zasłoniła się kołnierzem płaszcza, mając nadzieję, że wampir nic nie zauważył.  
„Nie widzę powodu.” Powiedziała dumnie.  
„Zachowujesz się jak wiecznie niezadowolona, rozpieszczona i krnąbrna dziewczynka. To twoja tarcza ochronna?” Pochylił się w jej stronę.  
Zakryła płaszczem twarz tak, że było widać tylko jej błękitne oczy. Tak niebieskie, że ktoś nieznajomy mógłby pomyśleć, że nosi kolorowe szkła kontaktowe.  
„Alucard, o co ci chodzi?” Spojrzała na niego zimno.  
„Przemyśl swoje zachowanie, Mistrzu.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc jej oburzenie. „Za kilkanaście minut powinniśmy dojechać do Sibiu. Będzie tam na nas czekał samochód.”  
„O, nawet już mamy samochód... Czyżby z szoferem?” Odburknęła z przekąsem.  
„Nie.”  
„To skąd weźmiesz kluczyki?”  
„Zobaczysz.”

***

Dworzec w Sibiu do najpiękniejszych nie należał. Szczerze mówiąc, był koszmarnie obskurny. Integral westchnęła i spojrzała pytająco na Alucarda. Jak zwykle uśmiechnął się krzywo i podszedł do okienka jedynej otwartej kasy biletowej na dworcu. Zamienił kilka słów z mężczyzną zza szyby, który po chwili podał mu niewielkie pudełko. Wampir zajrzał do środka i upewniwszy się, że niczego nie brakuje, podszedł do trójki towarzyszy.  
„Co tam masz, Mi- yyy, hrabio?” Seras, po chwili zawstydzenia, z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na pudełko.  
„Otwórz.” Podał jej opakowanie.  
Wampirzyca uniosła wieczko. W środku leżała mapa i kluczyki do samochodu.  
„Ee?”  
„Hmm… Ciekawe. Jaki to samochód?” Integral zajrzała Seras przez ramię.  
„Na breloczku jest znaczek Toyoty.”  
„Skąd będziemy wiedzieć która?”  
„Panienko, nie sądzę, by mieszkający tu ludzie mieli takie dobre samochody…” Walter kiwnął głową w stronę parkingu – większość stojących tam samochodów była produkcji rumuńskiej.  
„No rzeczywiście…” Skrzywiła się i spojrzała pytająco na wampira. „I co teraz?”  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł przed budynek dworca i rozejrzał się. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w lewą stronę. Integral poszła w jego ślady i po wyjściu na parking zatrzymała się, a oczy rozszerzyły się jej ze zdumienia. W lewym rogu parkingu stała nowiutka czarna Toyota Land Cruiser. Czegoś takiego kompletnie się nie spodziewała. Ruszyła w stronę samochodu.  
„Piękna…” Położyła dłoń na masce. „Kto prowadzi?”  
Alucard otworzył drzwi po stronie kierowcy. „Ja.”  
„Ty? Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz…” Autentyczne się zdziwiła.  
„Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, _moja droga_.” Spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku.  
„Coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiasz, _mój drogi_.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, obchodząc powoli samochód. „Traktują cię jak jakiegoś króla…”  
„Byłem tu kiedyś władcą.” Posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie, po czym otworzył dla niej tylne drzwi, a sam usiadł za kierownicą, przygotowując się do jazdy.  
„No tak…” Mrukneła, właściwie to do siebie. Nie zastanawiając się długo, przeszła na drugą stronę auta i wsiadła na przednie siedzenie po stronie pasażera.  
Alucard uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Tego akurat się nie spodziewał.  
„Nie sądziłem, że się odważysz…”  
„Lubię siedzieć koło kierowcy.” Wzruszyła ramionami, po chwili zapinając pasy.  
„Nie ufasz mi.” Pokręcił lekko głową, udając zrezygnowanie. “Chcesz kontrolować moją jazdę.”  
„W razie czego przejmę kierownicę. Poza tym…” Spojrzała na niego szelmowsko  
„Hmm?”  
„Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby żona nie siedziała obok męża w samochodzie, hm?” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
Walter i Seras skończyli ładować bagaże i ulokowali się na tylnym siedzeniu.  
„O, widzę, że panienka w dobrym humorze.” Na twarzy lokaja pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
„Też byś się cieszył, gdybyś dostał taki samochód. Wprawdzie to nie helikopter, ale nie będę już narzekać.” Zdjęła szalik i wychyliła się lekko do przodu, poprawiając płaszcz, jednak czując na sobie spojrzenie wampira, zerknęła w jego stronę. Głodnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jej szyję. „Alucard!”  
Ostry ton jej głosu wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
„Co jest?”  
„Masz zamiar kiedyś ruszyć, czy będziemy tak stali do zimy?” Warknęła, zniecierpliwiona.  
Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Jego Mistrzyni zaczynała powoli wracać do siebie. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i po chwili ruszył raptownie, wyrzucając lód i żwir spod opon samochodu. Kilkoro ludzi stojących pod dworcem, spojrzało ze zdziwieniem za odjeżdżającą terenówką.  
Integral złapała plastikowy uchwyt nad oknem po swojej prawej stronie. „Nie szalej, wampirze. I tak już jestem wystarczająco zszokowana, widząc cię za kółkiem.”  
„Szaleństwo dopiero się zacznie!” Roześmiał się demonicznie, wyjeżdżając z piskiem opon na główną drogę.

***

Czarna Toyota mknęła po asfaltowej drodze już ponad pół godziny. Za oknami widać było tylko lasy, pola i góry. Żadnych domostw, a co najciekawsze, nie minęli żadnego innego samochodu. Integral zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w skupieniu na mapę, którą znaleźli w pudełku razem z kluczykami.  
„Hmm…”  
„Coś nie tak, pani pilot?” Wampir spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
„Według tej mapy powinniśmy wjechać do miasta za około dziesięć kilometrów.”  
„Co więc tak cię dziwi, Mistrzu?”  
„Alucard, nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś…” Spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona.  
„Czego?”  
„Przecież tu nic nie ma. Sama dzicz… Na drodze żadnego innego samochodu. A jednak ta właśnie droga jest idealna. Żadnej dziury, koleiny. Gładka jak tafla lodu… No, może przesadzam. W każdym razie wygląda jak nowa.” Zmrużyła oczy.  
„Co sugerujesz?”  
„Myślałam, że Rumunia to raczej niezbyt bogaty kraj, a tak zadbanej drogi to chyba nigdzie nie znajdziesz. Poza tym w Rumunii jest w miarę duża gęstość zaludnienia. A odkąd wyjechaliśmy z Sibiu i skręciliśmy w drogę zaznaczoną na mapce, nie spotkaliśmy nikogo.”  
„Naprawdę jest panienka genialna.” Walter nie krył podziwu.  
„Zupełnie nie zwróciłam na to uwagi…” Seras zaczęła wyglądać z zainteresowaniem przez szybę.  
Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
„Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku…” Przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu komórkowego. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i odebrał telefon. Rozmawiał przez chwilę po rumuńsku i był nadzwyczaj miły. Integral wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana.  
„Mistrzu, czemu jesteś taka zdziwiona?” Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko skończył rozmowę.  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
„Ja? Nie. Wydawało ci się…” Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że ten stary wampir czymś ją jeszcze kiedyś zaskoczy. A już na pewno nie prowadzeniem samochodu i używaniem komórki.  
„O, ktoś nadjeżdża z naprzeciwka!” Seras wskazała na dwa światła w przedniej szybie.  
„Masz rację.” Wampir mrugnął światłami i zwolnił. Po chwili błękitna Honda zatrzymała się obok Toyoty. Z okna wychylił się młody mężczyzna. Alucard opuścił szybę i zapytał o coś. Tamten uśmiechnął się szeroko, odpowiedział i wskazał ręką na drogę. Po chwili oba samochody ruszyły, każde w swoją stronę.  
„Jeszcze dwa zakręty i będziemy na miejscu.” Oznajmił.  
„Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wyjedziemy z tego lasu i od razu będzie miasto?” Integral zmarszczyła czoło.  
„Dokładnie. Bądź tak miła i powiedz mi, w którym miejscu mam skręcić, żeby dojechać do naszego domu, _kochanie_.”  
W jego oczach spostrzegła wyzwanie. Momentalnie podchwyciła grę. „Uhmm… Musisz przejechać obok jakichś niedużych zabudowań, potem skręcić w lewo, przejechać przez tunel i wjechać w las. Jest tam asfaltowa droga, na końcu której widnieje wielki, czerwony krzyżyk. To zapewne nasz dom, _kochanie_.”  
Walter i Seras spojrzeli po sobie.  
„Dobrze się czujecie?” Wampirzyca zrobiła kwaśną minę. Najpierw skaczą sobie do oczu, a teraz nagle stroją żarciki?  
„Naprawdę świetnie.” Uśmiechnęła się Integral.  
„A ja nie. Głodny jestem.” Alucard udał oburzonego.  
„Nie martw się, _kochanie_. Jak tylko dojedziemy to zrobię kolację.” Oboje roześmiali się głośno.  
„W głowach im się poprzewracało.” Westchnął lokaj.

***

Gdy wjechali na drogę prowadzącą do ich nowego domu, Alucard zwolnił i spojrzał na siedzącą po prawej stronie Integral. Miała na wpół przymknięte oczy i uśmiechała się lekko, obserwując las za oknem. Wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż dwa dni temu. I nie miała już takich wyraźnych cieni pod oczami. Wyjątkowo pięknymi oczami, jak zauważył wampir, po chwili marszcząc brwi. Od kiedy zaczął myśleć o swoim Mistrzu w takich kategoriach? Owszem, krążyło mu to i owo po głowie już od dawna, ale... Piękne oczy, cóż za bzdura! Spojrzał ponownie na drogę, jednak po chwili znowu utkwił wzrok w kobiecie. Jego spojrzenie błądziło po jej włosach, twarzy, ustach, a po pewnym czasie ześliznęło się na szyję. Smukłą, piękną szyję. Zirytowany, zacisnął palce na kierownicy. Był koszmarnie głodny.  
~Alucard… Przestań się tak we mnie wpatrywać!~ Usłyszał nagle w swojej głowie.  
~Nic takiego nie robię, Mistrzu.~ Zaprzeczył bez zastanowienia.  
~Kłamca. Wypalasz mi wzrokiem dziury w szyi.~ Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Jego tęczówki nie były tak wyraźnego koloru jak normalnie. Dlaczego nie zauważyła tego wcześniej? ~Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?~  
~Kilka dni temu.~ Skrzywił się, niezadowolony. W całym tym zamieszaniu przestał myśleć o posiłkach...  
Westchnęła i zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Wprawdzie wiedziała, że Alucard może nie pić krwi bardzo długo i nadal będzie całkiem na chodzie, ale w tej sytuacji i po tak intensywnych przygotowaniach do przeprowadzki, chyba lepiej by było, żeby jednak głodny nie był. No dobrze, nie ma chyba innego wyjścia... ~Zjedź na pobocze.~ Powiedziała w końcu, mrużąc lekko oczy.  
~Po co?~ Zdziwił się.  
~Zatrzymaj się…~  
~Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu…~  
~Zatrzymaj ten cholerny samochód!~ Spojrzała na niego dzikim wzrokiem. ~Ile razy mam powtarzać?!~  
~No już, już. Nie musisz się tak unosić, Mistrzu…~ Mruknął pod nosem i zatrzymał Toyotę na poboczu.  
Integral odpięła pas i odwróciła się do siedzących z tyłu Waltera i Seras. „Wysiądźcie na chwilę.”  
„Ale po co?” Wampirzyca spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Przecież śnieg pada...  
„Bo ja tak mówię. Wysiadać!” Warknęła głosem nie znającym sprzeciwu.  
Posłusznie opuścili pojazd patrząc na siebie z ukosa. A tej co nagle odbiło?  
„O co takie zamieszanie, Mistrzu?”  
Spojrzała ponownie na wampira i odetchnęła ciężko. „Chyba będę tego żałować, ale cóż. Jak jest potrzeba...” Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę, nadgarstkiem do góry. “Pij.”  
Zaskoczyła go. Przez kilka chwil po prostu siedział i patrzył na jej rękę.  
„To jakiś żart?” Podniósł na nią ponury, acz głodny, wzrok. „Nie kuś mnie…”  
„Kusić? Ciebie? Po cholerę?” Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. „Pij, to rozkaz.”  
Chwycił jej rękę, przysuwając ją do swojej twarzy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Widział pod jej skórą błękitne żyły i czuł zapach jej krwi, idealnej pod każdym względem. „Skoro to rozkaz...”  
„Jakbyś z głodu narobił głupstw, to osobiście bym cię załatwiła najbliższym dostępnym kołkiem. Jedziemy oglądać dom, ja nie znam rumuńskiego, a to z twoim znajomym mamy się spotkać. Poza tym wyglądasz jak ćpun na głodzie…” Prychnęła, po czym uniosła dumnie podbródek. „Zresztą, uratowałeś mnie, panie hrabio, więc przynajmniej w ten sposób mogę się obecnie odwdzięczyć.”  
„Skoro tak to widzisz…” Uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt szeroko. Któż by się nie podekscytował wizją najlepszego posiłku na świecie? Szczególnie, że sama go zaoferowała...  
Zgrzytnęła zębami, lekko zirytowana. „Ale ostrzegam, ból ma być minimalny. Inaczej nigdy już nawet nie powąchasz mojej krwi, wampirze.”  
„Nie będzie żadnego bólu, mój Mistrzu.” Dotknął zimnymi wargami jej skóry.  
Przeszedł ją dreszcz, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
„Przestań się bawić! Nie mamy całego dnia.” Burknęła pod nosem, starając się zamaskować lekkie drżenie głosu. Wizja tegoż wampira wgryzającego się w jej ciało była nagle dziwnie... ekscytująca?!  
Mruknął coś po rumuńsku i wbił zęby w jej nadgarstek. W pierwszej chwili chciała cofnąć rękę, ale po kilku sekundach zrelaksowała się i oparła czoło o jego ramię. Serce zaczęło jej bić jak szalone, a dziwne uczucie ogarnęło całe ciało. Nie mogła się poruszyć. Nawet nie miała na to ochoty. Poczuła się strasznie rozleniwiona i nienaturalnie zadowolona. Wcześniej kilka razy pił jej krew, ale otrzymywał ją zawsze w transfuzyjnym woreczku. Było to konieczne do podtrzymania ograniczeń jego mocy. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy pozwoliła się ugryźć. I nie było to takie straszne, jak zawsze myślała, że będzie. Tak naprawdę było dziwnie przyjemne. Aż zbyt przyjemne... „Alucard…” Mruknęła. Trzeba to natychmiast zakończyć!  
Chyba jej nie dosłyszał. Nadal pochłonięty był swoim nadzwyczajnym posiłkiem. Pił chciwie i dużymi łykami.  
„Alucard… już… koniec!” Powiedziała głośniej i odsunęła się od niego.  
Przestał pić, ale nadal trzymał usta przy jej nadgarstku. Gdy chciała uwolnić rękę, przytrzymał ją mocniej. „Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko chwila.” Przesunął językiem po skórze, co spowodowało, że dwie małe ranki zagoiły się w mgnieniu oka, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet śladu, po czym puścił jej rękę. „To było bardzo wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony, Mistrzu.” Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, a oczy płonęły mu żywym ogniem. Jej krew zawsze była dla niego czymś właściwie nieosiągalnym, każda okazja do spróbowania jej była jak święto, a teraz gdy sama z siebie uraczyła go tak cudownym posiłkiem, doznał dziwnego wrażenia, że tym gestem właśnie uzależniła go od siebie. Na zawsze.  
Speszyła się i odwróciła wzrok. „Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zaspokoiłeś swój głód…” Powiedziała, próbując ukryć zmieszanie. Czuła się co najmniej dziwnie. Jej serce nadal biło zbyt szybko, a osobliwe gorąco, które rozprzestrzeniło się nagle w jej klatce piersiowej nie chciało zniknąć. Nigdy czegoś takiego wcześniej nie czuła i kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. A on... Mógłby tak na nią teraz nie patrzeć!  
Musiał usłyszeć jej myśli, bo odwrócił się i położył ręce na kierownicy. „Uhm… Zaspokoiłem. Nie do końca tak jakbym chciał, ale cóż- Na razie musi wystarczyć.” Uśmiechnął się znacząco i wcisnął klakson.  
Po chwili do samochodu wsiedli Walter i Seras, która lekko zmarszczyła brwi, wyczuwając znajomy zapach.  
„Czy coś się stało?” Lokaj spojrzał z troską na kobietę. Wyglądała jakoś niewyraźnie. Czyżby...?  
„Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Możemy jechać dalej.” Integral ukryła lekko zaróżowione policzki w kołnierzu płaszcza. No musiał, po prostu musiał rzucić jakąś dwuznaczną uwagę!  
Ostatnie trzy minuty drogi upłynęły im w milczeniu. Wampir uśmiechał się pod nosem, wspominając smak najlepszej krwi jaką kiedykolwiek pił, a Integral nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kompletnie nie miała pojęcia, jak od tej pory będzie wyglądało jej dalsze życie. I przede wszystkim, dlaczego obecny tutaj Król Nieumarłych, jak go w pewnych kręgach nazywano, przywiózł ją na jakieś rumuńskie zadupie? Przecież ona nie pasuje do życia na wsi! On zresztą też nie... Jakie interesy i zobowiązania miał, że zdecydował się na taki krok? Westchnęła cicho, uspokajając nadal lekko przyspieszony oddech i ponownie wyjrzała przez okno. Przejechali przez masywną, żeliwną bramę połączoną z wysokim, kamiennym murem i wjechali na wybrukowaną drogę obsadzoną po bokach starymi drzewami. Po chwili przed nimi ukazała się otwarta przestrzeń. W oddali, otoczony lasem i ogromnymi połaciami trawników, teraz pokrytych śniegiem, stał dom.  
„O mój Boże…” Panna Hellsing wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Czy to jakiś sen czy lekkie osłabienie przez utratę krwi spowodowało u niej halucynacje?  
Samochód zatoczył łuk i stanął idealnie przed samym wejściem do budynku. Wampir wyłączył silnik.  
„Jesteśmy na miejscu.”  
„Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?” Poczuła jak coś ją dławi. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. „To jakiś dziwaczny sen…”  
„Ale o co chodzi, Mistrzu?” Spojrzał na nią szczerze zdziwiony. „Chyba nie będziesz teraz płakać?”  
„Panienko, co się stało?” Walter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Sytuacja w samochodzie sprzed kilku minut musiała naprawdę odcisnąć się na jej psychice.  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
„Nie, nie będę płakać!” Odetchęła głęboko i odwróciła się w stronę wampira. „Alucard! To miał być dom…”  
„To jest dom.” Wyglądał jakby nie rozumiał.  
„Nie, to nie jest » dom «. To rezydencja. Zamek prawie. Wersal jakiś, cholera!” Rozpięła pasy i wysiadła z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Trójka pozostałych spojrzała po sobie, z początku nie bardzo wiedząc, jak mają zareagować na ten pełen emocji wybuch.  
Seras zmrużyła lekko oczy. Ją samą zaskoczył widok takiej odjechanej chaty, no ale to przecież nie ona miała tu być główną rezydentką, więc było jej z grubsza wszystko jedno. „Wydaje mi się, Mistrzu, że pani Integral nie chce być księżniczką na zamku.”  
A więc o to chodziło...  
„Będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić.” Wzruszył ramionami. „Wypakujcie bagaże. Ja pójdę jej poszukać.” Wysiadł z auta i rozejrzał się. Daleko szukać nie musiał. Stała tyłem, opierając się bokiem o jeden z kamiennych bloków dużej fontanny. Podszedł i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
„Dlaczego?” Mruknęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
„Słucham?”  
Odwróciła się gwałtownie i chwyciła go za poły czarnego płaszcza. „Dlaczego nie mogłeś znaleźć czegoś normalniejszego?”  
Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią z góry lekko zmrużonymi oczami. No od samego początku jakieś pretensje... “Po pierwsze, nie ja szukałem. Mam od tego odpowiednich ludzi. Po drugie, moim zdaniem jest to całkiem normalny dom. Całkowicie spełnia moje oczekiwania.”  
Spodziewając się podobnej odpowiedzi, odetchnęła głęboko, czując, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa. “Alucard, dopiero co utraciłam cały mój majątek. Odebrano mi tytuł szlachecki oraz rezydencję, w której moja rodzina mieszkała od pokoleń. Uciekłam z tobą na to, jak wcześniej myślałam,» kompletne zadupie «, a ty mówisz, że będziemy mieszkać w tym prawie pałacu i że masz tu pracujących dla ciebie ludzi? Za co niby? Nie stać nas na to...”  
“Tym nie musisz się martwić, Mistrzu. Wszystko jest już załatwione.” Uniósł ręce i położył na jej dłoniach. “Pomniesz mi płaszcz.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
“Wyprostujesz sobie.” Pokręciła głową i puściła materiał, odsuwając się trochę. Nie była pewna czy jest gotowa na takie spoufalanie się z tym beztroskim pomyleńcem. “Dlaczego to wszystko robisz?”  
„Bo tak sobie wymyśliłem.” Wzruszył ramionami, chowając ręce w kieszenie i przyglądając się jej wnikliwie.  
Odwróciła się do niego plecami i spojrzała na swój nowy dom, próbując to wszystko ogarnąć. „Zupełnie Cię nie rozumiem, Alucard…”


	3. Ma pan wspaniałą żonę, hrabio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna notka jest zapoznawcza. Wszyscy się zapoznają ze wszystkimi/wszystkim: z burmistrzem, z nowym domem, z pracownikami, z nowym życiem. Tyle emocji i wrażeń w tak krótkim czasie! Nie każdy przyjmie takie rzeczy ze spokojem i pokorą...
> 
> W tym miejscu jak zwykle wielkie podziękowania dla sami-wiecie-kogo za poświęcony temu rozdziałowi czas, dla moich cudownych czytelników oraz komentujących (Wampirek i Saya) <3 Piszcie komentarze, zadawajcie pytania, ja zawsze chętnie i wyczerpująco odpowiem ^^  
> Aha i następna notka pojawi się ciut wcześniej bo... wyjeżdżam z rodzinką na objazdówkę do Rumunii i tam raczej nie będę miała czasu na edytowanie notek ;)

Seras wypakowywała właśnie jakąś koszmarnie ciężką walizkę, gdy kątem oka zauważyła w oddali ruch po swojej lewej stronie. Odwróciła się i uniosła brew, widząc jak przy fontannie Mistrz i pani Integral trzymają się za ręce i rozmawiają, patrząc sobie w oczy. Co do...? Przed chwilą Hellsing była wkurzona, a teraz coś takiego.  
„No dobra... Nie wiedziałam, że oni są aż w takiej zażyłości.”  
„Jakiej zażyłości?” Walter odwrócił się w jej stronę, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
„No za rączki się trzymali. O, a teraz odwróciła się tyłem.”  
Zerknął w tamtym kierunku, po czym spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie. „Panienka Seras nie myśli chyba, że Integral dałaby mu się tak za rączkę chwycić? Proponuję nauczyć się czytać z mowy ciała, przydaje się.”  
Wampirzyca wydęła usta, lekko oburzona. Dobrze wie, co widziała... Walter na pewno miał na to inne spojrzenie, bo spędził z nimi więcej czasu niż ona, ale był już starszym panem i pewnie przez to miał trochę staroświeckie poglądy.  
„Akurat czytanie z mowy ciała mam opanowane perfekcyjnie.” Burknęła pod nosem i nie odzywała się przez kilka chwil. Jednak ciekawość wzięła górę. „A co pan Walter o tym całym wyjeździe myśli?”  
„Widzę dwa scenariusze. Albo wszystkim nam wyjdzie na dobre, albo wszystko sę zawali. Ja jestem tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dla panienki Integral.”  
„No pięknie. A ja to co, pies?” Oparła ręce na biodrach w bojowej pozie.  
Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. „Panienka Seras wybaczy, jednak Integral znam trochę dłużej.”  
„Dobra już, dobra. Zrozumiałam.” Wzruszyła ramionami i wypakowała kolejną walizkę. „A właśnie, o co chodziło kilka minut temu, kiedy wygoniła nas z samochodu?”  
„Chciała w spokoju nakarmić Alucarda.”  
„Tak właśnie myślałam... Ale jak? Z szyi?” Podrapała się w głowę, próbując poskładać sobie w całość wszystkie fakty. „Jakoś mi to nie pasuje do pani Integral...”  
„Prawdopodobnie z nadgarstka, panienko.”  
„Mmm... A oni to tak często?” Zamyśliła się, marszcząc czoło. Zaczynała sobie powoli układać wszystko jak należy.  
„Nie sądzę.” Obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem, wyładowując ostatnią walizkę.  
W tej samej chwili drzwi rezydencji otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał ciemne włosy i grafitowe, przenikliwie oczy. Poza tym był bardzo postawny i przystojny. Przystanął u szczytu schodów, uważnie przyglądając się stojącym przy samochodzie Seras i Walterowi, po czym skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. „Witam państwa serdecznie w Rasnov.” Skłonił się lekko. „A gdzie hrabia, jeśli mogę zapytać?”  
Walter ukłonił się, jak na lokaja przystało. „Witam. Hrabia przy fontannie.”  
„Z żoną.” Dodała wampirzyca, próbując zachować poważną minę.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Świetnie, dziękuję za informację. Proszę już wejść do środka, bo robi się coraz chłodniej. Alex pomoże państwu z bagażami.” Przywołał stojącego w drzwiach chłopaka, po czym sam ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.  
Pierwsza zauważyła go Integral. Zaskoczona spojrzała na wampira, bo nie kogoś takiego się spodziewała. Myślała raczej o jakimś sędziwym staruszku, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich z uśmiechem. „Witam w Rasnov. Miło znowu pana widzieć, hrabio.” Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wampira.  
„Nawzajem, burmistrzu.” Uścisnęli sobie dłonie przyjacielsko, co ponownie zdumiało kobietę. No proszę, kolejne rewelacje. I jeszcze do tego sam burmistrz! Elita...  
„A to musi być ta piękna żona, o której pan mówił przez telefon…” Spojrzał w stronę Integral, która uniosła lekko brew i uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie.  
~Piękna żona?~  
~Taka prawda, Mistrzu.~  
~Cóż za bzdury...~  
Wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie. Mężczyzna ujął jej dłoń i pocałował po dżentelmeńsku. „Naprawdę piękna.” Uśmiechnął się, a Integral po prostu zatkało. Odruchowo chciała nawet cofnąć rękę. Czy oni wszyscy powariowali?!  
Wampir wyczuł jej zdezorientowanie i uspokajająco położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. „Kochanie, to burmistrz Rasnov, Demetrius Nottara. Burmistrzu, to moja żona, Integral. ~Nie stresuj się tak…~  
~Dobrze ci mówić, »kochanie«... W życiu nikt mnie nie pocałował w rękę!~  
~Przyzwyczaisz się. I pamiętaj...~  
~Tak, wiem… Grzeczna, miła i idealna.~ Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć mniej sztucznie, ale nie miała pojęcia, czy jej wyszło.  
~O to właśnie chodzi, Mistrzu.~  
„Zapraszam do środka. Wszystko państwu osobiście wyjaśnię i zademonstruję.” Burmistrz zaprosił ich gestem by poszli pierwsi, a sam ruszył za nimi.

***

Rezydencja z zewnątrz prezentowała się naprawdę imponująco. Biało otynkowane ściany, wysokie okna, kolumny na ganku i szerokie schody. Otoczona starymi bukami, kasztanami i klonami. Wokół ogromne połacie klombów i trawników, teraz ośnieżonych. Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i młody lokaj ubrany w liberię ukłonił się nisko. Gdy weszli do holu, Integral westchnęła cicho. Po lewej stronie widoczny był ogromny salon, urządzony z przepychem i klasą. Po prawej natomiast była jadalnia. Naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych znajdował się korytarz, a w nim kilkoro drzwi. Łukowato, po obu stronach holu, wznosiły się marmurowe schody łącząc się w przejściu prowadzącym do korytarza na piętrze.  
„Zapraszam tu na lewo. Służba napaliła w kominku i dziś rano włączyła centralne ogrzewanie, więc w całym domu jest już ciepło.” Burmistrz, bardzo zadowolony, wprowadził ich do salonu. „Proszę usiąść.” Wskazał na sofę, a sam usiadł naprzeciw w fotelu. Gdy Alucard i Integral rozsiedli się wygodnie, mężczyzna rozłożył na stoliku do herbaty jakieś papiery. „Najpierw chciałbym serdecznie państwa przeprosić. Nie udało się nam znaleźć nic lepszego.”  
„Lepszego?” Integral autentycznie się zdziwiła. Niby co mogło być lepszego?  
„No... tak. Tydzień to bardzo mało czasu, rozumie pani, hrabino. Hrabia tak nagle do mnie zadzwonił… Szczęście w nieszczęściu jeden z naszych radnych zmarł niedawno i w testamencie przekazał miastu ten oto dom wraz z całym wyposażeniem. Nikt tu nie mieszkał od czasu jego śmierci. Nie miał żadnej rodziny, więc nikt nie będzie się o posiadłość dopominał. Tu są wszystkie potrzebne papiery, akty własności, etc. Na początek nie będziemy nic podpisywać. Państwo sprawdzą, czy wygodnie się mieszka i za miesiąc, jeśli będziecie zadowoleni, podpiszemy dokumenty.”  
„Myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł. Prawda, kochanie?” Alucard otoczył Integral ramieniem, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
~Ej, wampirze, bez przesady…~ Nie czuła się komfortowo, gdy siedział tak blisko, tym bardziej, że patrzyła na nich zupełnie obca dla niej osoba. Poza tym, cały czas wydawało się jej, że była oceniana, czy aby pasuje do wielce szanownego _pana hrabiego_.  
~Grzeczna i miła… Zapomniałaś?~  
~Przecież się staram, prawda? Poza tym, nie było mowy o publicznym obściskiwaniu się...~ Uśmiechnęła się, trochę na siłę, gdy ponownie zauważyła, że burmistrz patrzy wprost na nią. To chyba był czas by poudawać bardzo zainteresowaną. „Tak. Dom robi naprawdę ogromne wrażenie. Powiem szczerze - nie spodziewałam się, że zamieszkamy w tak pięknej posiadłości.”  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i wyciągnął z teczki plany budynku. „Więc na pewno zainteresuje panią, co ma do zaoferowania. Sam byłem zaskoczony jego idealnym stanem, gdy przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nadaje się do zamieszkania i czy nie potrzebuje odświeżenia. Fachowcy dokonali wszelkich oględzin i potrzebne były tylko drobne naprawy. Senator musiał wyremontować rezydencję na krótko przed śmiercią... Poza tym od wczoraj wszystko tu zostało wysprzątane i wymyte, także mogą państwo od razu się rozpakować i odpoczywać, niczym się nie przejmując.”  
“Widzisz, kochanie? A tak się martwiłaś, że będziesz od razu musiała sprzątać.” Wampir uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na nią z ukosa. Chciał ją trochę przetestować, jak zareaguje w takiej sytuacji.  
~Oż ty...!~ Prawie zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia. ~Poczekaj no tylko, aż zostaniemy sami!~  
~To brzmi obiecująco... Nie mogę się doczekać.~  
Burmistrz zauważył zmianę w wyrazie jej twarzy i uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. “Panie hrabio, śmiem twierdzić, że pańska żona stworzona została do bardziej wzniosłych rzeczy niż sprzątanie.” Wtrącił dyplomatycznie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z wampirem.  
“Widzisz, _kochanie_?” Przedrzeźniła wampira, starając się mówić najspokojniej jak potrafiła. “Pan burmistrz wie lepiej.”  
“Pomyślałem, że będę zabawny.” Wampir udał zrezygnowanie, po chwili uśmiechając się krzywo.  
“Brawo, prawie udało ci się mnie rozbawić.” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, nie bardzo jeszcze wiedząc, na ile może sobie pozwolić w słownych konfrontacjach w towarzystwie.  
Uśmiech burmistrza nieznacznie się poszerzył, po czym podał Integral plany budynku. “A wracając do rezydencji... Na parterze mamy hol, salon, gabinet, jadalnię, kuchnię, dwie łazienki oraz sześć pokoi dla służby w korytarzu naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych. Z tyłu domu jest również ogród zimowy z niewielkim basenem. Na piętrze: trzy sypialnie, biblioteka, salon kąpielowy połączony z największą sypialnią, zwykła łazienka, drugi gabinet i trzy garderoby – przy każdej sypialni jedna. Drugie piętro to poddasze, podzielone na dwie części – jedna to składzik, druga to pokój. W sumie dwadzieścia sześć pomieszczeń. Są również piwnice, pozostałe z czasów, gdy na tym miejscu stał zupełnie inny budynek. Wyglądają jak prawdziwe lochy.”  
„A duże?” Zainteresował się Alucard.  
„Zajmują dokładnie połowę powierzchni domu, także są całkiem spore. Kilka pomieszczeń po dwóch stronach dość długiego korytarza.” Burmistrz nadal się uśmiechał. “Wejście znajduje się na bocznej ścianie, tuż przy drzwiach do jadalni.”  
Integral przeglądała przez chwilę plany, po czym odłożyła je na stół. „Mam pytanie.”  
„Słucham, hrabino.”  
Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, próbując zamaskować dziwne uczucie niepewności. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do bycia »hrabiną«... Słysząc śmiech wampira w swej głowie, zgrzytnęła bezgłośnie zębami. Jeszcze będzie się z niej naśmiewał, krwiopijca jeden... „Chciałabym wiedzieć coś na temat służby. Widziałam lokaja przy drzwiach…”  
„Ach, tak. Na chwilę obecną są tu dwie pokojówki, dwie sprzątaczki, lokaj, kucharz oraz stróż. Są to ludzie zatrudnieni przez Urząd Miejski. Oczywiście mogą państwo sami wybrać sobie odpowiednich ludzi. Ci tutaj byli wybrani doraźnie, na państwa przyjazd.”  
„Mam osobistego lokaja, także drugiego mi nie potrzeba. I jedna pokojówka i sprzątaczka w zupełności wystarczą. Chyba, że Walter zdecyduje inaczej.”  
„Oczywiście. To w końcu będzie państwa dom, także proszę sobie wszystko ustawić tak, jak państwu wygodnie. Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o kwestię komunikowania się, wszyscy zatrudnieni doskonale mówią po angielsku.”  
„Cieszę się. W innym przypadku mielibyśmy spory problem, ponieważ po rumuńsku znam tylko kilka słów. I to niecenzuralnych.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem patrząc na wampira, który wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili. I dobrze, bo pewnie nie byłoby to nic godnego jej uwagi.  
„Niecenzuralne jak najbardziej się przydają, szczególnie poza Rasnov.” Burmistrz poskładał papiery i schował je do teczki. “Może chcieliby państwo obejrzeć ze mną cały dom? Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, więc chętnie odpowiem na pytania, które nasuną się podczas oględzin.”  
Integral zmrużyła lekko oczy i wstała z sofy. „Świetny pomysł, prawda _kochanie_?” Chwyciła Alucarda za rękę i pociągnęła lekko, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Będzie miał idealną żonkę, jeśli tak bardzo tego chce.  
Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, jednak gdy zauważył jej krzywy uśmieszek, wiedział już, że lekko nie będzie. 

***

Oglądanie rezydencji zajęło sporo czasu. W pewnym momencie Integral poczuła, że za chwilę zacznie jej paskudnie burczeć w brzuchu. W całym tym zamieszaniu całkowicie zapomniała o jedzeniu.  
Burmistrz zatrzymał się w holu i ubrał płaszcz. „Kiedy już odpoczną państwo po podróży i zaaklimatyzują w nowym miejscu, zapraszam serdecznie do nas na powitalny, uroczysty obiad. Moja żona będzie wniebowzięta. Koniecznie chce panią poznać, hrabino.” Pocałował zaskoczoną kobietę w rękę na pożegnanie i ukłonił się lekko. „Naprawdę, hrabio, ma pan wspaniałą żonę.” Uścisnął rękę Alucardowi, czekając aż lokaj otworzy drzwi.  
„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.” Wampir uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zbyt szeroko jak na obecne nerwy Integral.  
„Proszę skontaktować się ze mną jutro wieczorem, omówimy kilka najpilniejszych spraw.”  
Gdy burmistrz pojechał, Integral spojrzała ponuro na wampira i poszła do jadalni, gdzie czekała na nich cała zatrudniona służba. Przechodząc, omiotła wszystkich spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wszyscy wyglądali na młodszych od niej. Zmarszczyła brwi i stanęła przed grupką zebranych, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
~Oho… Panna Hellsing w swoim żywiole.~  
~Zamknij się…~  
„Witam. Od dziś będziemy państwa pracodawcami. Nadzór nad państwem będzie sprawował pan Walter Dornez, który jest naszym osobistym kamerdynerem, lokajem i szoferem. Do niego proszę się zgłaszać ze wszystkimi pytaniami i problemami.” Wskazała na starszego mężczyznę, który pojawił się przed chwilą w drzwiach jadalni. “Oczekuję zaangażowania, porządku i spokoju. Nie toleruję spóźnień, plotkarstwa i krętactwa. Jeśli przyłapiemy kogokolwiek na łamaniu zasad, od razu wyciągniemy konsekwencję. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy.” Powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Wyglądali na kompletnie przerażonych i żadne z nich nie śmiało się nawet poruszyć. No tak, chyba ją trochę poniosło... Odetchnęła i po chwili uśmiechnęła się najnaturalniej jak umiała. “Mam również nadzieję na bezproblemową i owocną współpracę.” Na ich twarzach zawitał wyraz ulgi. Ukłonili się grzecznie i ruszyli za Walterem po przydział obowiązków. Gdy wszyscy się rozeszli, Integral spojrzała na Alucarda. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza i uśmiechał się lekko ironicznie. “Możesz być teraz pewna, że będą lojalni aż do końca swych dni. Straszna pani Tepes rządzi twardą ręką.”  
“Daruj sobie te kiepskie docinki. Zaczynają być nudne.” Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w stronę salonu. “Idziemy.”  
“Gdzie niby?”  
“Do gabinetu na poważną rozmowę.”  
“Oho, moja kolej.…”  
Westchnęła zirytowana. “Wyjaśnimy sobie po prostu kilka ważnych kwestii.” Weszła do gabinetu i usiadła w fotelu za biurkiem.  
Wampir przyglądał się jej przez chwilę lekko zmrużonymi oczami, po czym usiadł wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko. „Panna Hellsing wraca do siebie? Z psychiką już wszystko w porządku?”  
“A było z nią coś nie tak?”  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyciągnął nogi w zrelaksowanej pozycji. “Było kilka takich momentów...”  
“Każdy może mieć chwilę słabości.”  
„A więc co masz mi do powiedzenia, Mistrzu?”  
„Ja tobie? Nic.” Założyła ręce na piersi. “To ty mi zaraz wszystko opowiesz.”  
„Co niby?” Uniósł brew.  
„Skoro sam nie wiesz, gdzie zacząć, pozwól, że trochę ci pomogę. Skąd znasz burmistrza? Kogo musiałeś zabić, żebyśmy mieszkali w tym pałacu? Dlaczego wszyscy są tu piękni i młodzi? Skąd, do cholery, weźmiemy na to wszystko pieniądze? I dlaczego wszystko jest tu tak cholernie idealne?”  
„Za dużo pytań naraz. Aż tak gadatliwy nie jestem, także potrzymam cię trochę, Mistrzu, w niepewności. Będziesz miała nad czym myśleć.” Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
„Nie denerwuj mnie. Do rzeczy. Pan »Ma pan wspaniałą żonę, hrabio« Burmistrz.”  
Rozłożył ręce, udając zrezygnowanie. Niech jej będzie... „Burmistrza spotkałem w Londynie. Załatwiał tam ważne sprawy dla rządu rumuńskiego. Jakoś tak czterdzieści lat temu.”  
„Czterdzieści lat? Przecież on nie wygląda na więcej...” Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
„Może to wampir?” I kolejny krzywy uśmieszek.  
„Nie gadaj bzdur! Z jakiej racji byłby tu burmistrzem? I w dodatku miał żonę?”  
„Niedługo się wszystkiego dowiesz.”  
„Świetnie po prostu... A co to za dług wdzięczności, o którym mówiłeś w pociągu?”  
„Nieważne.”  
Zmrużyła oczy, niezadowolona. Jak na razie niczego konkretnego się nie dowiedziała. „Alucard… Ostrzegam cię.”  
„Jestem naprawdę przerażony...” Spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.  
Westchnęła, lekko zrezygnowana. „Następna odpowiedź.”  
„Będzie łączona.”  
„No dobrze.” Chociaż tyle...  
„Będę pracował dla rządu rumuńskiego.”  
Spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby nie dosłyszała co powiedział. Po chwili zmarszczyła czoło, gdy dotarł do niej sens jego wypowiedzi. „Co?!” Aż wstała z fotela. „Jak to?”  
„Rumunia to kraj, w którym się urodziłem. Za niego też umarłem. To moja ojczyzna.”  
Wywróciła oczami, poirytowana. „Tak, jasne. Bo akurat ty jesteś taki sentymentalny... Co to ma do rzeczy?”  
„A to, że poproszono mnie, żebym był, tak jak dla Hellsinga, Łowcą.”  
„Uhm…” Oparła się o biurko, zdezorientowana. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. „No wiesz…”  
„Czyżbyś była zazdrosna, Mistrzu?”  
„Daruj sobie.” Zgrzytnęła zębami, czując narastający gniew. Niby o co miałaby być zazdrosna? „Nie zgadzam się na coś takiego. To ja ci wydaję rozkazy. Ja wysyłam cię na akcje. JA JESTEM TWOIM MISTRZEM!” Uderzyła pięścią w blat biurka.  
„Spokojnie.” Uśmiechnął się szeroko, dziwnie zadowolony z tego wybuchu emocji. Jak nic, była zazdrosna.  
„Jakie »spokojnie«?” Co to, do cholery, miało być? Dlaczego nie powiedział jej wcześniej? „Skąd taki pomysł?” Nagle całe emocje z niej opadły i poczuła się dziwnie słaba. Opadła ciężko na fotel i wbiła wzrok w stojący na biurku telefon. A ona co będzie tu robić, kiedy on będzie uganiał się za ghulami? Czytać kolorowe gazetki?  
Zauważył kolejną zmianę jej nastroju i zmarszczył czoło. Może powinien był jej powiedzieć o tym wcześniej? W sumie myślał, że przyjmie to raczej pozytywnie. „Dzięki temu, w razie problemów, będę w stanie załatwić ci azyl polityczny, Mistrzu. Będziesz nietykalna.”  
„Azyl?” Spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Po co on to wszystko dla niej robi? Chyba naprawdę coś większego kombinuje, skoro aż tyle zachodu z tym wszystkim. „Mam złe przeczucia.” Stwierdziła cicho.  
„Na razie to tylko burczy ci w brzuchu. Idź na obiad.”  
„Nie zmieniaj tematu.”  
„Wystarczy ci wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej.” Wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
„Chwileczkę. Jeszcze nie skończyłam.” Oburzona, zaczęła postukiwać palcami o blat biurka.  
„Co znowu?” Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, zniecierpliwiony. No ileż można?  
„Siadaj.” Wskazała na fotel. „Jest jeszcze kilka kwestii związanych z naszym nowym miejscem zamieszkania.”  
„Słucham.” Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie będzie biegał tam i z powrotem, bo się tak _hrabinie_ uwidziało.  
„Po pierwsze – sprawa mojego pokoju. Jak mniemam, zamieszkasz w podziemiach?”  
„Oczywiście.”  
Kiwnęła głową, zadowolona. Tam jest właśnie jego miejsce, dobrze, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. „Świetnie. Największa sypialnia z salonem kąpielowym jest moja. Masz tam całkowity zakaz wstępu.”  
Uniósł brew, kolejny raz podczas tej rozmowy. A co to za rewelacje tym razem? „Żartujesz chyba…”  
„Nie.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy. A on myślał, że ot tak będzie tam wchodził bez pozwolenia? Niedoczekanie...  
Roześmiał się. „Jeszcze sama mnie zaprosisz…”  
„Chciałbyś.”  
„Chciałbym.”  
Otworzyła usta w oburzeniu i zaczerwieniła się nieznacznie. „Jesteś bezczelny!”  
„Ale za to jaki uroczy...” Uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.  
Teraz już zupełnie nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Kpił sobie z niej czy co? „Uch…” Zacisnęła pięści. „Po drugie – samochód jest mój.”  
„Nie ma mowy. Jest wspólny.”  
„A tobie on na co? I tak nie będziesz jeździł…” Obruszyła się.  
Zaczął mieć powoli dosyć tej rozmowy. Panna Hellsing chyba znowu postanowiła rządzić... „A skąd to możesz wiedzieć, Mistrzu?”  
„Bo zwykle korzystałeś z innego sposobu przemieszczania się. Będę go używać znacznie częściej niż ty.” Czy on teraz próbuje jej zrobić na złość?  
„Jak będziesz chciała gdzieś jechać, po prostu powiedz.” Wzruszył ramionami. „Jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem, zapomniałaś?”  
„Fikcyjnym małżeństwem.” Podkreśliła charakter ich związku, patrząc na niego z niezadowoleniem.  
„Przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie dostaniesz azylu politycznego. Także, pamiętaj, teraz nic tu nie jest tylko twoje. Słowo-klucz od teraz to »nasze«. Wiem, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajona, ale byłoby miło gdybyś się dostosowała.”  
„Wspaniale...” Mruknęła pod nosem, czując się dziwnie słuchając takiego wykładu ze strony wampira. Tak, wiedziała, że on wyłożył na to wszystko pieniądze, że pozałatwiał wszystkie formalności i teraz stara się o jakieś dodatkowe udogodnienia. Ale to nie znaczy, że ona się na to wszystko musi godzić...  
„Coś jeszcze?” Przerwał potok jej myśli, bo wolał, żeby za bardzo się nie nakręcała.  
Oparła łokcie na biurku, a czoło na dłoniach. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele emocji jak na jeden dzień... „Było jeszcze coś, ale wyleciało mi przez ciebie z głowy.”  
„Nie ma to jak urok osobisty.” Poprawił krawat, uśmiechając się pod nosem. „A teraz, mój Mistrzu, grzecznie idziesz na obiad.”  
„Bo?” Spojrzała na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem.  
„Bo jesteś głodna.”  
„A ty?”  
„A ja wezmę przykład z Seras i pójdę spać. Spacery w ciągu dnia trochę mnie jednak meczą. Miłego popołudnia.” Przeniknął przez ścianę, postanawiając nie wdawać się już dziś w żadne poważniejsze dyskusje.  
Zrezygnowana Integral poszła do jadalni, zjadła obiad, a następnie udała się do swojej sypialni. Jej bagaże stały pod ścianą, nadal nierozpakowane. Wzięła długą kąpiel, przebrała się w piżamę, spuściła rolety w oknach i położyła się spać.

***

Obudziła się około trzeciej nad ranem. Przez kilka chwil po prostu leżała i przyzwyczajała wzrok do ciemności. Czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się w nieskończenie wielkim pomieszczeniu. Łóżko, w którym leżała, było ogromne i pomieściłoby spokojnie pięć dorosłych osób, a każda wyspałaby się bez żadnych problemów. Miało cztery drewniane kolumny i ciężki aksamitny baldachim. Integral westchnęła ciężko, przeturlała się na lewą stronę posłania i wymacała włącznik lampki nocnej. Po chwili pokój oświetliło słabe światło żarówki. Ponownie westchnęła i opadła na poduszki. Wczorajszy dzień obfitował w wiele emocji, których od dawna nie doświadczyła lub których kompletnie nie znała. Zażenowanie, niedowierzanie, ekscytacja, a nawet bezsilność. Całkiem sporo jak na pierwszy dzień bycia uciekinierką... Poza tym, z konieczności została nawet aktorką. Bardzo kiepską zapewne, ale wolała nad tym zbyt długo nie myśleć, bo jej duma i honor mocno by na tym ucierpiały. Ile nowych rzeczy będzie trzeba się teraz nauczyć, ile przyzwyczajeń zmienić... Kompletnie nie wiedziała co ona od teraz będzie w życiu robić, kiedy już przestanie być »żoną« wampira i będzie mogła... Ale zaraz... Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe, żeby pozbyła się go ze swojego życia? Tak kompletnie, permanentnie? Czy do śmierci będzie już hrabiną Tepes, bo Alucard nie da jej nigdy odejść? W sumie, zupełnie o tym nie pomyślała. A powinna od samego początku! Musiała być bardzo otumaniona... A on twierdzi, że ma jakieś plany, aby jej potencjał się nie marnował, że będzie się tu świetnie bawiła i inne takie bzdury. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie paniki, że z jednej strony kompletnie nie wiedziała, co się z nią będzie tu działo, a z drugiej, jak miałaby sama dać sobie radę, kiedy od dziecka wszystko miała podstawiane pod nos i, jak już sama przedwczoraj stwierdziła, nadawała się tylko do kierowania organizacją antywampirzą. Trzeba było iść na studia i złapać jakiś ludzki zawód... A na dodatek, sama nie wiedziała, czy by tak chciała sama, bez niego. Niby często miała dość jego dzikich zachowań, bezczelnych docinków i zaglądania w jej głowę, a z drugiej strony znali się już tyle lat i zawsze był obok, gdy go potrzebowała. Czy byłaby w stanie po prostu przerwać tę znajomość i odejść? Zresztą byli związani jako Mistrz i Sługa, więc raczej trudno by się go było pozbyć tak na zawsze. W sumie to by chyba nie chciała, bo oznaczałoby to, że musi go... Uwięzić? Albo zabić? Bez przesady... Skrzywiła się nieznacznie i usiadła. No dobrze, on sobie już pracę znalazł i to nie byle jaką. A może o to mu chodziło? Żeby to już nie ona nim kierowała, żeby nie musieć jej słuchać? Kompletnie straci nad nim kontrolę, wampir zerwie się ze smyczy i będzie robił co mu się żywnie podoba. W sumie już to robił... Przez te sześć miesięcy, które spędziła w więzieniu ich relacje siłą rzeczy trochę się rozluźniły, nie bardzo wiedziała, co on robił przez ten czas i czy faktycznie był aż tak jej posłuszny jak wcześniej. Miała nadzieję, że ten ich okres separacji nie przyniesie jakichś poważniejszych reperkusji w przyszłości... No dobrze, tylko bez takich czarnych myśli. To ona nadal ma nad nim jakąś tam władzę, więc nie będzie miał tak różowo. Zresztą, chyba zareagowała zbyt dramatycznie, gdy jej powiedział o swojej nowej pracy. Przecież już nie była szefem Organizacji, on nie był jej pracownikiem i w sumie nie bardzo miała prawo tak się na niego wydzierać. Owszem, nadal związani byli jej krwią, pakt, który zawarli jedenaście lat temu nie został zerwany i to ona trzymała na wodzy jego najbardziej psychotyczne zapędy, niemniej jednak ta sytuacja jakoś dziwnie ją zabolała. Jakby coś się nagle skończyło i miało już nigdy nie powrócić. A przecież, mimo kompletnie absurdalnej otoczki jaka towarzyszyła jej od samego początku przejęcia przez nią Organizacji, uwielbiała to co robiła i co najważniejsze wiedziała, jak to robić, żeby wszystko grało! No ale widocznie inni tak nie uważali, bo mieli w dupie jej wyjaśnienia i najpierw wtrącili ją na pół roku do więzienia, a później chcieli zabić. Może więc trzeba zająć się czymś innym i zapomnieć o wampirach, akcjach i organizowaniu pomocy dla nieświadomych niczego obywateli. Wzruszyła ramionami, chociaż było jej dziwnie ciężko na sercu - również nowe doświadczenie, człowiek uczy się całe życie. Kiedyś przejdzie na tym do porządku dziennego. Podobno czas leczy rany... Westchnęła, po czym wstała i podeszła do walizki. Wyjęła dżinsy i sweter, umyła zęby w łazience i zeszła do kuchni. W całym domu było cicho. Wszyscy spali. Albo prawie wszyscy. Wyjęła z lodówki butelkę wody i usiadła przy stole. Już chciała zacząć pić, gdy jej wzrok padł na drugą lodówkę stojącą w kącie przy drzwiach. Po co dwie takie same lodówki w jednej kuchni? Podeszła i otworzyła drzwiczki. W środku, w kilku rzędach i na kilku poziomach, wisiały torebki z krwią, poukładane typami. O, wszystko sobie pozałatwiał, cwaniaczek jeden. Chociaż... Miło z jego strony, że nie planuje szaleć po ulicach miasteczka, żeby znaleźć śniadanie od razu z kolacją. Choć w sumie przecież zawsze mówił, że krew medyczna to po prostu konserwa i wolałby żywić się bezpośrednio. Stała przez chwilę przed otwartą lodówką, wpatrując się w pękate woreczki, po czym zamknęła drzwiczki i wróciła do stołu. Siedziała jakiś czas, rozmyślając i popijając z butelki, po czym przeniosła wzrok na swój prawy nadgarstek. Przyglądała się mu dłuższą chwilę, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Dziwnie się czuła, myśląc o tym co wydarzyło się w samochodzie. Podekscytowało ją ugryzienie wampira, dokładnie »tego« wampira, to chyba nie świadczy zbyt dobrze o kimś takim, jak ona... Najlepiej będzie nie robić tego zbyt często. Wcale już tego nie robić. Następnym razem dostanie w woreczku. Jeśli w ogóle... Odetchnęła głęboko i postanowiła na razie na ten temat nie myśleć, bo to dziwne uczucie w żołądku było kolejnym nowym dla niej doświadczeniem, a co za dużo to niezdrowo. Gdy wróciła do swojego pokoju, usiadła na podłodze przed sporych rozmiarów walizką. Ubrania i inne osobiste rzeczy same do szafek się nie włożą, a ona miała aż za wiele wolnego czasu.

***

„Panienka Integral jakaś taka małomówna od kilku dni...” Walter spojrzał z ukosa na wampira. Czyżby się pokłócili?  
Uniósł wzrok znad jakichś papierów i zmrużył lekko oczy. „Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Może się przyzwyczaja do nowego stylu życia? Pewnie niedługo jej przejdzie.” Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czytania.  
Lokaj, widząc, że wampir nie jest zbyt zainteresowany, postanowił podrążyć trochę temat. „Może i przejdzie, ale chyba nie jest z nią najlepiej.”  
„Nudzi się?”  
„Nie, nie sądzę. Obserwowałem ją przez tych kilka dni i wyglądała na dość zajętą. Założę się, że zajrzała w każdy kąt rezydencji. Na pewno szperała w bibliotece, przemeblowała gabinet i swoją sypialnię, obeszła cały ogród...”  
„To o co chodzi?” Odłożył dokumenty i spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony. Naprawdę nie miał na to czasu.  
„Może czas pomyśleć o zakupie komputera? Dla niej.”  
„Niby po co?” Zdziwił się wampir.  
„Kontakt ze światem. Wiadomości. Muzyka. Wymieniać dalej?”  
„No dobrze. Załatwisz to sam?” Spojrzał na lokaja zmrużonymi oczami.  
„Oczywiście. Potrzebuję tylko funduszy...”  
„Oblicz, ile będziesz potrzebował, a dostarczę gotówkę.”  
Walter popatrzył na wampira ze zdziwieniem. „Tak po prostu?”  
„A co w tym dziwnego? Jeśli się jej przyda, to dostanie komputer.”  
„Ale...”  
„Wybierz coś porządnego. Stać nas na to.” Wzruszył ramionami, wyjął z lodówki paczkę z krwią i poszedł do swojego pokoju.


	4. W czym mogę pani pomóc, pani Tepes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mili moi czytelnicy! Przede wszystkim wielkie dzięki za polubienia i komentarze, i za to, że jesteście ^^ Rozdział miał być wcześniej z powodu mojego wyjazdu, ale że wyjazd został przełożony na termin niewiadomy jeszcze, dlatego wrzucam go normalnie po dwóch tygodniach. Zobaczymy jak będzie z następnym.
> 
> Ten rozdział będzie przed wszystkim skupiony na Integral. I na stworzonej przeze mnie postaci, którą można było poznać już w poprzedniej wersji fanfika. A mowa o Vice, żywiołowej i wygadanej właścicielce salonu piękności, która sporo namiesza w i tak już dziwnym życiu naszej ulubionej pogromczyni wamapirów ;) Nowa Vika trochę różni się od poprzedniej. Przede wszystkim jest kimś, kim chciałabym w niedługiej przyszłości zostać i do czego pilnie się uczę od jakiegoś czasu, dlatego od siebie wrzucam tu trochę branżowej terminologii i ideologii :D Mam nadzieję, że to gładko przełkniecie. Poza tym Vika jest bardziej dojrzała niż w była w wersji poprzedniej i chyba dzięki temu będzie jej łatwiej dotrzeć do sztywnej towarzysko Integral. Na początku może się wydawać lekko denerwująca, ale obiecuję, że w miarę postępu historii zaprezentuje się jako godna zaufania pani Tepes ;)  
> Integral w serii tv była osobą, która nie powięcała zbyt dużej uwagi swojemu wyglądowi, chyba że chodziło o dobór garniturów i sportowych staników ;) W serii Ultimate widać, że bardziej na serio podchodzi do swojego wyglądu i kobiecości (Saya, czytałam już jakiś czas temu ten artykuł na tumblr, do którego podesłałaś mi linka i zgadzam się w 100%). Także puściłam wodze fantazji i tak oto powstała pierwsza rozmowa Integral z Viką.
> 
> And I would like to say thank you to my English speaking readers. I know you’re translating this fic with google translator and I know translation is not good, but you still read it. Thank you so much for your support <3 I’m planning to publish some of my short Hellsing fics in English soon, so stay tuned ^^

Późnym popołudniem Walter wszedł do gabinetu, gdzie Integral przeglądała teczki z dokumentami pozostawionymi przez poprzedniego właściciela. „Panienko, przyjechali ze sklepu.”  
„Nic nie zamawiałam...” Zdziwiona, podniosła się z fotela.  
„Ja zamawiałem, za zgodą Alucarda.”  
Uniosła brew, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
„Pozwoliłem sobie zasugerować mu zakup komputera.”  
„O. Nie spodziewałam się.” Zaskoczona, odłożyła trzymane papiery do szuflady. Nagle zrobiło się bardziej interesująco.  
„Pomyślałem, że może się panience przydać.”  
„Dziękuję, Walterze. Jak zwykle myślisz o wszystkim.”  
Zadowolony z pochwały lokaj skłonił się lekko i poszedł po dostawcę.  
Mężczyzna, który przywiózł zamówienie, podłączył również internet. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że hrabina Tepes nie mówi po rumuńsku, ale zna się na użytkowaniu komputera i nie potrzebuje pomocy w instalowaniu potrzebnego oprogramowania. A podobno blondynki nie są jakieś bardzo bystre... Tak wyczytał w jakimś czasopiśmie dla męskich mężczyzn. No ale może hrabia Tepes by jakiejś głupiej sobie za żonę nie wziął. Widać szanuje się facet, bo babeczka była bardzo niczego sobie.  
Integral siedziała w fotelu przy biurku i przyglądała się pracy dostawcy. Jak nic miał poważne przemyślenia na temat jej osoby, bo kompletnie bez żenady przyglądał się jej wnikliwie. Pochrząkując od czasu do czasu. W sumie była dość zdegustowana, bo nigdy taka sytuacja jej się nie przytafiła. Kiedyś jednak nie nosiła tak przylegających do ciała spodni... Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł, poszła do kuchni i usiadła przy stole.  
„Walterze...”  
„Stało się coś?” Lokaj uśmiechnął się i postawił przed nią kubek ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą.  
„Ten komputer naprawdę sporo kosztował. Tak samo jak nasza podróż tutaj. Powiedz mi więc, po co on to wszystko robi?”  
„Zwraca się panienka do nieodpowiedniej osoby. Proponuję iść do niego i zapytać. W końcu jest panienka jego Mistrzem.”  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy, postukując paznokciami w porcelanę. „Wiesz, że będzie pracował dla rządu?”  
„Owszem. Całkiem dobra posada, jeśli mogę zauważyć.”  
„Nawet bardzo dobra...” Westchnęła, po czym wstała, podeszła do lodówki w kącie i wyjęła dwie paczki z krwią typu A. Po chwili wzięła swój kubek z herbatą i wyszła z kuchni. Gdy stanęła u szczytu wąskich schodów do piwnicy, odetchnęła głęboko i po kilku sekundach niepewnie zeszła na dół. Było ciemno, jednak na samym końcu piwnicznego korytarza spod drzwi wydostawał się wąski pasek światła. Potykając się kilka razy na nierównej, kamiennej podłodze, po omacku dotarła do masywnych drzwi. Właśnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak ma zapukać, skoro obie ręce ma zajęte, gdy usłyszała głos wampira w swojej głowie.  
~No proszę... Kogóż my tu mamy?~  
~Uhm...~  
~Zapewne chciałabyś wejść?~  
~Byłoby miło...~  
Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i Integral weszła do pomieszczenia. Był to dość duży pokój bez okien, oświetlony jedynie światłem świec, które stały w najbardziej strategicznych miejscach pomieszczenia. Pod jedną ze ścian, na podwyższeniu, stała czarna, lakierowana trumna, natomiast boczna część pokoju zasłonięta byłą ciężką, czerwoną kotarą. Pośrodku stał stół i dwa obite materiałem krzesła. Na jednym z nich siedział Alucard w czarnej koszuli i w równie czarnych spodniach i patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Integral zmrużyła oczy, usiadła naprzeciw wampira i położyła na stole dwie paczki z krwią. „Dziękuję za komputer.”  
„O popatrz, właśnie miałem iść coś zjeść.” Oderwał zamknięcie z woreczka i przelał jego zawartość do wysokiej szklanki. „Wolałbym jednak, żeby to była twoja krew. Mogłaś się bardziej postarać, Mistrzu.” Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
„Niestety, moja krew kosztuje trochę więcej niż pudło elektroniki, wampirze.” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem. Ona też może mu czasem podogryzać. „Jakbyś sam wpadł na pomysł z komputerem, to nawet bym się zastanowiła. A tak, musisz zadowolić się marnym typem A.”  
Wzruszył ramionami, że niby go to nie rusza i opróżnił szybko całą szklankę. “Nie takim znowu marnym. Jednakowoż, twoja jest najlepsza.”  
„Za każdym razem mówisz to samo...” Upiła kilka łyków herbaty, którą przyniosła ze sobą. „Na pewno ktoś gdzieś ma jeszcze lepszą.”  
„Szczerze wątpię.” Pochylił się w jej stronę. „Dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam twoją krew, Mistrzu.” Jego krzywy uśmiech odsłonił wydłużone, zabarwione na czerwono, kły.  
Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy, jednak nie odsunęła się. „Wiem... I niepokoi mnie to. Rozbestwisz się.”  
Roześmiał się mrocznie, patrząc na nią przenikliwie.  
„Czy powiedziałam coś zabawnego?” Uniosła lekko brew.  
„Zupełnie nie.” Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.  
„To co cię tak rozbawiło?”  
„Nie sądzę, byś chciała wiedzieć.”  
„A skąd takie przypuszczenie?” Założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
„Uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa.”  
„Gotowa? Niby na co?”  
Nie odpowiedział. Przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej niej, uśmiechając enigmatycznie i sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Po chwili położył na stole dość grubą kopertę. „W niedzielę idziemy na obiad do burmistrza. Kup sobie coś eleganckiego na tę okazję.”  
Spojrzała na niego, zażenowana. „Alucard, nie.”  
„Co nie?”  
„Nie chcę...” Odsunęła kopertę w jego kierunku.  
„O co ci chodzi, Mistrzu?” Zmarszczył brwi, zniecierpliwiony. Czy wszystkie ich rozmowy będą teraz tak wyglądać?  
„Nie chcę brać od ciebie więcej pieniędzy.” Mruknęła, odwracając wzrok. Czy on myśli, że jest jakimś jej sponsorem?  
„Rozumiem, że to cię krępuje, ale jesteś teraz pod moją opieką i muszę dbać o twoje podstawowe potrzeby.”  
Westchnęła, czując się bardzo niekomfortowo. „Kupowanie eleganckich ubrań nie jest podstawową potrzebą... Ale rozumiem, że na takie spotkanie nie wypada iść w swetrze noszonym na co dzień. Nie znaczy to jednak, że musisz na mnie tyle wydawać. Nie jestem twoją prawdziwą żoną.”  
„Spokojnie, kiedyś się odwdzięczysz.” Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, odchylając lekko na krześle.  
Zmarszczyła czoło. No pięknie... „Czy ty coś sugerujesz?”  
„A skąd taki pomysł, hrabino?” Udał oburzonego.  
„Alucard, naprawdę...” Zgrzytnęła zębami, mając dość głupich insynuacji i sięgnęła po kopertę. „Co mam kupić?”  
„To, co będziesz uważać za stosowne na taką okoliczność. Bywałaś na różnych eleganckich spotkaniach, ufam więc, że wybierzesz coś odpowiedniego.” Wzruszył ramionami. „Zresztą, przyda ci się chyba więcej porządnych ubrań, nie będziesz musiała tak się męczyć w tych dżinsach.”  
„W sumie racja... Ale pójdę jeszcze do fryzjera.” Dodała po chwilowym zastanowieniu.  
Zmarszczył czoło. „Po co?”  
„Obetnę włosy.” Postanowiła. “Całe życie miałam długie, może trzeba w końcu coś w nich zmienić. Nowe życie, nowa fryzura.”  
Przez kilka długich chwil wpatrywał się w nią zupełnie zniesmaczony takim pomysłem. Obetnie? Takie włosy? Nie, zdecydowanie trzeba ją powstrzymać. „Nie.”  
Uniosła brew, zaskoczona. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby ktoś dał mu prawo czegokolwiek jej zabraniać. „A to dlaczego?”  
„Bo nie.” Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił pasmo jej włosów. “Są całkiem porządne.”  
„Wampir-fetyszysta. Interesujące...” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak nie odsunęła nawet o centymetr. „Kiedy zaczynasz pracę?”  
„Już zacząłem.” Zaczął okręcać włosy wokół palca.  
Spojrzała na niego urażona. Kto jak kto, ale chyba ona miała prawo wiedzieć o takich rzeczach! „I nie raczyłeś mnie nawet o tym powiadomić?!”  
Wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się pretensjami z jej strony. „Myślałem, że nie będziesz zainteresowana. Oburzyłaś się ostatnio jak o tym wspomniałem i zrobiłaś scenę.”  
“Od razu scenę...” Burknęła pod nosem i spojrzała do kubka z herbatą. {Może rzeczywiście zachowałam się wtedy trochę irracjonalnie, ale w końcu on należy tylko do mnie. Mam pełne prawo wiedzieć o takich sprawach...} Pomyślałaby nad tym dłużej, ale jego dłoń w jej włosach rozpraszała ją całkiem skutecznie. „Przestań już.” Odtrąciła jego rękę. Za dużo sobie pozwalał, krwiopijca jeden. Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, po chwili jednak odwróciła się w stronę wampira. „Co jest za tą kotarą?” Wskazała na czerwoną zasłonę.  
Zmrużył oczy, rozbawiony. A to ciekawska bestia! „Bardzo duże łóżko.” Uśmiechnął się znacząco. A niech się pozastanawia...  
“Jasne, bo bardzo ci ono potrzebne.” Prychnęła z irytacją i wyszła.

***

„Walterze, czy mamy tutejszą książkę telefoniczną?”  
Uniósł brew, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, po co jej taki przeżytek. „Leży w szufladzie biurka, w panienki gabinecie. Ale po co panience, skoro jest komputer?”  
„Racja. Zapomniałam...” Pokręciła lekko głową, karcąc się w duchu za takie roztrzepanie. Te rozmowy z wampirem jakoś dziwnie na nią działały. “Dzięki. Jesteś nieoceniony.” Uśmiechnęła się do lokaja i ruszyła do gabinetu, gdzie usiadła przy biurku i przejrzała kilka stron. „Niewiele tego...” Zmarszczyła czoło. Ale w sumie, po co jej więcej? Wybierze pierwszy salon z listy i po sprawie... Nie znała się na tym za bardzo, bo włosy podcinał jej zawsze Walter i nigdy nie była w żadnym salonie piękności. Zresztą, nie miała na to czasu. No ale teraz miała, więc niech będzie. Przyda się jej jakaś zmiana. A wampirowi niech szczęka opadnie. Będzie miał idealną żonkę, wedle życzenia. Sięgnęła po słuchawkę pseudozabytkowego telefonu i wybrała numer znaleziony na stronie.  
= Salon odnowy “Vika”, w czym mogę pomóc? =  
Słysząc w słuchawce język rumuński, wciągnęła bezgłośnie powietrze. W sumie czego ona się spodziewała? Odetchnęła głęboko i jakby nigdy nic, rozpoczęła rozmowę po angielsku. „Dzień dobry. Chciałabym umówić się na wizytę...”  
Młoda dziewczyna zawahała się, jednak po kilku sekundach przeszła na język, w którym mówiła klientka. =Czy była już pani w naszym salonie, czy to pierwsza wizyta? =  
“Pierwsza.”  
= Rozumiem. Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać. Poproszę do telefonu szefową. =  
„Dziękuję.”  
Po chwili ciszy, w słuchawce odezwał się kobiecy głos pełen energii. = Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pani pomóc? =  
„Chciałabym umówić się...”  
= Na wizytę? Kiedy? O której godzinie? = Słuchawka przekazała pytania z szybkością karabinu maszynowego.  
Integral zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zdumiona taką dynamiką. „Najlepiej jutro. Przed południem.”  
= Świetnie. Jakieś zabiegi, masaż, coś z włosami? = Słychać było szybkie postukiwanie w klawiaturę.  
“Na pewno coś z włosami, ale nie jestem pewna czy coś więcej...”  
Ponowne postukiwanie klawiszy. =Nie szkodzi, wszystko ustalimy na miejscu. Jutro nie mamy zbyt wielu klientów. Mogę jeszcze prosić nazwisko? =  
„He-... Uhm.” Integral skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek się przyzwyczai... “Tepes.”  
= Tepes! = Kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki wyraźnie się podekscytowała, jednak po sekundzie zreflektowała i wyraźnie zmieszała. = Och, przepraszam. To było nietaktowne... =  
Integral uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Mogła się spodziewać... „Nic nie szkodzi. O której dokładnie mam się pojawić?”  
= O 11:30. Zajmę się panią osobiście. =  
Gdy odłożyła słuchawkę, jeszcze przez chwilę siedziała w fotelu, lekko oszołomiona żywiołowością szefowej salonu i nie wiedziała, czy powinna się teraz cieszyć na tę jutrzejszą wizytę czy wręcz przeciwnie... Obecnie nie była pewna, czy to był taki dobry pomysł. Westchnęła, przypominając sobie podekscytowanie kobiety na wiadomość o »jej« nazwisku. Cóż... W małych miasteczkach plotki rozchodzą się błyskawicznie.

***

Rasnov wcale nie było takie małe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jadąc samochodem, Integral nie mogła się nadziwić, jak miasto, które nawet nie jest zaznaczone na wszystkich mapach, może być tak bogate i zaludnione. Przecież tu mieszkało co najmniej 40 tysięcy ludzi! Wszystkie sklepy były otwarte, budynki wyglądały na niedawno zbudowane. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Wcześniej myślała, że to jakaś niewielka mieścina, znana jedynie z pięknej cytadeli i nie reprezentująca samą sobą nic szczególnego. A tu taka niespodzianka... Chwilę przed 11:30 stanęła przed salonem odnowy o wdzięcznej nazwie Vika. Budynek był piętrowy i prezentował się naprawdę imponująco ze wszystkimi modnymi obecnie w architekturze przeszkleniami i ukosami. Było nie było – najlepszy tego typu przybytek w mieście. Westchnęła ciężko i weszła do środka. W poczekalni czekały już dwie osoby, które od razu zaczęły się jej niedyskretnie przyglądać. Integral usiadła w fotelu i wytarła mokre od śniegu okulary, postanawiając nie zwracać uwagi na wścibskie spojrzenia. Po kilku minutach do pomieszczenia wbiegła młoda kobieta, lat około dwudziestu sześciu. Miała ciemne, kręcone włosy do połowy pleców, szare oczy i była bardzo szczupła. Podekscytowana, podeszła do Integral. „Pani Tepes, prawda?” Energicznie uścisnęła jej rękę. „Słyszałam, że jest pani piękna, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak!”  
Hellsing zaniemówiła, zszokowana jej bezpośrednim zachowaniem. Na takie powitanie nie była kompletnie przygotowana.  
„Vika Lugosi. Jestem tutaj szefową.”  
Spojrzała na nią w jeszcze większym szoku. “Lugosi?” Wykrztusiła. Na to też przygotowana nie była. To nie może być zwykły przypadek!  
“Tak, tak. Jak ten węgierski aktor, co to myślał, że jest Drakulą.” Szatynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. “Nazwisko po mężu. Na szczęście - żadnego pokrewieństwa.”  
{Przynajmniej tyle dobrze...} “No tak, rozumiem.” Ochłonęła trochę. „Bardzo mi miło. Integral Tepes. Nazwisko też po uhm... Mężu.”  
Pokiwała głową, nadal podekscytowana. „Tak, tak. Wiem. Zapraszam panią do gabinetu. Zaraz wszystko sobie ustalimy.” Wskazała jej drzwi po swojej lewej stronie.  
Gdy znalazły się same w pomieszczeniu, a Integral usiadła naprzeciw szefowej salonu w wygodnym skórzanym fotelu, ta założyła wdzięcznie nogę na nogę i oparła się wygodnie o podłokietnik. “W czym mogę pani pomóc, pani Tepes?”  
Przez kilka chwil przyglądała się pozie kobiety, zastanawiając się, czy ona sama umiałaby usiąść równie wdzięcznie. Pewnie nie... “Właściwie... Nie jestem pewna.” Zamyśliła się. Szanowny Pan Mąż zostawił jej całkiem pokaźną sumkę, może warto by to było bardziej wykorzystać? Nalegał, więc musi coś być na rzeczy... “Chyba oddam się całkowicie w pani ręce...”  
“Bardzo dobra decyzja.” Lugosi uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, po czym pochyliła się lekko w jej stronę. Zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się jej bardzo wnikliwie. Przez kilkanaście sekund dokładnie studiowała jej twarz, włosy i chyba wszystko inne również. “Pani Tepes, mam być bardzo szczera czy po prostu miła?”  
Uniosła brew, nie bardzo wiedząc, co kobieta miała na myśli. Po chwili jednak zmrużyła lekko oczy. “Nie nabiję pani na pal za bycie szczerą, jeśli o to pani chodzi.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Tamta roześmiała się na ten niezbyt wyszukany żarcik. “Świetnie.” Chwyciła notatnik leżący na stole i zaczęła pisać. “Pani typ urody jest bardzo egzotyczny. Ludzie będą się za panią non stop oglądać na ulicy, w sklepach, w kinie, gdziekolwiek pani nie pójdzie. Będą patrzeć na pani naturalne blond włosy, oliwkową karnację, błękitne oczy i długie nogi... Warto więc porządnie o siebie zadbać.”  
Integral słuchała jej wywodu z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak coś w środku mówiło jej, że właścicielka salonu ma jej coś zupełnie innego do przekazania. “Do rzeczy, proszę.”  
“No tak, oczywiście.” Kiwnęła głową i wycelowała w jej stronę długopisem. “Ma pani zniszczoną cerę, skóra jest poszarzała i matowa. Włosy też zbyt zdrowo nie wyglądają, są przesuszone i sztywne. Wszystko wygląda tak, jakby pani przed długi czas kompletnie nie wychodziła na świeże powietrze.”  
Zmarszczyła brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. “Nie sądziłam, że jest aż tak źle...”  
“Tragicznie nie jest, ale najlepiej też nie. Pali pani papierosy?”  
Nagle Integral uświadomiła sobie, że... “Od tygodnia nie...” Jak to możliwe, że zupełnie o tym zapomniała?!  
“O, świetnie. I niech tak już pozostanie. Papierosy bardzo niszczą organizm.” Zapisała coś w swoim notatniku. “Kolejna sprawa. Zdrowe odżywianie.”  
Integral, przypominając sobie więzienne posiłki, skrzywiła się nieznacznie, co Lugosi zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
“Trzeba jadać regularnie, dużo warzyw i owoców, a przede wszystkim pić dużo wody, żeby wypłukać z organizmu te paskudne papierosowe toksyny. Zobaczy pani, że cera i samopoczucie od razu się pani polepszą.” Zaznaczyła coś na kartce. “Dalej... Jakich kosmetyków pani używa?”  
W tym momencie Integral poczuła się zażenowana. Wiedziała, że kobiety używają różnych kosmetyków, ale ona nie miała nigdy czasu, żeby zainteresować się tym tematem bardziej dogłębnie. “Mydła. I jakiegoś kremu, ale nie pamiętam nazwy.”  
Właścicielka salonu spojrzała na nią zaskoczona i zamrugała kilkakrotnie. “Ale jak to? Tylko tyle?”  
No i co ona miała jej na to odpowiedzieć? “Nie miałam większej potrzeby.”  
“To by również wyjaśniało stan pani skóry. Kosmetyki trzeba dobierać bardzo starannie do każdego rodzaju cery.” Zapisała kolejne rzeczy. “Ostatnia sprawa. I to, pani Tepes, będzie porada kompletnie gratis. Od kobiety dla kobiety.”  
“Czuję, że będzie to szpila prosto w serce.” Integral nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.  
“Najprawdopodobniej.” Lugosi uśmiechnęła się również, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok. “Pani ubranie kompletnie do pani nie pasuje.” Obrzuciła bardzo krytycznym wzrokiem jej jeansy, jasny półgolf i czarne półbuty, jednak gdy tamta westchnęła ciężko, zaskoczona uniosła brew.  
“Nie znam się na modzie i nigdy się tym nie interesowałam. Nie miałam na to czasu.”  
“Aaa, czyli jest pani kobietą intensywnie pracującą. To również tłumaczy kondycję pani cery i włosów. A po sposobie siedzenia i ogólnej postawie wnioskuję, że chodziła pani ubrana raczej formalnie i większość czasu w spodniach. Mam rację?”  
Integral uniosła brwi, zaskoczona spostrzegawczością kobiety. “Tak. Głównie garnitury...”  
“Widzę, że ciężkie zadanie przede mną...” Zmrużyła lekko oczy, prawdopodobnie obmyślając już całą strategię. “Potrzebna jest pani kompleksowa metamorfoza, pani Tepes.”  
Tego właśnie chciała uniknąć... “Brzmi przerażająco... I nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowa.” Hellsing spojrzała odruchowo w stronę drzwi. A jakby tak bardzo szybko uciec?  
Szefowa salonu zauważyła jej wzrok i roześmiała się cicho. “Proszę nie planować żadnych ucieczek. Zaraz odpowiednio się panią zajmę. Zresztą, jest pani arystokratką i musi się pani odpowiednio prezentować.”  
“Muszę?” Integral skrzywiła się. Zawsze, cholera jasna, coś musiała. Nie, że chciała. Musiała.  
“Tak, metamorfoza jest konieczna. Ale proszę się nie stresować, nie będziemy zmieniać drastycznie pani wizerunku. Uzdrowimy włosy, cerę i paznokcie, podkreślimy urodę, ukryjemy mankamenty.”  
Podkreślą jej co? Urodę? A od kiedy ona miała jakąś urodę? Mankamenty owszem, co chwilę jakieś znajduje, ale doszukiwać się w niej jakiegoś piękna, to chyba trochę przesada...  
“Czy potrzebuje pani porad w zakresie stylizacji, czy sama chce się pani tym zająć?” Lugosi notowała pospiesznie w swoim kajeciku kolejne punkty, jednak gdy Integral nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała na nią znad notesu i dostrzegła jej zagubiony wzrok. “Chodzi mi o kwestię ubrań.” Skąd ona się urwała, ta kobieta o egzotycznej urodzie i tak enigmatycznym nazwisku?  
“No tak... Takie usługi też oferujecie?” W sumie, czemu ona jeszcze się dziwiła?  
“Ja oferuję.” Właścicielka salonu ponownie uśmiechnęła się, tym razem dość szelmowsko. “Specjalnie dla pani.”  
“A czymże sobie zasłużyłam na takie traktowanie?” Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, co wywołało jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na twarzy kobiety, która odłożyła notatnik i pochyliła się lekko w jej stronę.  
“Powiem wprost, pani Tepes. Jest w pani coś takiego tajemniczego, co powoduje we mnie dziwny głód. Głód wiedzy. I nie spocznę, dopóki nie dowiem się czegoś więcej, bo to co mi tu pani opowiedziała w tak oszczędnych słowach musi mieć jakieś totalnie ekscytujące korzenie.”  
Integral otworzyła lekko usta, kompletnie zaskoczona tą bezpośrednią szczerością i zainteresowaniem właściwie to obcej dla niej osoby. Nie spotkała się wcześniej z nikim, kto próbowałby ją poznać bliżej w taki sposób.  
Tamta, jakby odgadując jej myśli, kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. “Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć. Nie jestem plotkarką. Kobiety często przychodzą do mnie na zabiegi tylko po to, żeby się wygadać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak jakoś działam na ludzi. W większości przypadków strasznie mnie to męczy i niewiele jest osób, których mogę słuchać naprawdę z chęcią i przyjemnością. Ale ktokolwiek mi się zwierza, może mieć stuprocentową pewność, że zatrzymam te informacje tylko dla siebie. A jeśli o panią chodzi... Na pewno zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że nazwisko, które pani nosi, jest w Rumunii kojarzone tylko w jeden sposób. Więc gdy w posiadłości Na Wzgórzach zamieszkali państwo Tepes, Rasnov kompletnie oszalało. O niczym innym od tygodnia się tu nie mówi.”  
Hellsing słuchała kobiety z nic nie mówiącym wyrazem twarzy. No pięknie. Była na językach całego miasta. Nic tylko zamknąć się w jakimś odludnym miejscu i nie wychodzić do końca życia...  
Lugosi zmrużyła oczy, widząc beznamiętny wyraz twarzy swojej klientki. Ciekawe, gdzie ona nauczyła się tak kontrolować emocje? Ta maska pokerzysty była jak wykuta z kamienia, jednak oczy mówiły więcej niż pani Tepes by chciała pokazać. Ona była po prostu zagubiona i niepewna. Postanowiła więc nie zawracać jej dłużej głowy swoimi przemyśleniami i wstała z fotela. “No dobrze, skoro już mniej więcej wiemy na czym stoimy, to zapraszam na leżankę. Zaraz się panią odpowiednio zajmę.”  
Hellsing spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Niech ją ktoś teraz zastrzeli, jeśli to nie była jakaś dwuznaczność. No chyba, że to ona była przewrażliwiona po tych wszystkich dziwacznych tekstach jej osobistego wampira. Wstała i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Niech już będzie. Przejdzie metamorfozę i może w końcu będzie wyglądać jak normalna kobieta... Nie zauważyła jednak lekkiego uśmiechu przygotowującej się do pracy Lugosi.  
Przez kolejne dwie godziny tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Mimo iż młoda szefowa salonu niespodziewanie zamilkła i wszystkie zabiegi odbywały się w kompletnej ciszy Integral nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przebywa w jakimś dziwacznym świecie. Dopiero, gdy usiadła w fotelu fryzjerskim, odetchnęła.  
„Czy życzy sobie pani jakąś specjalną fryzurę, pani Tepes?” Właścicielka salonu osuszała powoli mokre po myciu włosy klientki.  
„Najlepiej taką, której ułożenie nie zajmie mi więcej niż kilka minut.”  
Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i spojrzała na nią w lustrze, zaskoczona. „Chce pani ściąć je na krótko?”  
Integral zmarszczyła czoło. Już otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć tak, jednak przez myśl przepłynęło jej wspomnienie poprzedniego popołudnia. A dokładniej palce Alucarda wplecione w jej włosy. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i poczuła dziwne ciepło na twarzy. Z dziwnym uczuciem w żołądku spojrzała w lustro. Przecież nie mogła się zaczerwienić przez takie nic nie znaczące głupstwo! Jednakowoż... „Może lepiej nie...”  
Lugosi zdawała się nie zauważyć lekkiej zmiany koloru jej twarzy i odetchnęła z ulgą. „Bardzo dobra decyzja. Są tak piękne, że żal by było... Podetniemy tylko końcówki i wycieniujemy lekko na bokach. Będą zdrowiej wyglądały.” Zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. „A jak się mieszka w posiadłości Na Wzgórzach? Wiem, że jest urządzona bardzo komfortowo i z okien widać prawie całe miasto.”  
Tego Hellsing się najbardziej obawiała. Rozmowy o wszystkim i niczym z patrzeniem w lustro... „Mieszka się bardzo wygodnie. Jest spokojnie, cicho. I rzeczywiście okolica jest naprawdę piękna.” Aż się zdziwiła, że nie zająknęła się na żadnym wyrazie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tak długich rozmów, szczególnie z kobietami i nie wiedziała za bardzo, czy podoła jakimś bardziej skomplikowanym “babskim” tematom.  
„Może w końcu ktoś odpowiednio wykorzysta tak ogromny dom i teren. Wcześniej należał do radnego, który bardzo przysłużył się miastu, nie tylko prawnie, ale i finansowo. Niestety, nie miał szczęścia jako osoba prywatna i mieszkał sam. Żartował nawet, że prześladuje go jakaś klątwa, czy inny pech, ale ludzie mówili, że to pewnie przez to, że dom jest nawiedzony.”  
“Nawiedzony?” Integral uniosła brew i spojrzała na kobietę w lustrze.  
“Podobno, dawno temu, w miejscu, gdzie teraz stoi dom, mieszkała czarownica.”  
“Cóż za bzdury...”  
“Legendy miejskie i lokalne wierzenia.” Lugosi roześmiała się, widząc zupełnie beznamiętny wyraz twarzy klientki. “Pani Tepes, widzę, twardo stąpająca po ziemi.”  
“Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy.” Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Trzeba się przejmować bardziej realnym zagrożeniem, na przykład panoszącymi się wampirami, a nie jakimiś bajeczkami o duchach.  
“Skoro duchy nie są problemem to na pewno będzie się państwu dobrze mieszkało.” Odłożyła grzebień i sięgnęła po nożyczki. “I mogę się założyć, że teraz będzie jeszcze więcej plotek o bosko pięknych, nowych mieszkańcach Rasnov.”  
“Bosko pięknych?” Integral uniosła brew, tracąc rachubę, ile to razy już się dziś dziwiła. “Naprawdę, czego to ludzie nie wymyślą...”  
„Teraz wiem, że przynajmniej w połowie to prawda.” Wyszczerzyła idealnie białe ząbki w stronę lustra.  
„Pani Lugosi, proszę nie przesadzać.” Spojrzała na kobietę z ukosa. “Nigdy nie uważałam się za kogoś atrakcyjnego. Zresztą, sama pani mówiła, że muszę nad sobą popracować.”  
„Mówiłam również, że osoby w pani typie urody są tu u nas uważane za ideał atrakcyjności. Blond włosy, błękitne oczy, ciemna karnacja... W dodatku jest pani szczupła i wysoka.” Kobieta westchnęła i przez kilka chwil w ciszy podcinała włosy. Jednak nie wytrzymała długo. „A pani mąż? Jest bosko piękny?” Uśmiechnęła się przekornie.  
Hellsing zmrużyła lekko oczy. Kolejne pytanie z grupy dziwacznych. „Bosko piękny?” Kompletnie nietrafione określenie. “Powiedziałabym raczej, że diabelnie przystojny.” Jeśli w ogóle... Prychnęła w myślach. Co to za idiotyczna rozmowa?!  
“Ooo! Cudownie! Pani bosko piękna, mąż diabelnie przystojny. Idealna para!”  
“Bez przesady...” Wywróciła oczami, tym razem nie przejmując się, czy to przystoi żonie pana Tepesa czy nie. Idealna para, dobre sobie. „Kto wymyśla takie niestworzone historie?”  
Lugosi zastanawiała się przez kilka sekund czy powinna zdradzać takie szczegóły, doszła jednak do wniosku, że i tak zapewne jej klientka dowie się tego niedługo, czy to od służby czy ekspedientki w pobliskim spożywczym. „Wczoraj pod wieczór przybiegła tu bardzo podekscytowana klientka, której mąż pracuje w sklepie komputerowym.”  
„I wszystko jasne. Wczoraj pan ze sklepu dostarczył mi komputer.” {Pięknie się zaczyna...}  
“Ale proszę przyznać, to była wiadomość z pierwszej ręki.” Przeczesała jej włosy ostatni raz grzebieniem sprawdzając, czy są równe i sięgnęła po suszarkę.  
Szum i ciepłe powietrze sprawiły, że Integral poczuła się lekko otumaniona i zmęczona. Kilkugodzinna wizyta w tym przybytku wykończyła ją psychicznie i fizycznie. Z marszu odłożyła swoje plany zakupowe na kolejny dzień, bo czuła, że gdy tylko stąd wyjdzie i trafi do domu, po prostu padnie na twarz. Ubrania ze sklepów nie uciekną, a ona musi się odpowiednio zregenerować. I najeść, bo poczuła się nagle nieziemsko głodna.  
Szefowa salonu wyłączyła suszarkę i spojrzała z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem na prawie przysypiającą Hellsing. “Rozumiem, że konsultacje ubraniowe przenosimy na inny dzień?”  
“Słucham?” Integral potrząsnęła lekko głową, próbując się skupić.  
“Miałam pomóc w doborze ubrań, czyż nie?”  
“Faktycznie...” Potarła czoło, zastanawiając się nad alternatywami.  
Lugosi postanowiła więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, zanim pani Tepes zaśnie jej w fotelu. “Jutro, godzina jedenasta? Mam cały dzień wolny.”  
Jednak tamta wcale nie była przekonana co do jej ambitnych planów. “Cały dzień?” Wykrztusiła z niedowierzaniem, próbując ogarnąć jak można robić zakupy tyle czasu.  
Widząc jej przerażoną minę, szatynka roześmiała się, a gdy już zdołała się opanować postanowiła uspokoić również swoją klientkę. “Pani Tepes, spokojnie, załatwimy to najszybciej jak się da. Co oczywiście będzie zależeć głównie od pani.”  
“Obawiam się więc, że może to być jednak cały dzień...” Integral westchnęła, nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, co było w tym takiego śmiesznego. Kompleksowy make-over chyba nie był jej ulubioną rozrywką, a pani Lugosi o tym doskonale wiedziała. I zapewne miała z tego w duchu naprawdę niezły ubaw.


	5. Spodziewajcie się najgorszego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, witajcie!  
> Tak, to właśnie ten czas - przed wami nowy rozdział! A w nim: integracyjna rozmowa Integral z Seras, długo wyczekiwane przez pannę Hellsing zakupy (NOT!) oraz Alucard regenerujący twarz po spotkaniu z pewną zgrabną piąstką.  
> Rozdział pojawia się w zwykłym terminie, po dwóch tygodniach. Jak będzie z następnym - nie mam pojęcia. Prawdopodobnie też pojawi się w terminie, bo mój wyjazd do Rumunii w tym roku raczej nie wypali.  
> Z ciekawostek - w ten weekend miałam przyjemność nocować w (ponoć) nawiedzonym pokoju w starym pałacu Popowo Stare. Było bardzo ekscytująco dzięki mojemu mężowi, który swoim chrapaniem starego niedźwiedzia nie dał mi spać pół nocy. A duch się nie pojawił. Pewnie wystraszył się tego chrapania z piekła rodem...  
> Dziękuję bardzo za lajki, Efie za cudną korektę, San za ekscytację, Wampirkowi za jak zwykle miły komentarz i zapraszam do lektury ^^

Jakiś czas później wykończona psychicznie Integral przekroczyła próg swego domu. Na miejscu powitała ją śmiertelnie znudzona Seras, która obserwowała hol przycupnięta przy poręczy schodów.  
„Pani Integral była może u kosmetyczki?” Przyjrzała się jej wnikliwie, wstając powoli z zimnego marmuru.  
„Aż tak widać?” Hellsing uniosła brew, zaskoczona.  
„No jasne. Wygląda pani tak... świeżo?”  
{Tak, jasne... Chyba jak świeżo wyciśnięta.} „Wcale się tak nie czuję. Jestem zbyt zmęczona...”  
„Nie jest pani po prostu przyzwyczajona do takich rzeczy. Dziś był ten pierwszy raz?” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
“Pierwszy. Coś ostatnio zbyt wiele tych pierwszych razów...” Spojrzała na nią znużonym wzrokiem. „Poza tym, Seras, nie jestem już twoją szefową i jestem tylko trzy lata od ciebie starsza. Mogłabyś przestać mówić do mnie per »pani«? Mam tego serdecznie dość.” Mruknęła pod nosem, jednak po chwili odetchnęła, czując dziwną ulgę. W sumie chciała to zaproponować już jakiś czas temu, ale wydawało się jej to po prostu nie na miejscu.  
“No w końcu!” Wampirzyca teatralnie uniosła ręce w górę w pochwalnym geście. “Już myślałam, że do końca twego życia będę musiała ci paniować!” Uśmiechnęła się przekornie. „To skoro jesteś »żoną« mojego »ojca«, to może mam mówić »mamo«?”  
“Tylko spróbuj, a pójdę po obcęgi i osobiście wyrwę ci kły.” Integral zmrużyła lekko oczy, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
“Czy to była groźba, czy przemawia przez ciebie jakaś niespełniona ambicja dentystyczna?”  
“No popatrzcie państwo, wystarczyło przejść na »ty«, a ta już pozwala sobie na bezczelne uwagi... Jak ten mistrz cię wychowuje?”  
„Widzę, że rodzinka w komplecie. A jaka szczęśliwa...”  
Odwróciły się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Alucard stał oparty o framugę salonowych drzwi, ręce zaplótł na piersi i patrzył dziwnym wzrokiem na stojące w holu kobiety. Co one nagle takie żartobliwe się zrobiły i od kiedy są w tak dobrej komitywie?  
„A ty nie czaj się po kątach, wiesz, że tego nie lubię.” Integral zdjęła płaszcz i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu.  
Zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony. „Obcięłaś włosy...” A nie dalej jak wczoraj wyraźnie jej przecież zabronił!  
„Ooo, jaki Mistrz spostrzegawczy...” Seras wyszczerzyła kły w uśmiechu. Który facet od razu zauważyłby tak niewielką zmianę?  
“Były zniszczone.” Hellsing uśmiechnęła się przekornie. Niech sobie nie myśli, że będzie go we wszystkim słuchała. „Zresztą, podcięłam tylko kilka centymetrów. Różnica jest niewielka.” Przeszła obok patrząc na niego z ukosa i weszła na schody prowadzące na piętro. „Idę spać. Miałam ciężki dzień.” Ziewnęła.  
{Teraz?} Spojrzał na zegar ścienny. „Jest dopiero piąta po południu.”  
Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła na górę. Wielkie łóżko i ciepła kołdra były obecnie nadzwyczaj zachęcające, zresztą co innego miałaby tu teraz robić? Po chwili zniknęła w korytarzu na piętrze.  
„Jest jakaś... nieswoja.” Mruknął wampir, gdy tylko drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się za Integral z cichym stukiem.  
„Znudzona... Tak jak i ja.” Seras ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się, aż strzeliło jej w stawach. Dowód na to, że nic-nie-robienie jej również nie służyło.  
„Czym znudzona?”  
„Robieniem niczego. Od dawna. Pół roku w więzieniu to chyba nie był zbyt kreatywny czas w jej życiu. Tutaj też w sumie nic konkretnego nie robi. Wcześniej była szefową organizacji - non stop aktywna, tu jakieś spotkanko, zebranie, akcja... Nie miała na nic czasu, a teraz się po prostu nudzi.” Spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami. „Ale ty chyba o tym dobrze wiesz, Mistrzu.”  
„Niby wiem, ale myślałem, że przyda się jej trochę odpoczynku i nic-nie-robienia.” Odepchnął się od framugi drzwi.  
„Już wystarczająco się nasiedziała i wynudziła w wiezieniu.” Walter pojawił się w holu, niosąc herbatę i obiad dla Integral. „Ona nie może nic nie robić. Powinna zająć się czymś konstruktywnym. Trzeba ją trochę rozruszać, bo wpadnie w zupełną depresję. Nie chcemy tu chyba kompletnie rozklejonej pani Tepes...” Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i odszedł do swoich obowiązków.  
„Czy on coś sugerował?” Wampirzyca zmarszczyła brwi. Czasem nie wiedziała, kiedy Walter był sarkastyczny, a kiedy mówił kompletnie poważnie...  
Przez oblicze Alucarda przemknął cień irytacji, po chwili jednak, gdy zwrócił się w stronę Seras, na jego twarzy znów gościł zwyczajowy, krzywy uśmiech. „Więc mówisz, że jesteś znudzona, tak?”  
Odwróciła się, zdziwiona. „Nooo, tak jakby...”  
„Idę dziś na małe polowanie. Przyłączysz się?”  
Twarz dziewczyny rozjaśnił radosny uśmiech. „Jasne! Ale...” W kolejnej sekundzie jej entuzjazm trochę przygasł. „Nie mam broni...”  
Wampir uniósł brew i po chwili wzruszył ramionami. „A na co ci broń?”  
Uśmiech Seras stał się jeszcze szerszy.

***

“Obcasy. I to koniecznie wysokie.”  
“Zabiję się przy pierwszym kroku...”  
“Pani Tepes, eleganckie kobiety noszą szpilki.”  
“Ale ja nie jestem elegancka, pani Lugosi.”  
“W tym swetrze - owszem, zero elegancji, ale jak założy pani te ubrania, które wybrałyśmy, to tak, nawet bardzo.”  
“Kupmy więc coś na płaskim obcasie. Na pewno są tu ładne, eleganckie buty bez szpilki.”  
“No dobrze, skoro się mamy targować... Mogę się zgodzić na nie mniej niż pięć centymetrów.”  
“A lekcję chodzenia na tych szczudłach dostanę u pani za darmo?”  
“Możliwe. Ale najpierw wykupimy pani odpowiednie ubezpieczenie.”  
Integral usiadła ciężko na miękkiej pufie i upiła herbaty z papierowego kubka. Gdy wczoraj umawiała się na te zakupy musiała być chyba bardzo otumaniona. Obecnie bolała ją głowa, nogi wchodziły w tyłek od zwiedzania dwudziestego chyba już sklepu, a nadal nie miała wszystkiego, co - zdaniem szanownej pani stylistki - mieć powinna! Chociaż z drugiej strony, kiedy widziała się w lustrze po przymierzeniu wybranych przez Lugosi ubrań, okazywało się nagle, że całkiem nieźle wygląda. I jakoś tak inaczej... Obecnie pani Tepes była szczęśliwą (?) posiadaczką pięknej, grafitowej garsonki, wizytowej szarej sukienki, trzech bluzek, dwóch swetrów i spódnic, spodni oraz trzech par butów. A końca tych zakupów jeszcze nic nie zapowiadało... Westchnęła, patrząc na górę firmowych pakunków.  
„Pani Tepes, proszę tak nie wzdychać. Wszystko leży na pani idealnie.”  
„Pani Lugosi, dobrze pani wie, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takich ubrań...”  
„Jest pani arystokratką. Kobietą z wyższych sfer. Po prostu musi się pani odpowiednio ubierać.”  
„Tak, wiem.” Zawsze wszystko musiała! Jakoś dziwnie wyleciało jej z głowy, że przy panu hrabim będzie musiała m u s i e ć jeszcze więcej.  
„No to świetnie, że się rozumiemy. A teraz proszę przymierzyć tę sukienkę.” Właścicielka salonu wyciągnęła w stronę Integral długą wieczorową suknię na cienkich ramiączkach i z głębokim dekoltem.  
Ta zmarszczyła brwi i zaprzeczyła zdecydowanie. „Nie.”  
„Dlaczego nie?”  
„Nie założę czegoś... takiego.” Integral pokręciła głową, obrzucając zwiewną sukienkę wzrokiem pełnym zdegustowania. „Proszę znaleźć coś z wysokim kołnierzykiem.”  
Vika Lugosi zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zaskoczona tak radykalnym podejściem swojej klientki. {A to co znowu? Taka piękna suknia, a ona tak wydziwia! Tamte formalne garnitury z przeszłości chyba poprzewracały tej kobiecie w głowie!} „Pani Tepes... Wieczorowe sukienki zwykle nie mają kołnierzyków.”  
„W takim razie nie kupię wieczorowej sukienki.” Wzruszyła ramionami Hellsing. {Jeszcze czego!}  
To może trzeba uderzyć w inny punkt? „Pani mąż na pewno byłby zachwycony.”  
„O, w to nie wątpię!” Prychnęła, wyobrażając sobie Alucarda snującego się za nią po całym domu i wgapiającego się w jej gołą szyję. „Nie ma mowy.”  
Lugosi westchnęła zrezygnowana. “No dobrze...” Odwiesiła sukienkę na wieszak. “Może na razie wystarczy buszowania po sklepach. Co pani powie na obiad?”  
“Obiad?” Integral spojrzała na zegarek. Była dokładnie godzina szesnasta, słońce powoli zachodziło. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że chodziły po sklepach od dobrych pięciu godzin.  
“Przepraszam, jestem koszmarnie głodna, nie chciałabym zrobić tu zaraz jakiejś sceny. Jak spada mi cukier we krwi, to mam gorszy humor...” Lugosi spojrzała na nią przepraszająco.  
“Oczywiście. Nie miałam okazji zbyt często nieoficjalnie jadać na mieście, więc potraktuję to jako kolejne nowe doświadczenie.” Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie kobiety.  
“No to tym bardziej musimy znaleźć jakiś miły lokal.” Rozejrzała się, szukając najlepszej możliwej opcji, a gdy znalazła, pociągnęła Integral lekko za łokieć w tamtym kierunku. “Tradycyjnej rumuńskiej kuchni też pewnie pani tu nie próbowała, co?”  
“Nie bardzo. W sumie nigdy mnie to nie interesowało...” Z mieszanymi uczuciami dała się zaprowadzić do swojsko wyglądającej jadłodajni.  
“No jak to, mąż nigdy pani nie częstował, nie zachęcał?” Vika Lugosi uniosła brew i otworzyła przeszklone drzwi. Ciepłe powietrze przesycone zapachem przypraw i gotowanych warzyw momentalnie owiało im w twarze.  
“Po prostu nie był wystarczająco przekonujący.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na wspomnienie wampira, bezskutecznie namawiającego ją do wypicia jego krwi.  
Zdjęły płaszcze i usiadły przy wolnym stoliku, tuż przy ogromnym oknie z widokiem na skwer. Integral pouczona przez właścicielkę salonu na temat zdrowego odżywiania, zamówiła zupę i sałatkę. Gdy skończyły obiad i zamówiły deser, Lugosi postanowiła trochę bardziej poznać swoją enigmatyczną klientkę.  
“Jestem bardzo zadowolona z naszych dzisiejszych zakupów, pani Tepes. Wszystkie ubrania leżą idealnie, ma pani figurę modelki...”  
Uśmiechnęła się z przymusem, dzióbiąc widelcem w szarlotce. Kompletnie nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej ilości komplementów, jaką serwowała jej ta nienaturalnie energiczna kobieta. “Widocznie mam dobre geny.” Wzruszyła ramionami.  
“Cóż za skromność... Mówiła pani, że potrzebuje eleganckich ubrań na jakąś uroczystość. Tu w Rasnov?”  
“Tak, zostaliśmy z mężem zaproszeni na obiad do burmistrza. Także elegancja będzie raczej konieczna...”  
Lugosi uniosła brew, przyglądając się uważnie swojej rozmówczyni. Państwo Tepes na proszonym obiadku u burmistrzostwa? No ciekawe...  
“Mój mąż i pan Nottara znają się od dawna. To dzięki niemu mogliśmy się tu wprowadzić z dnia na dzień.” Odpowiedziała, uprzedzając lawinę pytań. “Ale proszę mnie nie pytać jak się poznali, bo nic na ten temat nie wiem.”  
“Kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania. A czym się zajmuje pani mąż, pani Tepes?” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, widząc jak ręka Integral trzymająca widelec, zawisła w połowie drogi do ciasta. “Jeśli oczywiście można zapytać...”  
Kobieta przez chwilę zastanawiała się co ma odpowiedzieć, gdy kątem oka zauważyła, że nagle na skwerze pojawiło się podejrzanie wiele osób. Jedni stali, prawdopodobnie na kogoś czekając, inni szybkim krokiem przechodzili w obu kierunkach, jakby nagle spieszyli się na umówione spotkania, jeszcze inni szukali miejsc w pobliskich restauracjach. Większa grupka ludzi zgromadziła się pod restauracją, w której siedziały. Jednak w tym wszystkim, niby całkiem normalnym, coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Czuła to wyraźnie, jakby dawno zapomniane uczucie zaczęło ponownie wkradać się w jej umysł. “Skąd nagle takie tłumy?” Spojrzała pytająco na towarzyszkę.  
Lugosi uniosła brew, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. “To normalne, słońce zaszło. Większość może w końcu wyjść i się rozerwać, ewentualnie iść do pracy.”  
“Nie rozumiem... Co ma z tym wspólnego zachodzące słońce?” Integral odłożyła widelec i zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie. W tej samej chwili do restauracji weszła grupa osób, która czekała przed drzwiami. Jeden z mężczyzn gestem dał znać barmanowi, żeby przyniósł zamówienie. Ten otworzył stojącą za barem lodówkę i wyjął na tacę kilka torebek z czerwoną cieczą, po czym dodał do tego dwie butelki wina. Hellsing, obserwująca całą tę sytuację, po prostu zamarła w bezruchu. Poczuła jak nieprzyjemne, lodowate uczucie wspina się po jej kręgosłupie, a włoski na karku jeżą się ze zgrozy. Poruszyła palcami prawej ręki, a gdy natrafiły na chłodny metal leżącego obok noża, zacisnęła je kurczowo na rękojeści. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Zacisnęła szczęki i spojrzała zimnym wzrokiem na siedzącą naprzeciw kobietę, która zaskoczona nagłą zmianą w wyglądzie i zachowaniu kobiety, otworzyła lekko usta. Czego w następnej chwili pożałowała, błyskawicznym ruchem zakrywając dół twarzy dłonią.  
Integral wciągnęła głośno powietrze, widząc lekko wydłużone kły towarzyszącej jej właścicielki salonu kosmetycznego. “Pani Lugosi...” Wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. “Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć?”  
“Ale co, nic pani nie wiedziała?” Wydusiła z siebie, nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować, widząc swoją klientkę w takim stanie.  
“Nie wiedziałam o czym?” Wzrok Integral mógłby obecnie zamrozić ognie piekielne.  
“Że Nowe Rasnov to właśnie takie miejsce. Miasto wampirów... I nie tylko. No ale głównie wampirów...” Odchyliła się na krześle, mając dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, będzie bardzo tego żałować.  
Integral nie odpowiedziała, dyskretnie schowała nóż w rękaw swetra i owinęła się szczelnie szalikiem.  
Vika obserwowała jej poczynania z dziwnym wrażeniem, że jej towarzyszka szykuję się właśnie do walki. “Pani Tepes, czym pani się zajmuje na co dzień?”  
Hellsing zmrużyła lekko oczy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. “Eksterminacją wampirów, pani Lugosi.” Wstała od stolika, nie zważając na ewidentnie zszokowany wyraz twarzy właścicielki salonu, wyjęła z torebki kilka banknotów, po chwili kładąc je na stolik, zabrała swój płaszcz i bez słowa wyszła z restauracji, uważnie rozglądając się w około.

“Mistrzu, idę dziś na imprezę!” Seras podekscytowana przymierzała właśnie nowe buty na wysokim obcasie.  
“Smacznego... Nie wracaj zbyt wcześnie.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął przeglądać pocztę, którą Walter przyniósł mu kilka chwil wcześniej.  
“A może ty też pójdziesz?” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, próbując odgadnąć jak zareaguje na jej propozycję. Tak jak sądziła, rzucił jej krótkie, pobłażliwe spojrzenie, po czym powrócił do otwierania kopert. “Też powinieneś się czasem rozerwać.”  
“Rozerwałbym się najbardziej, gdybym wszystkim na tej imprezie posłał kulkę w łeb.” Mruknął pod nosem, a po chwili spojrzał w okno. Światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu przesunęły się po szybie, po czym dało się słyszeć ostre hamowanie na śliskim betonie oraz trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
“Panienka chyba bardzo się spieszy...” Lokaj uniósł brew i ruszył by otworzyć, jednak spóźnił się.  
Integral weszła do rezydencji i widząc ich w holu, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi tak mocno, aż zadzwoniły szyby w pobliskich oknach. Spojrzała na nich wściekła, po czym podeszła do Alucarda, zdejmując po drodze płaszcz. Wręczyła mu go, mrużąc lekko oczy, a gdy tylko przejął od niej ubranie, jej pięść błyskawicznie przemieściła się w stronę twarzy wampira, który nie spodziewając się takiej akcji, zdążył tylko unieść brew w zaskoczeniu. Po holu rozniósł się trzask łamanej kości. Seras i Walter spojrzeli zszokowani na rozjuszoną kobietę, która obecnie patrzyła jak jej mąż regeneruje szczękę, po czym ruszyła w kierunku salonu.  
“Do gabinetu, ale już.” Syknęła, znikając za drzwiami.  
“Mistrzu...!” Wampirzyca rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywała się, jak Alucard rozmasowuje sobie podbródek. “Co to było?”  
“Integral właśnie odkryła, że mieszka w mieście pełnym wampirów.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo i skierował do gabinetu.  
“No pięknie, Mistrzu... Niezłe posunięcie.” Seras wywróciła oczami. “Nie mogłeś zrobić tego sam, na spokojnie?”  
“A sugerowałem, żeby powiedzieć jej o tym wcześniej...” Walter pokręcił głową i już miał iść do kuchni, gdy w drzwiach ponownie pojawiła się Integral i założyła ręce na piersiach. Jej twarz była bez wyrazu, natomiast oczy płonęły żywym ogniem.  
“Naprawdę, nie spodziewałam się...” Otworzyła szerzej drzwi. “Was również zapraszam.”  
Bez słowa weszli do pomieszczenia i stanęli przed biurkiem, patrząc niepewnie na kobietę, która usiadła w fotelu i oparła się wygodnie. Alucard stanął z boku i z nonszalancją oparł się o gzyms kominka.  
Przez kilka chwil, które Walterowi i Seras wydały się wiecznością, w pomieszczeniu było słychać tylko trzaskający w palenisku ogień i wiatr świszczący w kominie. Lokaj, nie mogąc znieść już dłużej tej ciszy, postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę. “Panienko, chciałem...”  
“Milczeć.” Integral zgrzytnęła zębami i zaczęła postukiwać paznokciami o drewniany podłokietnik fotela. “Teraz ja będę mówić.”  
Kiwnął głową i przełknął ślinę, bo jakoś nagle zaschło mu w gardle.  
Hellsing oparła stopę na brzegu biurka i odchyliła się lekko razem z fotelem. “Widzę, że tylko ja byłam zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co się wokół dzieje. Czuję się kompletnie rozczarowana waszą postawą. Rozumiem, że uznaliście tę informację za jakiś mało istotny szczegół, kompletnie niewart jakiejkolwiek wzmianki dla byłej szefowej organizacji zwalczającej wampiry. Bo po co miałaby wiedzieć takie rzeczy, to na pewno zupełnie by jej nie interesowało!” Warknęła, wodząc wzrokiem po trójce winnych całej tej awantury. “A może mój drogi mąż, pomimo swoich nieustannych zapewnień, chciał się mnie w prosty sposób pozbyć i być wolny na wieki?” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, gdy wampir posłał jej pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej poczuł się urażony, jakby ją to w obecnej chwili obchodziło... “Wy dwoje.” Przeniosła wzrok na Waltera i Seras, którzy prawie stanęli na baczność pod siłą jej spojrzenia. “Od kiedy wiedzieliście?”  
Pierwsza doszła do siebie wampirzyca. “Ja właściwie od samego początku. Drugiego dnia pobytu wyszłam na miasto i...”  
”Wystarczy. Walterze?”  
Lokaj odchrząknął, a po chwili westchnął. “Dowiedziałem się dzień przed wyjazdem z Londynu...”  
“Cudownie. Po prostu cudownie.” Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała z ukosa na wampira, który obecnie patrzył na nią dość przenikliwym wzrokiem. A ten jeszcze ma czelność tak się gapić jakby nic się nie wydarzyło?! Najchętniej by na niego nawrzeszczała dopóki by jej gardło wytrzymało, ale postanowiła na razie być spokojna. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. “Nie wiem czym ich przekupiłeś lub zastraszyłeś, ale udało ci się idealnie. Nie wiem również czy jak ostatni kretyn sądziłeś, że nigdy się nie dowiem... Nie rozumiem też, po co w ogóle była ta cała konspiracja?”  
Zaskoczyła go tym, że nie uniosła się temperamentem jak to miała kiedyś w zwyczaju. Czuł, że jest wściekła i najchętniej by go obecnie dźgnęła czymś ostrym, najpewniej tym nożem, który trzymała w rękawie, jednak na zewnątrz pozostawała spokojna niczym buddyjski mnich. Chociaż... Tak, zdecydowanie była to tykająca bomba odliczająca minuty do wielkiego wybuchu. Przez kilka sekund jeszcze przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami. Zaraz się przekonamy... “Przecież to banalnie proste, Mistrzu. Była po to, abyś sama odkryła wszystko po kolei, uzbierała dane i wyciągnęła wnioski. Jesteś podobno osobą o wysokiej inteligencji.”  
Praktycznie zagotowała się w środku. Zacisnęła palce na podłokietniku fotela, aż trzasnęło jej w stawach. Na twarzy wampira pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. Teraz już wiele nie było potrzeba by wybuchła. “Wnioski?” Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. “Zaraz ci powiem jakie wnioski wyciągnęłam...” Wstała z fotela i podeszła szybkim krokiem do wampira, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. “Integral Hellsing mieszka w mieście pełnym wampirów.”  
“I?” Uniósł brew teatralnie. {No dalej, Mistrzu, pokaż na co cię stać.}  
“Głupi jesteś, czy co?” Warknęła, chwytając go za poły marynarki, kompletnie wyprowadzona z równowagi. Postanowienie o wewnętrznym spokoju sprzed kilku minut poszło w zapomnienie. “Pozwoliłeś, żebym bez żadnej broni i ochrony szwendała się po tym zadupiu i kupowała sobie jakieś chrzanione ciuchy! W każdej chwili ktoś mógł rozszarpać mi gardło i wyżreć mi wnętrzności, a ja nic bym nie mogła zrobić! Rozumiesz? Jesteś tak kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnym, beztroskim i skretyniałym sukinsynem, że po prostu tego nie ogarniam!” Wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz. “Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś, przywożąc mnie do tego piekła, ale przesadziłeś na całej linii!”  
Widząc swojego Mistrza znowu w dobrej formie, Alucard uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując chyba wszystkie możliwe zęby. Chyba się trochę za bardzo podekscytował, ale... “Jesteś piękna, gdy się złościsz.”  
Puściła jego marynarkę i odsunęła się gwałtownie. “Co?” Mruknęła, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
Walter i Seras spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni. A temu co nagle odbiło?  
Wampir nadal uśmiechał się groteskowo, patrząc na Integral, która obecnie nie wiedziała, czy przesłyszała się, czy ten kretyn robił sobie z niej jakieś absurdalne żarty. Korzystając z jej chwilowego nieogarnięcia, chwycił ją za ramiona i poprowadził tyłem z powrotem na fotel, gdzie usadził ją i oparł się o biurko tuż obok. “Pozwól mi zatem wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację.”  
Gdy doszła do siebie, potrząsnęła głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego bezczelność. “Nie uważasz, że trochę na to za późno?” Zgrzytnęła zębami, zakładając ręce na piersiach.  
“Przeciwnie. Jest to moment idealny.” Zmrużył lekko oczy. “ Wnioskuję po twoim zachowaniu, że miałaś miłą rozmowę z panią Lugosi.”  
“A owszem. Bardzo miłą.”  
“Przeżyła to?”  
“Niestety.”  
“Nie przesadzaj. Rzuciła się na ciebie w przypływie głodu?”  
“Nie.”  
“Chciała cię ugryźć z zaskoczenia?”  
“Nie...”  
“Ktokolwiek inny zaatakował cię, próbował wciągnąć w ciemną uliczkę, używał hipnozy?”  
“Nie, ale...”  
Podniósł palec do góry, by mu nie przerywała. “Prosty wniosek - nikogo nie obchodziło, że jesteś człowiekiem, a przy okazji dziewicą. Nie obchodziło też, że wybrałaś się na zakupy i jadłaś obiad na mieście. Nikogo nie interesowało, gdy wybrałaś się do fryzjera. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jesteś Integral Hellsing.”  
Wpatrywała się w niego nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Jej oddech powoli się uspokajał, sama nie wiedziała jak to było możliwe, żeby tak szybko opadła z niej cała wściekłość. Ten krwiopijca bardzo źle na nią działał... “No dobrze, ale tu mieszkają tysiące wampirów.”  
“Mieszkają tu też tysiące zwykłych ludzi. Koegzystują na zasadzie równoważnej wymiany.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na jej reakcje.  
“Jakiej znowu wymiany?” Zmarszczyła lekko czoło, próbując przetrawić tę dziwaczną informację.  
“Pomyśl trochę. Obecnie najstarszym człowiekiem w mieście jest Walter.” Wskazał na lokaja, który uniósł brew, zaskoczony. “Dziewięćdziesiąt procent ludności jest poniżej czterdziestki. Dlaczego?” Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.  
Przez chwilę nie odzywała się, analizując wszystkie znane jej informacje, po czym spojrzała na wampira z niedowierzaniem. “Młoda krew... Równoważna wymiana - krew za pieniądze?!”  
“Strzał w dziesiątkę, Mistrzu. Młodzi ludzie przyjeżdżają do Rasnov, żeby zarobić grubą kasę. Lokalne władze ustanowiły specjalny regulamin życia w mieście zarówno dla ludzi, jak i wampirów. Żaden wampir nie ma prawa zaatakować człowieka, żaden człowiek nie ma prawa atakować wampira. Złamanie tego prawa z obu stron ma ogromne konsekwencje. Jak na razie wszyscy tego przestrzegają.”  
Zmrużyła oczy, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak ludzie mogą być tak naiwni. “I co, to jedyne ograniczenia jakie są nałożone na wampiry?”  
“Ja rozumiem, droga żono, że masz uprzedzenia i jesteś raczej sceptyczką, jednakowoż te zasady działają tu od ponad czterdziestu lat i z tego co słyszałem był tylko jeden incydent, kiedy to wampir zaatakował człowieka. Było to na samym początku, kiedy dopiero zakładano miasto, ale szczegółów nie znam. W każdym razie, przestępczość jest praktycznie równa zeru.”  
“Ja rozumiem, drogi mężu, ale chodzi mi o magiczne ograniczenia, takie jak _twoje_.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, patrząc na niego z lekka sarkastycznie.  
Walter i Seras spojrzeli z ukosa na wampira, który irytację zdradził jedynie przez ciche zgrzytnięcie zębami.  
“Nikt tu nikogo w ten sposób nie ogranicza. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.”  
“Czyżby? A co jak większość wampirów się zbuntuje? Jak stwierdzą, że mają gdzieś ten cały regulamin i wyżrą wszystkich ludzi w mieście, a później ruszą, żeby podbić cały kraj?”  
“Za bardzo dramatyzujesz. Twoje uprzedzenia i stereotypowe myślenie o wampirach namieszało ci w głowie.” Spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem.  
“Stereotypowe? Nie chcesz mi chyba wmówić, że wampiry to urocze, kochane i słodkie istotki, mające opory przed piciem ludzkiej krwi?” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Znasz takie?”  
“A owszem.” Szeroko uśmiechnięty wskazał na stojącą obok Seras, która zachichotała niepewnie.  
Hellsing otworzyła usta, by to skontrować, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Potarła palcami skronie, czując, że ból głowy nadejdzie już niedługo. “To są chyba jakieś żarty...”  
“Wampiry, tak jak i ludzie, to bardzo złożone i skomplikowane istoty. Nie wszystkie to żądne krwi potwory, myślące tylko i wyłącznie o zabijaniu. Zdziwisz się, gdy sama zobaczysz, jak to tu wygląda.” Zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał jej tłumaczyć tak proste rzeczy. Głupia nie była przecież, chociaż bardziej otwarty umysł bardzo by się jej obecnie przydał. “Zresztą, spójrz na to z drugiej strony. A co jeśli to ludzie się zbuntują i zaatakują niczego nie świadome, dajmy na to w danej chwili śpiące wampirzym snem wampiry?”  
“Wyświadczą ludzkości wielką przysługę.” Mruknęła pod nosem, mając dość wykładów o wampiryzmie od pana hrabiego.  
“Odpowiedź na poziomie zbuntowanej nastolatki, brawo Mistrzu. Naprawdę mnie rozbawiłaś.” Pokręcił głową, lekko już zrezygnowany. “Przemyśl sprawę, może dojdziesz do jakichś poważniejszych wniosków.” Odsunął się od kominka i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
Patrzyła jak odchodzi, a gdy był już przy drzwiach, rozluźniła się i oparła wygodnie, zakładając ręce na piersi. “Alucard.”  
Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę. “Słucham, Mistrzu?”  
“Nie mam zamiaru wycofać permanentnie żadnego z twoich ograniczeń. Jesteś _mój_.”  
Oczy Seras rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy to usłyszała. Czy oni naprawdę nie słyszą, co do siebie mówią? Spojrzała na Waltera, który odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. Widocznie miał podobne przemyślenia co ona.  
Ku ich zaskoczeniu, wampir tylko roześmiał się mrocznie, po czym zniknął. “Dobrej nocy, _kochanie_.” Jego głos rozniósł się echem po gabinecie.  
Pozostała dwójka przeniosła wzrok na Integral. Siedziała z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał wampir. Lokaj postanowił zakończyć tę niezbyt miłą popołudniową rozmowę i udać się do swoich obowiązków. Nie miał już zdrowia na takie dziwaczne dyskusje. “Panienko, przygotować kolację?”  
Popatrzyła na niego mętnie, jakby wybudziła się właśnie z drzemki. “Nie jestem głodna.” Wstała i udała się do wyjścia, w połowie drogi odwracając się w ich stronę. “Nie myślcie, że ta sytuacja jest w jakikolwiek sposób rozwiązana. Spodziewajcie się najgorszego.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo na widok ich nietęgich min i wyszła z pokoju.


	6. Widziała się pani dzisiaj w lustrze, Pani Tepes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie! Dziś na szybko, bo jutro z samego rana wyjazd na wymarzoną od lat objazdówkę po Rumunii. Jest ekscytacja, jest stres i na pewno jutro będzie niewyspanie, a przed nami 8 godzin jazdy samochodem... Z dwójką dzieci i w upale ;)  
> No ale przejdę może do konkretów. W tym rozdziale mamy poważną rozmowę I i A na śniegu przy dwóch butelkach rumuńskiego wina, bruderszaft z pół-wampirem oraz początki przemiany poczwarki w motyla (czy jak to się tam odbywa).  
> Rozdział pojawia się wcześniej z racji mojego wyjazdu. Kolejny będzie już normalnie, czyli 28 sierpnia.  
> Miłego czytania ^^

Obudziła się w środku nocy, ciężko oddychając i trzymając zwiniętą poszewkę kołdry w zaciśniętej dłoni. Gdy uspokoiła oddech i rozluźniła palce, przyłożyła dłonie do czoła. Koszmar senny jakich miewała wiele, złe sny w tym fachu to chleb powszedni. Jednak ten zakończył się, o dziwo, całkiem pozytywnie. Zmarszczyła lekko czoło, wracając myślami do snu. Dziesiątki guli ścigające ją, kompletnie bezbronną, po ulicach miasta. Właściwie to prawie ją dopadły na znajomym skwerze, jednak w ostatniej chwili pojawił się _on_ z tym krzywym, bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, osłonił ją swoim szerokim płaszczem i rozpoczął totalną rzeź. Słyszała tylko huk wystrzałów, trzymając kurczowo czerwony materiał w dłoni. Cudownie... Superbohater wkroczył do akcji w idealnym momencie, ratując niewinną dziewicę przed niechybną śmiercią. Prychnęła, zirytowana i usiadła, po chwili zapalając lampkę nocną. Zegar wskazywał godzinę trzecią. Zastanawiała się czy położyć się jeszcze i próbować zasnąć, czy rozpocząć swój dzień w środku nocy. Po chwili zdecydowanym ruchem odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała. Najwyżej posiedzi w gabinecie przed komputerem...  
Owinęła się szlafrokiem i wyszła na korytarz, jednak przechodząc obok okna zatrzymała się. Kątem oka zauważyła jakiś ruch w ogrodzie. Odsunęła tiulową firankę i zbliżyła twarz do oszroniałej szyby. W oddali, na śniegu, stała wysoka postać w płaszczu i patrzyła w dół na oświetlone nocne miasto. Integral wywróciła oczami. Pan hrabia, romantyk, podziwia piękno zimowej nocy... Już miała odwrócić się i kontynuować swoją wędrówkę do kuchni, a później przed komputer, gdy nagle wampir usiadł na pobliskiej ławce, wyciągając coś z kieszeni. Uniosła brew, zaskoczona i po krótkim zastanowieniu, wróciła do pokoju. Kilka minut później, otulona płaszczem brnęła przez śnieg na tyły rezydencji. Noc była bezwietrzna i bezchmurna, a księżyc świecił mocno, rzucając trupioblade światło na wszechobecny biały puch. Gdy dotarła do ławki, na której siedział wampir, ten odwrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak niedbałym ruchem ręki zgarnął śnieg z reszty ławki i przykrył ją częścią swego płaszcza, robiąc Integral miejsce do siedzenia. Przez kilka sekund nie ruszyła się z miejsca, zachodząc w głowę skąd u niego takie ludzkie odruchy. Było to zdecydowanie podejrzane i jakoś kompletnie nie pasowało jej do wizerunku tego psychotycznego krwiopijcy.  
Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co oczywiście zauważyła i wiedziała już, że bezczelnie odczytał jej myśli. Nie zastanawiając się długo, usiadła obok i spojrzała na niego z ukosa.  
“Trochę późna pora jak na spacerki po ogrodzie...” Oparł na udzie wysoką butelkę z ciemnego szkła i spojrzał na księżyc.  
“Trochę dziwne miejsce na samotne picie wina...” Uniosła brew, nie mogąc się nadziwić jego dzisiejszemu zachowaniu.  
“Każde odludne miejsce jest dobre na samotne picie. Ale jak widać, już nie takie samotne.” Wyciągnął rękę z winem w jej stronę.  
“Tak bezpośrednio z butelki?” Zmarszczyła czoło, niezbyt przekonana. Czy ona była jakimś zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, żeby popijać z gwinta?  
“A kto by się teraz przejmował kieliszkami?” Wzruszył ramionami i upił duży łyk. Nie to nie.  
Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy i patrzyli na nocny krajobraz. Wampir co chwilę pociągał z butelki, a Integral próbowała ogarnąć i poskładać do kupy wszystkie nowe informacje. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że po takiej akcji jak dzisiaj, będzie w ogóle chciała jeszcze normalnie rozmawiać z tą kłamliwą pijawą, a tu proszę, siedzą na ławeczce, patrzą na księżyc i jeszcze w użyciu jest winko... “Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?”  
I znowu... Tak chciał sobie posiedzieć w spokoju i podziwiać piękną noc, ale niestety, czeka go kolejna poważna rozmowa...“Bo chciałem, żebyś sama zobaczyła, że nic ci tu nie grozi. Zresztą, dobrze wiem, jaka byłaby twoja reakcja, gdybym powiedział ci przed wyjazdem...”  
“Reakcja prawidłowa.” Mruknęła pod nosem.  
Spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem. “Nie przesadzaj, bywałaś w gorszych sytuacjach i nie narzekałaś...” Pociągnął spory łyk z butelki.  
“Nieważne...” Przecież nie będzie mu tego tłumaczyć jak jakiemuś tępakowi. “Lepiej powiedz, co będę robić w mieście z moich sennych koszmarów, bo ja na razie jakoś nie mam pomysłu.”  
“Niedługo się dowiesz. I nie narzekaj, przecież jest fajnie.”  
“Jasne. Bardzo fajnie.” Wywróciła oczami, niezadowolona z jego beztroski. “Nawet nie wiem jak długo tu będę...” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, oczekując w miarę konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
“Ja akurat planuję tu być jak najdłużej się da.” Uśmiechnął się szerzej niż planował, co oczywiście od razu ją zirytowało. Jeśli myślał, że będzie tu mieszkała do końca życia, to chyba się przeliczył!  
“Co ty kombinujesz?” Zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona.  
“A różne rzeczy. Mam sporo pomysłów na dość długi okres czasu.”  
“Cudownie... A gdzie ja w tym wszystkim jestem?” Założyła ręce na piersi.  
“W samym centrum, Integral.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc pod światło, ile wina jeszcze zostało w butelce.  
Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Dlaczego on jej mówił takie rzeczy? I jeszcze użył jej imienia, ot tak sobie! A teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pił sobie winko... Potrząsnęła lekko głową, jakby próbując wyrzucić z pamięci jego ostatnią wypowiedź i praktycznie wyrwała mu butelkę z ręki. O nie, na trzeźwo nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiała!  
Wampir uniósł brew, patrząc jak Integral opróżnia butelkę do końca. Kto by pomyślał, że ona tak umie... “Rozumiem, że dla mnie już nic nie zostało?”  
Otarła usta wierzchem dłoni i oddała mu puste naczynie. “Wystarczająco dużo wypiłeś wcześniej.” Odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko i odchrząknęła, bo cierpki smak zadrapał ją w gardle. “Co to za wino?”  
“Rumuńskie. Z naszej piwnicy.”  
“No jakże by inaczej...” Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. “Czyli co, dziś obiadek u Burmistrza?”  
“Tak wyszło.” Oparł się wygodnie i wyciągnął nogi. “Masz odpowiednie ubrania?”  
“Tak... Cholera!” Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w deskę ławki. Na śmierć zapomniała!  
Uniósł brew, widząc jej reakcję. Czyżby procenty zadziałały tak szybko?  
“Wszystkie zakupy zostawiłam w restauracji...”  
“Tak to już jest, kiedy człowiek planuje morderstwo na współmałżonku.” Uśmiechnął się wszystkowiedząco i wyciągnął spod ławki kolejne wino. “Chcesz? Mocno schłodzone.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
“Bardzo zabawne... Miałam ważne powody, o.” Burknęła pod nosem. “I tak, chcę.”  
“To jak będzie z tymi ubraniami na dzisiaj?” Odkorkował butelkę.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiała się jakie ma opcje, po czym westchnęła. “Podejrzewam, że pani wampir była na tyle inteligentna, że zabrała je ze sobą. W końcu zapłaciłam jej za usługę...”  
“Vika Lugosi nie jest wampirem.” Podał jej wino.  
Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. “Co?”  
“To połówka.”  
“Jaka znowu połówka?”  
“Pół-wampir, Mistrzu. Jej matka jest człowiekiem.”  
“Co ty chrzanisz?!” Odwróciła się całkowicie w jego stronę. O czym on do niej mówił?!  
Wzruszył ramionami, postanawiając na razie nie kontynuować dyskusji. “Zapytasz jej, kiedy rano będziesz odbierać swoje rzeczy.”  
“Ja mam odebrać?” Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. “Dlaczego ja?”  
“Bo to ty je zostawiłaś w restauracji. Proste.”  
“Co to, kolejna lekcja pokory od pana hrabiego?” Zgrzytnęła zębami i pociagnęła z butelki kilka sporych łyków. “Ja rozumiem, że nie jestem wszystkowiedząca, ale, do cholery jasnej, należy mi się chyba trochę szacunku po tylu latach, ha?” Oddała mu wino.  
Tak, zdecydowanie alkohol zaczął działać... Wampir pochylił się w jej stronę, mrużąc lekko oczy. „Nie martw się, Mistrzu. Już niedługo nauczę cię nowych, interesujących rzeczy.”  
Odchyliła się lekko w przeciwnym kierunku. „Alucard, nie życzę sobie takich tekstów...” Zmarszczyła czoło.  
„Dlaczego?” Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.  
„Bo mnie denerwują.” Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i okryła się szczelniej płaszczem. Jak zwykle dwuznaczności i głupie insynuacje...  
“Nie było w tym nic dwuznacznego.” Wzruszył ramionami, obracając butelkę w palcach.  
Zgrzytnęła zębami, teraz już mocno podirytowana. „Nie czytaj w moich myślach, bezczelu!”  
„Dlaczego od razu tak wulgarnie, Mistrzu?” Spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.  
„Bo z tobą inaczej się nie da...”  
„Udowodnić ci, że się mylisz?” Ponownie pochylił się w jej stronę. Tym razem bardziej.  
{Oj, robi się niebezpiecznie... Co on wyprawia?!} „Alucard, zachowuj się.” Odsunęła się jak najdalej mogła. “Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?” Warknęła, patrząc jak opróżnia butelkę do końca.  
“A co ma się dziać? Nie zauważyłem żadnych odchyleń od normy.” Wzruszył ramionami i odstawił szkło na bok.  
“Od normy? To jest raczej odchylenie od odchylenia...” Pokręciła lekko głową. “Gadasz do mnie jakieś niestworzone rzeczy. O co ci w ogóle chodzi?”  
“Jakie rzeczy?” Zniecierpliwił się. {Co to znowu za pretensje?}  
“Ty się słyszysz w ogóle? Ogarniasz chociaż trochę?” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. “-Jesteś piękna jak się złościsz-, -Jesteś w samym centrum moich wszystkich planów, Integral-, -Nauczę cię nowych, fajnych rzeczy-. Po cholerę...?”  
{Aaa, o to chodzi... W takim razie, czas na odrobinę zabawy.} Przysunął się do niej maksymalnie blisko, a na jego twarzy ukazał się krzywy uśmieszek. “Jesteś piękna, Integral. Twoja dusza, twój umysł, twoje serce, twoje ciało... Wszystko piękne.” Powiedział głębokim i mrocznym głosem, a oczy zabłysły mu dziką czerwienią. “I wyobraź sobie, kiedyś to wszystko będzie moje!” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się do granic możliwości.  
“Ha?!” Wpatrzyła się w niego kompletnie zszokowana, niezdolna by wyartykułować jakąkolwiek konkretną odpowiedź. Nawet nie była w stanie się poruszyć.  
Roześmiał się mrocznie, widząc ją w takim stanie. Jak nic, bardzo się przejęła...  
“Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?” Wykrztusiła po kilku chwilach, zastanawiając się, czy to jakiś głupi sen, czy po prostu zwariowała.  
Maniakalny wyszczerz momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, a on sam usiadł już normalnie, opierając się wygodnie o ławkę. “Trochę.” Odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu i spojrzał w gwiazdy. “Za dużo myślisz, Mistrzu. Idź spać...”  
Zacisnęła pięść i uderzyła go z całej siły w ramię. Była tak wściekła, że najchętniej rozszarpałaby go na malutkie kawałeczki! “Jesteś kretynem!” Wstała gwałtownie z ławki i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła przez śniegi do rezydencji, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
“Jasne, od razu moja wina...” Mruknął pod nosem. “A kto dzisiaj zadeklarował -Jesteś mój-?” Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę z krwią i oderwał zamykanie. Po takiej ilości pretensji trzeba się odpowiednio zregenerować...

Wstała przed południem, z dziwnym bólem głowy i zaschniętym gardłem. Przez chwilę leżała jeszcze, próbując dojść do tego, ile tak naprawdę wypiła w nocy wina i dlaczego po tak małej ilości czuje się jak po ciężkiej imprezie. Jakby kiedykolwiek na jakiejś była... Wstała powoli i niepewnym krokiem dowlokła się do łazienki, gdzie wzięła długi prysznic. Gdy zeszła do kuchni, Walter przywitał ją dość strapionym spojrzeniem i od razu zaczął przygotowywać posiłek.  
“Ciężka noc?”  
“Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz...” Mruknęła, nalewając pełną szklankę wody.  
“Aż tak źle?” Uniósł brew. “Nie mogła Panienka spać?”  
Usiadła, zrezygnowana, przy stole i potarła palcami skronie. “Kiepskie sny, a później równie kiepskie wino.”  
“Wino?” Uniósł brew, zaskoczony.  
“Rumuńskie. Nie próbuj.”  
“Ale... Tak sama?” Spojrzał na nią odrobinę zdegustowany. Nie sądził, że lubi popijać w samotności...  
Rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie, po czym wypiła duszkiem całą szklankę.  
Lokaj odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do robienia śniadania. Ale, zaraz? To z kim piła?!  
“Z kochanym mężusiem, Walterze.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, że bardzo starał się dojść do, w sumie prostych, wniosków, ale mu nie bardzo wychodziło.  
Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, mrużąc lekko oczy.  
“Nie, nie czytam w myślach. Taką bezczelność pozostawiam tutaj bardziej kompetentnym. Miałeś to pytanie wypisane na twarzy.” Ponownie napełniła naczynie.  
“Czegoś tu nie rozumiem... Wczoraj chciała Panienka wydrapać mu oczy, a później, w nocy, popijała z nim wino?”  
“Powiedzmy, że miał to być pewnego rodzaju rozejm.” Wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie zajęła się wodą. Swoją drogą, co on nagle taki ciekawski?  
“Miał być?”  
“Nie zachował się odpowiednio, także z rozejmu nici.”  
Oczy lokaja rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Czyżby nocne picie wina skończyło się czymś, o czym wolał nawet nie myśleć?! “Próbował zrobić coś niestosownego...?”  
Widząc, że mężczyzna zbytnio się przejął, westchnęła i machnęła ręką uspokajająco. “Walterze, Alucard jest dziwakiem i ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że próbowałby się do mnie dobrać, najpierw mnie upijając?” Wywróciła lekko oczami. No co za pomysł, naprawdę... “Powiedział kilka rzeczy, które niezbyt mi się spodobały, to wszystko.”  
“Przepraszam Panienko, trochę mnie chyba poniosło.” Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i postawił przed nią talerz z kanapkami. “Jakie plany na dzisiaj?”  
“Jak zwykle, podbijamy świat.” Uśmiechnęła się z lekka sarkastycznie i zabrała do jedzenia.  
Walter wyrozumiale pokiwał głową. Widział, że zmiana stylu życia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni jakoś nie przysłużyła się jej samopoczuciu. Mimo iż cudem uniknęła kary śmierci, zupełnie nie podobał się jej sposób, w jaki ten cud się zdarzył - na pewno byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby odbyło się to legalnie i bez takich zawirowań. Jak na razie czuła się zagubiona, zdezorientowana i próbowała trochę na siłę dostosować się do obecnych warunków życia. Lokaj nawet podejrzewał u niej depresję, jednak wolał o tym przy niej nie wspominać. Po tym, co w życiu przeszła, największy twardziel miałby problem z zachowaniem zdrowych zmysłów. A ona miała dopiero dwadzieścia cztery lata...  
“Muszę jechać do miasta odebrać moje zakupy...” Mruknęła znad kubka kawy.  
“Zakupy?” Ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na nią, nie bardzo mogąc załapać obecny wątek.  
“W całym tym wczorajszym wampirzym zamieszaniu zapomniałam zabrać do domu ubrania za wiele milionów lei...”  
“Znaczy - jedzie Panienka odebrać te rzeczy sama?”  
“Tak Walterze, sama. To kara za brak profesjonalizmu i trzeźwego spojrzenia na sytuację.” Prychnęła, niezadowolona z siebie i wstała od stołu. “A później atrakcja wieczoru - obiadek u Burmistrza...” Odłożyła pusty talerz do zlewu i poszła do swojego pokoju.  
Pół godziny później stała przed drzwiami salonu kosmetycznego Viki Lugosi. Nie była do końca pewna, czy ma ochotę z nią rozmawiać, czy po prostu tam wejdzie, zabierze swoje rzeczy i bez słowa wyjdzie. Kiedy już się zdecydowała na opcję pierwszą, okazało się, że szefowa salonu wzięła sobie dzień wolny, bo nie czuła się najlepiej. Zirytowana Integral bez ogródek i głosem nie znającym sprzeciwu zarządała jej adresu, a pani recepcjonistka, blada i zszokowana jej wymagającą postawą, nie miała oporów w poinformowaniu ją o takowym. Właścicielka tegoż przybytku mieszkała w apartamencie nad swoim miejscem pracy i Hellsing bez zbędnego zastanawiania się weszła bocznymi schodami na piętro. Gdy zadzwoniła, po kilku sekundach usłyszała ciche kroki, jednak zanim kobieta otworzyła, minęło kilka dobrych chwil. Zapewne kalkulowała, czy narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo, czy nie podejmować ryzyka... W końcu drzwi uchyliły się lekko, nadal zamknięte na łańcuch, a w powstałej szparze ukazało się niepewne spojrzenie szefowej salonu i burza loków w nieładzie.  
“Pani Tepes...”  
“Pani Lugosi.” Integral zmrużyła oczy i kiwnęła głową. “Myślę, że powinnyśmy porozmawiać.”  
Tamta wciągnęła głośno powietrze, jednak nie poruszyła się nawet o centymetr.  
“Proszę się nie obawiać, dzisiaj nie mam noża w rękawie.” Jej z lekka sarkastyczny uśmiech musiał przekonać właścicielkę salonu, bo drzwi zamknęły się, zadzwonił łańcuch i blondynka została wpuszczona do mieszkania.  
“Ale mam kołek w torebce...” Mruknęła pod nosem, przechodząc obok kobiety, która gwałtownie cofnęła się pod ścianę.  
“Pani Tepes, naprawdę...”  
“To żart. Żart, na litość boską!” Wywróciła oczami, widząc prawie kompletnie rozklejoną Lugosi, która dreptała za nią w bezpiecznej odległości. “Nawet nie mam ze sobą torebki...” Westchnęła. “Czy ja jestem aż taka straszna?” Stanęła na środku salonu i założyła ręce na piersiach.  
“Widziała się pani dzisiaj w lustrze, Pani Tepes?” Właścicielka salonu poprawiła szlafrok i obrzuciła krytycznym wzrokiem męski w kroju oliwkowy garnitur swojego gościa.  
“Widziałam. Tak wyglądałam dzień w dzień przez ostatnie dziesięć lat mojego życia.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy.  
“A-ha...” Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, przyglądając się jej bardziej wnikliwie. “Ale teraz rozumiem. Z jednej strony czuję się zdegustowana widząc piękną kobietę w tak paskudnie skrojonym garniturze, który maskuje kompletnie całą jej kobiecość. Z drugiej strony bije od pani siła, determinacja i, co najważniejsze, budzi pani respekt. Jest pani liderką w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu, pani Tepes.”  
“Hellsing.”  
“Słucham?”  
“Integral Hellsing.” Powtórzyła spokojnie, czując jakąś dziwną ulgę słysząc swoje nazwisko zamiast tego cudacznego Tepes.  
Lugosi potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem, a jej bujne loki rozwiały się jeszcze bardziej. Wpatrywała się w nią rozszerzonymi zdumieniem oczami. “Sir Hellsing z Organizacji Hellsing? Z Wielkiej Brytanii?”  
Tym razem to Integral spojrzała na nią kompletnie zaskoczona. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. Skąd właścicielka salonu kosmetycznego miała tak poufne informacje?! “Ta sama. Skąd pani wie takie rzeczy?”  
Lugosi odetchnęła głęboko, bo nadal nie bardzo potrafiła się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. “Pani Hellsing, mieszka pani obecnie w mieście wampirów. Nie byle jakich, dodajmy. W sumie współczucie, jeśli patrzeć na to czym się pani zajmuje, jednakowoż te właśnie wampiry, jakkolwiek by to idiotycznie nie brzmiało, podziwiają panią i to, co robi Organizacja Hellsing.”  
“Nie rozumiem...” Integral dawno już nie czuła się tak skołowana jak w obecnej chwili.  
“Ja też już nic nie rozumiem. Ale pani na pewno chętnie spojrzy na tę gazetę. Mąż przywiózł z Londynu kilka dni temu.” Schyliła się i wygrzebała spod stolika jakieś czasopismo w stylu Newsweeka. Okładka była w kolorach czerwonym i czarnym, na obrazku głównym zaś komiksowe zombie szły przez zniszczone miasto.  
Hellsing wzięła gazetę do ręki. Wielki czerwony nagłówek głosił: I kto nas teraz będzie chronił, kretyni??? Pod spodem, mniejszą czcionką, dopisano: Sir I. Hellsing popełnia samobójstwo w celi w Tower na kilka godzin przed swoją egzekucją! “Rzeczywiście kretyni, że pozwolili takim informacjom wyciec do brukowej prasy...” Zajrzała do środka, po chwili żałując swojej decyzji zniesmaczona poziomem artykułu i pseudoliterackim bełkotem. Jakby tego było mało, zdjęcia zwęglonego ciała pod okopconą ścianą były nieocenzurowane.  
Vika Lugosi uważnie przyjrzała się kobiecie w garniturze przeglądającej magazyn, po czym weszła do aneksu kuchennego i wstawiła wodę w czajniku elektrycznym. “Herbaty?”  
Integral spojrzała na nią lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i kiwnęła lekko głową.  
“Pani usiądzie.” Wskazała jej krzesło barowe przy wysokim blacie oddzielającym aneks od salonu, a gdy tamta zajęła miejsce, postawiła przed nią duży kubek i pudełko wypakowane po brzegi torebkami z herbatą. “Niestety, mogę zaoferować jedynie ekspresową Earl Grey.”  
“Tak naprawdę to wszystko mi jedno...” Wzruszyła ramionami i odłożyła gazetę jak najdalej od siebie. Nie będzie już patrzeć na to badziewie... Sięgnęła po jedną torebkę i wrzuciła do kubka.  
“Czyli Sir Hellsing nie popełniła samobójstwa?” Szatynka spojrzała na nią spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
“Popełniła, chociaż nie był to jej pomysł. Właściwie cała ta idea bardzo się jej nie podobała, ale została postawiona w takiej sytuacji, że nie miała za wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat...”  
“Integral Hellsing umarła, a narodziła się Integral Tepes?” Lugosi przyniosła czajnik i napełniła jej kubek wrzątkiem.  
“W pewnym sensie tak. Ale nie powiem, odbyło się to w wielkich bólach...”  
“Skąd taka decyzja?”  
“Tego niestety nie mogę na razie zdradzać, pani Lugosi. Najpierw muszę wiedzieć na czym konkretnie stoję.”  
Lugosi założyła ręce na piersiach. No musiała wiedzieć, po prostu musiała! “A pani mąż? Przyjechał tu z panią przecież.”  
Integral wciągnęła głośno powietrze. “To skomplikowane... Bardzo. Nieważne...” Pokręciła głową.  
“Ja tam jestem cierpliwa, pani... Hellsing? Tepes? Nie mam pojęcia jak się do pani teraz zwracać...”  
“Integral.”  
Właścicielka salonu spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, jednak po chwili zreflektowała się i uśmiechnęła szeroko. “Skoro tak...” Zwinnym ruchem wyciągnęła spod blatu podejrzanie wyglądającą butelkę i dwa małe kieliszki. “Zrobimy to tradycyjnie.”  
“Ha?” Uniosła brew, widząc jak Lugosi nalewa alkoholu po sam brzeg naczynka i przesuwa je umalowanym paznokciem w jej stronę. “Przyjechałam samochodem...”  
“Spokojnie, zdąży pani wytrzeźwieć. Zresztą, to tylko jeden kieliszek.”  
“Co to?” Zmierzyła butelkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Jak nic jakaś samoróbka...  
“Śliwowica, produkcji mojego ojca. Taka rumuńska tradycja...”  
“Alkohol kiepsko na mnie działa...”  
Uniosła brew, zaskoczona. “Sir Hellsing ma słabą głowę?”  
“Ale za to twardy tyłek.” Mruknęła pod nosem, na co Lugosi roześmiała się i uniosła swój kielonek.  
“Powiem tak, po wczorajszym popołudniu nie spodziewałam się takiego poranka.”  
“Jest wczesne popołudnie.” Integral niepewnie sięgnęła po alkohol.  
“Niedawno wstałam. Dla mnie to poranek.”  
“W sumie...” Wzruszyła ramionami, a gdy tamta dała znak, wychyliły kieliszki na raz.  
Hellsing odkaszlnęła, zastanawiając się czy nadal posiada krtań i przełyk, bo ten ogień piekielny, który czuła, na pewno wyrządził jakieś poważne szkody w jej wnętrzu.  
Lugosi jedynie potrząsnęła głową i z trzaskiem odstawiła szkło na blat, po chwili wyciągając rękę w stronę towarzyszki. “Vika.”  
“Integral.” Uścisnęła jej dłoń tak mocno, że tamta skrzywiła się nieco, po chwili patrząc na nią pobłażliwie.  
“No musiałaś podkreślić swoją dominację w tym związku, co?”  
“Musiałam. Trzeba pokazać wampirowi, kto tu rządzi.” Uśmiechnęła się, dziwnie zadowolona.  
“Jestem pół-wampirem.”  
Hellsing zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy. Zaczyna się... “Jasne.”  
“Nie no, zupełnie serio. Moja matka jest człowiekiem. Ojciec wampir.” Ponownie napełniła ich kieliszki. “Poza tym, powinnaś zauważyć, że moje ręce są ciepłe. Mam ciepłotę ciała jak zwykły człowiek.”  
Niby tak, ale... “Jak jesteś głodna wydłużają ci się kły.”  
“Tak, ale nigdy nie ugryzłam żadnego człowieka. Nie odczuwam czegoś takiego jak rządza krwi. Owszem, piję ją, ale jem też normalne posiłki, co zresztą widziałaś wczoraj...”  
Integral zmarszczyła lekko czoło. W całym swoim wzburzeniu przestała dostrzegać ważne szczegóły. Chyba wyszła z wprawy... “Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam żadnego pół-wampira. Po prostu byłam przekonana, że to raczej taka miejska legenda. Słyszy się i czyta o tym, ale nigdy nie spotyka.”  
Vika uniosła brew, zaskoczona. “Sir Hellsing, postrach wampirów, nie interesowała się tym głębiej?”  
“Dokumenty mojego ojca i pradziadka nie wspominają o takowych. Przynajmniej te, które dane mi było przeczytać...” Zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi. Tak naprawdę to jako szefowa organizacji antywampirzej powinna zainteresować się takim tematem. W końcu to było zagadnienie wiążące się z jej pracą... “Mimo iż to wampiry były głównym przedmiotem badań Hellsingów, pół-wampiry również powinny wchodzić w zakres tych obowiązków. W sumie jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to dosyć podejrzane, że właściwie nikt nie wtajemniczył mnie w tak ważny temat. Alucard też nic nie mówił...”  
“Alucard...?”  
“Mój mąż. Nieważne.”  
“Twój mąż to Alucard?!” Vika kolejny raz wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. “Alucard, Dracula?! Vlad Țepeș!”  
“Cholera...” Integral mruknęła pod nosem i odsunęła od siebie pełen kieliszek. “Nie piję więcej, bo jak głupia wyjawię ci wszystkie moje tajemnice, a później będzie problem...” Zresztą już czuła dziwne ciepło w żołądku i na skórze, czyli alkohol zaczął powoli siać spustoszenie w jej, nieprzyzwyczajonym do takiej ilości procentów, ciele.  
“Czyli na serio rodzina Hellsingów kontroluje Draculę!”  
“No przecież nie na niby... Nie wypuścilibyśmy na wolność takiego wariata!”  
Pół-wampirzyca wydęła lekko wargi, udając oburzenie. “Oj tam, od razu wariata... Wampir kulturalnie chciał się zabawić, a ci go od razu unieszkodliwiają...” Opróżniła swój kieliszek.  
“Kulturalnie?!” Prychnęła i założyła ręce na piersiach. “Dzięki Hellsingom nie narobił więcej żadnych głupot.”  
“A dlaczego Hellsing poślubiła swojego odwiecznego wroga, Draculę?”  
“Alucarda.”  
“Jeden pies.”  
“Powiedz mu to prosto w twarz.” Integral uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wstała z krzesła. Zmiana tematu rozmowy była niezbędna. “Zresztą nie mam czasu. Muszę wracać do domu i przygotować się na obiad u Burmistrzów.”  
“A jak?” Właścicielka salonu bez żadnego problemu dała się złapać w pułapkę.  
“Przebiorę się.”  
“W co?”  
“W moje ubrania, które zaraz mi przyniesie pani stylistka.”  
Vika założyła ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. “Aha, jasne. Chcesz się przebrać w ciuchy wyjęte prosto z torby zakupowej, bez żadnego ich odświeżania i prasowania?”  
Hellsing zmarszczyła brwi. Gdzie tu jakiś problem? “No tak, są czyste i nowe.”  
“Kobieto, nie są czyste. Pachną sklepem, mają zagięcia i są sztywne.” Pokręciła głową i wyszła do innego pokoju, po chwili wracając z kilkoma wieszakami, na których równo wisiały rzeczone ubrania. “Pozwoliłam sobie przygotować je na twoje dzisiejsze wyjście. Miałam wysłać moją pracownicę, żeby dostarczyła przesyłkę po południu...”  
Blondynka spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona. “Po wczorajszej sytuacji tak po prostu wzięłaś te rzeczy i przygotowałaś na moje wyjście?” Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała.  
“Jestem profesjonalistką, a ty moją najlepszą klientką. Jakoś podświadomie wiedziałam, że sama się tym nie zajmiesz, więc zrobiłam to za ciebie.” Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z siebie.  
“I pewnie policzysz za to ekstra...” Mruknęła pod nosem, patrząc jak Vika rozwiesza ubrania na haczykach przy drzwiach.  
“Możliwe. Ale najpierw - rozbieraj się.”  
“Co...?”  
“Wyskakuj z garniaka, zaraz zrobię z ciebie kobietę.” Uśmiech Viki stał się jeszcze szerszy.


	7. I żyli długo, i nieszczęśliwie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie moi mili ^^  
> Powrócona z rumuńskiej dziczy (krzaków, gór, lasów, wulkanów błotnych, słonych jezior oraz okazjonalnych zamków, ewentualnie ruin) wrzucam kolejny rozdział, dzień później po planowanym terminie. No ale trzeba się cieszyć że w ogóle jest i to w dodatku o połowę dłuższy niż poprzednie (21 stron w wordzie czcionką 12 ;))  
> W tym rozdziale sporo się podzieje, najpierw w szoku będzie Alucard, a później Integral. Poznamy też bardzo rozentuzjazmowaną panią burmistrz, która też będzie miała swoje pięć minut. Pamiętam z poprzedniej wersji fanfika, że czytelnicy byli zawiedzeni, kiedy ominęłam całkowicie zabawną obiadową konwersację podczas wizyty państwa Tepesów u państwa Nottarów. Tym razem się poprawiam i mam nadzieję, że pani burmistrzowa skradnie wasze serca (chociaż podejrzewam, że będzie zupełnie na odwrót :D) Zapraszam więc na najbardziej dziwaczny proszony obiadek (i deserek) na jakim kiedykolwiek była Integral Hellsing.
> 
> Podziękowania wielkie dla wszystkich czytających, komentującego Wampirka, cierpliwej i wyrozumiałej beastie Efy (ukłony i podzięki za wczorajszą burzę mózgów <3) oraz San za kibicowanie ^_^
> 
> P.S. Wszelkie nazwiska rumuńskich oficieli zostały zmyślone na potrzeby tego fanfika ;)
> 
> Miłego czytania <3

Alucard, w dość podłym nastroju, pojawił się przed drzwiami mieszkania Lugosich, zastanawiając się co, do cholery, napadło jego Mistrza, żeby pić alkohol przed ważnym spotkaniem. Kompletny brak profesjonalizmu i odpowiedzialności! Zadzwoniła do niego kilka minut wcześniej, oznajmiając, że ma się natychmiast po nią stawić, bo ona sama nie da rady. Poza tym, za pół godziny mieli być na obiedzie, kiedy ona zdąży się przygotować? Miał zamiar porządnie przemówić jej do rozsądku i dopilnować, by taka sytuacja nie powtórzyła się już nigdy. Depresja czy nie, nie pozwoli jej zachowywać się jak jakiejś zbuntowanej nastolatce!  
“Integral, mężuś przybył!” Vika słysząc dzwonek do drzwi, ruszyła by otworzyć.  
“No to wpuść go, ja już tu kończę...” Blondynka mruknęła pod nosem, walcząc z zapięciem bransoletki.  
Gdy właścicielka salonu otworzyła drzwi, momentalnie cofnęła się pod ścianę. Aura mężczyzny stojącego tuż przed nią była naprawdę potężna i, tak dodatkowo, miał chyba dość kiepski humor. Poza tym był bardzo wysoki i przytłaczał swoją obecnością. “Pan Tepes, jak miło... Zapraszam.” Wskazała mu drogę, siląc się na naturalny uśmiech. Gdy wszedł, powiodła za nim dziwnym wzrokiem. {Co on taki wkurzony?}  
Wampir wszedł do salonu i spojrzał z ukosa na trzymającą się na dystans kobietę. “Coś nie tak, pani Lugosi?”  
Oparła się o framugę drzwi, patrząc na niego uważnie. “Trochę inaczej sobie pana wyobrażałam, panie Tepes.”  
“Inaczej czyli jak?” Uniósł brew.  
“Spodziewałam się kogoś starszego z wyglądu, możliwe, że z zarostem... Takim w typie Vlada Țepeșa.”  
Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, wzruszając lekko ramionami. “Vlad Țepeș żył ponad pięćset lat temu, pani Lugosi. Czasy się zmieniły, Țepeș również.”  
“Prawda.” Również się uśmiechnęła, trochę bardziej zrelaksowana. Jak Integral mogła z nim wytrzymywać tak na co dzień? Ona by się od razu nabawiła wrzodów żołądka... “Pan widzę również gotowy na spotkanie. Dobrze się składa, że ubrał pan szary garnitur, będzie się ładnie komponował z sukienką żony.”  
Zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na nią zaskoczony. “Z sukienką?”  
Uśmiech Viki poszerzył się znacznie. Spodziewała się takiej właśnie reakcji. “Wie pan, że teraz w całym mieście dość szeroko plotkuje się na temat państwa Tepesów? Mówi się, że oboje są bosko piękni.”  
“No proszę...”  
“Ale Integral zdecydowanie zaprzeczyła, jakoby był pan bosko piękny.” Widząc, że mężczyzna czeka na rozwinięcie wątku, zmrużyła oczy. “Twierdzi, że jest pan raczej diabelnie przystojny.” Zachichotała, zasłaniając usta, kolejny raz widząc zaskoczenie w oczach wampira.  
“Vika, nie pozwalaj sobie.” Integral, zirytowana, wyszła z pokoju obok, nadal mocując się z bransoletką. “Co ty za dziadostwo mi wybrałaś?”  
“Ups...” Właścicielka salonu wyszczerzyła ząbki w uśmiechu i spojrzała na wampira, który obecnie patrzył na przybyłą z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Blondynka, nie zwracając na nic uwagi, podeszła do niego, wystawiając rękę nadgarstkiem do góry. “Zapnij.”  
Nie zareagował, więc spojrzała na niego, zniecierpliwiona. “Alu...” Uniosła brew, widząc jego dziwny wzrok. Aaa, no tak... Chyba był zaskoczony tym, na co obecnie patrzył. Przecież zwykle nie nosiła przylegających do ciała sukienek. Ani nie spinała wysoko włosów. Cholera...! Miała odsłoniętą szyję! “Zapnij!” Powtórzyła głośniej, podstawiając mu rękę prawie pod sam nos.  
Vika patrzyła na nich lekko rozszerzonymi oczami, bezwiednie postukując palcami we framugę drzwi. Czy jej się tylko wydawało, czy atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała, a powietrze naelektryzowało? Było coś tajemniczego pomiędzy nimi, jakaś dziwna więź, coś czego nawet nie potrafiła określić słowami. A jak tak stali obok siebie, wydawali się być totalnie niezniszczalni. No i zdecydowanie bosko piękni.  
“Buty.” Mruknął, unosząc ręce i zapinając jej bransoletkę.  
“Hm?” Integral zmarszczyła lekko brwi, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie ten oto wampir chłodnymi palcami dotyka jej nadgarstka.  
“Masz buty na obcasie.” Puścił jej dłoń, ponownie obrzucając ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
“Mam. Kupiłam wczoraj.” Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem żakietu.  
“I jeszcze nie złamałaś nogi. Gratulacje.” Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zdecydowanie już doszedł do siebie.  
Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. “Widzisz jakie poświęcenie? Szczęściarz z ciebie, że masz taką wspaniałą żonę.” Prychnęła i poszła do pokoju po okrycie wierzchnie.  
Vika obserwowała przez kilka sekund jak odprowadzał ją wzrokiem aż za drzwi, po czym sama ruszyła do pokoju prawie biegiem. “Ej, wy to zawsze tacy niemili dla siebie jesteście?” Szepnęła konspiracyjnie, gdy tylko jej dopadła.  
“Niemili?” Integral uniosła brew, zakładając żakiet i poprawiając wiązanie apaszki pod szyją.  
“No kurde, oboje wyglądacie jak milion dolarów i żadne z was nie powiedziało drugiemu - hej, świetnie wyglądasz! Za to zdążyliście sobie nawzajem bezczelnie dogryźć!”  
“A po co mam mu mówić takie rzeczy? Jeszcze sobie coś pomyśli i w ogóle będzie nie do zniesienia.” Pokręciła lekko głową. “I nie musisz mówić szeptem, on i tak nas doskonale słyszy.”  
“Jak to coś sobie pomyśli?! Przecież jesteście małżeństwem, nie?”  
Hellsing nie odezwała się i wyszła do salonu. Nie będzie teraz na ten temat dyskutować.  
Alucard uniósł wzrok znad brukowej gazetki o zombie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc jak blondynka wchodzi do pomieszczenia. “Hej, świetnie wyglądasz.”  
“Hej, ty też świetnie.” Odpowiedziała z równie bezczelnym uśmiechem, po czym spojrzała na Vikę, która założyła ręce na piersiach i patrzyła na nich oburzona. “Mówiłam?” Wzruszyła ramionami i poklepała ją przyjaźnie po plecach. “Nie przejmuj się. To normalne.”  
“Dziwaki.” Lugosi mruknęła pod nosem i zaczęła zbierać porozkładane wszędzie ubrania.  
“Nie chcę być niemiły, ale za piętnaście minut powinniśmy być na miejscu.” Zmrużył oczy, patrząc jak Integral poprawia przed lustrem fryzurę. {Ileż czasu można się szykować do wyjścia?}  
Rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zakończyła poprawki. “To rusz tyłek, a nie oglądaj gazetki. Ja jestem gotowa.” Sięgnęła po wiszący przy lustrze płaszcz i poszła w stronę drzwi, po chwili jednak odwracając się do Viki. “Dziękuję za pomoc.”  
“Nie ma sprawy. Jutro podeślę ubrania. I rachunek.” Półwampirzyca wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.  
“Wszelkie rachunki to do niego.” Wskazała na wampira. “Ja jestem bezrobotna, nie stać mnie na takie luksusy.” Roześmiała się cicho i wyszła.  
“Mam nadzieję, że jest pan wypłacalny, panie Tepes.” Spojrzała na wychodzącego mężczyznę zmrużonymi oczami.  
“Okaże się jutro, jak nas pani podliczy. Jestem ciekawy, czy ceni się pani równie wysoko, jak pani mąż.” Kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się krzywo. “Miłego dnia, pani Lugosi.”  
Gdy wyszedł, Vika oparła się o zamknięte drzwi i odetchnęła głęboko. Coś czuła, że od teraz w Nowym Rasnov będzie naprawdę interesująco.

Alucard prowadził samochód i niezbyt z siebie zadowolony, postukiwał palcami w kierownicę. Zamiast zbesztać na wstępie swojego Mistrza o brak profesjonalizmu, od chwili, gdy pojawiła się w tamtym pokoju gapił się na nią jak jakiś napalony gówniarz, który pierwszy raz zobaczył na oczy prawdziwą kobietę. Gdy mówił, by kupiła eleganckie ubrania, owszem, spodziewał się jakiejś lekkiej zmiany ale, cholera, ona wyglądała zupełnie inaczej! A już na pewno nie sądził, że zdecyduje się założyć buty na obcasie... Jego wzrok mimowolnie ześliznął się w dół po jej nogach aż do butów, powędrował ponownie w górę i zatrzymał się na jej odkrytej szyi. Kilka chwil później zerknął z ukosa na jej twarz i odchrząknął, widząc, że patrzyła na niego z dziwnym uśmieszkiem.  
“Widzę, że masz jakieś głębokie przemyślenia co do mojej osoby, drogi mężu. Podoba ci się moja nowa sukienka?” Pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę. “A może moje buty? A może po prostu moja odsłonięta szyja?” Zmrużyła zaczepnie oczy.  
Wzruszył ramionami, postanawiając nie dać się sprowokować. Czemu ona zrobiła się nagle taka bezpośrednia? Trzeba ją trochę sprowadzić na ziemię... “Picie alkoholu nie było twoim najlepszym pomysłem, Mistrzu.”  
“Nie ględź. To był tylko jeden kieliszek. Zresztą, już Walter wypytywał mnie rano o to nocne wino.” Wywróciła oczami, zirytowana. “Normalnie dwóch starych dziadków nagle postanowiło mnie pouczać co powinnam, a czego nie...”  
{O, teraz jestem starym dziadkiem, tak?} “Miałaś szykować się do wyjścia, a nie popijać z koleżanką.”  
“A co ja robiłam przez te kilka godzin, co?” Warknęła, niezadowolona, patrząc na niego z ukosa. “Ponad godzinna nauka chodzenia na obcasach, robienie fryzury, wciskanie się w obcisłą sukienkę... Tylko po to, żeby wyglądać porządnie na jakimś śmiesznym obiadku u twojej znajomej elity.”  
“To ważne spotkanie, Mistrzu, a nie jakiś wielkopański kaprys.” Pokręcił głową, mając powoli dość tej rozmowy.  
“Tym bardziej doceń mój wkład w przygotowania.”  
“Doceniam.”  
“A spróbowałbyś nie! Masz teraz najbardziej reprezentacyjną żonę w okolicy.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy.  
“I tak ma właśnie być.”  
Prychnęła, kompletnie już zirytowana i odwróciła głowę, wyglądając przez okno.  
Przez kilka minut jechali w ciszy, jednak wzrok wampira co chwilę wędrował w jej stronę. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że po prostu przyciągała jego spojrzenie.  
“Alucard, naprawdę, nie musisz się tak we mnie cały czas wpatrywać...” Mruknęła, cokolwiek zażenowana. “Ja rozumiem, wyglądam inaczej niż na co dzień, ale na pewno nie jest to powód, żeby wypalać mi wzrokiem dziury w ciele. Czuję się dość niezręcznie...”  
“Próbuję się przyzwyczaić.” Wzruszył ramionami. “Nie mam żadnych podejrzanych zamiarów.” Nie wiedział w sumie, czy próbował przekonać bardziej ją, czy siebie.  
“Tak, jasne. Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę...”  
„Naprawdę świetnie wyglądasz.”  
Uniosła brew, widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy. Co tak nagle spuścił z tonu? „Dziękuję. Nie jestem jednak pewna, czy czuję się dobrze w takim wydaniu...”  
„Najwyższy czas się przestawić. Zdenerwowana?”  
„Czym niby?” Zdziwiła się. “Przecież to tylko zwyczajny obiad...”  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
Reszta drogi do rezydencji burmistrza upłynęła im w całkowitej ciszy. Gdy zajechali pod drzwi wejściowe było już całkowicie ciemno (w końcu to późna jesień). Alucard wysiadł, otworzył Integral drzwi samochodu i pomógł jej wysiąść.  
“Jaki dżentelmen....” Uniosła brew, zaskoczona.  
„Staram się zrobić dobre wrażenie.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
“Na Burmistrzach czy na mnie?” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem gdy podał jej ramię, jednak po chwili chwyciła go pod rękę i weszli po schodach.  
Lokaj ubrany w bordową liberię otworzył drzwi i po odebraniu od nich płaszczy, wprowadził do dużej jadalni. Tam powitała ich pani burmistrzowa, która, ku zgrozie Integral, okazała się bardzo gadatliwą i rozentuzjazmowaną kobietą po czterdziestce, o ciemnych, kręconych włosach i błyszczących szarych oczach.  
„Jak pięknie razem wyglądacie! Mąż mi tyle o was opowiadał!” Podeszła szybkim krokiem do blondynki i chwyciła ją za obie ręce. „Moja droga, jesteś taka śliczna, musisz koniecznie siedzieć obok mnie podczas obiadu!”  
Integral spojrzała z przerażeniem na Alucarda, który uśmiechnął się ironicznie. ~Błagam, wymyśl coś i zabierz mnie stąd!~  
~Nie ma mowy, _droga żono_. Mam zamiar bezczelnie dobrze się przy tym bawić.~  
~Doigrasz się, naprawdę...~ Uśmiechnęła się bardzo na siłę, gdy pani burmistrzowa wciągnęła ją do bardzo wystawnej jadalni.  
“Mąż zaraz do nas dołączy, musiał iść odebrać ważny telefon.” Poinformowała, po czym wskazała miejsca przy ogromnym stole. Zastawiona była tylko jego niewielka część przy jednym z końców. Blondynka została usadzona obok gospodyni, Alucard dokładnie naprzeciwko niej, obok niego leżało nakrycie dla Burmistrza, który przybył do jadalni pomiędzy zupą a drugim daniem. Po krótkim i zwięzłym powitaniu, usiadł obok wampira, wymieniając z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które Integra od razu zauważyła, jednak nie miała za bardzo czasu nad tym pomyśleć, gdyż została zagadana przez siedzącą obok panią domu. Jej przestrzeń osobista nie była już tylko jej, została szturmem zdobyta przez burmistrzową, która, będąc w swoim żywiole, jakby kompletnie nie zauważała tego, że młoda kobieta obok niej odpowiada półsłówkami lub urywanymi zdaniami. Czasami nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź swojego gościa! Hellsing zupełnie nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła, a przenikliwe spojrzenie wampira, utkwione w niej przez większość czasu oraz jego dziwny uśmieszek, sprawiały, że zupełnie nie mogła się skupić, nawet na jedzeniu.  
“Moja droga, a jak ci się mieszka w domu po senatorze Iliescu? Podoba ci się wystrój czy zamierzasz zmieniać meble?”  
“Jest bardzo stylowo. A mieszka się naprawdę...”  
“Bo wiesz, jeśli potrzebujesz doradztwa, to ja chętnie polecę ci kilku wspaniałych specjalistów! Ja wiem, że senator lubił przesadzać z ilością antyków i bibelotów, więc na pewno chętnie byś się pozbyła części tych szpargałów zalegających na półkach...”  
“Dziękuję, ale...”  
“Najgorsze były te tapety w gigantyczne złote dalie, ale mąż mi mówił, że już są zmienione. Musiały mu się w końcu znudzić... A fachowcy zrobią wszystko naprawdę dobrze i będziesz miała przy okazji podług swojej woli!”  
Integral zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z ukosa jak podekscytowana kobieta gestykuluje jedną ręką, a drugą trzyma widelec i dziubie w puree ziemniaczanym. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na siedzących naprzeciw mężczyzn, którzy, tak jak się spodziewała, kompletnie nie zwracali uwagi na potok słów burmistrzowej i rozmawiali półgłosem, popijając krew ze szklanek do whiskey, co jakiś czas zerkając w stronę kobiet. Cholerni krwiopijcy, zostawili ją tak na pastwę tej nawiedzonej gaduły!  
“Ooch, zapomniałabym całkowicie... Widziałaś jakieś duchy? Podobno tam straszy!”  
Hellsing uniosła brew. Znowu ten temat? “Nie wierzę w duchy.”  
“Nie? Jak to?”  
“Po prostu uważam, że trzeba się przejmować realnym zagrożeniem, a nie jakimiś zjawami.” Odłożyła łyżeczkę na talerzyk.  
“Ale jakim zagrożeniem?” Burmistrzowa spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.  
“No właśnie, _moja droga_ , jakim?” Alucard uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Przeniosła na niego wzrok, mrużąc lekko oczy. “Na przykład kłamliwymi zboczeńcami. Albo przestępcami politycznymi.”  
Burmistrz roześmiał się cicho i spojrzał na żonę, która, zaskoczona, wpatrywała się w siedzącą obok niej kobietę. “Widzisz, kochanie? Pani Tepes twardo stąpa po ziemi, a ty ciągle bujasz w obłokach...”  
“Oj tam, pozytywne myślenie to podstawa! A wy, moi mili, jak się poznaliście? Na pewno było to bardzo ekscytujące spotkanie!”  
Integral przeniosła wzrok na wampira i uniosła lekko brew. ~Opowiemy jej jak bardzo było ekscytujące?~ Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, pierwszy raz w miarę normalnie tego wieczoru.  
~Myślisz, że ona to przeżyje?~ Odwzajemnił uśmiech, czując, że prawdziwa zabawa dopiero się zacznie.  
~Mam nadzieję, że nie...~  
“No, już już, nie wstydźcie się!”  
Blondynka skrzywiła się lekko, zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze będzie zmuszona do aktorstwa tak niskich lotów, jednak widząc wyzywające spojrzenie wampira, oparła się wygodnie i udała zamyślenie. “Alucard, uhm... Pracował dla mojego ojca. I dużo przesiadywał w naszej piwnicy.”  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, że podjęła wyzwanie. Ciekawe, co z tej improwizacji wyjdzie... “A ona lubiła się ukrywać w szybach wentylacyjnych. I wchodzić bez pozwolenia do cudzych pokoi.”  
“Och wybacz, ale to był _mój_ dom i mogłam wchodzić, gdzie tylko sobie wymyśliłam.” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“Małe dziewczynki nie powinny tak znienacka wpadać do sypialni dorosłych...”  
“Wcale nie byłam mała...” Mruknęła pod nosem, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie burmistrzowej.  
“Tak, zdecydowanie trzynaście lat to bardzo poważny wiek.”  
“Bardzo. Zresztą, nie wiedziałam co zastanę w tak paskudnym miejscu.”  
“Trzynaście lat? Ależ hrabio, nie wstyd było panu uwieść tak młodą panienkę?” Gospodyni przeniosła karcący wzrok na wampira.  
“Zupełnie nie.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, popijając ze szklanki.  
“Panie Tepes!”  
“Już nie »hrabio«?”  
Integral, do której dopiero dotarł sens tej wymiany zdań, przeniosła na kobietę zszokowany wzrok. “Że niby on... Jak miałam trzynaście lat!? Co też pani wymyśla...!” Kompletnie zdegustowana, założyła ręce na piersi i rzuciła wampirowi oburzone spojrzenie. “A ty nie opowiadaj takich bzdur...”  
Burmistrzowa przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, wyraźnie zażenowana. Jej mąż tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. “Przepraszam, kochana, myślałam, że to prawda...”  
“Pani Nottara, mój mąż może sprawia wrażenie wiarygodnego źródła informacji, ale zapewniam panią, zwykle to co mówi ma niewiele wspólnego z jakąkolwiek prawdą.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo w stronę Alucarda, który przez kilka sekund wyglądał na dogłębnie urażonego. I raczej nie udawał. Kto by pomyślał, że jest aż tak wrażliwy? “Taka już jego pokręcona natura. Prawie się do tego przyzwyczaiłam.” Dodała, by rozluźnić atmosferę.  
Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą i oparła się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. “Chyba trochę za bardzo się podekscytowałam...” Powachlowała się lekko serwetką. “No dobrze, to jak to w końcu było tak naprawdę?” Spojrzała podejrzliwie na wampira.  
“To była miłość od pierwszego ugryzienia.” Prawie parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak na twarz burmistrzowej wypływa aż nazbyt promienny uśmiech.  
~Bez przesady!~ Integral zmrużyła oczy, dziwnie zirytowana tym stwierdzeniem.  
~Przecież ona tylko na to czekała.~  
~Jasne... Ugryzłeś mnie pierwszy raz dwa tygodnie temu, zastanów się nad tym, co mówisz.~ Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“No, taką odpowiedź to ja rozumiem!” Udobruchana pani domu kiwnęła ręką na lokaja. “Napijecie się wina, kochani?” Zapytała, gdy kamerdyner podszedł do nich z butelką owiniętą białą serwetką.  
“Ja dziękuję.” Hellsing szybkim ruchem dłoni zasłoniła brzeg kieliszka. “Ostatnio źle znoszę alkohol.” Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby upiła się lampką wina... Na pewno by na nią podziałało podwójnie mocno w takiej sytuacji.  
“Ojej, naprawdę?” Pani burmistrzowa wyglądała na zawiedzioną. “A my mamy tu wokół Rasnov najlepsze winnice... Może jednak?”  
Burmistrz spojrzał na żonę z lekkim pobłażaniem. “Kochanie, myślę, że pani Tepes na pewno kiedyś chętnie spróbuje naszego lokalnego wina, prawda, hrabino?”  
“Oczywiście...”  
“To może chociaż herbaty?” Spojrzała na nią z nadzieją.  
Integral uśmiechnęła się słabo i kiwnęła głową. {Czy ta farsa kiedyś się skończy?}  
~Już niedługo, Sir Hellsing.~ Usłyszała w swojej głowie obcy głos. Zamarła na kilka sekund, jakby ją zmroziło, po czym uniosła wzrok, napotkając rozbawione spojrzenie burmistrza. Przez umysł przepłynęła jej z prędkością światła tylko jedna myśl - on wie! Tym bardziej zszokowało ją, gdy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sympatycznie i mrugnął lewym okiem. Zaskoczona, powoli przeniosła wzrok na Alucarda, który jak gdyby nic się nie stało popijał wino nalane mu przez kamerdynera i patrzył na nią znad brzegu kieliszka. Pokręciła lekko głową i westchnęła, sięgając po wodę.  
“No dobrze...” Pani burmistrzowa zniecierpliwiona przedłużającą się ciszą, postanowiła rozruszać trochę towarzystwo. “A co z dziećmi?”  
“Z jakimi dziećmi?” Integral uniosła brew, po chwili upijając z kieliszka.  
“No, z waszymi!”  
Zszokowana pytaniem, wciągnęła mocno powietrze i za chwilę tego pożałowała, gdy woda, którą właśnie przełykała, dostała się jej tam, gdzie nie powinna. Gwałtownie wstała od stołu, chwyciła pospiesznie serwetkę i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się w stronę toalety.  
Alucard siedział niewzruszony, obracając kieliszek w dłoni. W sumie to zdziwiła go reakcja jego Mistrza. Nie sądził, że takie pytanie potrafiłoby ją aż tak zaskoczyć.  
Burmistrz powiódł wzrokiem za odchodzącą blondynką i po chwili spojrzał z ukosa na żonę, która wyglądała na oszołomioną. “To nie było zbyt dyskretne pytanie, moja droga...” Zmrużył lekko oczy z dezaprobatą. “Może to dla państwa Tepesów niewygodny temat, a ty tak prosto z mostu...”  
“Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam...” Zawstydzona gospodyni spojrzała niepewnie na wampira, który wzruszył ramionami.  
Po chwili postawił szkło na stole i wstał. “Pójdę zobaczyć, czy jeszcze żyje.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym odszedł w kierunku korytarza.  
Integral stała przed ogromnym lustrem i obecnie osuszała twarz papierowym ręcznikiem. W sumie nie wiedziała, dlaczego zareagowała w ten sposób na tak głupie pytanie. Może po prostu cała ta sytuacja z obiadkiem mocno nadwyrężyła jej psychikę... Postanowiła nie myśleć już na ten temat i kompletnie ignorować wszelkie pytania tego typu. Miała serdecznie dość tego spotkania, burmistrzowej żyjącej w kompletnie innym stanie świadomości oraz przenikliwego spojrzenia swojego osobistego wampira, które musiała znosić przez cały wieczór. Obecnie marzyła, by wrócić do domu, wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel i położyć się we własnym, wygodnym łóżku.  
“Jeszcze nie możemy wrócić.”  
Odwróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Alucard stał w drzwiach toalety, opierając się bokiem o framugę i przyglądając się jej badawczym wzrokiem. “A co, przegapimy deser?” Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem i ponownie spojrzała w lustro, by upiąć kilka pasm włosów, które wysunęły się z fryzury i opadły na jej odsłoniętą szyję.  
Zmrużył lekko oczy i powoli ruszył w jej stronę. “Dokładnie. Deser.”  
“Czy to spotkanie do czegoś prowadzi? Bo zaczynam wątpić w jakikolwiek sens naszego przyjścia tutaj.” Rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie, przy okazji mocując się z wsuwkami.  
Zatrzymał się tuż za nią i po chwili przejął z jej dłoni spinki, umyślnie ignorując jej pytanie. “Pozwól, że pomogę.”  
Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, jednak opuściła ręce. “Łaskawie pozwalam.”  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przesunął palcami po jej szyi, zbierając włosy do upięcia. Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech i spojrzała na niego z ukosa. Nie założył dziś rękawiczek, więc jego chłodna dłoń na jej gorącej skórze wywoływała w niej zupełnie niechciane odczucia. Dziwnie zirytowana, odtrąciła lekko jego ręce. “Skończyłeś już?” Rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. “I gdzie twoje rękawiczki? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zgadzała się na ich brak.”  
“Czyżby mojemu Mistrzowi brakowało tak mało ważnej części mojej garderoby?” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się lekko, gdy pochwycił jej pobłażliwy wzrok. “A może masz problem z widokiem wypalonych na skórze pieczęci, które nałożył twój pradziadek, Mistrzu?”  
Uniosła brew, czując, że chciał ją tym sprowokować, nie bardzo jednak wiedziała do czego. “Każdy dostaje to, na co zasłużył.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, powracając wzrokiem do swojego odbicia i przyjrzała się fryzurze. Wszystko wyglądało idealnie.  
Nie odpowiedział. Odsunął się nieznacznie i spojrzał na nią z góry. “Możemy wracać?”  
“Jeśli do domu, to byle szybko.”  
“Nie możemy jeszcze wyjść, mówiłem już.”  
“Dlaczego?”  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i rozmowy w holu. “Chodź Mistrzu, czas na deser.”  
Gdy wyszli z toalety, w pustym już holu spotkali panią burmistrzową, która uśmiechnęła sie przepraszająco do Integral i bez słowa wskazała im drogę w przeciwnym do jadalni kierunku. Blondynka uniosła brew i spojrzała w tamtą stronę, po czym poczuła jak dziwne uczucie chłodu wspina się jej po kręgosłupie. Alucard spojrzał na nią z ukosa i kładąc dłoń na jej plecach pokierował ją lekko w stronę gabinetu burmistrza.  
Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. ~O co tu chodzi?~  
~Spokojnie. O nic się nie martw.~  
Zacisnęła nieznacznie usta. Jego krótkie zapewnienie jakoś wcale jej nie uspokoiło. Wręcz przeciwnie...  
Weszli razem do pomieszczenia, a lokaj zamknął za nimi drzwi. W gabinecie czekało dwóch mężczyzn w garniturach oraz kobieta w garsonce. Wszyscy wyglądali bardzo formalnie i patrzyli badawczo na przybyłych. Burmistrz uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i wskazał jej miejsce w fotelu. Poczuła, że serce zaczyna jej bić coraz szybciej, jednak kiwnęła głową i usiadła. Nowi goście pana domu usiedli naprzeciw niej na sofie i wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
~Spokojnie...~ Wampir stanął przy fotelu, na którym siedziała i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
Poczuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w pokoju.  
Siwiejący mężczyzna pod sześćdziesiątkę wyciągnął jakąś teczkę z papierami i odchrząknął znacząco. „Sir Hellsing...”  
Integral ponownie tego wieczoru zesztywniała, jakby ją zmroziło. Ręka wampira zacisnęła się mocniej na jej ramieniu.  
~Alucard, zabiję Cię...~  
~Nie ma się czego obawiać, Mistrzu...~  
~Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?!~  
„Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...” Powtórzył mężczyzna. „To pani, prawda?”  
„Tak.” Jej głos był spokojny, jednak lodowata kula w jej żołądku powiększała się z każdą sekundą.  
Nie! Nie mogła tak się stresować! Musiała pokazać tym ważniakom w garniturach, że zasługuje na szacunek i nic jej nie złamie! W końcu nie była byle kim! Miała pod kontrolą najlepszą broń do eksterminacji wszelkiego syfu i naprawdę, nie zawahałaby się jej użyć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba! Wyprostowała się w fotelu i oparła dłonie na podłokietnikach.  
Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właśnie takiej reakcji oczekiwał i się nie zawiódł. Jego Mistrzyni w końcu doszła do siebie i miał nadzieje, że tak już pozostanie.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przenikliwie i podał jej jakieś pismo. Wyciągnęła rękę po kartkę i przesunęła po niej pospiesznie wzrokiem. Było to oficjalne pismo, sądząc po wielu pieczątkach i podpisach.  
„Sir Hellsing...”  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy i przeniosła na niego wzrok. „Jakiś czas temu odebrano mi tytuł szlachecki.”  
„Bardzo mi przykro. Proszę mi wybaczyć brak taktu, panno Hellsing. Czy mogę się tak do pani zwracać?”  
“Owszem, jednak pan nadal mi się nie przedstawił, co bardzo utrudnia prowadzenie z panem konwersacji na odpowiednim poziomie.”  
Mężczyzna przez kilka chwil patrzył na nią zaskoczony, po czym skinął głową i wstał z sofy. “Alexandru Serbanescu, Minister Obrony Narodowej Rządu Rumuńskiego.” Ukłonił się lekko.  
Nie było to coś, czego by się obecnie spodziewała. Sam Minister Obrony, no kto by pomyślał... Po przetrawieniu tej informacji kiwnęła głową i przywdziała twarz pokerzysty, jeszcze raz patrząc na podane jej wcześniej pismo.  
Minister ponownie usiadł i przelotnie spojrzał na lekko zdezorientowanych towarzyszy na sofie, którzy po chwili gestem przekazali mu, by kontynuował spotkanie. „Panno Hellsing, kilka dni temu obecni tu panowie: burmistrz Nowego Rasnov, Demetrius Nottara oraz pani rzekomy mąż, hrabia Alucard, złożyli u nas wniosek o przyznanie pani azylu politycznego. Czy pani o tym wiedziała?”  
{O, ciekawe... Kolejne niedopowiedzenia, drogi mężu, jak miło.} „Nie. Nie zostałam o tym poinformowana.”  
„Rozumiem.” Odchrząknął i sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku teczkę. “Zebraliśmy o pani całkiem sporo informacji. Zarówno takich ogólno dostępnych, jak i zupełnie tajnych. Czy czytała pani ostatnio jakieś brytyjskie gazety, przeglądała internet?”  
„Nie miałam dostępu. Zresztą, nie interesowało mnie to za bardzo...” Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.  
„A więc może to panią zainteresuje...” Wręczył jej dość mocno wypchany folder.  
Otworzyła go i wyjęła plik wydruków komputerowych i wycinków, głównie z pierwszych stron gazet. Przeglądając je, uśmiechała się pod nosem. Przypomniała sobie brukową gazetkę o zombie w Londynie, którą pokazała jej Vika.  
#Sir Integral W. Hellsing popełnia samobójstwo w celi w Tower!#  
#Pogromczyni wampirów popełnia samobójstwo!#  
#Policja bada tajemniczą śmierć Integral Hellsing.#  
#Ciało znalezione w celi nie należy do Sir Hellsing.#  
#Poszukiwana Integral H. i jej wspólnicy.#  
Odłożyła teczkę i spojrzała na mężczyznę spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. „Chcecie mnie deportować do Wielkiej Brytanii?” Jej chłodny ton głosu nawet ją samą zaskoczył. Zresztą, może to i dobrze, nie chciała się tu za bardzo emocjonować. I nie miała zamiaru przedłużać całej tej farsy. Chciała wiedzieć od razu, co mają dla niej w planach.  
Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej opanowanie. „Ależ skądże. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jak moglibyśmy się pozbyć takiego skarbu?”  
Zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc, że się przesłyszała. Pan Minister miał naprawdę silny południowy akcent. „Słucham...?”  
„Przez jedenaście lat była pani Rycerzem Okrągłego stołu, tak jak pani ojciec, dziadek i tak dalej... Od trzynastego roku życia prowadziła pani organizację antywampirzą, chroniąc Anglię przed wszelkim wampirzym robactwem. A oni tak po prostu chcieli się pani pozbyć, bo stała się im pani nagle niewygodna. My nie będziemy brać z nich przykładu.”  
„To znaczy...”  
„To znaczy, że ma pani zapewniony u nas azyl polityczny. Jest pani nietykalna.”  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym przeniosła wzrok na stojącego obok wampira. Nie wyglądał na przesadnie zdziwionego, za to uśmiechał się krzywo, patrząc na nią z góry. Czyżby wiedział, że się uda? Gdy powróciła spojrzeniem na ministra, ten kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem. „Wszystkie sprawy związane z przyznaniem obywatelstwa zostaną załatwione w ciągu najbliższych dni.”  
Przez kilka chwil milczała, próbując stłumić w sobie chęć do nadmiernie entuzjastycznej reakcji. Uczucie ulgi jakiego właśnie doznała było nie do ogarnięcia, a serce postanowiło chyba pobić rekord prędkości. Czyli..? Była tu oficjalnie wolna? No dobrze, świetnie, była wolna, ale na pewno był w tym jakiś haczyk! Przecież nikt za darmo nie robi takich rzeczy dla kryminalisty i nielegalnego uchodźcy... Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, po czym lekko odetchnęła, gdy już była w stanie wydobyć z siebie normalny głos. „Jestem bardzo wdzięczna, panie Serbanescu. Jednak nie sądzę, aby to było wszystko, co ma mi pan do powiedzenia.”  
Uśmiech ministra lekko się poszerzył, a on sam pochylił się bardziej w jej stronę. „Jest pani inteligentną i wykształconą osobą, panno Hellsing, dlatego mamy nadzieję na współpracę.”  
“Współpracę?” Uniosła brwi. „A na czym dokładnie ma ona polegać?” Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.  
„Zapewne już pani wie, że obecny tu hrabia Alucard pracuje teraz dla nas.”  
Skinęła głową potwierdzająco.  
„Wiemy również, że jest pod kontrolą pani rodziny już od kilku pokoleń.”  
~Alucard, zabieraj rękę z mojego ramienia...~  
~Jak sobie życzysz, Mistrzu.~ {Szefowa znowu rozkazuje, cudownie...} Założył ręce za plecami.  
„Organizacja Hellsing brała na siebie cała brudna robotę i po tylu latach działalności nie została w Anglii odpowiednio doceniona. Dlatego chcielibyśmy, aby reaktywowała pani Organizację Hellsing tu, w Rumunii. My należycie docenimy panią i pani pracowników.”  
Integral zaniemówiła. Wpatrywała się w mężczyznę z lekko otwartymi ustami, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak inaczej zareagować na taką rewelację. Czegoś takiego kompletnie się nie spodziewała!  
Widząc, że chyba zrobili na niej wrażenie, trójka dyplomatów zamieniła między sobą półgłosem kilka zdań, a po chwili głos zabrała kobieta w garsonce. „Panno Hellsing, oczywiście będzie mogła sobie pani wybrać najbliższych współpracowników. Wiemy, że razem z państwem przybyły jeszcze dwie osoby.” Spojrzała do trzymanego w rękach folderu. „Pan Walter Dornaez i pani Seras Victoria. Oboje pracowali w Organizacji Hellsing.”  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko, budząc się z lekkiego odrętwienia gdy tylko usłyszała znajome nazwiska. „Tak, to moi najbliźsi współpracownicy.”  
„W jakim sensie?”  
„Pan Dornaez to mój lokaj, zajmował się również bronią specjalną. Pani Victoria to podopieczna Alucarda i żołnierz w oddziałach Organizacji.”  
„Rozumiem. Rozpatrzymy przyznanie im obywatelstwa.”  
„Byłabym wdzięczna.” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, patrząc przenikliwie na ministra. “Jednakowoż, nie uwierzę w to, że nie mają państwo dla mnie jakichś warunków do spełnienia, bo jak na razie to dajecie mi ogromne możliwości tak naprawdę za nic.”  
“Panno Hellsing, nie dajemy pani tych możliwości, jak to pani określiła - za nic. Wnosi tu pani swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie logistyczne, taktyczne i militarne, obszerną wiedzę oraz dwóch wykwalifikowanych łowców. Nie znam drugiej tak młodej osoby, która byłaby równie wpływowa, doświadczona i obeznana w temacie jak pani. Jestem pełen podziwu.”  
“Dziękuję za zaufanie, panie Serbanescu. Postaram się spełnić wszystkie państwa oczekiwania. A teraz proszę o warunki.”  
“Mamy tylko jeden warunek, panno Hellsing. Jak zapewne pani wiadomo, prawo o azylu politycznym nie jest jednolicie uregulowane w prawie międzynarodowym. Każde państwo reguluje je indywidualnie.” Gdy skinęła lekko głową, przeniósł wzrok na stojącego za jej fotelem wampira. “Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć, wszystko to ma na celu jak najbardziej ułatwić sprawę wniknięcia w nasze społeczeństwo i zminimalizować ryzyko ewentualnych problemów politycznych.”  
Alucard uniósł brew, zaskoczony, gdy przeczytał myśli ministra. Zdecydowanie, jego Mistrzowi taki warunek bardzo się nie spodoba...  
“Warunek jest taki, że musi pani wyjść za mąż za obywatela Rumunii i przyjąć jego nazwisko.”  
Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na mężczyznę bez zrozumienia, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. “Wyjść za mąż?” Mruknęła, zupełnie zbita z tropu.  
“Tak, to jest ten warunek.”  
”Czy to naprawdę konieczne?” Jej spojrzenie nagle się ochłodziło. “Z tego co mi wiadomo, azyl polityczny dostają osoby prześladowane, których życie jest zagrożone. Rozumiem, że kwalifikuję się do tej grupy?”  
Minister odchrząknął, lekko zakłopotany. “Jak najbardziej rozumiemy pani sytuację, panno Hellsing. Rozpatrywana była w niewielkim gronie osób wtajemniczonych w sprawę i wspólnie ustaliliśmy, że będzie to najlepsza opcja, aby uniknąć ochłodzenia stosunków politycznych z Wielką Brytanią, a już na by pewno zminimalizować wszelkie polityczne przepychanki, które mogą wyniknąć po drodze.”  
“To bardzo delikatna sytuacja.” Kobieta w garsonce postanowiła wspomóc ministra swoim głosem. “Nie psujmy sobie kontaktów z silniejszym i bardziej wpływowym państwem. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu wszyscy zaangażowani w sprawę na tym skorzystają - pani, społeczeństwo oraz rząd Rumunii.”  
Przez kilka chwil milczała, jakby się zastanawiając. Owszem, wiedziała to wszystko, nie mogła jednak pozwolić im tak szybko do siebie dotrzeć. Musiała pokazać, że nie jest osobą, którą łatwo zmanipulować i ustawić, jak im się spodoba. “Jak najbardziej to wszystko rozumiem, drodzy państwo. Znam się na polityce i wiem na jakich działa zasadach.” Wyprostowała się w fotelu i spojrzała na nich zimno. “Jednak problem w tym, że nikogo odpowiedniego tu nie znam, bo dopiero przyjechałam. Przecież nie wyjdę za pierwszego lepszego mężczyznę, który się nawinie...” W jej głosie dało się wyczuć zirytowanie.  
Minister, który kilka chwil wcześniej odetchnął z ulgą, tym razem spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony. “Ależ panno Hellsing, jest pani pewna, że nie zna nikogo odpowiedniego?”  
“No raczej.” Założyła ręce na piersi i zrobiła zawziętą minę. Uch, najchętniej by teraz zapaliła...  
“Ale przecież przyjechała tu pani podając się za żonę hrabiego Tepesa.”  
Integral po prostu zamurowało. Wpatrywała się w ministra w kompletnym szoku, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jak można było coś takiego w ogóle zasugerować. Ona i ten wampir, tak zupełnie na serio?!  
~To ciekawe, nie?~ Głos w jej głowie otrzeźwił ją wystarczająco by odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem.  
~Ciekawe co niby?!~  
~Ich propozycja.~  
~Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!~  
~Nie miałem takiego zamiaru...~  
“Panie Serbanescu, hrabia to wampir. Zmarł ponad pięćset lat temu.” Powiedziała jakby nieswoim głosem, nadal patrząc na Alucarda, który wpatrywał się w nią nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem.  
“Tak, jesteśmy tego świadomi. Wszystkie formalności związane z reintrodukcją hrabiego Tepesa w system społeczny są już załatwione. Jego pobyt w Rumunii jest zupełnie legalny.”  
Tym razem przeniosła wzrok na ministra. “Tak po prostu?”  
“Tak. W końcu Rumunia wiele zawdzięcza Vladowi Țepeșowi.”  
~Pięknie się ustawiłeś, nie ma co... Uwielbiają cię.~ Uśmiechnęła się z lekka sarkastycznie.  
~Ktoś musi.~ Również się uśmiechnął, patrzac z góry na zgromadzonych.  
Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i westchnęła. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, jak wybrnąć z tej dziwacznej sytuacji. “A jeśli nie hrabia Tepes, to kto?”  
“Mielibyśmy własnych kandydatów.”  
Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. “Rozumiem. Potrzebuję kilku chwil, by to wszystko przemyśleć.”  
“Oczywiście, proszę się nie spieszyć.” Minister skinął głową na towarzyszy i oddalili się na drugi koniec gabinetu, do biurka, gdzie burmistrz poczęstował ich jakimś trunkiem.  
Alucard pozostał na swoim miejscu, patrząc jak Integral wstaje i powoli rusza w stronę okna.  
Przeszła kilka kroków, po czym spojrzała na niego przez ramię. ~Trzymaj się z daleka od moich myśli.~  
~Oczywiście.~ Zmarszczył lekko brwi, jednak kiwnął głową i usiadł na fotelu, które ona zajmowała kilka chwil wcześniej.  
Stanęła przy oknie, tyłem do wszystkich i spojrzała przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Postawili ją w sumie w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Albo on, albo jakiś obcy facet. Z jednej strony psychotyczny potwór, którego znała ponad dekadę i wiedziała, co sobą reprezentuje, z drugiej zupełnie nieznany jej mężczyzna, po którym nie wiedziałaby czego się spodziewać... Idąc za rozsądkiem powinna wybrać wampira, którego przecież była Mistrzem. Ale czy nadal nim będzie, skoro zostałaby jego żoną? A co, jeśli jakiś pożal się boże arystokrata postanowi sobie, że będzie ją na każdym kroku kontrolować i żądać cholera wie czego, skoro będzie jego żoną? To chyba jedna z gorszych decyzji jaką dano jej do podjęcia... Cóż za ironia! »Uciekła« z Anglii, bo chcieli ją zabić. Znalazła się w Rumunii, gdzie chcą ją wydać za mąż za wszystko jedno kogo, byle by miała nazwisko... I tak źle, i tak niedobrze!  
Spojrzała z ukosa na Alucarda, który patrzył na nią przenikliwie. No właśnie, jeśli byłby to ktoś inny niż on, jak wyglądałoby od teraz jej życie? Nagle wybór pomiędzy człowiekiem, a wampirem stał się nieoczekiwanie bardzo prosty. W obecnej chwili bardziej niepokoiła ją myśl, że tak naprawdę to obcy człowiek będzie dla niej większym zagrożeniem niż znajomy wampir... Pokręciła głową i potarła skronie palcami, po czym odetchnęła głęboko.  
~Alucard, pozwól tutaj...~ Gdy podszedł i stanął tuż obok, spojrzała na niego stanowczo. “Podpiszesz?” Szepnęła, gdy nachylił się lekko w jej stronę.  
Uniósł brew, widząc jej spojrzenie. Widział już kiedyś ten wzrok, ponad jedenaście lat temu, w celi, kiedy obudziła go z jego dwudziestoletniego snu. Była prawie pewna swojej decyzji, ale potrzebowała jego potwierdzenia. “Podpiszę.” Mruknął jej do ucha i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, starając się zapanować nad niepotrzebnymi emocjami. “Świetnie.” Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę zgromadzonych przy biurku. Alucard szedł pół kroku za nią z bardzo enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy.  
Dyplomaci spojrzeli w ich stronę, mając dziwne wrażenie, że za chwilę stanie się coś, czego później wszyscy będą bardzo żałowali. Pierwszy otrząsnął się minister i przeniósł wzrok na blondynkę. “Czy podjęła pani decyzję, panno Hellsing?”  
“Podjęliśmy decyzję, panie Serbanescu.” Odpowiedziała chłodno, patrząc na niego lekko zmrużonymi oczami.  
Wampir spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. No tak, wspólne decyzje. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. “Podpiszemy potrzebne dokumenty.”  
“Doskonale. Szczerze powiem, że na to po cichu liczyłem...” Wyjał z teczki kolejny folder i po chwili położył na biurku dwa wydruki.  
“Liczył pan na to? Dlaczego?” Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
“Miałem wrażenie, że jakoś dziwnie państwo do siebie pasują.” Podał jej wieczne pióro, które znalazł na biurku burmistrza. “I skoro znają się państwo ponad dziesięć lat to sądziłem, że wybór będzie całkiem prosty...”  
Nie odpowiedziała. Ścisnęła tylko mocniej pióro w palcach, zirytowana takim stwierdzeniem. {Jestem ciekawa, czy byłby równie prosty dla pana, ministrze.} Czuła się zupełnie nie na miejscu i im dłużej patrzyła na leżące przed nią dokumenty, tym bardziej przestawała być pewna czegokolwiek. “Jak to będzie wyglądało? Nigdy wcześniej się tym nie interesowałam.” Spojrzała pytająco na wampira, który wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
“Podpiszecie państwo akt małżeństwa w dwóch egzemplarzach, a pan Marius, jako osoba upoważniona, przystawi odpowiednie pieczątki i złoży pod tym swój podpis. Oczywiście potrzebne są również podpisy dwóch świadków, więc, jeśli nie mają państwo nic przeciwko temu, ja oraz pan Nottara podpiszemy się pod dokumentem.”  
“Rozumiem.” Podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się lekko nad biurkiem. Już miała złożyć podpis w miejscu wskazanym przez urzędnika, gdy nagle zawahała się i cofnęła pióro znad kartki. Właśnie miała kompletnie sprzeniewierzyć swoje przekonania, rodzinną tradycję, a wszystkie jej plany na przyszłość, które już zaczęła sobie powoli układać, prawdopodobnie zostaną wywrócone do góry nogami. Przymknęła na kilka sekund oczy, myśląc intensywnie, po czym uniosła głowę i spojrzała na ministra. “Chcę być dwojga nazwisk.”  
“Słucham?” Uniósł brew.  
“Dwojga nazwisk. Integral Hellsing-Tepes.”  
Alucard stłumił śmiech, po czym niepostrzeżenie szturchnął ją palcem w bok. ~Nie kombinuj.~  
~Chcę moje nazwisko.~ Warknęła w myślach. ~A ty trzymaj łapy przy sobie!~  
Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i spojrzał z ukosa na ministra, który półgłosem konsultował się ze swoimi towarzyszami. “I jak będzie?”  
Mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę ustalał szczegóły, po czym kiwnął głową potwierdzająco. “Zgoda. Proszę podpisać się tak, jak życzy sobie pani być nazywaną. Jeśli chodzi o Nowe Rasnov oraz działalność Organizacji, będzie pani bez problemów mogła używać swojego nazwiska. Jednak, w oficjalnych dokumentach, które będą złożone w Rejestrze Głównym w Bukareszcie, będzie to musiało być jedynie nazwisko Tepes. Za jakiś czas na pewno uda się to zmienić, ale, jak już mówiliśmy, teraz chcielibyśmy uniknąć jakichkolwiek problemów politycznych z Wielką Brytanią.”  
“Rozumiem.” Skinęła głową i złożyła dwa podpisy, po czym podała pióro wampirowi. ~Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz w taki sposób, a miła nie będę.~ Rzuciła ostrzegawczo i oparła się biodrem o brzeg biurka, patrząc jak podpisuje dokument. No proszę, nie przypuszczała, że miał takie ładne pismo...  
Po chwili świadkowie złożyli swoje podpisy, a urzędnik przystawił dwie pieczęcie i zakończył sprawę, podpisując oba papiery.  
Blondynka spojrzała na wampira i uniosła lekko brew. ~I co teraz?~  
Uśmiechnął się, trochę zbyt szeroko. ~Jak to co? I żyli długo, i nieszczęśliwie.~  
~Nieszczęśliwy dopiero będziesz, jak ci strzelę między oczy...~ Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, jednak poczuła jak największy stres powoli mija. Przynajmniej na razie. Dostała azyl, odzyskała Organizację, przy okazji uzyskując nowy tytuł szlachecki. Żyć, nie umierać... W Rumunii.  
Pierwszy podszedł do nich burmistrz i z szerokim uśmiechem poklepał ich przyjaźnie po ramionach. “Gratulacje, teraz już nie musicie niczego udawać!”  
Alucard spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem, natomiast Integral założyła ręce na piersi i zmrużyła lekko oczy. “Pan, burmistrzu, jest u mnie na cenzurowanym. Za poważny uszczerbek na moim zdrowiu psychicznym podczas obiadu.”  
“Przecież nie było aż tak źle. Myślę, że wszyscy na swój sposób świetnie się bawili. Szczególnie moja żona.” Mrugnął do niej szelmowsko.  
“Szczególnie.” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, zauważając podchodzącego do nich ministra. Pan domu jeszcze raz klepnął wampira w ramię, kolejny raz tego wieczoru wymieniając z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i ustąpił miejsca dyplomacie, który odchrząknął i lekko się ukłonił.  
„Pani Hellsing-Tepes, mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się całkiem dobrze współpracowało. Proszę sobie przygotować wstępne założenia i plany. Za jakiś czas skontaktujemy się z panią i wszystko dokładnie ustalimy podczas kolejnego spotkania. Na razie proszę wypoczywać.” Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i uścisnął jej rękę. „Jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem panią poznać.”  
„Dziękuję. I uprzedzam, nie będziecie mieć ze mną lekko. Jestem bardzo wymagająca.” Spojrzała na niego na wpółprzymkniętymi oczami.  
“Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego, hrabino.”


	8. Ale Mistrz chyba nie jest taki beznadziejny, nie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie moi mili!  
> Powracam do was po pierwszym większym (tygodniowym) opóźnieniu w krótkiej, jak na razie, karierze tego fanfika. Sprawy rodzinne, zawodowe, zdrowotne. Wiadomo jak to jest, na pierwszym miejscu priorytety :) Ten rozdział był poprawiany naprawdę ostro, dużo zmian w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia: doszlifowywanie, wyrzucanie zbędnych rzeczy, dopisywanie nowych, korekta dialogów. Mam więc nadzieję, że będzie się czytało płynnie i przyjemnie, pojawią się komentarze, jakieś pytania, sugestie :)  
> A co do fabuły: Integral rozmyśla, edukuje się i czeka na wampira. Cały tydzień. Alucard nie reaguje na wezwania, śpi i wymiata (pewnie potwory spod łóżka). Cały tydzień. Czy hrabina przywoła mężusia do porządku i czy hrabia da się żonce ustawić do pionu, tego dowiecie się właśnie teraz. Albo i nie.
> 
> Podziękowania wielkie dla:  
> Najwspanialszej korekty, która wie wszystko i się zna. Ewo, ty sama-wiesz-co :D  
> San - dla tej pani gratulacje, ona też właśnie została hra... yyy żonką :)) Ale nie ma takich dylematów jak Integral.  
> Sayi i Wampirka - bo piszą mi komentarze <3  
> Wszystkich czytających i lajkujących ^^
> 
> To my English readers - thank you so much for reading Wild Night and leaving kudos <3 I hope google translate is nice for you ;)
> 
> ***

Droga powrotna minęła im w kompletnej ciszy. Integral wyglądała przez boczną szybę i próbowała ogarnąć wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Alucard zaś nie odzywał się, nie chcąc przerywać potoku jej myśli, szczególnie, że były one całkiem interesujące. Jednak gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed wejściem do domu, odwróciła się w stronę wampira. “Trochę się obawiałam...”  
Uniósł brew, zaskoczony. „Czego?”  
„Że mnie deportują.”  
„Myślisz, że bym na to pozwolił? Porwałbym cię jeszcze raz, chyba wiesz o tym.” Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
„Tak?” Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. “A po co?” Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. “Jeśli by się nie udało otrzymać azylu i reaktywować Organizacji, co byś miał z tego tak naprawdę?”  
Wzruszył ramionami. “Może coś, a może nic. To nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia. Wszystko udało się idealnie.”  
“Powiedzmy...” Mruknęła pod nosem i wysiadła z samochodu, bo czuła, że nie wytrzyma z nim już dłużej na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni. Nie czekając na niego, weszła do rezydencji i zamknęła się w gabinecie. Zdjęła płaszcz, odrzucając go po chwili na niewielką sofę i stanęła przy oknie, opierając czoło o drewnianą framugę. Z chwili na chwilę jej już i tak kiepski humor pogarszał się jeszcze bardziej. Czuła się po prostu koszmarnie. Im więcej o tym wszystkim myślała, dochodziła do coraz to gorszych wniosków. Związała się kontraktem na całe życie. Podpisała cyrograf. Sama, właściwie to z własnej woli, weszła w paszczę lwa. Smoka. Wampira, o zgrozo! Już nigdy się od _niego_ nie uwolni. Nawet jakby chciała, on nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść. To już nie był związek Mistrz-Sługa. To już było... No właśnie, co tak naprawdę? Ale przecież zrobiła to, by odzyskać coś swojego. Znowu stała na czele Organizacji. Znowu miała robić to, co umiała najlepiej i na czym się znała... Czy to znaczy, że sprzedała swoją wolność, by znowu wydawać rozkazy, siedzieć nad papierami, użerać się z podwładnymi? Teraz różnica będzie taka, że _on_ nie będzie już jej Sługą, będzie na równi z nią. Razem będą stać na czele organizacji. Razem wydawać rozkazy, razem siedzieć nad papierami i razem użerać się z podwładnymi. _Razem_. Czy to nie przerażające? Ona i ten właśnie wampir. Już nie Mistrz i Sługa, ale Żona i Mąż. Już nie fikcyjne, ale prawdziwe małżeństwo. Kompletnie nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak to na co dzień będzie funkcjonować...  
“Nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwą.”  
Prychnęła, odwracając się od okna w jego stronę. “Ty za to wręcz przeciwnie.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy, widząc jego uśmieszek, trochę zbyt szeroki jak na jej obecne nerwy.  
“Nic na to nie poradzę.”  
“Nie wyobrażaj sobie bóg wie czego.” Założyła ręce na piersiach.  
Wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się jej wnikliwie. “Podpisałaś papiery. Nie sądziłem, że pójdziesz na taki układ.”  
“A co niby miałam zrobić?” Spojrzała na niego dziko. “Zaproponowali mi idealną pracę, tu na miejscu, z wszelkimi udogodnieniami. Byłabym idiotką, gdybym odmówiła!”  
“I w ten sposób zostałaś prawdziwą hrabiną Tepes, nie przeraża cię to?” Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
“Wkurza. I demotywuje.” Zrobiła zawziętą minę, jednak wewnętrznie czuła się kompletnie skrzywdzona i miała wrażenie, że godzinę temu zdradziła wszystko to, w co zawsze wierzyła, a przy okazji zdeptała swoje zasady, plany i postanowienia dotyczące całego jej przyszłego życia, a które w ostatnim czasie sobie powoli układała. Wyszła za wampira, żeby znów móc prowadzić organizację antywampirzą. Cóż za ironia! Czyli jednak była sprzedajna? Spojrzała na męża, który obecnie patrzył na nią nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem. No tak, pewnie przejrzał już wszystkie jej myśli i teraz będzie jej dogryzał na każdym kroku...  
Alucard nie bardzo wiedział jak obecnie ma rozmawiać ze swoim Mi- Stop. Swoją pełnoprawną żoną. Pomimo tej jej zawziętej miny i sztywnej postawy, w środku była mocno roztrzęsiona i nie bardzo wiedziała jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nie spodziewał się po niej, że zgodzi się na warunek, który postawił minister. Dla niej było to sprzeniewierzenie wszystkich wartości, jakimi do tej pory się kierowała. A mimo to, zdecydowała się na tak drastyczny krok... Czy naprawdę chodziło jej tylko o reaktywację Organizacji? Zresztą, on nie będzie narzekał. Nareszcie miał ją tylko dla siebie. Na tę myśl uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co od razu zauważyła. Oho, od razu cała się spięła i jej wzrok powędrował w stronę drzwi. Roześmiał się cicho. “Wybierasz się gdzieś?”  
“Tak. Gdzieś. Nie wiem...” Mruknęła pod nosem i potarła czoło palcami. “Na pewno zdjąć te koszmarne buty. I wziąć coś na ból głowy.”  
Podszedł do niej i spojrzał z góry prosto w jej oczy.  
“Co?” Speszyła się nie wiedząc w sumie, dlaczego. Dzisiejszy dzień był tak kompletnie surrealistyczny, że nie do końca potrafiła ocenić obecną sytuację.  
Pokręcił głową, postanawiając nie dokuczać jej już za bardzo tego wieczoru. Odbije sobie to następnym razem. Podniósł rękę i ku jej dogłębnemu zdumieniu, odgarnął kilka niesfornych kosmyków z jej twarzy. “Idź spać. Jesteś wykończona.”  
Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się tak, jakby go zupełnie nie poznawała, po czym odwróciła się i z dziwnym uczuciem niepewności wyszła z salonu. Miała zamiar zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodzić bardzo, bardzo długo, jednak przypomniała sobie, że najpierw chciała zażyć proszki na ból głowy, ruszyła więc do kuchni. Odnalezienie tabletek zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę, szczególnie, że nie miała za bardzo pojęcia, gdzie Walter trzymał takie cuda... Poza tym, dlaczego nikogo nie było na dole o tej godzinie? Dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem, a na parterze nie było żywego ducha. Może wszyscy już spali? Trochę podejrzane, bo przecież Walter czekałby na jej powrót... Przygotowała dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe, po chwili nalewając do kubka wody z kranu, jednak mokra porcelana wyśliznęła się jej z ręki, roztrzaskując efektownie w zlewie i przy okazji ochlapując zaskoczoną kobietę swoją zawartością. “Szlag!” Warknęła pod nosem, patrząc przez mokre okulary na szczątki kubka i przód nowej sukienki, malowniczo obryzgany wodą. “Po prostu cudownie... Idealne zakończenie dnia.” Westchnęła i sięgnęła po papierowe ręczniki, wycierając najpierw okulary, a później ubranie. Po chwili usłyszała trzask drzwi na piętrze i tupot butów na schodach. Więc ktoś tu jeszcze żyje?  
“Ej, już jesteście?”  
A nie, jednak nie...  
“Halooo!” Seras z impetem wkroczyła do kuchni, zatrzymując się po chwili jak wryta. Nie spodziewała się tu takiego widoku o tej porze... “O rany, Integral! Ale genialnie wyglądasz!” Zmierzyła blondynkę wzrokiem od fryzury po buty na obcasie. Ale... {Co ona taka mokra?}  
“Dzięki...” Mruknęła hrabina, odwracając się do niej plecami i wytarła twarz papierowym ręcznikiem.  
Oczy Seras rozszerzyły się w nieukrywanym szoku. “Oj, co ty? Płaczesz?”  
“Co? Ja?” Spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem i wyrzuciła wilgotny papier do kosza pod zlewem.  
Jednak wampirzyca, niezbyt przekonana, przyjrzała się jej wnikliwie. Wyglądała na dziwnie przygaszoną. “Widzę przecież...”  
“Kubek wypadł mi z ręki i ochlapałam się wodą.” Wywróciła oczami. Niby z jakiego powodu miałaby płakać? “Idę do siebie.” Odburknęła i chciała ją wyminąć, jednak tamta zagrodziła jej drogę.  
“Nie uciekaj!” Chwyciła ją za łokieć. “Czuję, że coś jest nie tak...”  
“Seras, puść mnie. Nie mam ochoty teraz rozmawiać. Chcę się w końcu przebrać...” Próbowała uwolnić rękę.  
“No nie bądź taka! Co się stało?”  
“Godzinę temu Integral Hellsing została pełnoprawną hrabiną Tepes.” Alucard zmaterializował się tuż przed nimi i spojrzał na blondynkę z góry, unosząc brew na widok mokrego materiału jej sukienki. Nie żeby narzekał, ale widać jej było koronkowy stanik...  
“Hellsing-Tepes.” Zgrzytnęła zębami, widząc jego krzywy uśmieszek.  
“Ale jak to...?” Wampirzyca puściła rękę kobiety i spojrzała zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na swojego Mistrza.  
“Taki był warunek Ministra Obrony Narodowej.”  
“Warunek do czego?”  
Integral westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty na tę rozmowę. “Żebym mogła dostać azyl polityczny i reaktywować Organizację tu na miejscu.”  
“A-aha...” Seras podrapała się w tył głowy, jednak gdy dokładniej przeanalizowała jej wypowiedź, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. “Znowu będziesz szefową!”  
“Będę.” Nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na tę myśl.  
“No widzisz! Robota sama do ciebie przyszła!” Klepnęła ją radośnie w ramię.  
“Nie pozwalaj sobie.” Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi, odsuwając się nieznacznie.  
“Integral, ty sztywniaku...” Wampirzyca wywróciła oczami. “No dobra, a co z nami?”  
“Z nami?”  
“Oj no, ze mną i z panem Walterem.”  
“Nie wiem jeszcze, ale jeśli chcecie to też możecie się pobrać. Mówię ci, świetna zabawa.” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.  
“Przecież ja wcale nie o to pytałam!” Seras, gdyby tylko mogła, na pewno by się zaczerwieniła.  
Widząc jej reakcję, Integral postanowiła trochę odreagować dzisiejszy wieczór i poprawić sobie samopoczucie. A ruda świetnie się do tego nadawała... “A nie chciałabyś? Walter to taki porządny, kulturalny, dobrze wychowany starszy pan. Nie to, co twój bezczelny mistrzunio...”  
“Ale...”  
“Poza tym, Walter jest dla mnie jak ojciec, więc to ty byś mogła być teraz moją matką.”  
“Ale o czym ty w ogóle...” Zamachała rękami, zażenowana.  
“Bylibyśmy wtedy jak jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina.” Spojrzała na nią zachęcająco.  
Alucard, który przysłuchiwał się tej nad wyraz abstrakcyjnej wymianie zdań, roześmiał się, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu kobiet. “Słyszę, że humor powoli się poprawia.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie.  
Integral wzruszyła lekko ramionami, mrużąc lekko oczy. “Bardzo powoli.”  
Seras, która zdążyła ochłonąć po tej dziwnej konwersacji, spojrzała z ukosa na blondynkę. “Żartowałaś?”  
“Tak.” Kiwnęła głową. “Pomyślałam, że będę zabawna.” Czy mogłaby w końcu iść i się przebrać?  
Wampirzyca odetchnęła z ulgą. “Bo już się wystraszyłam, że to było na serio... Miałaś zbyt poważną minę.”  
“Czarny humor ex-panny Hellsing. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłaś?” Wampir ponownie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, widząc potępiające spojrzenie wyżej wymienionej.  
“Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, to pewne. A wracając do tematu - teraz to już jest tak kompletnie na serio, to wasze małżeństwo?”  
“Niestety.” Integral zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na wampira.  
Pokręcił głową, chowając po chwili ręce w kieszenie spodni. Jeszcze pokaże tej bezczelnej kobiecie jak bardzo będzie to »niestety«...  
Wampirzyca uniosła brew, patrząc raz na niego, a raz na nią. “Ej no, ale Mistrz chyba nie jest taki beznadziejny, nie?”  
“Nie jest, ale nie o to chodzi.” Pokręciła nieznacznie głową.  
“To o co?”  
“Jest wampirem.”  
“I?”  
“To nie jest mój wymarzony typ mężczyzny.”  
“A jaki jest?”  
“Taki, który ma zęby normalnej długości, oddycha i je kanapki na śniadanie.” Czy one naprawdę muszą przy _nim_ o tym rozmawiać? Jakby nie była to już wystarczająco żenująca sytuacja sama w sobie...  
“Nie wierzę ci.”  
“Słucham!?”  
“Mogłaś sobie znaleźć kogoś innego, a jednak wybrałaś jego.”  
{A cóż to znowu za insynuacje!?} “Zaproponowali mi albo jego albo obcego faceta, więc chyba naturalnym było wybranie kogoś, kogo się jednak zna, tak?” Zgrzytnęła zębami.  
Wampir oparł się o lodówkę i ziewnął ostentacyjnie. “Chciałem tylko nieśmiało przypomnieć, że stoję tuż obok.”  
“I co w związku z tym?” Przeniosła na niego wzrok.  
Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, ignorując pytanie. “Miło się słucha waszej konwersacji, ponieważ po części dotyczy mojej skromnej osoby, jednakowoż proponowałbym hrabinie położenie się spać, a podopiecznej wybranie się na patrol.”  
“Ja na patrol to rozumiem, ale szefowa ma iść spać?” Seras wyszczerzyła ząbki w uśmiechu. “Przecież dziś jest wasza noc poślubna, nie?”  
Wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy wyczuł, że stojąca obok blondynka kolejny raz tego wieczoru spięła się i zaczęła kombinować, jak tu uciec od niezręcznego tematu.  
“Czyjaś na pewno. Może być wasza, jeśli bardzo chcecie.” Integral zmrużyła oczy i założyła ręce na piersi. {Co za cwaniaki, jedno warte drugiego...}  
“Oj, nie wykręcaj się! Na pewno o tym marzysz.”  
“Alucard, o czym teraz marzę?”  
“O mózgu bezczelnej rudej wampirzycy, rozbryzganym na pobliskiej ścianie.”  
“Brawo.”  
“Tylko bez takich szczegółów mi tu...” Seras zrobiła oburzoną minę, patrząc z ukosa na swojego Mistrza, który uśmiechał się ironicznie.  
“Szczegóły to napiszesz w swoim raporcie z patrolu. Chcę go jutro do południa.” Blondynka obrzuciła wampirzycę chłodnym spojrzeniem i ruszyła w stronę holu. “Miłej nocy.”  
“To chyba koniec naszej przyjaźni...”  
“I nici z nocy poślubnej...” Wampir powiódł wzrokiem za odchodzącą kobietą.  
“Czyżby wam zależało?” Odwróciła się tuż przy drzwiach, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
“Ani trochę.” Seras machnęła ręką i otworzyła lodówkę. Jakoś dziwnie głodna się zrobiła...  
“Mów za siebie.” Ruszył w stronę Integral, która rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wyszła do holu. Dogonił ją w połowie schodów.  
“Nie uciekaj, osobiście odprowadzę cię do łóżka.”  
“Niedoczekanie twoje...” Mruknęła pod nosem. “Jak zapewne pamiętasz masz zakaz wstępu do mojej sypialni, stary zboczeńcu.” Stanęła u szczytu schodów, zagradzając mu drogę dalej.  
“Od razu stary...” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. “Jesteśmy teraz legalnie mężem i żoną, wiesz co to oznacza, prawda?” Spojrzał wymownie na prześwitujący obecnie materiał jej sukienki.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. “Uświadom mnie.”  
{No popatrzcie państwo, aż sama się prosi...} “Żona ma specjalne obowiązki wobec męża. Głównie nocą.”  
{Oho, kolejne pseudo-żarciki ze strony pana wampira.} A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję... “Mąż też ma specjalne obowiązki wobec żony, szczególnie, kiedy pracuje głównie nocą i wtedy właśnie zarabia pieniądze. Także, _meżu_ , rusz tyłek na ten cholerny patrol i zejdź mi już z oczu.” Spojrzała na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie, gdy zauważył, że zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej interesująco. “A buziak na dobranoc?”  
“Boli mnie głowa.” Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, po czym odwróciła i stanęła oko w oko z Walterem. Na twarzy lokaja widniało nieme pytanie co takiego wydarzyło się dzisiejszego wieczoru co spowodowało _taką_ konwersację na schodach. Integral westchnęła. Ten dzień chyba nigdy się nie skończy. A ona nadal nie wzięła tych tabletek przeciwbólowych...  
~Poradzisz sobie?~ Usłyszała w swojej głowie i zgrzytnęła zębami, coraz bardziej zirytowana.  
“Do roboty, ale już!” Warknęła na niego, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie przez ramię.  
Wampir roześmiał się mrocznie, po czym zniknął, pojawiając się w kuchni i wyciągając z lodówki kilka paczek z krwią. Wieczór pełen wrażeń trzeba jakoś odreagować, skoro nie miał obecnie innych możliwości. W sumie jak teraz nad tym dłużej myślał, to całkiem chętnie by pouświadamiał swoją młodą żonę w taki czy inny sposób. Ale na to też zapewne przyjdzie czas... Wyszczerzył cały garnitur zębów w szalonym uśmiechu, po czym dołączył do czekającej na niego przed domem Seras.

“Czas chyba zacząć uczyć się rumuńskiego...”  
Walter uniósł brew, patrząc na Integral zaskoczony. Siedziała przy komputerze i przeglądała kolejne strony na temat rumuńskiego rządu, wojska, policji oraz ogólnych wiadomości o kraju. Praktycznie non stop od dwóch dni. “Rozumiem, że w końcu poczuła panienka potrzebę?”  
“Palącą.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, postukując palcami w blat biurka. No cholera, korciło ją, żeby sobie zapalić, ale przekalkulowała, że chyba jednak czas na zdrowszy tryb życia.  
Lokaj kiwnął głową. “To chyba dobry pomysł, zważywszy, że osiedliła się tu panienka na stałe.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dwa dni temu, gdy dowiedział się o kolejnych wielkich zmianach w jej życiu, nie wiedział, czy gratulować, czy współczuć. Szczególnie, że tamtego wieczoru na zachwyconą nie wyglądała, mimo iż udało się jej reaktywować Organizację. Błyskawiczna legalizacja fikcyjnego małżeństwa najprawdopodobniej ugodziła w jej ideę wolności wyboru i przekręciła skalę priorytetów. Chociaż... Kobiety w jej wieku studiowały, bawiły się z przyjaciółmi, zakładały rodziny, a ona tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała życia prywatnego. Ciągle praca, odpowiedzialność, zawsze na najwyższym stanowisku, zarządzanie Organizacją... No właśnie, zapewne gdzieś w jej przekonaniu czaił się fakt, że albo nikogo nie poślubi, albo zrobi to dla dobra Organizacji. Papierowe małżeństwo, które teraz się ziściło. Westchnął bezgłośnie, postanawiając za bardzo tego nie komentować i dać jej czas na oswojenie się z sytuacją. Może za jakiś czas będzie gotowa mu dokładniej opowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę planuje dalej z tym zrobić.  
“Taa... Chyba powinnam zapisać się na jakiś kurs albo załatwić sobie prywatnego nauczyciela.” Otworzyła nową kartę w przeglądarce i rozpoczęła poszukiwania.  
“Ale jak to?” Spojrzał z ukosa, zdziwiony jej pomysłem.  
“Co jak to?” Odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
“Myślałem, że sprawa jest prosta...”  
“Co masz na myśli?” Uniosła brew, lekko zniecierpliwiona.  
„Native Speaker mieszka w piwnicach...”  
Prychnęła. „Raczej podziękuję.”  
“A panienki nowa znajoma?”  
“Jest szefową w salonie piękności. Na pewno nie będzie mieć czasu.”  
„Rozumiem... To może jednak Alucard?”  
“Absolutnie. Nie mam zamiaru dawać mu jakichkolwiek podstaw, by chociaż przez sekundę pomyślał, że to teraz on jest mistrzem. Nie chcę, by nabrał błędnego przekonania, że może mną w jakiś sposób dyrygować. A mogę się założyć, że większość czasu by się wymądrzał albo naśmiewał. Za dobrze go znam...” Westchnęła i oparła się wygodnie, patrząc w ekran komputera. „Ja natomiast potrzebuje kogoś, kto mi pomoże, a nie zniechęci.”  
„Mimo wszystko, niech panienka zapyta...” Spojrzał na nią zachęcająco.  
„Nie będę go o nic prosić. Zresztą, praktycznie nie widziałam go od tamtego wieczoru dwa dni temu. Tak mu zależy, jak widać.” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. “Jak nic, chce się wymigać z małżeńskich obowiązków.”  
Walter uniósł brew. To miło, że jej samopoczucie uległo poprawie, jednak ten dziwny humor jakoś tak mu zgrzytał w jej kontekście... “Może załatwia coś ważnego?”  
“On zawsze załatwia coś ważnego, Walterze. Kombinując i konspirując. To wampir, nigdy nie należy mu do końca ufać.” Wstała i przeciągnęła się, aż trzasnęło jej w stawach. Za długo dziś siedziała... “Poczekam jeszcze jakiś czas, może w końcu się pojawi i _oboje_ zaczniemy pracować nad planami Organizacji dla rządu.”  
“Może powinna się panienka przejść do piwnic?” Zasugerował.  
“Byłam tam już dwa razy, nie było go. Za dużo schodów, żeby iść po raz trzeci. Poczuje potrzebę, to przyjdzie.” Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do wyjścia. “Idę się wykąpać.”  
“Kolacja za pół godziny?”  
“Za godzinę.” Uśmiechnęła się i poszła do siebie.

 

***

“To już przestało być zabawne...” Mruknęła pod nosem i zagłębiła się w miękkie oparcie skórzanego fotela. “Ten kretyn aż się prosi o kulkę w łeb!” Rzuciła trzymane w ręce kartki na biurko. “Niedoczekanie jego, że sama to wszystko będę wymyślać!” Warknęła, niezadowolona. “Tydzień, cholera!”  
„Integral?” Seras zajrzała niepewnie do pokoju.  
Blondynka uniosła brew. „Stało się coś?”  
“Usłyszałam, że coś złorzeczysz i postanowiłam sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.”  
“Nic nie jest w porządku! Wzywałam go już setki razy! Nawet nie raczył się odezwać!”  
Wampirzyca przekrzywiła lekko głowę i spojrzała na nią tajemniczo. „No właśnie, ja w sumie przychodzę w tej sprawie.”  
„Więc nie tylko ja zauważyłam, że coś jest nie tak. Znowu coś kombinuje, hm?” Zmarszczyła brwi.  
„Nie, nie... To coś innego.”  
„Siadaj.” Wskazała jej fotel. „Był dla ciebie niemiły?”  
„Nie. Z tym jest akurat ostatnio w porządku. Problem w tym, że praktycznie się do mnie nie odzywa.”  
„Do mnie też nie. Właściwie to od tygodnia go nie widziałam...”  
„Ja go widuję prawie codziennie na patrolach. Ale tak ogólnie to cały czas siedzi w swoim pokoju. I śpi.”  
„Śpi? Uhm... To rzeczywiście ciekawe. Nie pracuje?” Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.  
„Ależ pracuje. I to jak!” Wampirzyca westchnęła z podziwem. „Żebyś widziała, jak wymiata. Jest boski...”  
„Naprawdę?” Zainteresowanie Integral nagle wzrosło. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
„No serio. Ale poza tym nic innego nie robi. Śpi i wymiata. I tak cały czas, od tygodnia jakoś...”  
„Leń? Pracoholik? Oba na raz?” Wzruszyła ramionami.  
„Ja myślę, że to jednak coś innego.”  
„Co?”  
Seras pochyliła się w stronę Integral i szepnęła konspiracyjnie. „Ja myślę, że on chce zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę...”  
Integral zatkało. „Nie rozumiem...”  
„No wiesz, żebyś zobaczyła, że się stara...”  
„Stara się? Po co?”  
Wampirzyca wyprostowała się. „A tego to ja ci nie powiem. Mamo.”  
„Tylko mi tu bez »mamo«, Seras. Za młoda jestem. A poza tym, kompletnie nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć...” Hellsing spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.  
„Dobra, dobra. Powiem ci tak: nie myśl za dużo.” Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wstała z fotela i przeciągnęła się. „Nic to, idę szykować się do pracy. Także miłej nocy.”  
„Baw się dobrze.” Integral zmrużyła lekko oczy, trochę zirytowana jej zachowaniem.  
Przyjrzała się jej wnikliwie. No jak nic była zazdrosna o tę robotę. „A może wybierzesz się kiedyś z nami?” Zaproponowała.  
Integral uniosła brwi, zaskoczona takim zaproszeniem ze strony wampirzycy. „I niby co ja bym tam robiła?”  
Wyszczerz Seras stał się jeszcze szerszy. „No jak to co? Rozwalałabyś ghule, strzygi i inne paskudztwa!” Pomachała jej i podekscytowana wybiegła z gabinetu.  
Integral opadła na fotel, zrezygnowana. „Chyba jednak przejdę się do tych piwnic...”

“Cóż za ciemnica... Trzeba będzie zamontować tu jakieś porządne oświetlenie.” Zeszła po wąskich schodach do piwnicy i powiodła światłem latarki po ścianach i suficie, po chwili kierując się w lewą stronę korytarza. Spod drzwi Alucarda wydostawała się nikła smużka światła. {Może jednak nie śpi?} Zapukała. „Alucard, jesteś tam?”  
Cisza.  
„Halo?!”  
Cisza.  
„Przestań się wygłupiać!”  
Cisza.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się, przeraźliwie skrzypiąc. Skrzywiła się. Ten dźwięk umarłego by obudził... Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, analizując dokładniej swoją myśl i weszła do środka. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Na stole dopalała się ostatnia świeczka. Obok, w wiaderku z lodem, a właściwie z pozostałością po lodzie, pływały dwie paczki krwi medycznej. Musiały być przyniesione kilka godzin temu. {Naprawdę coś z nim nie tak...} Odłożyła latarkę na stół i rozejrzała się, zauważając na komodzie pod ścianą kilka nowych świeczek. Po chwili sześć płomyków oświetliło wnętrze. Chwyciła pojedynczy świecznik, podeszła do trumny stojącej w kącie i przykucając, zapukała w drewniany bok.  
„Alucard? Obudź się.”  
Cisza...  
Zgrzytnęła zębami i uchyliła wieko, oczywiście nie bez wysiłku. Pusto.  
{A to coś nowego...} Wstała i rozejrzała się ponownie, zrezygnowana i zirytowana jednocześnie. Gdzie on się szwenda, do cholery? Nagle jej wzrok padł na czerwoną kotarę zasłaniająca drugą część pokoju. “No tak, ogromne łóżko.” Burknęła pod nosem, coraz bardziej wzburzona. Podeszła do zasłony, nieznacznie odsłaniając jedną jej część. Obszerną wnękę wypełniało niemal całkowicie wielkich rozmiarów łóżko. Uniosła brew, zdumiona. Odsunęła ciężki materiał wpuszczając do środka migoczący blask świec. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy zorientowała się, że właśnie patrzy na śpiącego na łóżku wampira. Leżał na brzuchu w wymiętej pościeli, która zakrywała go od bioder w dół. Jej oczy zwęziły się w tłumionym gniewie. To ona od tygodnia siedzi nad dokumentami i paragrafami, a on całe dnie spędza w łóżku? Ktoś tu chyba bardzo się pomylił! Już miała w zamiarze postawić go błyskawicznie do pionu i zwyzywać od chrzanionych nierobów, gdy jakiś dziwny impuls pchnął ją powoli w stronę wezgłowia. Cała jej złość nagle rozpłynęła się w niebycie. Integral, zdziwiona tak nagłą zmianą swojego nastawienia, podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się uważnie śpiącemu mężowi. Przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, zawieszając spojrzenie na jego harmonijnie umięśnionych plecach. Nigdy nie widziała go bez koszuli, co najwyżej bez płaszcza i marynarki. Myślała, że był raczej chudym osobnikiem, a tu okazywało się nagle, że jest naprawdę dobrze zbudowany. Mógłby teraz odwrócić się na plecy, bo, skoro jest taka okazja, to chętnie popatrzyłaby sobie na niego z różnych stron... Stop! Zmarszczyła brwi, niezbyt z siebie zadowolona. {Skąd u mnie nagle takie myśli?!} Odchrząknęła nieznacznie. Chyba właśnie robiła coś bardzo niestosownego, co zapewne ten bezczelny krwiopijca później jej wypomni. Powinna stąd natychmiast wyjść i nie robić z siebie idiotki. Porzuciła jednak swój pomysł kilka sekund później, gdy zauważyła, że spał nadal i to w takiej pozycji, jaką sobie przed chwilą zażyczyła. Podeszła więc jeszcze bliżej i przekrzywiła lekko głowę. Czegoś takiego raczej się nie spodziewała... Oblizała wargi, studiując wnikliwie jego nagi tors. Światło świecy zabarwiło jego skórę na złotawy kolor, zarysowując idealnie wszystkie mięśnie. Zaintrygowana, przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz i zmrużyła oczy. Gdy spał, wyglądał jak... Jak normalny mężczyzna. Z dziwnie spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, bez szerokiego, wrednego uśmieszku i bez kpiącego spojrzenia. Westchnęła i poczuła, że jej serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej. Jednak po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła palce na świeczniku. No tego jeszcze brakowało! Niby nagle zaczął się jej podobać?! Niedoczekanie! To, że miał tak idealne ciało i był przystojny, to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Prawda?? Zresztą, była na niego zła, więc skąd nagle w jej głowie te wszystkie dziwaczne myśli?! Zgrzytnęła zębami, postanawiając zakończyć ten żenujący ze swojej strony akt podglądactwa i pochyliła się lekko, szturchając go palcem w ramię. “Alucard, wstawaj.”  
Zero reakcji.  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy, kompletnie już zirytowana i nie zastanawiając się długo, przeniosła świecznik nad śpiącego wampira. Jeśli to go nie obudzi...  
Zerwał się w tej samej sekundzie, w której gorący wosk dotknął jego skóry. “Co do...!” Warknął, stojąc po drugiej stronie łóżka i badając oparzenie na klatce piersiowej. Gdy podniósł głowę, jego spojrzenie natrafiło na maksymalnie zażenowaną Integral, która nadal trzymając pochylony świecznik, po krótkiej chwili dezorientacji uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. “Zwariowałaś, kobieto?!”  
“U-ubierz się...” Wydusiła, patrząc w ścianę i zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zrobiła coś aż tak głupiego.  
Uniósł brew, widząc ją w tak niecodziennym dla niej stanie. Jego wściekłość po chwili zastąpiona została rozbawieniem i postanowił trochę się z nią podrażnić. Pojawił się tuż obok niej i uśmiechnął szeroko, gdy momentalnie odwróciła się do niego tyłem. Pochylił się i mruknął jej do ucha. “To chyba nie był twój najlepszy pomysł.”  
“Najwyraźniej...”  
“Nigdy nie byłaś subtelna, ale tym razem przeszłaś samą siebie.” Roześmiał się pod nosem, odsuwając jej włosy z ramienia.  
Odtrąciła jego rękę i odwróciła się w jego stronę. “Budziłam cię aż nazbyt subtelnie pięć razy. Najwidoczniej potrzeba było czegoś mocniejszego.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy, usilnie starając się nie spojrzeć w dół. “I ubierz się w końcu...”  
„Jesteś pewna? Bo dwie minuty temu mój brak ubrania zupełnie ci nie przeszkadzał.” Ziewnął, ukazując cały garnitur zębów i przeciągnął się.  
Integral wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Jego klatka piersiowa była zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jej twarzy... „Nie będę się powtarzać.”  
„Po co te nerwy, _Mistrzu_?” Uśmiechnął się lekko kpiąco, po czym pojawiły się na nim czarne spodnie i biała koszula. “Lepiej?”  
„Lepiej. I nie czytaj moich myśli!” Warknęła, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.  
„Były wyjątkowo głośne.”  
“Kup sobie zatyczki do uszu.” Wywróciła oczami i chciała opuścić wnękę, jednak skutecznie zablokował jej drogę. “Alucard!” Rzuciła ostrzegawczo.  
Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. „Miałaś jakąś sprawę, _moja droga_?”  
“Nie. Rusz się.” Mruknęła pod nosem. Chciała stąd w końcu wyjść i zaszyć się w swoim pokoju. Po tak żenującej sytuacji kompletnie nie miała ochoty przebywać w jego towarzystwie.  
„Ależ Mistrzu... Musiałaś mieć jakiś powód przychodząc tutaj.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jej dziwnie zdezorientowany wzrok.  
„Miałam, ale... Już nie mam.”  
„Usiądź i przemyśl to sobie. Może jednak porozmawiamy.” Zaprosił ją gestem w stronę najbliższego krzesła.  
Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego nieufnie, po czym powoli podeszła do stołu. “Nie mam nastroju na pogaduszki...” Usiadła i założyła ręce na piersi.  
“A wcześniej miałaś?”  
“Owszem.”  
Uśmiechnął się wszystkowiedząco i usiadł naprzeciw niej. “Może po prostu przekombinowałaś i teraz ci głupio?”  
Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i już miała rzucić jakiś zgryźliwy tekst, jednak po chwilowym zastanowieniu potrząsnęła tylko lekko głową i oparła czoło na dłoni. {No co za wredny bałwan!} Potarła skronie palcami, po czym, widząc idiotyczność całej tej sytuacji, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “No dobrze, wygrałeś.”  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się maksymalnie. “Niesamowite... Czuję się teraz tak wyjątkowo.” Sięgnął po paczkę z krwią. „Czyli porozmawiamy?”  
“Nagle chcesz rozmawiać, a przez tydzień tyłka na górę nie ruszyłeś.”  
“Chciałem coś sprawdzić.”  
“I co, sprawdziłeś?”  
“Poniekąd tak.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając się jej wnikliwie. Wąska, czarna spódnica za kolano, ciemnoszara damska koszula i buty za kostkę na lekkim obcasie to było coś zdecydowanie nowego.  
“Jakieś wnioski?” Uniosła brew, widząc jego spojrzenie. Na pewno coś kombinował.  
“Opowiem ci jak przyjdzie na to odpowiedni czas.” Wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
“Cudownie.” Prychnęła i pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę. “Masz mi pomóc w pisaniu wstępnych założeń i planu Organizacji dla rządu. Siedzę nad tym już od tygodnia, a ty sobie _co tam_ sprawdzasz i masz wszystko inne gdzieś.”  
“Gdzieś? Ciężko pracuję po nocach na nasze utrzymanie...” Zrobił urażoną minę, ale oczy zabłysły mu szelmowsko.  
“Och, biedaku... Bardzo się przejęłam.” Oparła dłonie na blacie stołu. “To teraz też twoja Organizacja, więc z łaski swojej włóż w nią trochę wysiłku intelektualnego i nie udawaj pokrzywdzonego przez los ojca rodziny.”  
Usiadł w takiej samej pozycji jak ona i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Nie martw się, _kochanie_. Nasz adwokat wszystkim się zajmie.”  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy. „Mamy jakiegoś adwokata, _kochanie_? To miłe, że raczyłeś mnie tak wcześnie o tym poinformować...”  
„Nie pytałaś.”  
„No tak, najpierw trzeba zapytać. Zapomniałam...” Zirytowała się.  
„Ale jesteś zgryźliwa...” Wrzucił pusty woreczek do wiaderka i wyciągnął kolejny.  
„Co to za osobnik, ten »nasz adwokat«?”  
„Mój znajomy.”  
„No jakże by inaczej.” Wywróciła oczami, zniecierpliwiona. Miała dość wszystkich niedopowiedzeń i konspiracji.  
Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi, które kilka sekund później otworzyły się same, ukazując stojącego w korytarzu Waltera. „Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale kurier przywiózł list.” Podszedł do stołu i wręczył kopertę Alucardowi. Po chwili już go nie było.  
Integral zmarszczyła brwi. A tamten co taki cichociemny? Nie przywitał się, nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Zdecydowanie podejrzane...  
Wampir otworzył list i wyjął plik papierów. Przestudiował je w skupieniu i z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy podał je Integral. „Witam w Rumunii, pani Hellsing-Tepes.”  
Zamrugała nerwowo i spojrzała w papiery. Było to oficjalne powiadomienie o zawartym małżeństwie, akt ślubu w trzech kopiach oraz nowe dowody osobiste. Przez kilka minut przeglądała dokumenty, po czym z westchnieniem odłożyła je na stół. „Cudownie. Żyć, nie umierać...”  
Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią z ukosa, a po chwili wyjął obie bronie i zaczął przeglądać je w skupieniu. „Zawsze możemy się rozwieść.”  
„Świetny pomysł. Szczególnie, że podpisaliśmy papiery, żebym mogła dostać azyl i reaktywować Organizację.” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“To był twój wybór.”  
“Owszem, był...”  
“Nie narzekaj więc. Znów jesteś szefową Organizacji, mieszkasz w drugiej co do wielkości rezydencji w mieście i masz za męża bohatera narodowego.” Jego głos był pełen sarkazmu, co od razu zirytowało ją do granic możliwości.  
“Tak naprawdę zależy mi tylko na Organizacji, reszta jest mi kompletnie zbędna.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Nie będzie jej tu prawił morałów! Już miała coś dodać, gdy zreflektowała się, że zmienił się wyraz jego twarzy. Wampir obecnie patrzył na nią z wyrzutem i wyglądał na... urażonego?? Czegoś takiego zupełnie się nie spodziewała! {Co do cholery...?}  
Bez słowa założył płaszcz, schował bronie do jego wewnętrznych kieszeni, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł przez ścianę. Po chwili jego kroki na korytarzu ucichły.


	9. Trzy zasady. Nie przesadzaj. Nie kombinuj. Nie insynuuj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani!  
> Tak, wiem wiem, że z opóźnieniem. W sumie mogło być jeszcze większe, ale zrobiłam sobie wieczór wolny od przeprowadzkowego pakowania i dzięki mojej cudownej korektorce nałożyłam poprawki na rozdział ^^ Spektakularnej akcji w nim nie będzie, ale Integral opróżni całą butelkę wina. Sama. A Alucard, jak to Alucard, wtrąci swoje dwanaście groszy. Na koniec Vika dorzuci trzy.
> 
> Pozdrowienia, podziękowania i uściski jak zawsze lecą w Waszą stronę <3

Co za bezczelna kobieta! On to wszystko robi dla niej, a ona... {Zaraz, chwila... Jak to dla _niej_?!} Wampir zaklął gniewnie pod nosem, zaciskając palce na pobliskim krzyżu. Kamień pękł z głośnym trzaskiem. {Coś tu jest bardzo nie tak...}  
„Mistrzu! No co ty?! Mamy szukać ghuli, a nie demolować groby!” Seras spojrzała na niego zdegustowana. Od początku był jakiś dziwnie podminowany...  
„Skup się na robocie i nie mów do mnie. Co najmniej przez pięć minut.” Warknął.  
„Chwila! A co to za dziwne zachowanie?” Wydęła wargi, oburzona. Nastroje miewał zmienne jak kobieta w ciąży...  
Spojrzał na nią wściekłym wzrokiem i zacisnął pięść. „Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym skręcił ci kark, to lepiej się zamknij!”  
Cofnęła się dwa kroki, zaskoczona. „No dobrze już, no...” Wymamrotała i odwróciła się w drugą stronę. {Ale zgred! Co go ugryzło?}  
Przez kilka kolejnych minut obchodzili stary cmentarz. Gdy dotarli do rozpadającej się kaplicy, Alucard zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Seras, która odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc swojego Mistrza w _normalniejszym_ stanie.  
„Gotowa?”  
„Na co?” Zainteresowała się.  
„Na porządną zabawę. W końcu.”  
„Tak jest, Mistrzu!” Roześmiała się. No mogła się spodziewać...  
Wyjął obie bronie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. {Na niczym innym ci nie zależy, tak, _droga żono_? Jeszcze zobaczymy...}

***

Gdy Alucard wyszedł, osłupiała Integral przez kilka chwil patrzyła w zamknięte drzwi. Czuła, że coś ją ściska w gardle i było to uczucie bardzo nieprzyjemne. {Czyżbym przesadziła...? Nie!} Wcale nie przesadziła! Zaznaczyła po prostu, co było dla niej najważniejsze! Odkąd przejęła Organizację po śmierci ojca, to był jej priorytet! Jako szef zawsze musiała radzić sobie sama, ponosić konsekwencje swoich wyborów, wszystkie decyzje były tylko i wyłącznie jej. Były i te dobre, były i złe, ale człowiek całe życie się uczy, głównie na własnych błędach. Nie potrzebowała do szczęścia ani męża ani rezydencji! Najważniejsza była Organizacja, jej pracownicy, za których była odpowiedzialna oraz bezpieczeństwo obywateli. Czy Alucard naprawdę zaczął myśleć, że sama sobie teraz nie poradzi? Że na każdym kroku będzie potrzebowała jego wsparcia i rady? Jeśli tak, to był w ogromnym błędzie! To, że teraz żyła w obcym kraju i nie znała jeszcze tutejszego języka nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie takie trudności napotykała już na swojej drodze! A on, owszem, był jej potrzebny jako Łowca. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że był jej asem w rękawie, jeśli chodziło o najcięższe przypadki i najgorszą brudną robotę w terenie. Zawsze słuchał jej rozkazów, wypełniał polecenia bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tak, to on był jej bronią, ale to jej wola pociągała za spust. I zawsze wydawało się jej, że szanował ją jako swojego Mistrza i nawet w pewien sposób podziwiał... A teraz nawet nie wypełnił prostego polecenia ignorując jej wezwania. Jak to będzie dalej funkcjonowało? Czyżby zawarcie legalnego małżeństwa zupełnie zerwało ich więź Mistrz-Sługa? Potrząsnęła lekko głową, jakby odganiając ciemne myśli. Oparła łokcie na stole, a czoło na dłoniach. Po chwili odetchnęła głęboko, wstała od stołu i podeszła do drzwi z zamiarem opuszczenia piwnicy, lecz gdy nacisnęła klamkę... Drzwi ani drgnęły. „Co do...!” Szarpnęła je kilka razy, ale po chwili zrezygnowała i oparła się plecami o ścianę. “Cóż... Pan hrabia, jak widać, bywa wrażliwy.” Mruknęła. “Stary zgred...” Tylko dlaczego nie mogła się teraz na niego porządnie wkurzyć? Jakby coś w jej umyśle blokowało wszystkie negatywne emocje skierowane w jego stronę. To była kolejna dziwna rzecz, która nie dawała jej spokoju. Może powinna kogoś o to zapytać, porozmawiać z kimś, kto zna się na ludzko-wampirzych relacjach? Może naprawdę istnieje coś w tym temacie o czym ona nie miała pojęcia? Myślała, że była całkiem porządnie wyedukowana w wiedzy o wampiryzmie wszelakim, a tu proszę, jakieś luki jednak są... Westchnęła i po krótkim namyśle stwierdziła, że walić w drzwi nie będzie, bo służba zacznie plotkować o dziwnych upodobaniach pana domu. Zrezygnowana spojrzała na stół. Stała tam butelka jakiegoś rumuńskiego czerwonego wina. Nie namyślając się długo, rozsiadła się wygodnie na łóżku, opierając plecami o zagłówek, po czym odkorkowała wino. Przecież musi jakoś tu wytrzymać do powrotu _pana hrabiego_...

***

Seras radośnie wydreptywała ósemki w świeżym śniegu, który pokrył podjazd przed gankiem rezydencji. „Ale niezła akcja była, prawda Mistrzu?”  
„Powiedzmy...” Alucard z obojętnością wpatrywał się w poczynania swojej podopiecznej.  
Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. „Jak to? Hrabiemu nie podobało się uganianie za gulami?”  
„Mam co innego na głowie.”  
„No jasne.” Roześmiała się wampirzyca. „Oziębłą i wiecznie niezadowoloną panią Hellsing-Tepes?”  
Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. „To nie twoja sprawa, co już chyba dziś mówiłem.”  
„No dobra, już o nic nie pytam...” Wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili przeciągnęła się szeroko. „Zjem coś, a potem lecę potańczyć. Idziesz ze mną, Mistrzu?”  
Spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem. „Czy jesteś pewna, że to mnie chciałaś zadać to pytanie?”  
„Chciałam po prostu być miła.”  
„Jesteś wampirem. Wampiry nie są miłe.”  
„Ja czasem bywam.” Pokazała mu język, co zdumiało go dogłębnie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych. „A co będziesz robił w domu, Mistrzu?”  
„Poczytam jakąś żałosną książkę opierając brudne buty na stoliku do kawy albo poirytuję żonę. W każdym razie coś w tym klimacie.”  
“Oho, buntownik.” Wampirzyca zachichotała i weszła do rezydencji. Po chwili oboje usiedli przy stole w kuchni i pili krew z woreczków.  
„Ciekawe, co robi Integral? Nie widziałam jej, gdy wychodziliśmy.”  
„Zamknąłem ją w piwnicy.”  
Spojrzała na swojego Mistrza oczami wielkimi jak spodki. „Co? Jak to?”  
„Była bezczelna, więc ją zamknąłem.” Uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
„Mistrzu, nie chciałabym być w twojej skórze, kiedy ją w końcu wypuścisz...”  
„A wiesz co? Pójdę zobaczyć, co tam u niej słychać.” Wstał od stołu i wyrzucił puste woreczki do kosza.  
„Posadzę kwiatki na twoim grobie.” Roześmiała się.  
„O, jak miło. Jest na cmentarzu w Snagov, niedaleko Bukaresztu. Pojedziemy tam kiedyś razem, chętnie go sobie obejrzę.”  
Seras wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Po kilku chwilach jednak opanowała się i pozbierała puste opakowania po swoim posiłku. „Widzę, że humor ci się polepszył, Mistrzu. Nie dotrzymam ci jednak towarzystwa, bo muszę już uciekać. Jestem umówiona.” Pomachała mu na pożegnanie.  
Gdy wyszła, Alucard zszedł do piwnicy i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Stanął pod drzwiami i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. {Uhm... Podejrzanie tam cicho.} Przeszedł przez ścianę, żeby nie narobić hałasu skrzypiącymi drzwiami.  
W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Na stole dopalała się ostatnia świeczka. Uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Po chwili usłyszał ciche westchnienie, które dochodziło zza kotary. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, podszedł cicho i zajrzał za zasłonę. Szczęka opadła mu na kilka sekund, bo nie był przygotowany na widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom.  
Integral Hellsing-Tepes leżała na boku, wtulona w największą poduszkę. Koszula, którą miała na sobie wcześniej, leżała po drugiej stronie łóżka. Czarne półbuty były rozrzucone niedbale po podłodze. Dekolt koszulki na ramiączkach odsłaniał więcej niż zapewne śpiąca Integral by sobie życzyła, a spódnica podwinęła się, ukazując połowę uda. Jej włosy były wdzięcznie rozrzucone na poduszce, a na policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec. {Czegoś takiego rzeczywiście się nie spodziewałem...} Wampir odchrząknął głośno. Nic, żadnej reakcji ze strony śpiącej kobiety. Coś było więc nie tak... Wciągnął mocno powietrze i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w kierunku stołu. {Gdzie butelka?} Po chwili podszedł bliżej Integral i jego but natrafił na pustą flaszkę stojącą przy nodze łóżka. Skrzywił się, gdy z hałasem potoczyła się po kamiennej podłodze. {Tak, miałem wino.} Przykucnął obok leżącej kobiety, która poruszyła się nieznacznie i wymamrotała coś niezrozumiale. Zmrużył lekko oczy. “No, droga żono, cóż za niespodzianka...”  
Słysząc znajomy głos, uchyliła lekko powieki, które nagle wydały się jej jakoś zbyt ciężkie, więc zamknęła je i przeciągnęła się, wyciągając ręce ponad głową. Czuła się dziwnie rozleniwiona i nawet nie chciało się jej za bardzo ruszać. Ponownie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na pochylającego się nad nią wampira. “Jusz wrósiłeśś??” Mruknęła niewyraźnie, co bardzo ją zaskoczyło.  
“Już wróciłem.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.  
“To dobszee... Bo szekałam tu na siebie.” Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie, ponownie się przeciągając.  
“Czyżby?” Odstawił puste szkło na szafkę nocną. Dziwne, cała jego złość nagle się ulotniła...  
“Tak. Nuziłam się, więc poszyszyłam twój alho...alkho... Uch! Tamto.” Machnęła ręką w stronę szafki prawie strącając z niej butelkę.  
Roześmiał się cicho, podnosząc się i opierając ręce po obu stronach jej głowy. „Więc to tak, pani Tepes? Ja tu panią zostawiam w celach wychowawczych, a pani bezczelnie upija się moim winem...”  
“Od rasu upija...” Wydęła lekko wargi udając oburzenie. “Zasschło mi w usstach, a nie było niss inego w tej szarnej ziurze...” Odchrząknęła, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże jej przestać tak dziwacznie mówić. “Siąziemy terass nad papierami?”  
“Jesteś pewna, że będziesz w stanie się nad nimi skupić?” Zmrużył oczy, rozbawiony jej zachowaniem. Nigdy wcześniej aż tak się nie wstawiła i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jutro będzie cokolwiek pamiętać z tego wieczoru. No ale on pamiętał będzie i nie zawaha się tego użyć przy jakiejś następnej okazji. Odegra się za to dzisiejsze oparzenie i niemiłe teksty... Odgarnął kilka jasnych kosmyków z lewej strony jej szyi.  
Mruknęła twierdząco, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. A co on nagle tak się do niej przysunął? Nie żeby jej to bardzo w tym momencie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie w sumie, ale przez to czuła się jakoś dziwnie. No i przez ten alkohol była tak specyficznie rozluźniona... Wciągnęła głośno powietrze nosem i przeciągnęła się ponownie.  
Uniósł brew, po chwili uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Wyglądała tak kusząco, że postanowił wykorzystać jej stan upojenia i zabawić się trochę. Pewnie rano i tak nie będzie tego pamiętała. Pochylił się bardziej i przesunął nosem po jej szyi.  
Przymknęła oczy i westchnęła, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i po chwili odpychając go lekko. “Nie wolno. Bo kulka w łeb.”  
Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z ukosa, dziwnie zawiedziony. Chyba nie była aż tak pijana jak sądził. Jednak gdy ich oczy się spotkały, przeklął w myślach. Patrzyła na niego z takim rozczarowaniem, że momentalnie odsunął się na odpowiednią odległość.  
“Wrasam do siebie...” Mruknęła, siadając i spuszczając nogi z łóżka. Nie będzie tu z nim siedziała, skoro on nie potrafi się odpowiednio zachować. Jednak gdy tylko wstała, zakręciło się jej w głowie i gdyby nie wampirzy refleks, prawdopodobnie spotkałaby się z kamienną ścianą. Chwycił ją na ręce i ruszył w stronę drzwi. “Zaniosę cię.”  
“Łapy i sęby pszy sobie...” Oparła czoło o jego ramię, bo wszystko wirowało jej przed oczami.  
“Tak, jasne. Zrozumiałem.” Wywrócił oczami i wyszedł. Jednak idąc po schodach poczuł, że kobieta chwyta go za kołnierz płaszcza.  
„Gzie byłeś tak dłuugo?”  
Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią rozbawiony. „Pracowałem, Mistrzu.”  
„Aha... Sserass mówiła, sze duszo wymiatasz...” Przeniosła na niego poważny wzrok.  
„Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Teraz muszę cię zanieść do łóżka.”  
„No dobsze.” Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Jeśli ten helikopter w głowie nie przestanie za chwilę działać, to lądowanie będzie nie w łóżku, a w ubikacji...  
Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami jej pokoju, wampir spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.  
“Coo jes?” Mruknęła i uniosła głowę.  
“Jeśli mam cię zanieść do łóżka, musisz mnie zaprosić.”  
Zastanawiała się przez kilka chwil, po czym westchnęła. „Nnie moogę...”  
„Dlaczego?” Zmarszczył brwi.  
“Bo bęziesz kom... Kombinowaś.”  
“Co niby?” Zaczął się powoli irytować.  
“Niesne szeczy.”  
Pokręcił głową i postawił kobietę na podłodze. “W takim razie, skoro hrabina już mi nie ufa, to proszę - położy się do łóżka sama.” Popatrzył na nią wyzywająco i puścił jej rękę.  
“Uhm...” Zebrała się w sobie, pomimo iż czuła jak wszystko wokół wiruje i zrobiła krok w stronę drzwi. Jednak jej mięśnie kompletnie nie chciały jej słuchać i w następnej sekundzie Integral poczuła jak podłoga ucieka jej spod nóg. W ostatniej chwili chwyciła klamkę i niezbyt zgrabnie usiadła na dywanie.  
Alucard odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nią z góry. {Czy to się dzieje naprawdę?} “Kobieto, to było _tylko_ jedno wino. Masz zabronione nawet patrzenie na jakikolwiek alkohol.”  
“Jusz na zawszee?” Zrobiła niezadowoloną minę. Z jakiej racji on jej czegokolwiek zabrania?  
“Dopóki nie stwierdzę, że już możesz. Dla twojego własnego dobra.” Pochylił się nad nią i ponownie wziął na ręce. “Zaproś mnie. _W tej chwili_. Albo będziesz spała pod drzwiami.”  
Wywróciła oczami, niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. “Uh... No dobsze no... Zaprasszszam...” Mruknęła pod nosem, odwracając wzrok.  
“To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, hrabino. Nie spodziewałem się.” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wszedł do jej pokoju.  
“Jessteś besszczelny...” Zrobiła oburzoną minę. “Nie myśl, sze ci sa to posiękuję...”  
“Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Rzadko kiedy za cokolwiek dziękujesz.” Posadził ją na łóżku i przykucnął tuż przed nią, opierając dłonie na materacu po bokach jej ciała.  
Spojrzała na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Jak nic chciał ją teraz zdenerwować... “Odeswał się ten, który zawsze jes taki poprawny i sa wszyysko wsięczny.”  
“Jestem wampirem. Nie muszę być poprawny.”  
“Tak si się tylko wydaje...”  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. “Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bawi mnie stan, w którym się obecnie znajdujesz.”  
“Sdaję...” Westchnęła i po chwili położyła się, zakrywając dłońmi oczy. “Iź sobie. Chsę spaś.”  
Jednak wampir nie zamierzał nigdzie wychodzić, na pewno nie w sytuacji, gdy mógł się z nią jeszcze podrażnić. “I będziesz spała w ubraniu?” Wstał i spojrzał na nią z góry. W sumie przyniósł ją tutaj tak, jak ją znalazł u siebie - bez butów i koszuli, więc widok był nadzwyczaj interesujący.  
“Taak... Nie mam siły...” Potarła oczy palcami i ziewnęła, po chwili układając się na boku w pozycji embrionalnej.  
Zmrużył oczy widząc, jak włosy zsunęły się jej z ramienia, odsłaniając lewą stronę szyi i pulsującą tętnicę. Momentalnie jego kły wydłużyły się maksymalnie, a on sam nagle poczuł nieprzepartą chęć do, jakby to określiła jego droga żona, robienia »niecnych rzeczy«. A właściwie to jednej, w której wzięły by udział jego zęby i jej szyja. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. “Mógłbym ci pomóc...” Pochylił się  
i przesunął palcami w górę jej ramienia, odgarniając na bok resztę włosów.  
Czując dziwny chłód na skórze, uchyliła gwałtownie powieki, po czym widząc go tak blisko, prawie zerwała się z łóżka. “Nie rób tak!” Odepchnęła go, jak mogła najmocniej będąc w tym stanie i zakryła się leżącym obok kocem. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego mocno wydłużone kły. Co to miało znaczyć?! Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał!  
Mruknął, zirytowany jej oporem po raz kolejny tej nocy, odsunął się i usiadł obok, obrzucając ją dziwnie niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. “To mnie nie prowokuj.”  
“Co?!” Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. “Czym niby?”  
“Najpierw upijasz się moim winem, zastaję cię na wpół rozebraną na moim łóżku, a teraz...”  
“Wyjź!” Warknęła, nie mogąc go już dłużej słuchać i chwiejnym ruchem wskazała mu drzwi, niezadowolona z jego zachowania. No co za bałwan niewychowany! Ubzdurał sobie jakieś nie-wiadomo-co i teraz ją dręczy... “I nie pokasuj mi się jusz ziś na oszy.”  
“Księżniczka, widzę, znowu w dobrej formie.” Wstał i spojrzał na nią, lekko mrużąc oczy. “Zobaczymy jak długo jeszcze porządzi.” Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i po chwili zniknął w mroku pokoju.  
Integral potrząsnęła głową, czego w następnej sekundzie pożałowała, gdy dziwne uczucie mdłości sprawiło, że opadła na materac. No co za koszmarny wieczór! Najpierw ta idiotyczna sytuacja w podziemiach, później całe wino w samotności, a teraz, tak dodatkowo, dziwaczne zachowanie pana hrabiego i te cholerne zawroty głowy! Co dzisiaj może się jej jeszcze przytrafić? Mruknęła, zrezygnowana, postanawiając już o niczym nie myśleć tej nocy, przykryła się cała kocem i po chwili zasnęła.  
Gdy wampir pojawił się w swoim pokoju, podszedł do szafki nocnej i podniósł pustą butelkę, po chwili patrząc na etykietę. {20 procent. To jak woda przecież...} Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i otworzył przyniesioną paczkę z krwią, patrząc na nią z niechęcią. A mógł mieć taką rewelacyjną kolację, gdyby tylko Integral nie udawała takiej niedostępnej... Zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie wpatrując się w czerwoną ciecz. Zdecydowanie coś tu było nie tak... Zawsze czuł do swojego Mistrza szacunek i obiecał jej swoją dozgonną wierność jako sługa. Dlaczego więc od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się w taki, a nie inny sposób? Czy to przez to, że zawarli legalne małżeństwo? To było tylko podpisanie idiotycznego świstka, więc nie powinno mieć żadnego wpływu na ich dotychczasowe relacje. Chyba że... “Coś się jednak zmieniło...” Mruknął pod nosem, opierając się wygodnie o zagłówek łóżka i zaczął pić. Z ulgą odnotował szybkie skrócenie się kłów i zanikanie dziwnego uczucia rozczarowania oraz bliżej nieokreślonej irytacji, które czuł przez praktycznie cały wieczór. Niezadowolony z tego, jak wyglądała jego dzisiejsza noc, wstał i skierował się w stronę swojej trumny, po drodze odrzucając pusty woreczek na stół. Taka nocna akcja wymagała dłuższej regeneracji...

***

“Integral...”  
“Uhm...”  
“Wstawaj.”  
“Hmm...?”  
“Byłyśmy umówione ponad godzinę temu.”  
Otworzyła powoli oczy i spojrzała na mocno rozbawioną szatynkę, siedzącą obok na łóżku. “Uhm, Vika...”  
“Tak, to ja. Dzień dobry. O drugiej po południu.”  
“Naprawdę byłyśmy umówione?” Mruknęła i uniosła się powoli na łokciu. Czuła się dziwnie, w głowie jej szumiało, a oczy nieprzyjemnie piekły.  
“Tak, na kawę.”  
“Na kawę?!” Blondynka spojrzała na kobietę z niedowierzaniem. Od kiedy to ona umawiała się z koleżankami na kawę?  
“Pamiętasz, jak rozmawiałyśmy przez telefon kilka dni temu?”  
Integral zmarszczyła lekko czoło, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jednak tenże ruch przyprawił ją o dziwny, kłujący ból głowy, więc zrezygnowała. “Nie...” Westchnęła i usiadła, spuszczając nogi z łóżka.  
Lugosi przyglądała się jej przez kilka sekund, mrużąc lekko oczy. “Wyglądasz koszmarnie...”  
“I tak właśnie się czuję.” Dziwne uczucie w żołądku pojawiło się, gdy tylko usiadła. Skrzywiła się i niepewnie spojrzała w stronę drzwi łazienki.  
“Oho...” Szatynka uniosła brew. “Pięknie się wczoraj musiałaś zabawiać...”  
“Zabawiać?” Mruknęła i w następnej chwili zakryła usta dłonią, po czym zerwała się z materaca i pobiegła do toalety.  
Vika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Trzeba będzie chyba pomóc pani Tepes się ogarnąć...  
Po kilku minutach Integral otworzyła drzwi łazienki i oparła się o framugę. “Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że zrobię coś tak głupiego...” Mruknęła, osuszając twarz ręcznikiem.  
“Znaczy co? Że będziesz rzygać?”  
Skrzywiła się i kiwnęła lekko głową. “Że upiję się sama kiepskim winem, a później nawet nie będę w stanie sama dotrzeć do pokoju... No i tak, spotkanie twarzą w twarz z muszlą klozetową też nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych.”  
“Naprawdę, mogłaś zadzwonić, to zamiast dzisiejszej kawy wypiłybyśmy tamto wino razem...”  
“Niestety nie. Zatrzasnęłam się w pokoju Alucarda i nie mogłam wyjść przez kilka godzin.”  
“A on co, nie mógł ci pomóc?”  
“Nie było go. Pracował.” Wzruszyła ramionami. Przecież nie będzie jej opowiadać wszystkiego...  
“Nie mieszkacie sami przecież.” Vika mrużyła lekko oczy, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.  
Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła, odwieszając ręcznik na ramę łóżka. “Alucard mieszka w piwnicach, ma swój pokój na samym końcu korytarza. Nikt by mnie i tak nie usłyszał.”  
“Coś tu jest zdecydowanie nie tak.” Właścicielka salonu wydęła lekko usta. “Jesteście małżeństwem, a macie osobne pokoje - ty na pierwszym piętrze, a twój mężuś sześć stóp pod ziemią.”  
“I to jest niby jakiś problem?” Uniosła brew, nie widząc związku. [AN: ja też nie widzę na razie ich związku ;)]  
“Jesteście małżeństwem!”  
“Oficjalnie od tygodnia...”  
Lugosi zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zaskoczona takim wyznaniem. “Co?”  
“Wcześniej trochę udawaliśmy.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jej zdezorientowaną minę.  
“Udawaliście?”  
“Uciekłam z Anglii pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i w idiotycznej peruce.”  
Vika odetchnęła głęboko, patrząc na blondynkę z bardzo oburzonym wyrazem twarzy. “Ja cię wzięłam pod swoje opiekuńcze skrzydła, a ty mówisz, że wszystko co mi wcześniej opowiedziałaś to kłamstwa?”  
Integral uniosła brew, po czym lekko wzruszyła ramionami. “Nie wszystko. Zresztą, nie sądziłaś chyba, że zacznę opowiadać ci wszystkie szczegóły z mojego poprzedniego życia już na początku znajomości?”  
“Okej, masz rację.” Uspokoiła się nieco. “W końcu nie znamy się za długo. Poza tym, przy twoim podejściu do życia i świata, chyba i tak jestem szczęściarą, że w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz.” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko, patrząc na znajomą z ukosa. “Zdecydowanie szczęściarą. Ale mogę się jeszcze rozmyślić.”  
“W takim razie jak to naprawdę było?”  
“Prosta historia. Niewinną kobietę skazano na śmierć, a hrabia wyrwał ją z rąk oprawców. I, jak to ów hrabia określił, żyli długo i nieszczęśliwie.”  
“Historia może i prosta, ale na pewno piękna. I romantyczna.”  
“Romantyczna? Z której strony?” Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Takie dziwaczne pomysły zaczynały już ją poważnie drażnić. “Jemu chodzi tylko o dwie... Nie, trzy rzeczy. Moją krew, wyrwanie się spod kontroli Hellsingów i zrobienie ze mnie wampira.” Wyliczyła jej na palcach.  
“Tak?” Vika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “A po co chce cię przemienić?”  
“Żeby nie marnować mojego potencjału. Czy jakoś tak.” Hellsing pokręciła lekko głową.  
“No w sumie... Ale serio, zastanawiałaś się nad tym jakoś głębiej? Może jednak chciałby żebyś została wampirem z zupełnie innego powodu?” Spojrzała na nią znacząco.  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w nią nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. “Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi...”  
“A ja myślę, że bardzo dobrze rozumiesz, ale nawet nie dopuszczasz do siebie takiej myśli.”  
“Jakiej myśli?”  
“Oż, Integral, ty sztywniaku! Może to nie twoja krew go interesuje, ale po prostu _ty_.”  
“A to dla wampira nie jedno i to samo?” Blondynka uśmiechnęła się krzywo, rzucając jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.  
“Nie bądź bezczelna. Pasujecie do siebie.”  
“Co?” Chyba się przesłyszała... Już kolejny raz, jeśli o ten temat chodziło.  
“Właśnie to. Dobrze razem wyglądacie. I charakterki macie równie dzikie. Aż sama się na to złapałam...”  
“Chyba nie myślałaś, że my jesteśmy w jakimś romantycznym związku?” Spojrzała na nią, zniesmaczona takim pomysłem.  
“No właśnie tak trochę myślałam. Jest między wami coś takiego dziwnego, aż ciarki przechodzą...”  
“Może to dlatego, że jestem jego Mistrzem, a on moim Sługą.” Wzruszyła ponownie ramionami. “Jesteśmy magicznie powiązani moją krwią.”  
Uśmiech Viki poszerzył się znacznie. “Brzmi perwersyjnie. Nie wiedziałam, że takie coś cię kręci...”  
“Słucham?!” Integral spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. “Cóż to za obrzydliwe insynuacje?”  
“Mistrz, sługa, krew. Totalna perwersja.” Spojrzała na nią z błyskiem w oku.  
“Chyba tylko dla ciebie...” Westchnęła i pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. Co to ludziom może przyjść do głowy, no naprawdę... “Zresztą, nie będę rozmawiać na ten temat. Boli mnie głowa, czuję się beznadziejnie i nie mam ochoty na omawianie mojego _związku_ z tym bezczelnym krwiopijcą.” Zaczęła zaplatać włosy w luźny warkocz.  
“A seks?”  
Hellsing zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, po czym powoli przeniosła wzrok na Lugosi. O czym ona w ogóle...?  
“O, zaczerwieniłaś się.”  
“Uhm...”  
“Jesteś dziewicą?”  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko. Ta rozmowa zrobiła się zbyt osobista... “Tak, jestem dziewicą i jest mi z tym dobrze.”  
“Chwila. Masz dwadzieścia pięć lat, od ponad dekady robisz karierę zawodową, rozkazujesz jednemu z najsilniejszych wampirów w okolicy, masz kontakty rządowe i nadal jesteś dziewicą? I jeszcze mówisz, że ci z tym dobrze?!” Szatynka uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jej obojętnym tonem. “To jak ty odreagowujesz stres?”  
“Jest mi to zupełnie niepotrzebne. A ze stresem radzę sobie inaczej...”  
“Każdemu jest potrzebne.”  
“Nie jest. Zresztą, tak jak powiedziałaś - robiłam karierę zawodową i nie miałam czasu na randki. Proste.”  
“No tak, ale teraz masz męża.” Vika uśmiechnęła się chytrze, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę. “I to przystojnego.”  
“Nie będę sypiać z wampirem.” Zrobiła zdegustowaną minę i wstała z łóżka, po chwili podchodząc do komody z zamiarem wyjęcia świeżych ubrań.  
“Nawet jeśli to twój mąż?” Vika uniosła brew.  
“Nie jestem zainteresowana.”  
“Jeszcze...”  
“Vika przestań!” Hellsing warknęła, czując, że jej cierpliwość bardzo szybko się kończy. “Naprawdę cię ostrzegam. Zaraz skończy się koleżeństwo i przestanę być miła.”  
“Jakbyś kiedykolwiek była.” Właścicielka salonu wydęła lekko usta. Jak nic, potrzeba będzie wiele cierpliwości i opanowania, żeby rozruszać tę żelazną dziewicę.  
Integral wyjęła ubrania z szafki i odwróciła się do znajomej. “Trzy zasady. Nie przesadzaj. Nie kombinuj. Nie insynuuj. Wtedy będzie między nami dobrze się działo.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i ruszyła w stronę toalety.  
“ _Yes Sir_!” Vika wywróciła oczami, lekko poirytowana. “A co z naszą kawą?”  
“Jeśli chce ci się czekać, to za piętnaście minut możesz mieć tę swoją wymarzoną kawę w moim towarzystwie.” Spojrzała na nią przelotnie i wyszła.  
“Uch! Ale z ciebie wredna suka!” Szatynka rzuciła kapciem w rzeźbione drzwi łazienki.  
“Witaj w moim świecie.”


	10. Pieniądze z nieba nie spadną, kochanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej hej, dziś na szybko, bo już późno a tu jeszcze tyle atrakcji przede mną tego pięknego wieczoru, NOT. Rozdział pojawia się po 3 tygodniach z powodów różnych. Takie życie, full of zasadzkas itd.
> 
> Ten rozdział rozpoczyna się w oparach alkoholowych i ogólnej irytacji, Integral dowie się dużo różnych rzeczy, a Alucard sam z siebie jej o tym opowie!! Niesamowite. Vika podpada hrabinie, ale chyba uda się jej uniknąć ostro zakończonych patyków. Pojawi się również wizja niezłej zabawy, nawet dwóch - jedna w bliższej, a druga w dalszej przyszłości. No tak, to chyba tyle.
> 
> Podzięki wielkie wielkie należą się mojej be(a)stie Efie za piękną korektę oraz Sayi (ja mam wielką nadzieję, że to dobrze odmieniam...), za konsultacje językowe i ogólnorumuńskie ;) Love i uściski <3

Integral zmęczonym wzrokiem przyglądała się Vice siedzącej w fotelu obok i opowiadającej najciekawsze nowiny zasłyszane od swoich klientek. Od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Przymknęła powieki, zastanawiając się, kiedy tabletki od bólu głowy zaczną działać i czy głos właścicielki salonu kosmetycznego zawsze był tak dziwnie denerwujący. Czuła się nienaturalnie podirytowana, a lekki szum w głowie i ucisk w skroniach dręczyły ją, odkąd się obudziła. Westchnęła, po chwili zmuszając się do ponownego otwarcia oczu i sięgnęła po kubek z mocną herbatą.  
Lugosi zauważyła jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Przyjdź jutro do salonu, przywrócę ci dawny blask.”  
“Tak, oczywiście, bo nie mam nic ważniejszego do roboty tylko przesiadywanie u kosmetyczki...” Zmarszczyła brwi, lekko rozdrażniona.  
“Pani Tepes, niech pani już więcej nie pije w samotności. Później jest pani nie do zniesienia i w ogóle zachowuje się jak niewyżyta sucz.”  
“Hellsing-Tepes, jeśli już idziemy w nazwiska, pani Lugosi.”  
“No tak, teraz już zupełnie wielkopańsko będzie...”  
Już miała odpowiedzieć coś zgryźliwego, lecz w tej samej sekundzie do salonu wszedł Alucard z kubkiem w ręce. Podszedł bliżej i spojrzał z góry na siedzące przy stoliku kobiety, uśmiechając się krzywo. „Witam miłe panie.”  
Vika uniosła lekko brew, po czym kiwnęła głową na powitanie. “Hrabio.”  
Integral zmrużyła oczy i oparła się wygodniej, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
Rozsiadł się w fotelu obok, odstawił naczynie na stół i sięgnął po gazetę. ”Dobrze spałaś, kochanie?” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie.  
„Nie bardzo...” Zgrzytnęła zębami i odstawiła pustą filiżankę na spodek.  
“No cóż... Może dziś będzie lepiej.”  
Lugosi przez chwilę przyglądała się im, jakby oceniała sytuację, po czym powoli wstała z fotela. “Skorzystam z toalety.”  
Blondynka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. “Jasne. Jest-”  
”Wiem gdzie.” Machnęła ręką i pospiesznie wyszła z salonu.  
Gdy Vika wyszła, Integral przeniosła wzrok na wampira, który jak gdyby nigdy nic przeglądał gazetę. “Jesteś dupkiem.”  
Uniósł wzrok znad lektury. “No proszę, miłe rozmowy wczesnym popołudniem z żoną. Nie spodziewałem się.”  
“Jeśli myślisz, że będziesz dostawał moją krew, kiedy tylko sobie zamarzysz, to jesteś w błędzie!” Warknęła, niezadowolona.  
Wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się jej oburzeniem i sięgnął po stojący przed nim kubek.  
“Nie uważasz że powinieneś mi wyjaśnić swoje wczorajsze zachowanie?”  
“Byłaś pijana, postanowiłem wykorzystać sytuację.” Upił spory łyk z naczynia.  
Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona jego bezpośrednim przyznaniem się do wczorajszych zamiarów. “Naprawdę myślałeś, że ot tak pozwolę ci-”  
“Nie. Planowałem sam wziąć, co mi się należy.”  
Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i odchrząknęła nieznacznie, bo jakoś dziwnie zaschło jej w gardle. “Słucham?”  
“To, co słyszałaś. Chyba należy mi sie coś po tylu latach bycia grzecznym sługą.” Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.  
“Ach tak...” Uniosła lekko podbródek i wciągnęła powoli powietrze nosem, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie gotować się w środku. “Więc dlaczego nie wziąłeś, skoro miałeś tak niepowtarzalną okazję?”  
Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund lekko zmrużonymi oczami, po czym pochylił się w jej stronę. “Wolę, żebyś sama mi dała. _Mistrzu_.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie, odsłaniając zabarwione na czerwono wydłużone kły.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, mając przy okazji nadzieję, że nie zaczerwieniła się zbyt mocno. “Alucard, czy tobie coś stało się w głowę? Demencja starcza albo miażdżyca? Bo od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się, czy nie wysłać cię do lekarza.”  
“Mówię całkiem serio, moja droga żono.”  
“I na serio myślisz, mój drogi mężu, że tak po prostu odsłonię szyję i powiem: bierz, cała jest twoja?” Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem.  
“Nie, ale zawsze można pomarzyć.” Wyciągnął nogi w pozycji zrelaksowanej i odstawił kubek na stolik.  
“Możesz marzyć do końca świata.” Mruknęła i założyła ręce na piersi, niezadowolona z jego zagrywek.  
“Taki już widać mój los...” Westchnął teatralnie i spojrzał ponownie w gazetę. “Tak przy okazji, powinnaś wiedzeć, że nasz adwokat ma na nazwisko Lugosi.” Rzucił od niechcenia, odwracając kolejną stronę.  
Zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. “Och, naprawdę? To wspaniale! Cieszę się, że mówisz mi takie rzeczy _od razu_ , »kochanie«.” Jej głos pełen sarkazmu, mógłby przy okazji zmrozić ogień.  
“Nie-”  
“Tak, wiem, nie pytałam. Mój błąd.” Prychnęła i zagłębiła się bardziej w oparcie fotela, po chwili zauważając kątem oka nadchodzącą Vikę. Gdy tamta usiadła w swoim fotelu, wycelowała w nią oskarżycielsko palec. “A ty, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że twój mężuś jest naszym adwokatem?”  
Lugosi, zaskoczona tak nagłym werbalnym atakiem znajomej, przez kilka sekund siedziała nieruchomo, jakby złapano ją na gorącym uczynku. “No bo...” Zaczęła powoli, patrząc z ukosa na siedzącego po jej prawej stronie Tepesa. “Myślałam, że o tym od dawna wiesz?”  
Alucard wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do przeglądania gazety.  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie pozbędzie się bólu głowy do końca życia. ”Tak, oczywiście. To było do przewidzenia... Zapomniałam, że wy, wampiry, mówicie tylko to, co wam akurat w danej chwili pasuje. Więc może i ja powinnam również przyjąć taki beztroski styl życia i mieć wszystko gdzieś?”  
“Chętnie pomogę w przejściu na taki styl życia.” Wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie odrywając wzroku od wiadomości.  
Vika wyszczerzyła kły w szerokim uśmiechu, widząc jak blondynka próbuje zachować stoicki wyraz twarzy i nie wybuchnąć. “No Teggy, widzisz jaka propozycja? Nie do odrzucenia!”  
Integral powoli przeniosła na nią wzrok pełen lodowych igieł. Teggy? Teggy?! Ktoś tu chyba się bardzo zapomniał... “Pani już podziękujemy, pani Lugosi.”  
Alucard uniósł brew, patrząc na właścicielkę salonu z lekkim pobłażaniem, po czym zwrócił się do żony. “Ależ kochanie, pani Lugosi na pewno nie miała pojęcia, że to konkretne zdrobnienie twojego imienia nie należy do twoich ulubionych.”  
”Naprawdę? Myślałam, że od dawna o tym wie.” Hellsing udała zaskoczenie i sięgnęła po imbryk z herbatą, po chwili napełniając filiżankę.  
”Skąd niby miałam wiedzieć?” Vika zmarszczyła brwi.  
“A, no tak. Nie pytałaś.” Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie obchodziło ją wzburzenie znajomej.  
“Ej, Hrabiostwo, nie wciągajcie mnie w swoje perwersyjne gierki, dobrze?”  
“Należało ci się za Teggy. Mam nadzieję, że już więcej tego z twoich ust nie usłyszę.” Integral zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy. “Inaczej Alucard dostanie pozwolenie na świeżą kolację.”  
Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się groteskowo, jednak nie skomentował i przewrócił kolejną stronę gazety.  
“Wy to macie trochę nie po kolei w głowach, co?” Właścicielka salonu spojrzała na nich pobłażliwie i dopiła swoją kawę. “No cóż, było mi naprawdę miło, drodzy państwo, ale niestety muszę już lecieć.”  
”Jestem ciekawa, gdzie Walter zaparkował pani miotłę, pani Lugosi.” Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Vika spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym roześmiała się. ”Panie Tepes, mógłby pan jakoś utemperować charakterek pańskiej żony. Przecież to się nie godzi być taką wredną babą!”  
Wampir odłożył gazetę i ponownie sięgnął po kubek. ”Proszę mi wierzyć, pani Lugosi, próbuję od ponad dwunastu lat. Ta bestia jest nieposkromiona.”  
Integral przez kilka sekund przyglądała się mu spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, po czym przeniosła wzrok na znajomą. ”Następna kawa u pani w domu, pani Lugosi.”  
”Nareszcie jakieś konkrety.” Wzięła torebkę i ruszyła do drzwi.  
”Odprowadzę panią.” Alucard wstał z fotela i nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczoną minę żony, wyszedł za gościem.  
Hellsing zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy i założyła ręce na piersi. “No proszę...”  
***

Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy trzy grube teczki uderzyły w blat biurka. Uniosła wzrok znad przeglądanych właśnie folderów i spojrzała lekko przymkniętymi oczami na stojącego przed nią wampira. “Co to ma być?”  
Uśmiechnął się swoim firmowym, krzywym uśmieszkiem, patrząc na nią z góry. Cała ta sytuacja przywiodła mu na myśl ich wspólne wieczory w Angli. “Dokumentacja i najnowsze raporty CIS.”  
“CIS?”  
“Cetatea împotriva strigoilor. Wydział do zwalczania zbuntowanych nieumarłych. Departament antywampirzy. Czyli działająca obecnie organizacja .”  
No tak, oczywiście o wszystkim dowiaduje się ostatnia... Ale tym razem postanowiła podejść do tego na spokojnie. “Konkrety proszę.”  
“Od pierwszego stycznia nasza Organizacja przejmuje jej obowiazki. I pracowników.”  
“Rozwiązują ją przez nas?” Uniosła brew, sięgając po teczkę leżącą na samym wierzchu.  
“Organizacja zmienia nazwę i szefa. Nie jest likwidowana.”  
“No dobrze, ale skoro mieli od dawna własną, to po co nagle jestem im potrzebna?”  
“Uznali, że znasz się na tym o wiele lepiej i twoje talenty znacznie przewyższają zdolności obecnego szefa. Z czym całkowicie się zgadzam.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, widząc jak uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przeglądając dokumenty.  
“Czyżby?” Przesunęła wzrokiem po jednym z raportów. {No jakże by inaczej...?} “Wszystko jest po rumuńsku.” Rzuciła kartkami w jego stronę.  
“Zastanówmy się dlaczego?” Chwycił papiery i położył je na biurku. “Może dlatego, że jest to organizacja rumuńska, działająca w Rumunii i zatrudniająca obywateli tego kraju?”  
“Bardzo zabawne, drogi mężu. Twoje poczucie humoru jak zwykle w świetnej formie.” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem. “Mam nadzieję, że pracownicy tejże organizacji wiedzą już, że od pierwszego stycznia wszystko będą robić w języku angielskim?”  
“Pracownicy również mają nadzieję, że nowa szefowa zacznie się w końcu uczyć języka rumuńskiego i postara się zrozumieć ich sytuację.”  
Zmrużyła oczy, niezadowolona z takich tanich chwytów psychologicznych. To jasne, że w końcu zacznie się uczyć. Przecież nie będzie robić z siebie idiotki, skoro będzie szefową. Poza tym, dostała azyl i jakoś trzeba się wmieszać w ten nowy, trochę abstrakcyjny świat. Szkoda tylko, że nie będzie to na jej zasadach i w odpowiadającym jej tempie... Westchnęła i oparła się wygodniej w fotelu. “Jakieś informacje o tychże pełnych nadziei pracownikach?”  
Uniósł nieznacznie brew, lekko zaskoczony tym, że nie oburzyła się, jak to zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach bywało. “Szefem jest niejaki Gabriel Constantin, człowiek. Radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, ale do pięt nawet ci nie dorasta, _mój Mistrzu_.”  
“Naprawdę, wampirze, nie musisz aż tak się podlizywać. Dobrze wiem, co do mnie czujesz.” Roześmiała się cicho, patrząc na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“Jak ty mnie znasz, moja droga. Jestem pełen podziwu.”  
“Gabriel Constantin bardziej mnie w tej chwili interesuje, drogi mężu.”  
“Sztylet w samo serce.” Westchnął teatralnie. “Młody, nawet zdolny, szybko się uczy. Zna się na swojej robocie, jednak brakuje mu doświadczenia i posłuchu. Zastąpił trzy lata temu niejakiego Razvana Krenga, który został przyłapany na próbie sprzedaży za ogromne pieniądze informacji na temat Nowego Rasnov i odpowiednio ukarany. Constantin był jego asystentem, więc po przesłuchaniach i bardzo dokładnym sprawdzeniu czy i on nie był w sprawę zamieszany, uznano, że nadaje się na szefa. Zawsze był w centrum wszystkich akcji, planów i zebrań, więc miał odpowiednią wiedzę o robocie.”  
“Rozumiem. Nie buntuje się przeciwko zmianom w Organizacji? W końcu był szefem, a teraz nagle taka degradacja.” Zajrzała do jego teczki personalnej.  
“Podobno nie. Ale i tak miałbym go na oku przez jakiś czas.”  
“Popieram.” Kiwnęła lekko głową, po czym zaczęła przeglądać papiery obecnego zwierzchnika CIS. Na szczęście to akurat było w języku angielskim.  
Alucard oparł się biodrem o biurko i zaczął bardziej wnikliwie przyglądać się skupionej na pracy kobiecie. Dziwnie fascynowało go, gdy tak siedziała za biurkiem, studiowała dokładnie dokumenty, a jej wzrok powoli przesuwał się po tekście za szkłami okularów. Kiedyś jeszcze trzymała w zębach cygaro, ale te czasy chyba już minęły, skoro przeszła na zdrowszy tryb życia. Chociaż, nie ukrywał, bardzo mu tego w jej kontekście brakowało, specyficznego zapachu dymu i delikatnego szelestu, gdy obracała cygaro w palcach. A gdy wkładała je między wargi...  
“Alucard!”  
Ostry ton jej głosu wyrwał go z głębszych przemyśleń, więc potrząsnął lekko głową i spojrzał na nią już bardziej przytomnie. “Hm?”  
“Pytałam, czy długo masz zamiar tak nade mną stać i wpatrywać się bez konkretnego powodu?”  
“Myślałem o tobie, Mistrzu.” Uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc jej potępiający wzrok.  
“Nie chcę nic na ten temat wiedzieć...” Spojrzała na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. “Nie masz innych planów na dzisiejszy wieczór?”  
“Na razie nie. Ale...” Przysunął sobie fotel do biurka i usiadł naprzeciw niej. “Jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, o której musisz wiedzieć.”  
“O, to nowość. Sam z siebie mówisz mi o ważnych sprawach. To rzeczywiście musi być coś wielkiego.” Założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
“Naprawdę, _kochanie_ , twój sarkazm nie był tutaj konieczny.” Jego kły wydłużyły się nieznacznie. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale takie słowne przepychanki z tą znacznie od niego młodszą kobietą dziwnie go ekscytowały.  
“ _Kochanie_ , to nie był żaden sarkazm. Naprawdę się przejęłam, bo to do ciebie takie niepodobne, mówić mi o naprawdę ważnych rzeczach.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jego reakcję. Ona również by się nie przyznała, że lubiła go drażnić i próbować, jak daleko wampir posunie się w doprowadzaniu jej prawie do szału. Teraz jednak, gdy tak siedział naprzeciwko niej, miała ochotę do niego podejść i zetrzeć ten krzywy uśmieszek z jego twarzy. Nie do końca była jednak pewna, w jaki sposób miałoby się to odbyć...  
“Twój wielki fan, pan burmistrz, organizuje co roku gwiazdkowy bal charytatywny.”  
Uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest w tym jakiś haczyk. “Charytatywny?”  
“Zebrane pieniądze idą na potrzeby pierwszego Rasnov, w którym mieszka całkiem sporo ludzi oraz na restaurację twierdzy na wzgórzu. Miasteczko boryka się z wiecznym brakiem środków finansowych, więc Nowe Rasnov je wspomaga.”  
Zaskoczona Integral przez chwilę nie wiedziała, jak ma się do tego odnieść. Kilka sekund później pochyliła się nad biurkiem, patrząc na męża z niedowierzaniem. “Wampiry wspomagają finansowo ludzi z pobliskiego miasteczka organizując gwiazdkowy bal charytatywny.”  
“Dokładnie.”  
“Dlaczego?”  
“Stare Rasnov jest przykrywką dla Nowego. Tam trafia cała poczta, dostawy i załatwiane są sprawy urzędowe. Mieszkańcy pracują dla wampirów, właściwie nic o tym nie wiedząc. Ale nie o tym miałem mówić...”  
“Czekam.” Zaczęła postukiwać czubkami palców w drewniany blat biurka.  
“Bal charytatywny. U burmistrza. Jesteśmy zaproszeni jako goście honorowi. Nie żebym się nie spodziewał.” Wyciągnał wygodnie nogi przed siebie i położył ręce na podłokietnikach.  
“Czyli trzeba się będzie pokazać i udawać, że nas to cieszy?”  
“Owszem. Jestem pewien, że wszyscy tylko na to czekają. Odkąd przyjechaliśmy, jesteśmy głównym tematem wszystkich plotek i spekulacji.” Wyszczerzył kły w szerokim uśmiechu.  
“Wiem co nieco od Viki.” Prychnęła cicho, dziwnie zirytowana. A jego oczywiście to bawi, no jakże by inaczej...  
“Przypuszczam, że opowiedziała ci same pikantne kawałki?”  
“Niestety...”  
“Nie uważasz, że w takim razie przydałoby się pokazać tam osobiście i dostarczyć im nowych tematów do wnikliwego omawiania?”  
Uniosła lekko brew, po czym uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. “Uwielbiasz być w centrum uwagi, co wampirze?”  
“Nic na to nie poradzę.” Mrugnął do niej lewym okiem.  
Westchnęła, udając zrezygnowanie. Tak naprawdę sama była ciekawa całej tej charytatywnej szopki. “No cóż, chyba nie mamy za bardzo wyjścia...”  
Kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem i wyciągnął podłużną kopertę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, kładąc ją po chwili na biurku przed Integral.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc podejrzliwie na błyszczący, ciemnoczerwony papier. “Co to?”  
“Zaproszenie na bal.”  
Sięgnęła po kopertę i wyjęła bogato zdobiony kartonik. Przez kilka chwil studiowała wnikliwie tekst zaproszenia. “Wygląda przesadnie wielkopańsko...”  
“Spodziewałaś się czegoś innego po wampirzej arystokracji?” Uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt szeroko.  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Dlaczego o tym wcześniej nie pomyślała?! “Arystokracji?!”  
Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej z lekkim rozbawieniem, odnotowując jej reakcję. {Pani Hellsing-Tepes, czyżby udało mi się panią ponownie zaskoczyć?} “Potrzebujesz odpowiedniej sukienki.”  
“Znowu?” Mruknęła pod nosem, zastanawiając się teraz, dlaczego dała się w to wszystko wciągnąć. Jakby jeszcze mało miała stresów i dylematów w tej nowej, abstrakcyjnej rzeczywistości...  
“To musi być coś specjalnego.” Pochylił się w jej stronę, patrząc na nią z błyskiem w oku. “Jedynego w swoim rodzaju. Zupełnie jak ty, moja droga.”  
I wszystko jasne. Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, lekko zażenowana. {Po co on mi znowu mówi takie rzeczy?} “Rozumiem, że mam wszystkich powalić na kolana, tak?”  
“Łącznie ze mną.”  
Pokręciła głową i schowała zaproszenie z powrotem do koperty. “Ciebie akurat ciężko zaskoczyć.”  
“Przekonajmy się.” Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
Oparła czoło na dłoniach, pocierając palcami skronie. {Co za bałwan, będzie mnie tu jeszcze podpuszczał...} “Coś wymyślę... Mam nadzieję.”  
“Bal jest dwudziestego grudnia. Masz niecałe trzy tygodnie.”  
“Tak, wiem. Czytałam zaproszenie.” Westchnęła. “Może Vika coś doradzi...” Mruknęła, wiedząc jak właścicielka salonu będzie się tym cyrkiem ekscytować.  
“No tak, dobrze mieć przyjaciółkę z odpowiednią wiedzą.”  
Rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, aż za dobrze wyczuwając sarkazm w jego głosie. “Twoje komentarze w tej kwestii są mi zupełnie zbędne.” Usiadła wygodniej w fotelu i przez pewien czas obserwowała go spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Wampir natomiast, nadal w zrelaksowanej pozie, postukiwał cicho palcami w podłokietnik fotela i bardzo usilnie próbował nie czytać wszystkich jej myśli. Poza tym, wiedział, że ta przedłużająca się chwila spokoju, to tak naprawdę tylko cisza przed burzą.  
“Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Koniec niedomówień.” Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
Jego uśmiech nieznacznie się poszerzył. Jak on ją dobrze znał... “Wszystko w swoim czasie, moja droga.”  
“Ten czas powinien zacząć się w dniu naszego przyjazdu tutaj.”  
“Wybacz, ale to ja o tym zadecyduję. Nie jesteś jeszcze na wszystko gotowa.”  
Zacisnęła wargi w cienką kreskę. {Co za bezczelny cham!} Odetchnęła głęboko. “Nie jestem twoją własnością, żebyś decydował o mnie w taki sposób, _wampirze_.”  
“I tu się mylisz, _Mistrzu_.” Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, po czym wstał z fotela i spojrzał na nią z góry. “Jesteś moja.”  
Zmarszczyła brwi z niezadowoleniem. “Nie jestem twoja, Alucard.”  
“Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś.” Pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając dłonie na blacie i patrząc na nią przenikliwie. “Jesteś moja od dnia, w którym podpisaliśmy akt małżeństwa, więc ponosisz konsekwencję swojego wyboru.”  
Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy. W tej chwili był tak przytłaczający, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście tak teraz wszystko będzie między nimi wyglądać. On - pan i władca, ona - grzeczna i posłuszna. Akurat! Prędzej piekło zamarznie! Wypuściła powoli powietrze i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Ten krwiopijca tylko czeka, żeby wybuchła. Ale nie ma tak dobrze, załatwi to z nim na spokojnie. “Być może jest tak, jak mówisz. W takim razie, w tym związku jesteśmy równi. Nie ma żadnego odstępstwa od normy. Nie ma Mistrza i Sługi. W żadną stronę.”  
“A więc chciałabyś być na równi ze mną, moja droga?” Ponownie się uśmiechnął. Tym razem bardziej groteskowo. “Jest na to bardzo prosty sposób.”  
“Rozumiem, że próbujesz być w tej chwili zabawny, ale wybacz, nie śmieszy mnie to zupełnie.” Przesunęła palcami po podłokietnikach fotela. “Twierdzisz, że jestem twoja, bo zgodziłam się na warunki rządowe? To samo tyczy się ciebie, mój drogi. Zgodziłeś się podpisać papiery, więc w ten sam sposób ty jesteś mój.” Wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za krawat, przyciągając go bardziej w swoją stronę. “Zresztą akurat w tej kwestii nie zmieniło się absolutnie nic. Byłeś mój, odkąd znalazłam cię w lochu dwanaście lat temu.”  
Jego kły wydłużyły się maksymalnie, gdy dojrzał w jej oczach zawziętość. “Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, chyba będę musiał się zgodzić. Aczkolwiek niechętnie.” Zamruczał, dziwnie podekscytowany.  
Odepchnęła go od siebie, widząc jego reakcję. “Zachowuj się.”  
“Nie zamierzam.” Roześmiał się niskim głosem i ponownie usiadł w swoim fotelu.  
Pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem i miała zamiar coś dodać od siebie, jednak zanim się odezwała, komórka wampira wydała z siebie ciche piknięcie. Sięgnął do kieszeni i sprawdził wiadomość, po chwili wstając z fotela. “Dokończymy rozmowę później.” Ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
“Gdzie idziesz?” Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.  
Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę. “Zarobić na twoją balową sukienkę.”  
“Co proszę?!” Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
“Pieniądze z nieba nie spadną, _kochanie_.”  
“Nie bądź bezczelny! Dobrze o tym wiem.” Gwałtownie wstała z fotela i podeszła do niego, zirytowana. “Sama zarobię na tę chrzanioną sukienkę! Niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję.” Założyła ręce na piersi.  
Uniósł brew, widząc jej zawzięty wyraz twarzy. “Rozumiem, że chciałabyś wybrać się ze mną?”  
“Dobrze rozumiesz.”  
Odsłonił kły w szerokim uśmiechu. “Skoro tak, najpierw proponowałbym przebrać się do pracy.” Obrzucił krytycznym wzrokiem jej spódnicę i czółenka.  
“Nie pouczaj mnie!” Burknęła pod nosem i wyszła do holu, udając się na piętro.

Pojawił się w jej pokoju, gdy zapinała ocieplaną kurtkę. “Czy to kamuflaż?” Uniósł brew, widząc, że ubrała się cała na czarno.  
Westchnęła zrezygnowana i zaczęła spinać włosy w węzeł z tyłu głowy. “Doprawdy, mógłbyś być bardziej taktowny, wampirze.” Rzuciła mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, ignorując całkowicie jego pytanie. “To, że cofnęłam ci zakaz wstępu, nie oznacza, że możesz pojawiać się tutaj, kiedy tylko ci się spodoba.”  
Wzruszył lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. “Hrabina wybaczy, moje zachowanie było skandaliczne.” Ukłonił się trochę zbyt nonszalancko.  
“Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.” Poprawiła kaptur, wsadziła skórzane rękawiczki do kieszeni i założyła ręce na piersi. “Jestem prawie gotowa.”  
“W takim razie idziemy.” Podszedł bliżej.  
“Nie mam broni.” Nie ruszyła się z miejsca, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
“Coś na to zaraz poradzimy. Zamknij oczy.”  
Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się podejrzliwe, ale w końcu wypełniła polecenie. Gdy chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, chciała stanowczo zaprotestować, lecz w następnym momencie poczuła chłód przeszywający całe jej ciało. Wzdrygnęła się, jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie szybko minęło i wszystko wróciło do normy. Gdy otworzyła oczy, znajdowali się w podziemnym pokoju Alucarda.  
Wampir jak gdyby nigdy nic puścił ją i podszedł do komody, wyjmując z szuflady niewielki pakunek. „Założę się, że bardzo tęskniłaś.” Podał jej pudełko.  
Gdy Integral pospiesznie podniosła wieczko, oczy rozszerzyły się jej w niedowierzaniu. „Mój Sig...” Przygryzła dolną wargę i odetchnęła głęboko, patrząc na ciemnografitowego Sig-Sauera. „Skąd...?”  
„Wyjąłem z twojej szuflady po tym, jak cię aresztowali. Amunicję mamy z programu rządowego. Nieograniczoną ilość.”  
Uśmiechnęła się, wyjmując broń. Przesunęła palcami po chłodnym metalu, po czym sięgnęła po magazynek i przeładowała. „Dawno nie strzelałam. Możliwe, że wyszłam z wprawy...”  
„Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, _Mistrzu_.” Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu. „Ale jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie...”  
Rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne politowania. „Jeśli nie chcesz mnie obrazić, lepiej nie kończ tego zdania.”  
Roześmiał się mrocznie, jego niski głos odbił się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Od razu dojrzał ten znajomy błysk w jej oczach, gdy tylko otworzyła pudełko. I od tamtej chwili nie mógł się wprost doczekać dzisiejszego polowania. Tak dawno nie widział jej w większej akcji...  
Hellsing jeszcze raz sprawdziła broń, schowała zapasowe magazynki do kieszeni kurtki i odwróciła się w stronę wampira. „Gdzie jedziemy?” Spytała, niecierpliwiąc się coraz bardziej. Była podekscytowana, serce biło jej szybciej. Chciała jak najszybciej zacząć używać ukochanego pistoletu.  
„Jedziemy? O nie, moja droga. Poruszamy się między wymiarami. Jest szybciej.”  
Skrzywiła się lekko. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała?  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po chwili do pokoju weszła Seras. „Mistrzu, zbieramy się? O, Integral...” Zdziwiła się, widząc blondynkę gotową do wyjścia. “Idziesz gdzieś?”  
„Szefowa wybiera się z nami.” Alucard nie krył swojego entuzjazmu. W końcu nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by polowali we trójkę.  
Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko. „Ale super! W takim razie polecę jeszcze po żarcie i będę czekać na was przed domem.” Pospiesznie wybiegła z pokoju. Wampir ruszył za nią, zapraszając Integral lekkim ruchem głowy.  
Poprawiła okulary i poszła za nim kamiennym korytarzem. „A więc co nas dziś czeka, wampirze?” Zapytała, gdy wychodzili po wąskich schodach z piwnicy.  
„Sprzątamy kompleks starych budynków w Hunedoara.”  
„Ciut daleko...” Zmarszczyła lekko czoło, przywołując w pamięci mapę okolic.  
„Nie dla nas.”  
„No tak, przez wymiary. Czy to aby dla mnie bezpieczne?” Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
„Jeżeli ostatnie dwa razy nic ci nie było, tym razem też nie będzie.”  
„Nie takie do końca nic. Było mi bardzo zimno. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wbijał mi w ciało lodowe igły...” Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie niezbyt przyjemnego wrażenia.  
Wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc w tym żadnego problemu. „Nic na to nie poradzę. Widocznie ludzie tak reagują.”  
Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. „Nie sprawdziłeś tego wcześniej na nikim innym?”  
„Nie było takiej potrzeby.”  
„Pięknie na mnie eksperymentujesz... Możnaby pomyśleć, że nie zależy ci na moim bezpieczeństwie.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy, niezbyt zadowolona z takiej beztroski.  
„Cóż za bzdury...” Mruknął pod nosem, urażony.  
Pomimo niezadowolenia, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, postanawiając porzucić na razie niezbyt wygodny temat. Najwidoczniej hrabia Tepes był wrażliwy na takie bezpośrednie insynuacje. „W każdym razie, nie mogę się doczekać ponownej pracy w terenie.” Kilkakrotnie obróciła broń w dłoniach.  
“Nie będziesz zawiedziona. Szykuje się niezła zabawa.” Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu, zapominając o oburzeniu.  
Uniosła lekko brew, rozbawiona. Jak niewiele mu było do szczęścia potrzeba...  
Gdy wyszli przed budynek, zauważyli Seras, która czekała już na nich od jakiegoś czasu. “Długo wam zajęło...” Wydęła lekko usta.  
“Szliśmy piechotą.” Integral wzruszyła ramionami, postanawiając nie zwracać uwagi na jej pretensje. “Bardzo się spieszymy?”  
Alucard schował bronie do wewnętrzych kieszeni płaszcza. “Im szybciej tym lepiej. Podejdź tu.”  
„Tu, czyli gdzie?” Obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
“Dobrze wiesz jak to działa.” Wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. „Podejdź do mnie i chwyć mnie w pasie.”  
Ściszyła głos, patrząc na niego poważnie. „Nie będę się z tobą obściskiwać przy Seras. Jeszcze pomyśli sobie nie wiadomo co...” Założyła ręce na piersiach i zrobiła krok w tył.  
“To jakiś żart?” Uniósł brew, zaskoczony jej zachowaniem. “To jak niby chcesz to zrobić, co?”  
“Powtarzam - nie będę się w ciebie wtulać.”  
“Nie przesadzaj. Dopiero co siedzieliśmy w gabinecie i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczka, a teraz nagle masz problem. Lecimy na akcję, nie na tajną schadzkę w hotelu, Mistrzu.” Wywrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony, sekundę później pojawiając się tuż przy niej i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie.  
Próbowała się odsunąć, jednak trzymał ją mocno w talii. „Alucard... nie mogę... oddychać...”  
„Nie marudź. Może w ten sposób zminimalizujemy te lodowe igły.”  
„Myślisz, że ci uwierzę?” Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
„Seras i tak wie więcej, niż ci się wydaje.”  
„Co? Jak to?!” Zmrużyła oczy, niezadowolona i ponownie spróbowała się uwolnić. “Przestań mnie tak ściskać. Połamiesz mi żebra!”  
Zniecierpliwiona wampirzyca obrzuciła parę chłodnym spojrzeniem. {No naprawdę, co oni tak się tam szamoczą?} „Długo jeszcze będziecie się obściskiwać, czy możemy już iść?”  
Integral rzuciła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. „Seras, nie wtrąc...”  
„Cisza, kobieto...” Wampir warknął jej do ucha. Miał już dość całej tej farsy.  
Przestała się wyrywać i zacisnęła pięści na jego klatce piersiowej. „Zawsze musi być tak, jak ty chcesz, tak?” Chrzaniony pan i władca... Jeszcze pożałuje!  
„Tak.” Uśmiechnął się, ukazując prawie wszystkie zęby. „Nie psujmy już bardziej tak miło zapowiadającego się wieczoru.”  
“No na co jeszcze czekamy?” Wampirzyca niecierpliwie przestępowała z nogi na nogę.  
“Już na nic, prawda _kochanie_?” Spojrzał z góry na blondynkę, która tylko pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana, pozwalając już bez sprzeciwu objąć się wampirowi. Niech się cieszą, krwiopijce niewychowane... Nie minęła nawet chwila, gdy cała trójka rozpłynęła się w mroźnym, grudniowym powietrzu.


	11. Może czas wykupić oryginał?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, moi mili <3  
> To już chyba tak zostanie, te notki co trzy tygodnie... Powoli zbliżam się do miejsca, które się nadal pisze i rozwija w różnych dziwnych kierunkach. Nowe pomysły, poprawki itd. Żeby was później nie trzymać miesiącami w niepewności (nie chcę powtarzać błędu z myloga), może tak będzie lepiej. Ja mam tendencję do pisania nagle jakiegoś randomowego kawałka w momencie zupełnie nie po drodze i tak powstają dziury, które muszę później łatać. I nie jest to wcale takie proste... No ale dobrze, przejdźmy może do konkretów.  
> W tym rozdziale dużo się dzieje. Są podstępne wampiry, krwawa akcja, eyes for days, Integral kolejny raz w swej karierze będzie mogła się identyfikować z "trendem" #jateż, Seras stwierdzi, że jest prorokiem, a Alucard coraz mocniej upewni się w swoich rozkminach.  
> I w ogóle to zrobiłam sobie na youtube playlistę utworów, których słucham, gdy piszę Wild Night. Jeśli ktoś będzie chętny, to zapodam link ^^
> 
> Uściski wielkie,  
> Inti <3

Integral odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wrażenie lodowych igieł wbitych w jej żołądek nagle zniknęło. Jak tak będą podróżować częściej, nabawi się zapalenia płuc albo odmrożeń wewnątrz ciała. Otworzyła oczy i... „Ciemno.” Szepnęła. „Nic nie widzę.”  
~Mistrzu, jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, mów do mnie telepatycznie.~ Upomniał ją Alucard. ~Ściany mają uszy...~  
~Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi tego wcześniej?~ Szturchnęła go w bok. ~Mam nadzieję, że masz dla mnie jakiś noktowizor, bo w tej ciemnicy nie za wiele zdziałam.~  
~Mam coś o wiele lepszego niż takie kiepskie gadżety.~ Wypuścił ją z objęć tylko po to, by odwrócić ją do siebie plecami. Jedną ręką chwycił ją w pasie. ~Zdejmij okulary.~  
Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, jednak zdjęła i schowała szkła do kieszeni kurtki. ~Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wtedy już kompletnie nic nie będę widziała?~  
~W tym momencie to chyba bez różnicy.~  
Poruszyła się niespokojnie, gdy jego druga ręka zasłoniła jej oczy. ~Alucard, co ty wyprawiasz?!~  
~Spokojnie. Chcę coś sprawdzić...~ Pochylił się bardziej w jej stronę.  
Wzdrygnęła się, gdy jego chłodny oddech owiał skórę jej szyi. ~Co sprawdzić?~  
~Czy mogę na jakiś czas przystosować twój wzrok do ciemności, inaczej nie przydasz się nam tu wcale. Zamknij oczy.~  
Mruknęła coś pod nosem, niezbyt zadowolona z jego kolejnych eksperymentów, jednak po chwili zrelaksowała się i przymknęła powieki.  
Wampir przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie i zaczął mówić wprost do jej ucha. Po rumuńsku. Ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. W pierwszej chwili chciała zwrócić mu uwagę, że przed chwilą sam zabronił odzywać się inaczej niż telepatycznie, jednak powstrzymała się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, gdy poczuła nagły przypływ dziwnej energii. Powietrze wokół niej zawirowało i zaczęło owiewać ją naprzemiennymi falami gorąca i chłodu. Mimowolnie westchnęła, gdy coś miękkiego oplotło ją, zaciskając się wężowym ruchem wokół jej ciała.  
Stojąca obok Seras rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywała się w wirującą masę czerni, czerwieni, tysięcy oczu i splątanych cieni. Zszokowana, zaczęła się zastanawiać czy tym razem jej Mistrz trochę nie przesadził ze swoimi dziwacznymi pomysłami. Bo to co obecnie rozgrywało się przed jej oczami musiało być jakąś zaawansowaną czarną magią z piekła rodem.  
Kilka sekund później wszystko ustało. Cienie rozwiały się, morze oczu zniknęło. Alucard i Integral stali w tym samym miejscu, jakby przed chwilą nic się nie wydarzyło.  
Wampir zabrał dłoń z jej twarzy, jednak nadal trzymał ją w pasie. ~Możesz otworzyć oczy...~  
Uniosła powieki i znieruchomiała, zszokowana tym, co zobaczyła. Niebo było czerwone, a każdy kształt w zasięgu wzroku idealnie wyostrzony. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze nosem i aż zakręciło się jej w głowie od mieszaniny zapachów, wcześniej dla niej niewyczuwalnych. Serce zaczęło jej bić jak szalone, a każde jego uderzenie było nienaturalnie głośne. Zacisnęła pięści, odwracając się gwałtownie w jego stronę. ~Coś ty mi zrobił?!~ Warknęła na niego telepatycznie, próbując się wyszarpnąć z jego objęć.  
~Bez nerwów, Mistrzu.~ Chwycił ją za nadgarstki i spojrzał jej w oczy, obecnie w kolorze krwistoczerwonym. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią zafascynowany, bo nie spodziewał się akurat takiej zmiany. Jednak gdy zauważył, że zmarszczyła brwi zniecierpliwiona, odchrząknął, dochodząc do siebie. ~Pozwól mi wyjaśnić zasady.~  
Nieco uspokojona, przyjrzała się mu uważniej. Kolor jego oczu był jeszcze bardziej intensywny niż zwykle. Otaczała go wielowymiarowa czerwona aura, widać było, że jest podekscytowany. Nie tylko nadchodzącą akcją, ale również udanym eksperymentem. Na niej.  
~Dzięki moim cieniom przekazałem ci niewielką cześć mojej mocy. Przez jakiś czas widzisz, słyszysz, czujesz i poruszasz się jak wampir.~  
Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, jednak złość zaczęła w błyskawicznym tempie zastępować zaskoczenie. Wyszarpnęła nadgarstki z jego uścisku, odpychając go mocno od siebie. ~Wiesz, że właśnie przekroczyłeś wszelkie granice mojej tolerancji dla twoich idiotycznych pomysłów?~ Patrzyła na niego z mieszanką wściekłości i rozczarowania.  
Wzruszył lekko ramionami, nadal wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. Spodziewał się szalonego wybuchu niekontrolowanej złości, a tu proszę, oprócz spojrzenia, które mogłoby zabić, jak na razie nie było wcale tak źle. ~Na nic byś się tu nie przydała nie widząc w ciemnościach i poruszając się w ludzkim tempie.~  
~Szkoda tylko, że nie zapytałeś mnie o zdanie, czy mam ochotę zostać wampirem na godziny!~  
Szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się po chwili na jego twarzy, na pewno nie pomagał się jej uspokoić. ~Martwisz się, że może ci się za bardzo spodobać?~  
~Naprawdę chcesz się dzisiaj doigrać...~ Odetchnęła kilkukrotnie, próbując się rozluźnić. No dobrze, stało się. Stała się wampirem z limitem czasowym. Jakby nie patrzeć to bardzo wygodna opcja, dodatkowe talenty, które przy okazji się pojawiły będą tu na akcji bardzo przydatne. Oby tylko nie wyniknęły z tego powodu jakieś większe problemy... ~Mam nadzieję, że w razie kłopotów będziesz miał wszystko pod kontrolą, hrabio.~  
~Jeśli będziesz za bardzo rozrabiać, odpowiednio cię spacyfikuję, hrabino.~ Roześmiał się mrocznie w jej głowie.  
Obrzuciła go karcącym spojrzeniem, mając nadzieję, że nie zaczerwieniła się zbyt mocno. ~Nie planuję żadnych szaleństw, więc nie ekscytuj się ponad miarę.~  
~Za późno.~ Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, odnotowując lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy.  
~Jak zwykle...~ Zmrużyła oczy, zniecierpliwiona. ~Jakieś wytyczne, porady, zakazy?~  
~Nie przechodzisz przez ściany i nie poruszasz się sama między wymiarami. Nie polecam też skakać z dużych wysokości, nie masz wyćwiczonego balansu. Krwi też pić nie musisz.~ Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, gdy przewróciła lekko oczami. ~Na akcji zdarzają się różne dziwne rzeczy, staraj się więc używać wszystkich zmysłów, łącznie z intuicją i trzecim okiem.~  
~Wspaniale. Ciekawa jestem, w jaki sposób zapłacę za te wszystkie nowe umiejętności, którymi mnie tak hojnie obdarowano.~ Założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
Zmarszczył lekko czoło. O tym za bardzo nie pomyślał...  
~Ej, to jak wersja demo!~ Usłyszeli w swoich głowach śmiech Seras, która zdążyła już ochłonąć po całej tej dziwnej sytuacji.  
~Bardzo zabawne...~ Integral przeniosła na nią pobłażliwe spojrzenie, na co wampirzyca wyszczerzyła radośnie ząbki widząc jej czerwone oczy.  
~Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się.~ Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że niezręczny temat został porzucony, przynajmniej na pewien czas.  
~Alucard, naprawdę ci odbiło...~ Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. {Jak on może być aż tak beztroski? Czasem naprawdę zachowuje się jak dzieciak...}  
~No dobrze moi mili, my tu gadu gadu, a robota czeka...~ Seras zdjęła z ramienia karabin MG-42 i mrugnęła zachęcająco.  
Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się groteskowo, gdy spojrzał z ukosa na blondynkę. ~Gotowa?~  
Kiwnęła głową twierdząco i wyjęła z kieszeni swojego Sig-Sauera, który po chwili odbezpieczyła. ~Jak nigdy.~ Jej głos był zdecydowany.  
~Świetnie.~ Odwrócił się w stronę podopiecznej. ~Cała południowa część osiedla jest twoja.~  
~Ale rewelacja! Miłej zabawy!.~ Wampirzyca mrugnęła łobuzersko do Integral i zniknęła.  
~A my, droga żono, załatwimy część północną.~ Spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku.  
~Prowadź, mężu.~ Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy poczuła, że ich ekscytacja zaczyna się udzielać także jej. ~Wersja demo, tak? A gdzie odpowiednie zęby?~  
~Dodatkowe opcje sporo kosztują.~  
Chwycił ją w pasie i po chwili znaleźli się na obrzeżach wielkiego blokowiska. Ponure, czteropiętrowe, dawno opuszczone domy straszyły wybitymi oknami i badziewnym graffiti.  
~Na lewo.~ Rzucił krótko.  
Skinęła głową i ruszyła za nim. Czuła się dziwnie. Krwistoczerwone niebo, każdy najmniejszy szelest, nienaturalny zapach... Wszystko było takie... Inne. Właściwie można powiedzieć nawet, że doskonałe. Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na wampira. Miał na wpół przymknięte oczy, a na jego twarzy widniał ten niesławny, krzywy uśmieszek, na widok którego jej serce zawsze zaczynało bić szybciej. Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając niechciane myśli. {Cóż za bzdury...} Skarciła się mentalnie i ponownie przeniosła na niego wzrok. Wyglądał na mocno podekscytowanego. Odetchnęła głęboko, rozluźniając się nieznacznie. A więc tak to u niego wygląda, ta radość z walki. Poniekąd tolerowała jego upodobania do krwawych rozrób i kombinatorstwa, ale dopiero teraz zaczynała go tak naprawdę rozumieć. I była bardzo ciekawa, kiedy to ona zacznie przejawiać takie skłonności. W końcu kto z kim przestaje... Nagle kątem oka zauważyła ruch w jednym z okien. Zareagowała błyskawicznie. Odwróciła się, uniosła broń i strzeliła. Z okna wypadło bezwładne ciało, które po uderzeniu w ziemię zmieniło się w proch.  
Alucard spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew, zaskoczony. ~No, no... Świetny początek, moja droga...~  
Zamarła w bezruchu, zszokowana nowymi zdolnościami. ~Nieźle...~ Uśmiechnęła się trochę zbyt szeroko. Nastrój wampira udzielił się także jej. Możliwe, że związane to było również z tą częścią jego mocy, którą jej przekazał.  
Roześmiał się mrocznie, widząc jej entuzjazm. Jednak pomysł z cieniami był strzałem w dziesiątkę. ~To jak, wchodzimy do środka?~  
~I to jak najszybciej!~ Szturchnęła go w ramię, zniecierpliwiona.

***

Wszystko działo się jak na przyspieszonym filmie. Padające na posadzkę ciała, odgłosy wystrzałów, przeraźliwe wycie ghuli i obłąkańczy śmiech Alucarda. Jak z jakiegoś niesamowitego, fantastycznego filmu. W oddali również słychać było wystrzały. Seras ewidentnie miała niezły ubaw.  
Integral stała oparta plecami o ścianę i przeładowywała pistolet, równocześnie rozglądając się na boki. Przed chwilą rozdzieliła się z Alucardem, stwierdzając, że doskonale poradzi sobie sama i nie potrzebuje niańki. Wampir uśmiechnął się krzywo na tę uwagę, po czym zniknął, wysyłając do niej telepatyczną wiadomość, że to się jeszcze okaże.  
{Co on sobie myśli, maniak jeden? Że jest jedyny i niezastąpiony? Sama dam sobie radę. Nie potrzebuję jego nadzoru.} Wzięła głęboki oddech i wybiegła na korytarz. Mimo, iż przez pobyt w więzieniu nie miała okazji trenować, wiedziała, że wyuczonych chwytów się nie zapomina. Cios wymierzony w klatkę piersiową ghula przebił ją na wylot. Kolejny paskud skończył z czaszka rozgniecioną na ścianie. Roześmiała się, celując z pistoletu w nadchodzące ghule. Było ich dość sporo. Jednak mając do dyspozycji pistolet, wyuczone sztuki walki i nabyte, wampirze zdolności była w stanie bez problemu sobie poradzić. Gdy ostatni cel rozsypał się w proch tuż przed jej nosem, westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących na parter. Czuła, że jednak coś z nią jest nie do końca tak, jak być powinno. Oddychała nienaturalnie szybko, serce biło jej jak oszalałe, krew buzowała w żyłach. Czuła się... szczęśliwa? Pokręciła głową i przygryzła dolną wargę.  
{Nie, to niemożliwe... Jak takie coś może sprawiać aż taką przyjemność?!}  
~Wcale nie takie niemożliwe...~ Usłyszała w swej głowie. ~To jest to, o czym zawsze ci mówiłem. Radość z walki. Totalna ekstaza. Przyznaj, że świetnie się bawisz, droga żono.~  
~Dobrze wiesz, że tak! Więc po co jeszcze pytasz i mnie wkurzasz, krwiopijco?~ Zgrzytnęła zębami.  
~Nie zapominaj, że ten właśnie krwiopijca załatwił ci tak rewelacyjne możliwości treningowe. I pamiętaj, żeby nie szaleć za bardzo...~ Usłyszała jeszcze jego śmiech gdzieś na wyższym piętrze budynku.  
~Czy ty zawsze musisz podnosić mi ciśnienie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie?~ Wybiegła na główny korytarz i zatrzymała się. Wszędzie było pusto. Rozejrzała się wokoło i zmarszczyła brwi. {Nie... Czy to już koniec?} Mruknęła, niezadowolona. A tak się jeszcze chciała zabawić...  
~Rozejrzyj się uważniej.~  
~A ty znowu zaczynasz...~ Zmarszczyła czoło i ponownie przeskanowała wzrokiem korytarz. Coś w jej umyśle ostrzegało ją, jednak nie widziała nic niepokojącego. {Co do... Ughh!!} Ugięła się pod ciężarem, który nagle wylądował na jej plecach. Jednym zwinnym ruchem przerzuciła go przez ramię i strzeliła leżącemu ghulowi prosto w głowę. {Ciekawe, czy jutro będę w stanie ruszyć się z łóżka...}  
~Widzisz, miałem rację.~  
Słysząc jego kpiący śmiech w swojej głowie, wyprostowała się gwałtownie i rozejrzała wokoło. Miała już serdecznie dość jego docinków na dzień dzisiejszy. Czuła, że poziom jej zirytowania zaczął się niebezpiecznie podnosić. ~Serio? Musiałeś? Najpierw robisz ze mnie pseudo-wampira, a później wtrącasz się i zgrywasz wszechwiedzącego! Zajmij się swoją robotą i nie pouczaj mnie!~ Kopnęła ze złością w zdezelowany kosz na śmieci.  
~Wspaniale! Wyzwól swój gniew! Ciesz się z walki!~  
~A co ja robię od jakichś dwudziestu minut, co?! Ta wasza chora radość udzieliła się też i mnie, i to wszystko przez te twoje cholerne moce! Zobaczysz, jak cię tylko dorwę, to nie będzie co zbierać!~ Wrzasnęła na niego telepatycznie siejąc spustoszenie w przemierzanym właśnie korytarzu.  
~Już ci to kiedyś mówiłem, ale bez żalu powtórzę jeszcze raz: jesteś piękna gdy się złościsz...~ Zamruczał w jej głowie.  
~Nie mów mi takich rzeczy, idioto!~  
~No proszę, ktoś tu chyba za bardzo się rozkręcił.~ Roześmiał się, poniekąd z podziwem.  
~Chrzań się!~ Warknęła i ze złością wybiegła z budynku.

Biegła, dopóki nie zauważyła przed sobą zdezelowanego placu zabaw. Zwolniła, po chwili zatrzymując się i oparła plecami o drabinkę, oddychając szybko. Za jakiś czas jej wampirze moce powinny się ulotnić, bo czuła, jakby traciła siły z każdą następną minutą. Zaczęło jej być zimno, a po plecach przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
~Inteeegraal!~ Śpiewny szept rozległ się w jej głowie.  
Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i rozejrzała wokoło. Nikogo nie było w zasięgu jej wzroku. Gdy ponownie usłyszała ten sam głos, zmarszczyła brwi. “Kim jesteś?” Spytała, rozglądając się jeszcze raz, jednak głos zdawał się dochodzić z jej wnętrza.  
~Och, no jak to kim? Jestem tobą! A może ty mną? Hmm...~  
“Cóż za bzdury...” Mruknęła pod nosem. Alucard nie wspominał o żadnych omamach słuchowych...  
~Żadne bzdury, kochana. Jesteśmy jednością, ty i ja. Tyle razem możemy zdziałać, przed nami całe życie przygód i atrakcji!~ Melodyjny, kobiecy szept w jej głowie zdawał się być niewiarygodnie podekscytowany. I irytująco uroczy.  
~Czego chcesz? Skąd się wzięłaś w mojej głowie?~  
~Czy to ważne? Zupełnie nie!~  
Integral zmarszczyła czoło, usiłując dojść do jakichś konkretnych wniosków, po czym wciągnęła mocno powietrze w płuca. ~Jesteś jednym z jego cieni...~  
~Tak! Cudownie! Wspaniale! Naprawdę razem będziemy niepokonane! Będziemy mieć wszystko, co tylko chcemy, razem zdobędziemy każdego, kogo zapragniemy!~  
~Wybacz, że zniszczę twoje wspaniałe plany, ale nie interesuje mnie żadna współpraca z duszami, które w ciągu swego nieżycia pożarł mój mąż, więc wynoś się z mojego ciała i nie mów już do mnie wiecej.~ Zabezpieczyła pistolet i schowała go do kieszeni kurtki.  
~Ach tak, mój Pan... Nie traktujesz go jak męża, moja kochana. Jaka szkoda...~  
~Nie będę z tobą dyskutować na ten temat. Odejdź i nie wracaj.~  
~Mogę ci pomóc... Będzie tylko twój, już na zawsze!~  
Hellsing wywróciła oczami i postanowiła ignorować wszelkie próby kontaktu dziwactwa, które siedziało w jej głowie. Zapewne samo ulotni się, gdy przyjdzie jego czas. Przykucnęła i schowała ręce w kieszenie kurtki, zastanawiając się, kiedy pojawi się jaśnie pan mężuś i będą mogli wrócić do domu. Głos w jej głowie ucichł i nie dręczył jej dziwacznymi propozycjami współpracy, co przyjęła ze znaczną ulgą. Czekała tak kilka minut, gdy nagle usłyszała skrzypienie butów na śniegu. Odwróciła głowę przeczuwając kłopoty. Kilka metrów od niej stał nieznany jej mężczyzna ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i motocyklowe spodnie. Odruchowo położyła dłoń na broni.  
„No proszę, cóż za niespodzianka...” Nowo przybyły osobnik uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. „Samotna, piękna kobieta na moim osiedlu. Czy to nie przeznaczenie?”  
Wstała powoli i odwróciła się w jego stronę. „Twoim osiedlu?” Prychnęła, nagle czując się nadzwyczaj pewnie i postanawiając wykorzystać resztę siły, którą podarował jej Alucard. „Czyli te wszystkie ghule to twoje dzieło?”  
Zaskoczyła go. Nagle zrozumiał, że to, że się tu znalazła nie mogło być zwykłym przypadkiem. Nie sądził, że ktoś odważy się tu przyjść i węszyć. „Owszem, wszystkie moje. Skąd wiesz o...?”  
„To ty byłeś ich »mistrzem«?” Zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Zwykle nie dyskutowała z takimi osobnikami, pozwalając Alucardowi załatwić sprawę do końca, jednak tym razem czuła, że sama sobie poradzi.  
Spojrzał na nią z wściekłością i ruszył w jej stronę. „Jak to byłem? Nie mów, że wszystkie sama załatwiłaś!”  
Zignorowała jego pytanie, patrząc na niego uważnie. „Pomysł ze stworzeniem sobie armii z bezdomnych, zamieszkujących stare, dawno opuszczone osiedle był naprawdę interesujący. Zastanawiam się tylko, po co nagle komuś byłaby potrzebna taka ilość bezmyślnych ghuli?” Błyskawicznie wyciągnęła broń z kieszeni, odbezpieczyła i wycelowała w podchodzącego do niej wampira.  
“Nie twoja sprawa, blondi. Zresztą, uwolniłem ich wszystkich od głodu i zimna. Już nie muszą żebrać i grzebać w miejskich śmietnikach!” Warknął, coraz bardziej wściekły.  
“Doprawdy, twoja dobroduszność i empatia są godne pozazdroszczenia. Wampir-altruista, niesamowite...”  
“A ty co, wnuczka van Helsinga tropiąca wampiry?” Prychnął z irytacją. “Nie jesteś rumunką, nie wyczuwam w tobie naszej krwi.”  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, próbując nie roześmiać się na tak trafną uwagę. „A nic innego nie wyczuwasz? Myślałam, że wampiry mają świetnie rozwinięty szósty zmysł...”  
Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony jej pewnością siebie i roześmiał głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. „Na razie czuję, że jesteś raczej słabiutka, więc nie powinienem mieć żadnego problemu z wymierzeniem ci odpowiedniej kary, blondi. I wierz mi, będzie bolesna...” Zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, pojawił się tuż obok i wytrącił pistolet z jej ręki. Potrząsnęła głową dla rozjaśnienia myśli i nie zastanawiając się, zamachnęła nogą z półobrotu, trafiając atakującego wampira w twarz. Cofnął się kilka kroków i chwycił za złamany nos.  
„Ty suko... Doigrałaś się teraz!” Wrzasnął wściekle i rzucił się na Integral.  
Odskoczyła w bok, unikając kontaktu z wampirem i poczuła za plecami drabinki. Zablokowała jego cios i uchyliła się przed drugim. Jego ręka wygięła metal w miejscu uderzenia.  
„Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz, jednak chyba już niedługo, co blondi?” Uśmiechnął się znacząco i chwycił ją za włosy, łamiąc przy okazji spinkę, która je upinała. Zabolało.  
„Jak śmiesz!” Odchyliła głowę, przy okazji kopiąc go kolanem w brzuch. Mężczyzna rozluźnił uścisk, więc wyszarpnęła włosy i spojrzała na niego wściekle. Roześmiał się triumfująco, chwycił ją za szyję i odrzucił w stronę pobliskich huśtawek. Jej plecy z dużą siłą uderzyły w zamrożoną ziemię. Powietrze z płuc uleciało gwałtownie. Czołem trafiła w metalowy pałąk huśtawki. Jęknęła z bólu, próbując szybko się podnieść. Tępy ból w skroni otumanił ją na kilka sekund, w głowie zaszumiało. Nie zarejestrowała więc, gdy mężczyzna znalazł się nagle obok niej. Jednym zręcznym ruchem powalił ją z powrotem na ziemię. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstki, przyciskając je do podłoża. Warknęła z irytacją. Straciła telepatyczny kontakt z Alucardem i poczuła, że nagle wyraźnie osłabła. „Złaź ze mnie, pijawo!” Warknęła, próbując się wyszarpnąć. Bezskutecznie.  
„Niby z jakiej racji? Pokonałem cię, nie powiem, że bez trudu, jesteś więc moją ofiarą. I to z najwyższej półki. Zapowiada się noc pełna wrażeń...” Pochylił się i przesunął językiem po jej policzku.  
Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem. To było coś, czego szczerze nienawidziła. Dlaczego te parszywe gnidy za każdym razem chciały ją wykorzystać na każdy możliwy sposób? Po prostu obrzydliwe... Zresztą, wiedziała, że sama już nie da sobie rady. Tajemnicze moce Alucarda były na wyczerpaniu. Zostało jej tylko jedno. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i przymknęła powieki.  
Wampir roześmiał się zwycięsko i pochylił nad jej szyją, wysuwając z dziąseł ostre kły. Dawno nie miał tak wystawnego posiłku...  
Jej puls gwałtownie przyspieszył, a krew uderzyła do głowy. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i krzyknęła, najgłośniej jak umiała. „ALUCARD!!!!”  
„Cholero jedna, nie drzyj mi się do ucha!” Wampir odsunął się nieco. Jedną ręką unieruchomił jej dłonie i uderzył szarpiącą się kobietę w twarz.  
Gdy poczuła w ustach metaliczny smak, skrzywiła się, zdegustowana. „Zapłacisz za to...” Syknęła.  
„Zaraz się przekonamy...” Zasłonił Integral usta dłonią, zacisnął mocniej palce na jej nadgarstkach i ponownie pochylił się nad szyją.  
Zacisnęła mocno oczy, mentalnie przygotowując się na ból. {Serio mężu, mógłbyś się bardziej pospie...} Coś gwałtownie nią szarpnęło, a ucisk na nadgarstkach zniknął, tak samo jak ciężar wgniatający ją w zlodzony śnieg. Sekundę później rozległ się chrupot połączony z głuchym łoskotem zgniatanego metalu. Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą i otworzyła powoli oczy. Po chwili odwróciła lekko głowę w stronę, z której dobiegł hałas.  
Wampir, który przed chwilą próbował dobrać się do jej szyi, zwisał z czegoś, co jeszcze niedawno było kolorową drabinką gimnastyczną. Jego dziwna pozycja świadczyła o kilku dość poważnych złamaniach. Przed nim stał Alucard w pozie zwycięzcy i przyglądał się swojemu dziełu z widocznym zadowoleniem.  
„Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie przywłaszcza się sobie cudzej własności?” Uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc, jak mężczyzna z przerażeniem patrzył na to, co zostało z jego ciała.  
„C-co?” Wyrzęził tamten po chwili, wypluwając nagromadzoną w ustach krew. “Stary, słuchaj, gdybym wiedział, że to twoja ofiara, nigdy bym jej...”  
“Widzisz, moja droga?” Kompletnie go zignorował i spojrzał na leżącą w śniegu Integral. “Tak bywa, jak nie używa się swoich wampirzych zdolności na serio.”  
Mruknęła coś niewyraźnie, próbując się podnieść. Od razu mentorski ton i wykład o życiu, cudownie...  
“Ten tutaj kompletnie zignorował swój zmysł węchu i zdolność czytania w myślach, bo skupił się na twoim wyglądzie i tym, że byłaś tu pozornie sama. Wybiegł tak daleko w swoich domysłach, że uwierzył, że również sama załatwiłaś ponad pięćdziesiąt guli rozproszonych po całym osiedlu.” Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na próbującego się uwolnić mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
“Stary, załatwmy to inaczej, co? To, że masz do blondi jakiś sentyment, bo to twoja laska i ją szkolisz, nie znaczy, że...”  
Alucard przestał się uśmiechać i zgrzytnął zębami, zirytowany. „Stul pysk!” Warknął. „Rozmawiam teraz z żoną.”  
Wampir spojrzał z przerażeniem na leżącą na ziemi kobietę, gdy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi kolesia w czerwonym płaszczu. „Że jak? Kurwa, stary...”  
„Dałeś blondi świetną lekcję pokory, »stary«.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym wycelował Jackala w głowę zszokowanego mężczyzny. “Pani Tepes na pewno na długo ją zapamięta.”  
„Tepes! O kur...” Nie dokończył. Srebrna kula przeszyła mu czaszkę. Po chwili na zdezelowanej drabince powiewały tylko szczątki ubrania.  
Nosferatu prychnął pogardliwie, odwrócił się i, podnosząc po drodze porzuconego Sig Sauera, podszedł powoli do nadal leżącej Integral.  
Z trudem uniosła się na łokciach i skrzywiła z bólu. „Cholera, prawie wykręcił mi nadgarstki...”  
Spojrzał na nią z góry, zaskoczony. Skąd nagle u niej tak płynny rumuński?  
Uniosła brew, widząc jego zdziwienie. “Co znowu...?”  
“Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakim języku obecnie mówisz?” Przykucnął obok, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
“W tym co zawsze?” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“Zdecydowanie nie. Ale domyślam się, skąd mogłaś nagle dostać tak niecodziennego talentu.”  
“Wybacz, ale czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Twierdzisz, że w tej chwili nie mówię po angielsku?”  
“Twój rumuński jest idealny, moja droga.” Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Jak to możliwe, że ta kobieta potrafiła go aż tak bardzo ekscytować?  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, jednak z tego odrętwienia wyrwał ją cichy śmiech, jakby z dna studni. Rozejrzała się odruchowo w poszukiwaniu źródła tego dźwięku, po chwili przypominając sobie o niechcianej lokatorce. “Mam omamy słuchowe.” Mruknęła.  
“Omamy słuchowe?” Zmarszczył lekko czoło.  
“Coś mi siedzi w głowie i nie chce wyjść. Podejrzewam, że ten perfekcyjny rumuński to jej sprawka.”  
“To kobieta?”  
“Bardzo rozentuzjazmowana i chętna do współpracy. Podejrzewam jednak, że tylko ze mną.” Powoli usiadła, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. “Zapewne niedługo się ulotni, jak reszta twojego wspaniałego prezentu. Więc nie właź mi do głowy.” Rozmasowała nadgarstki i westchnęła ciężko.  
Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą chwyciła bez słowa i pomógł jej wstać.  
„Mój Sig.” Gdy podał jej broń, zabezpieczyła ją i schowała do kieszeni kurtki. „Nie powiedziałeś, że ta wersja demo przestaje działać w taki sposób.”  
„W jaki?” Uniósł brew.  
„Powoli... Z każdą chwilą czułam się coraz słabsza. Na nieszczęście ten moment przypadł na spotkanie z tamtym sympatycznym panem.”  
„Mogłaś zawołać mnie wcześniej.” Wzruszył ramionami.  
Prychnęła, zirytowana. „Nie, nie mogłam. Urwał się nam kontakt telepatyczny, a musiałam walczyć o przetrwanie. Zresztą, dobrze wiesz, że wołam o pomoc _tylko_ w krytycznych sytuacjach.”  
„O to mi właśnie chodzi. Postanowiłaś walczyć sama, pomimo ewidentego osłabienia. Zapewne niechciana lokatorka również wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze i poczułaś się pewniej.”  
“Tak wiem, mój błąd, mogłam się nie angażować.” Pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana. Nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnego wykładu, była zmęczona i wszystko ją bolało. Chciała wrócić już do domu i po prostu położyć się spać.  
Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął krzywo. Ciekawe czy ten idealny rumuński zostanie jej już na zawsze, czy ulotni się wraz z niechcianą drugą duszą? Bo kolor oczu na pewno wróci do poprzedniego... “Przyznaję, to też był mój błąd. Gdybym wiedział, że zaczniesz tak szaleć, to nie pozwoliłbym ci się samej oddalać.”  
„No proszę... Szanowny mąż przyznał się do błędu? Jestem pod wrażeniem.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, patrząc na niego z ukosa. „Było całkiem sympatycznie. Kiedy następny raz?”  
Uniósł brew, poniekąd zaskoczony. „Nie będzie następnego razu, Integral.”  
„Dlaczego?” Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, bo zabrzmiało to jakby była bardzo zawiedziona.  
Roześmiał się, teraz już rozbawiony. „Wersja demo działa na danym osobniku tylko raz.”  
“Bo?”  
“Bo tak postanowiłem.”  
„Cholera...” Mruknęła, tym razem nie kryjąc rozczarowania. „Wiedziałam, że to powiesz...”  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo. „Może czas wykupić oryginał?”  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w niego nic nie mówiącym wzrokiem, jakby rozważała jego propozycję, jednak po chwili przymknęła oczy i pokręciła głową. „Nie. Przestań.” Westchnęła, nie chcąc ciągnąć już tej rozmowy. W sumie była niepocieszona. I to bardzo. Prawie wszystko wróciło do normy. Niebo nie było już czerwone, widziała w ciemności coraz gorzej, a ból mięśni dawał się we znaki. Znowu była zwykłym człowiekiem. Zaczęła trochę żałować, że nie może zatrzymać tej części jego mocy bez żadnych zobowiązań. Spojrzała na zarys jego sylwetki na tle granatowego nieba. „Powiedziałeś mu, że jestem twoją własnością...”  
Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. „Tak właśnie powiedziałem.”  
„Wiesz, że to nie jest prawda?”  
„Nie jest?” Uśmiechnął się znacząco. “Wydaję mi się, że już raz dzisiaj o tym rozmawialiśmy.”  
„I, z tego co pamiętam, ustaliliśmy coś zgoła innego, niż to, że masz mnie na własność, wampirze.” Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym pokręciła lekko głową. “Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór...” Podeszła do niego bliżej, poprawiając szalik. “Wracamy?”  
“Masz ranę na czole.” Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się rozcięciu na jej skroni.  
“Uhm... Uderzyłam głową o huśtawkę, gdy mnie popchnął.” Dotknęła delikatnie skóry obok rany. “Boli, cholera...” Mruknęła, patrząc na ubrudzone krwią palce. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie poczuła?  
Wciągnął powoli powietrze, wdychając mocno zapach jej krwi. “Pozwól, że się tym zajmę.”  
Integral zmarszczyła czoło, jednak zaraz pożałowała swej decyzji. Ból był pulsujący i na chwilę ją zamroczył. “No dobrze...” Westchnęła, gdy już doszła do siebie. Niech to zaleczy, przy okazji dostanie trochę jej krwi, ona pozbędzie się bólu głowy i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.  
Przysunął się bliżej i chwycił ją delikatnie za bok twarzy, przechylając lekko jej głowę w tył. Przez kilka sekund studiował ranę lekko zmrużonymi oczami, po czym powoli przesunął po niej językiem.  
Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaskoczona, a jej policzki zaczerwieniły się nieznacznie. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że może to się odbyć w ten właśnie sposób, ale poczuła się jakoś dziwnie przy tak, było nie było, intymnym kontakcie. Jego język był szorstki, zupełnie jak u kota, ale odczucie go na skórze nie było nieprzyjemne. Wręcz przeciwnie... Odetchnęła głęboko i przygryzła dolną wargę, po chwili czując metaliczny smak krwi. Cholera, naruszyła przyschnięte pęknięcie na wewnętrznej stronie ust, zafundowane jej przez tamtego wampira! Rana otworzyła się i wielka czerwona kropla powoli spłynęła jej po podbródku.  
Wampir przeniósł wzrok najpierw na jej usta, a po kilku sekundach spojrzał jej w oczy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. No proszę... Kolejny tego wieczoru prezent od żony, naprawdę się nie spodziewał. Ona chyba też nie, bo nagle dojrzał w jej oczach zrozumienie sytuacji, a chwilę później niepewność. Zastygła w bezruchu, czekając na jego kolejny ruch.  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. “Spokojnie. Tym też się za chwilę zajmę...” Korzystając z jej obecnego zdezorientowania, osłabienia i lawiny myśli, chwycił jej dłoń i powoli zlizał krew z palców, którymi dotknęła rany na czole. Kobieta wciągnęła mocno powietrze nosem, zszokowana jego bezpośrednim zachowaniem. To co właśnie zrobił, było dla niej kompletnie prowokacyjne i przez kilka sekund nie wiedziała, jak ma się do tego odnieść. Dodatkowo, ten właśnie widok sprawił, że nagle jej serce zaczęło bić nieznanym dotąd rytmem i poczuła się już zupełnie oszołomiona. To niemożliwe, żeby ten stary krwiopijca tak na nią działał! A może to wszystko przez te jego chrzanione moce, których jej tak wspaniałomyślnie dziś »użyczył«?  
Gdy w następnym momencie wyczuł u niej przyspieszenie pulsu, uniósł brew i spojrzał na jej twarz. Miała na wpółprzymknięte powieki i patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, jakiego jeszcze u niej nie widział i nie potrafił tak do końca zinterpretować. Czerwony ślad ponownie przyciągnął jego uwagę, więc nie namyślając się dłużej, pochylił się i przesunął językiem po jej podbródku w górę. Jej krew była jak najlepsze wino i niedługo cała będzie należała do niego! Gdy uchyliła usta chcąc zaprotestować, nie dał jej dojść do słowa, przesuwając językiem po jej dolnej wardze, a po chwili całując ją gwałtownie.  
Przez kilka sekund zupełnie nie reagowała na jego poczynania. Stała jak wrośnięta w ziemię, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego?! Jej, swojemu Mistrzowi! A dlaczego ona nie mogła tego przerwać?! Sprzeciwić się, odepchnąć go, uciec? Była jak słup soli, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, jednak gdy wsunął język w jej usta, poczuła, że nogi się pod nią ugięły.  
Puścił jej rękę i wsunął palce w jej włosy, przyciągając ją mocniej do siebie. Była tylko jego! Nigdy już nie pozwoli nikomu w żaden sposób jej dotknąć!  
Zacisnęła dłoń na materiale jego płaszcza, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że język wampira właśnie bardzo wnikliwie badał wnętrze jej ust. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze nosem, gdy ponownie usłyszała w swojej głowie cichy śmiech, a ciało nagle przestało jej słuchać. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co się obecnie z nią działo, poddała się, zamykając oczy i oddając pocałunek.  
Seras przeładowała broń chowając pusty magazynek do kieszeni kurtki i rozejrzała się uważnie. Cisza, spokój, żadnych zawodzeń i jęków z piekła rodem. Czyli - koniec roboty na ten wieczór! Zadowolona, wysłała wiadomość do archiwum i zabezpieczyła broń, po chwili wieszając ją na ramieniu. Teraz tylko znaleźć tamtą dwójkę i można wracać do domu. Bez żadnego problemu wyczuła ich na zewnątrz, pojawiając się na ośnieżonym placu zabaw. Czego od razu pożałowała, widząc scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami.  
Ha! Wiedziała, że coś takiego się szykuje! Niech znajdą sobie pokój czy coś, a nie tak publicznie, przy wszystkich! Byli sobą tak zajęci, że nie zauważyli, że pojawiła się tuż obok. A nie, Mistrz zauważył... I właśnie spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Wywróciła oczami, rozbawiona i zniknęła, zostawiając ich samych.  
Widząc zaskoczoną Seras, która zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, Alucard ocknął się jak z transu, przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał z bliska na Integral.  
Oddech miała szybki, a policzki zaczerwieniły się jej jeszcze bardziej. “Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?” Szepnęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Po chwili jednak zmarszczyła brwi. Był równie zaskoczony jak ona, tym jak rozwinęła się ta sytuacja.  
“W sumie to nie wiem...” Mruknął pod nosem, przyglądając się jej uważniej. Przecięta warga zaleczyła się kilka sekund po tym, jak ją pocałował. Dlaczego więc kontynuował? Dlaczego w ogóle zrobił coś tak kompletnie nie w jego stylu? Oblizał się nieznacznie, nadal czując metaliczny posmak. No tak, krew... _Jej krew_. Na pewno przez nią zachowywał się tak irracjonalnie! I to od dłuższego czasu... Ta dziwna fascynacja zaczynała coraz mocniej wpływać na ich relacje , a on sam nie był pewien czy idzie to w odpowiednim kierunku.  
“Nie powinieneś był tego robić...”  
{No oczywiście, jak zwykle to wszystko moja wina... A ona to niby taka niewinna? W żaden sposób nie protestowała. Zresztą, oddała pocałunek, więc o co jej teraz chodzi?} Wciągnął niepotrzebnie powietrze i zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie, nadal trzymając jej twarz w swoich dłoniach. “W każdej chwili mogłaś to przerwać.”  
Westchnęła i puściła kołnierz jego płaszcza, który cały czas trzymała w zaciśniętych kurczowo palcach. “Owszem, mogłam... Ale akurat w danej chwili nie przyszło mi to do głowy...” Odwróciła wzrok i pokręciła lekko głową, co spowodowało że wysunął dłoń z jej włosów. “To bardzo niezręczna sytuacja, nie uważasz?”  
Uniósł brew, widząc zmieszanie na jej twarzy. Kto by pomyślał, że teraz poczuje się zawstydzona? “Jak dla mnie nie ma w tym nic niezręcznego. Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.” Uśmiechnął się z sarkazmem, jednak gdy spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, momentalnie spoważniał. “O co ci chodzi?”  
“Nie chcę, żeby się zdarzały, rozumiesz?!” Warknęła z niezadowoleniem i odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie, po czym lekko chwiejnym krokiem odeszła w stronę drogi. W głowie miała kompletny mętlik, czuła w ustach smak krwi, a serce nadal biło o wiele za szybko. Nagle poczuła, że siły zupełnie ją opuściły, a nogi stały się jak z waty. Zatrzymała się i powoli odwróciła w stronę wampira, który nadal stał w tym samym miejscu i patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. “Alucard...”  
“Hm?” Przyjrzał się żonie uważniej. Jej twarz była blada, a oczy dziwnie mętne. Zmarszczył brwi.  
„Moja wampirza moc... właśnie się... wyczerpała...” Uśmiechnęła się słabo i osunęła nieprzytomna na ziemię.


	12. Przekazałeś jej naprawdę wspaniałe moce, hrabio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejki ^^
> 
> Postanowiłam być taka fajna i wrzucić rozdział przed weekendem! Ale ja jestem super! No. Także cieszmy się i radujmy się!
> 
> Ten rozdział będzie nudny. Tak z góry uprzedzam, bo nic się w nim nie dzieje ważnego. Chociaż nie. Dzieje się. Rzeczy dzieją się w miejscach, znaczy w różnych miejscach rezydencji. Niechaj to będzie takie urozmaicenie. Kilka razy pokój, raz korytarz, raz łazienka, raz kuchnia. Jest więc dobrze. Integral osobiście i mając coś do powiedzenia pojawia się w sumie tak pod sam koniec. Ścierać się będą głównie Alucard i Seras. I Walter! On to się dopiero naściera (i nie kurzu)! Pojawi się również trochę roznegliżowana pani. Dla fanserwisu. Yey! 
> 
> No to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć wam, moi kochani, nie zmąconego snem czytania.  
> A i no, mam nadzieję, że wiecie, że was uwielbiam. Bo czytacie, komentujecie, dajecie kudosy. <3  
> Love dla beastie Efy, najlepszej korektorki, która zapodaje milion inspiracji (niechaj Z złamie ten nos H w końcu :D), dla San za bycie fangirlem co mnie dźga gorącym pogrzebaczem cobym pisała szybciej i dla Sayi, która ostatnio napędza mój hellsingowy motor :D

„Z Integral wszystko w porządku, prawda doktorze?” Poddenerwowana Seras pociągnęła niskiego mężczyznę za rękaw.  
„Teraz już tak, ale musi poleżeć kilka dni i nie przemęczać się za bardzo.” Lekarz odwrócił się w stronę siedzącego w nogach łóżka Alucarda. „Panie Tepes, nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób doszło u pana żony do tak skrajnego wyczerpania.” Spojrzał na niego badawczo. „Podobnie sprawa ma się z niezliczoną ilością siniaków na całym jej ciele...”  
„Pan coś sugeruje, doktorze?” Wampir zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.  
„Uhm... Ewidentne jest, że ktoś znęcał się nad nią fizycznie. Będę musiał to zgłosić odpowiednim władzom.”  
Alucard uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał przenikliwie na mężczyznę, a jego oczy zabłysły złowrogo. „To nie jest pańska sprawa.”  
Lekarz wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się przez chwilę. „Tak, to nie jest moja sprawa.” Kiwnął głową, a po chwili otarł czoło chusteczką. „Pani Tepes powinna przez dwa-trzy dni leżeć w łóżku i dostawać dożylnie dodatkowe płyny. Nie może się również za bardzo przemęczać przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Przyślę tu jeszcze dziś pielęgniarkę z odpowiednim sprzętem, zajmie się podłączeniem pani Tepes do kroplówki. Ponadto koniecznie trzeba zająć się siniakami. Myślę, że delikatne masaże i okłady powinny szybko je zlikwidować. ”  
„Siniakami?” Wampir ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na lekarza.  
Głos uwiązł mężczyźnie w gardle. „Yyy... No właśnie, siniaki...? O czym ja to mówiłem...?”  
Seras zniecierpliwiła się. „Wychodził pan.” Chciała jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem, a lekarz bardzo jej w tym przeszkadzał. Zresztą, zrobił swoje, niech już idzie!  
„A tak, rzeczywiście... Przyślę pielęgniarkę.” Zebrał swoje rzeczy i podążył w stronę drzwi.  
„Odprowadzę pana.” Walter spojrzał z ukosa na wampirzycę i wyprowadził lekarza. „Zaraz wrócę.” Rzucił na odchodnym, dając im do zrozumienia, żeby poczekali na niego z rozmową.  
Gdy za lokajem zamknęły się drzwi, Seras podeszła do Integral i lekko się nad nią pochyliła. „Mistrzu... Ona jest cały czas nieprzytomna. I co to za siniaki?”  
Alucard wstał, odsunął lekko wampirzycę od łóżka i usiadł obok leżącej kobiety. Po chwili delikatnie ujął jej bezwładną rękę i wskazał na fioletowawe pręgi na nadgarstku. Nie było wątpliwości, że były to ślady po palcach. “Pojawiły się dość szybko, zwykle nie widać ich nawet przez kilka godzin po urazie.”  
Seras kiwnęła głową. Coś musiało być na rzeczy... „No tak, nie dziwne, że lekarz poniekąd oskarżył cię o znęcanie się nad nią...”  
„Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś jej pleców...”  
„Ale dlaczego? To przez te twoje cienie, Mistrzu?”  
„Możliwe. Mój błąd...” Zmarszczył brwi.  
„Jakie cienie?” Walter cicho wszedł do pokoju, przynosząc miskę z wodą i mały ręcznik. “O co tu chodzi?”  
„W sumie nie pomyślałem o skutkach ubocznych.” Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy odsłaniając pokaźny siniak na policzku. Zgrzytnął zębami. „Pieprzony sukinsyn!”  
„Kto?” Walter spojrzał z niepokojem na nieprzytomną Integral.  
„Wampir, który ją tak załatwił...?” Seras przeniosła wzrok na Alucarda. No niech on to w końcu wszystko wyjaśni!  
„Wampir? A te skutki uboczne?”  
„Widzisz, lokaju, zabrałem ją na dzisiejszą akcję i przekazałem jej część swoich mocy. A ona postanowiła sama zaszaleć. W sumie żadne z nas nie pomyślało za bardzo o konsekwencjach...” Nadal trzymał Integral za rękę, powoli przesuwając palcami po jej nadgarstku.  
“Przekazałeś jej moce?” Lokaj od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi oczami w wampira. „Po co ją tam zabrałeś?”  
Wzruszył ramionami. „Sama chciała.”  
Walter prychnął pogardliwie i odwrócił się w stronę Seras. „Czy mogłabyś zająć się tymi siniakami?” Podał jej miskę.  
„Jasne, nie ma sprawy.” Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i zamoczyła ręcznik w wodzie.  
„A z tobą chciałbym porozmawiać na osobności, _hrabio_.” Ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
„Dostaniesz ochrzan, Mistrzu...” Wampirzyca spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na Alucarda.  
„No cóż, jak widać zasłużyłem.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wzruszając lekko ramionami. „Niedługo wrócę, Mistrzu.” Pocałował Integral w nadgarstek i położył jej rękę na pościeli, po czym wstał ciężko i poszedł za Walterem.  
„Co on taki dziwny nagle?” Mruknęła i chwyciła kobietę za dłoń. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy odkryła, że na nadgarstku nie było nawet śladu po fioletowych pręgach.

„Alucard, może się powtórzę, ale do jasnej cholery, co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby ją zabierać na akcję? I to w dodatku na tak niebezpieczną?” Walter nerwowo postukiwał palcami w parapet, stojąc przy oknie przed sypialnią Integral.  
„Akcja, jak każda inna.” Wzruszył ramionami wampir.  
„Może dla ciebie tak, ale ona zwykle nie brała udziału w takich imprezach, a już na pewno nie z własnej woli.”  
„Powtarzam, że sama chciała. Nie będę jej przecież trzymał w domu pod kluczem. Zresztą, całkiem nieźle sobie radziła.”  
„Widzę właśnie!” Zirytował się lokaj.  
Alucard uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z ukosa. “Spokojnie, wyjdzie z tego.”  
„Spokojnie? Mogła zginąć!”  
„Bez przesady. Nie jest nowicjuszką, zna się na swojej robocie.”  
„A ty myślałeś, że jak podarujesz jej trochę tego swojego szaleństwa, to będzie niezwyciężona? Ona jest zwykłym człowiekiem, a przede wszystkim – kobietą.”  
„Chyba jej nie doceniasz, lokaju.” Mruknął, dziwnie podirytowany.  
„Tak myślisz?” Prychnął Walter. „Owszem, wiem, że jest odważna, ma silny charakter i osobowość, ale to nadal kobieta.”  
„Znasz ją dłużej niż ja i twierdzisz, że to, iż jest kobietą dyskryminuje ją w robieniu tego, na czym zna się najlepiej? Nie sądziłem, że masz takie uprzedzenia, Walterze...” Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, ironiczny uśmiech.  
Starszy mężczyzna zacisnął pięść, zdenerwowany. Czego on tu nie rozumiał? „Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Jest dla mnie jak córka. Nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić.”  
„Jakoś nie miałeś z tym problemu, gdy zajmowała się tym samym w Anglii.”  
„Alucard.” Lokaj zgrzytnął zębami.  
„Nie jesteś jedynym, któremu na niej zależy.” Hrabia założył ręce na piersi. „Nadal jest moim Mistrzem.”  
„No właśnie, jest twoim Mistrzem. Gdyby zginęła, byłbyś wolny, twoje ograniczenia mocy by zniknęły i wtedy dopiero mielibyśmy problem.”  
Wampir prychnął, porządnie już zirytowany. „Ja jestem wolny, lokaju. Owszem, są też ograniczenia mocy, jednak, jak zapewne zauważyłeś, większość mogę sam zdjąć. I nie wmawiaj mi, że specjalnie wziąłem ją na akcję, żeby zginęła.”  
„A może mi powiesz, co ja mam o tym tak naprawdę myśleć?” Walter zmrużył oczy podejrzliwe. Jak nic ten stary wampir non stop coś kombinuje.  
„Myśl sobie, co chcesz. Nie interesuje mnie to.” Wzruszył ramionami.  
Lokaj pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany. „Ile ty masz lat, _hrabio_?”  
„Na serio będziemy się teraz o to licytować?” Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, chociaż miał zupełnie dość tej rozmowy.  
„Nie zachowuj się jak nieodpowiedzialny smarkacz. Powtarzam: ona jest tylko człowiekiem. Masz ją chronić, a nie narażać na śmierć.”  
Alucard spojrzał na niego, tym razem już ze złością. „Dobrze o tym wiem! Owszem, nadmiernie podekscytowałem się jej nowymi możliwościami, ale celowo nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził. To mój Mistrz. I moja żona.”  
Lokaj spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym westchnął ciężko. „No właśnie. To kolejna sprawa, która mnie bardzo martwi.”  
„Nie wtrącaj się.”  
„Dobrze wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Zostaw ją w spokoju.”  
Wampir zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy. „Nie mów mi co mam robić!” Spojrzał na niego gniewnie i podszedł do drzwi sypialni Integral. „To ja tu jestem panem domu i szefem. Mam nadzieję, że to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe, _lokaju_.” Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Walter, oburzony i roztrzęsiony, wyjął z kieszeni chustkę i wytarł nią czoło. Robił się za stary na takie przepychanki z wampirem. Ale na pewno nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby przy następnej takiej akcji Integral w taki czy inny sposób ucierpiała. Skoro ten stary wampir nie potrafił porządnie się tym zająć, to on będzie musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Swoją drogą, _pan hrabia_ ostatnio zachowywał się podejrzanie inaczej niż zwykle, więc jego też trzeba mieć na oku. I co miał znaczyć tekst, że to on jest panem domu? Chyba zapomniał, że mistrzem i szefem nadal jest Integral. Zresztą sam to powtarza co chwilę, stary sklerotyk... Lokaj pokręcił lekko głową, nadal zdenerwowany. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil postał w korytarzu, po czym wziął parę głębokich oddechów i zszedł do kuchni wyżyć się podczas gotowania.

Alucard usiadł na fotelu przy łóżku i niechętnie spojrzał na Seras. Wpatrywała się w niego z powątpiewaniem.  
„Czego?” Warknął, rozdrażniony.  
Skrzywiła się. „Nieźle ci się dostało, Mistrzu. Walter jest zły...”  
„A co mnie to obchodzi...” Wzruszył ramionami. „Co z Integral?”  
„Hmm... Bez zmian w sumie.” Westchnęła wampirzyca. „Ale...”  
Zmarszczył brwi. „Ale?”  
„Ale przecież oboje wiemy, jak pozbyć się tych siniaków.” Powiedziała na jednym wydechu i spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
„Spostrzegawcza jesteś...” Uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. „Zamknij drzwi na klucz. Nie chcemy tu znowu wkurzonego lokaja.”  
„Tak jest, Mistrzu!” Podbiegła do drzwi i przekręciła klucz w zamku. „Co robimy?” Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka.  
„Najpierw zajmiemy się rękami i twarzą, żeby pozbyć się siniaków zanim przyjdzie pielęgniarka. Nie mam ochoty na kolejne hipnozy dzisiaj.” Ujął delikatnie rękę leżącej, ale po chwili spojrzał na Seras i zmarszczył czoło. „Jadłaś coś po akcji?”  
Oburzyła się na takie podprogowe insynuacje. „No pewnie, że tak... Co Mistrz sobie myśli?”  
Alucard roześmiał się cicho. „Upewniałem się tylko. Teraz się skup, ale tak naprawdę mocno. Chwyć ją za rękę i połóż kciuk w miejscu, gdzie jest jakiś siniak.”  
Wampirzyca przygryzła dolną wargę i wykonała polecenia. „I co teraz?”  
„Powoli przesuwaj w tym miejscu palcem używając swoich mocy, by cofnąć krew spod skóry i zaleczyć pęknięte naczynia krwionośne. Im bardziej się nad tym skupisz albo im większej mocy użyjesz, tym szybciej zauważysz efekty.” Wampir zademonstrował swoje możliwości na dość pokaźnym siniaku.  
„Ooo, zniknął po drugim dotknięciu...” Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zachwycona takimi możliwościami.  
„Twoja kolej.”  
Po około piętnastu minutach Alucard był już mocno zirytowany, a Seras bliska zrezygnowania.  
„Mistrzu, dlaczego tobie to tak szybko idzie, a mi udało się zlikwidować tylko dwa?” Jęknęła niezadowolona z siebie wampirzyca patrząc, jak wampir odchyla głowę Integral lekko w bok i przesuwa palcami po jej policzku, błyskawicznie likwidując sporego siniaka o kolorze czerwono fioletowym.  
„Bo dopiero się uczysz. Zresztą, na razie wystarczy. Później zabierzemy się za plecy.”  
“Ciekawe, kiedy przyjedzie pielęgniarka? Te kroplówki naprawdę by się już przydały...”  
“Idź i się dowiedz. Przypuszczam, że Walter prędzej porozmawia z tobą niż ze mną.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
“W sumie mu się nie dziwię. Też bym się pewnie na jego miejscu tak wściekła.”  
“Twoje komentarze w tej sprawie są zbędne, więc wyjdź i zrób to, o co prosiłem.”  
“O nic mnie nie prosiłeś, Mistrzu, po prostu jak zwykle rozkazałeś.” Oburzyła się.  
“A więc zrób to, co ci kazałem. Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, jestem twoim Mistrzem, więc masz w obowiązku posłuszeństwo.” Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł w fotelu, tuż obok łóżka.  
Seras tupnęła noga i wyszła, obrażona. No co za stary zgred!  
“Od razu stary...” Mruknął i wyłożył się wygodniej, zamykając oczy. Kilka sekund później poczuł ciężar na swoich udach i ciepło na ustach. Zaskoczony, nie zareagował od razu, jednak po chwili oddał pocałunek. Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dziwnie przyjemny dreszcz. No proszę... Wczorajsza sytuacja musiała ją ośmielić i... Nie, to kompletnie nie było w stylu jego Mistrza. Sama z siebie by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Poza tym, to nie był pocałunek niedoświadczonej osoby. Ten pocałunek miał uwieść i rozpalić pożądanie, a Integral na razie nie mogła posiadać takich umiejętności. Zresztą, na pewno nie miałaby ochoty całować go w ten sposób, bo właściwie nie widziała w nim potencjalnego kochanka. Przynajmniej na razie... Coś było tu bardzo nie tak. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał prosto w krwistoczerwone oczy. Integral przez chwilę patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, po czym oblizała usta i uśmiechnęła się, przesuwając dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej. “Hrabio...” Zamruczała uwodzicielsko.  
“Hrabino.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dziwnie rozbawiony. Jego żona będzie naprawdę wściekła, kiedy się obudzi...  
Seras, niezadowolona, wróciła na piętro, kierując się do sypialni szefowej. Walter był wkurzony i odpowiadał jej półsłówkami. Pewnie do niej też miał pretensje o zabranie Integral na akcję. Naprawdę, niech nie wciągają jej w te swoje pokręcone sprawy i kłótnie. Miała w swoim życiu już wystarczająco wiele stresu... Gdy weszła z powrotem do pokoju, oczy rozszerzyły jej się w szoku i zażenowaniu. Integral, w samej bieliźnie, siedziała okrakiem na udach wampira, a on wpatrywał się w nią jak cielę w malowane wrota. Nie, zdecydowanie nie była przygotowana na takie widoki!  
Gdy blondynka usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi, odwróciła głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Jej oczy błyszczały dziką czerwienią.  
Seras wciągnęła głośno powietrze. “Mistrzu!” Krzyknęła.  
Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się jej tu aż tak szybko...  
“Co wy robicie?”  
Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Integral, która również patrzyła na niego, nadal się uśmiechając. “Zamknij drzwi. Na klucz.” Rzucił do podopiecznej, słysząc kroki na schodach. “Nie potrzebujemy tu lokaja z zawałem serca.”  
Wampirzyca pospiesznie wykonała polecenie. I miała wielką nadzieję, że pan Walter nie będzie jednak próbował za wszelką cenę się tu dostać...  
Integral objęła Alucarda za szyję. “Blada ruda dołącza?” Uniosła lekko brew.  
Wampir roześmiał się nieznacznie, a Seras aż zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia, nadal stojąc przy drzwiach. O czym ona w ogóle mówiła? I co miało znaczyć to »blada ruda«?!  
“No skoro ja hrabiemu nie wystarczam...” Blondynka zrobiła smutną minę.  
“Mistrzu, co jej?” Zdezorientowana tak drastyczną zmianą w szefowej, wampirzyca spojrzała pytająco na nadal uśmiechającego się Alucarda.  
“To nie Integral.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na kobietę przenikliwie.  
Ta roześmiała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu. “Och, zdecydowanie nie!”  
“Kto to?”  
“Demon. Jeden z moich cieni wyrwał się spod kontroli i przetransformował w coś w rodzaju sukkuba, by łatwiej przejąć wybrane ciało.”  
“A że to idealne ciało było zupełnie niewykorzystywane, postanowiłam temu zaradzić i proszę, daję ci możliwość zrobienia z nim co tylko zechcesz, mój Panie!” Demon w ciele Integral rozłożył zachęcająco ręce i spojrzał uwodzicielsko na wampira.  
_Mój Panie_?! Seras zaczerwieniła się okrutnie. Gdyby tylko Integral wiedziała, co tu się wyprawia! ~Oczywiście, że wiem! W końcu to moje ciało!~ Usłyszała nagle w swojej głowie wściekły głos blondynki. ~Zamorduję ich oboje!~ “Och! Mistrzu, ona...”  
Wampir nie zwrócił uwagi na podopieczną, patrząc wciąż w oczy kobiety. “Bardzo kusząca propozycja, jednak nie jestem zainteresowany.”  
“Jak to nie?” Uniosła brwi, zaskoczona. “Ktoś niezainteresowany nikogo w taki sposób nie całuje!”  
Zignorował jej wypowiedź i chwycił ją za szyję, przyciągając jej twarz do swojej. “Oddasz Integral i grzecznie wrócisz na swoje miejsce.”  
“Ależ hrabio, naprawdę tak po prostu odrzucasz takie wspaniałe możliwości? Może być cała twoja, tak jak zawsze chciałeś...” Wymruczała, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, kompletnie nie przejmując się brakiem dopływu powietrza.  
Zgrzytnął zębami i zacisnął mocniej palce. “Nie interesują mnie takie półśrodki, demonie. Wynoś się z jej ciała.” Warknął.  
Tym razem blondynka wydała z siebie zduszone jęknięcie i chwyciła jego rękę, wbijając paznokcie w materiał jego rękawiczek, a wampirzyca ponownie usłyszała w swojej głowie głos szefowej. ~Seras zrób coś, nie mogę oddychać!~ Rzuciła się więc w stronę wampira, chwytając go za ramię. “Mistrzu, to nadal ciało Integral! Dusisz ją!”  
Tym razem zwrócił na nią uwagę, rozluźniając palce. “Co?”  
“Integral! Mówi do mnie telepatycznie!”  
Spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Dlaczego kontaktowała się z nią, a nie z nim?! Wstał z fotela wraz z blondynką nadal obejmującą go udami, po czym bez zbytniej delikatności rzucił ją na łóżko.  
Syknęła nienawistnie, widząc, że jej plan się nie powiódł i próbowała wycofać się pod ścianę, jednak wampir szybkim ruchem chwycił ją za ramię. Oczy kobiety rozbłysły wściekłą czerwienią. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak jego cienie oplotły jej nadgarstki i nogi w kostkach. Tak unieruchomiona patrzyła tylko na niego z żądzą mordu w oczach, powarkując od czasu do czasu.  
Seras przyglądała się tej scenie w stanie kompletnego szoku. W tej chwili Integral zupełnie nie przypominała dawnej siebie. “Mistrzu, co teraz?” Szarpnęła go za rękaw koszuli.  
“Będziemy wypędzać demona.” Mruknął i chwycił blondynkę jedną ręką za głowę opierając dolną część dłoni na jej czole. Emblemat na rękawiczce zabłysnął na czerwono. Kobieta wydała z siebie przeciągły syk, wywracając lekko oczy do tyłu.  
“Ale... Ale Integral nic się złego nie stanie, tak?” Spojrzała na niego, przerażona. Oglądała kiedyś film o egzorcyście i tam sprawy nie wyglądały zbyt różowo...  
“Hm...” Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, patrząc na kobietę, która zacisnęła mocno dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę wewnątrz dłoni. “Tego nie wiem.”  
~Powiedz mu, że osobiście wbiję kołek w jego martwe serce, jak tego nie naprawi!~  
Seras skrzywiła się i spojrzała na swojego Mistrza z powątpiewaniem. “Integral jest wściekła. Powiedziała, że masz to naprawić...”  
Uniósł brew, widząc jej wzrok. Jak nic żonka właśnie groziła mu niechybną śmiercią...  
~Nie tak to ujęłam!~  
“Ej, sami to sobie później wyjaśnicie!” Wampirzyca tupnęła nogą, niezadowolona. “Przez was mam tylko same stresy!”  
Alucard uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wolną ręką zmierzwił jej włosy, co już zupełnie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Zanim się na nowo oburzyła, nakazał by zamknęła okno i drzwi do łazienki. Wprawdzie nie miał wątpliwości, że jego cienie same uporają się ze zbuntowaną towarzyszką, jednak wampirzyca ewidentnie chciała się do czegoś konkretnego przydać.  
Widząc ich chwilowe rozproszenie uwagi, demon wyczuł okazję do ucieczki i na nowo zaczął próbować wydostać się z silnego uścisku cieni. Te momentalnie zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Hellsing jęknęła z bólu.  
Wampir zaczął powoli recytować jakąś skomplikowaną formułkę po rumuńsku, mocniej przyciskając wnętrze dłoni do czoła blondynki. Demon zaczął złorzeczyć w tym samym języku, jednak po chwili przeraźliwie wrzasnął, gdy tylko pieczęć na rękawiczkach rozbłysła jasną czerwienią. Z otwartych ust Integral wydostał się czarno-czerwony dym, który od razu został pochwycony i wchłonięty przez czekające w pogotowiu wampirze cienie, a kobieta nieprzytomna opadła na materac.  
Wampirzyca, która od dłuższej chwili zatykała sobie uszy dłońmi, odetchnęła z ulgą i rzuciła się w stronę szefowej, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Hellsing, blada i z nowymi siniakami na ciele, leżała w poprzek łóżka. “Mistrzu, ona bardzo źle wygląda...”  
“Demon przejął jej ciało, czego się spodziewałaś?” Spojrzał na rudowłosą z pobłażaniem, po czym wygodnie ułożył żonę i przykrył ją kołdrą.  
Klamka w drzwiach poruszyła się kilkukrotnie, a po chwili rozległo się donośne pukanie i dotarł do nich, stłumiony przez grube drewno, zdenerwowany głos lokaja. “Otwierać, ale to już!”  
Wampir mruknął pod nosem jakieś rumuńskie przekleństwo i po chwili drzwi same się otworzyły, wpuszczając czerwonego na twarzy Waltera.  
“Nie wiem co tu się działo, ale tak przeraźliwego krzyku nigdy w swoim życiu nie słyszałem...” Spojrzał ze zgrozą w stronę łóżka.  
Seras poklepała go uspokajająco po ramieniu. “Mistrz wypędził demona. Wszystko już w porządku. Chyba...”  
“Chyba?” Podszedł do leżącej i przyłożył jej dłoń do czoła. “Ma wysoką gorączkę. Wcześniej nie miała.”  
“Jej ciało właśnie pozbyło się sukkuba, musi się zregenerować.” Alucard usiadł ponownie w fotelu, biorąc Integral za rękę z zamiarem likwidacji siniaków.  
“Przekazałeś jej naprawdę wspaniałe moce, hrabio. Gratuluję.” Starszy mężczyzna prychnął z sarkazmem, wyjmując mokry ręcznik z miski stojącej przy łóżku i po odsączeniu nadmiaru wody, położył go kobiecie na czole.  
Wampir puścił jego wypowiedź mimo uszu i zaczął przesuwać palcami po przedramieniu żony.  
Lokaj pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi. “Za kilka minut powinna pojawić się pielęgniarka. Posprzątajcie tu.” Rzucił sucho, po czym wyszedł.  
“Powiało chłodem...” Seras skrzywiła się lekko, po czym zaczęła zbierać porozrzucane poduszki i ubrania.  
“Jakby nam to bardzo przeszkadzało...” Hrabia wzruszył ramionami, po chwili skupiając się całkowicie na Integral.

Gdy otworzyła oczy nie bardzo wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Pamiętała, że była na akcji, wokół był śnieg, a niebo było czerwone. Westchnęła i z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że gardło ma dziwnie nabrzmiałe i bolesne. Chciała unieść lewą rękę by to zbadać, jednak wydała się jej dziwnie ciężka, zupełnie jakby była unieruchomiona. Poruszyła się nieznacznie i jęknęła z bólu. Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko ją bolało. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy. Dziwne uczucie zawirowania w żołądku pojawiło się na chwilę, po czym zniknęło. Lampka na szafce nocnej po jej lewej stronie była zapalona, spojrzała więc w tamtym kierunku. Obok łóżka, w fotelu, siedział Alucard i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Trzymając ją za rękę, do której podłączoną miała kroplówkę. Gdy dotarło do niej, że ich palce są mocno splecione, poczuła się kompletnie skołowana. Dlaczego? Przejął się, bo była w ciężkim stanie? Poczuł się odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację z cieniami?  
“Długo spałaś.” Puścił jej dłoń, widząc, że nie czuła się z tym komfortowo. Z drugiej strony, nie wiedział, dlaczego przez cały ten czas trzymał ją za rękę. Może to był po prostu taki odruch?  
“Uhm... Jak długo?” Wychrypiała, powracając wzrokiem na baldachim nad swoim łóżkiem.  
“Cały dzień.”  
~Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie demony ulotniły się już z mojego ciała.~ Przymknęła lekko oczy.  
“Tak.”  
~Nieźle mnie załatwiły, skoro jestem w tak kiepskim stanie...~ Westchnęła, czując dyskomfort przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu. ~Rozumiem, że to cena, jaką musiałam zapłacić za bycie pseudo-wampirem przez pół godziny. Nie z własnej woli zresztą...~ Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i uniosła lekko brwi, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. Przez kilka sekund wampir wyglądał jakby jego duma i honor walczyły z wyrzutami sumienia i chęcią odpokutowania za całe to zamieszanie z cieniami, jednak po chwili na jego twarz powrócił zwyczajowy, krzywy uśmieszek. “Znasz mnie, szaleństwo to moje drugie imię.”  
Wywróciła nieznacznie oczami. Czego ona się spodziewała? Przeprosin? Skruchy? Żalu za te wszystkie dziwactwa? Chyba ta sytuacja musiała porządnie namieszać jej w głowie... ~Wnioskując po kroplówce, badał mnie lekarz. Co dokładnie mi jest i jak długo mam tak leżeć?~  
“Ogólne wyczerpanie, odwodnienie, kilka sporych krwiaków. Żadnych zwichnięć, złamań ani obrażeń wewnętrznych. Zostały dwie kroplówki do podłączenia. A wstaniesz, kiedy poczujesz się na siłach. Podejrzewam, że potrwa to jeszcze co najmniej kilka dni.”  
“Będzie bardzo ekscytująco...” Mruknęła, po chwili czując ponownie zawirowania w żołądku. Podniosła lekko kołdrę, po chwili pospiesznie ją opuszczając. Była w samej koszulce na ramiączkach i majtkach. {No cudownie...} Spojrzała z ukosa na wampira. “Wyjdź.”  
Uniósł brew, jednak pozostał w fotelu, zastanawiając się czemu nagle go wyprasza.  
~Muszę do toalety. Nie będę paradować przy tobie w samej bieliźnie. Już wystarczająco naoglądałeś się wczoraj...~ Westchnęła i usiadła, spuszczając nogi z łóżka, jednak nadal okrywając się kołdrą.  
“Skoro już widziałem, to w czym problem?” Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak widząc jej potępiający wzrok, wzruszył ramionami i zniknął.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i odrzuciła kołdrę, po chwili chwytając stojak z kroplówką. Jednak, gdy próbowała wstać, nogi jakoś nie bardzo chciały jej słuchać.  
~Może jednak pomóc?~ Usłyszała w swojej głowie.  
~Tak. Możesz przysłać do mnie Seras.~ Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, czując, jak bardzo mu się nie spodobała jej odpowiedź.  
Po minucie do jej pokoju weszła wampirzyca i widząc szefową, już przytomną, prawie rzuciła się w jej stronę. “Czy ty wiesz, co ja tu przeżywam od rana?” Stanęła przed nią, opierając ręce na biodrach i patrząc na nią z góry.  
Integral uniosła brew, widząc jej postawę, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “I jest to niby moja wina?”  
Seras westchnęła i usiadła w fotelu. “Noo, nie twoja. Ale się wystraszyłam.”  
“Wszelkie pretensje proszę kierować do swojego pomylonego mistrzunia. Osobiście nie planowałam zostaniem demonem i królową podrywu.” Wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. “Pomóż mi.”  
Pomogła jej wstać i powoli przetransportowała ją do łazienki. “Szkoda, że się wtedy nie widziałaś.”  
“Widziałam przerażenie w twoich oczach i dziki błysk w jego. To mi wystarczy.” Mruknęła i oparła się o umywalkę. “No dobrze, zostaw mnie na chwilę...” Spojrzała z ukosa na zestresowaną wampirzycę. “I uspokój się już, nie jest tragicznie.”  
“A, no, jasne...” Kiwnęła głową, niezbyt przekonana i ruszyła do wyjścia. “Zawołaj jak tu skończysz.”  
Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Integral spojrzała w lustro i momentalnie zakręciło jej się w głowie. A gdy zawirowania w żołądku przybrały na sile, zdążyła się jedynie pochylić nad umywalką...

Walter, w dość podłym nastroju, zakończył odprawę służby i zamierzał sprawdzić, jak czuje się jego podopieczna, jednak widząc wampira stojącego w holu, poczuł, że jego ciśnienie niebezpiecznie się podnosi. Zamiast czuwać nad swoim Mistrzem, szwenda się bez celu po rezydencji! Odchrząknął, zwracając tym jego uwagę i ruszył powoli w jego stronę. “Hrabia, jak widzę, ma wolny wieczór?”  
Alucard zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, zastanawiając się czy angażować się w słowną przepychankę czy odpuścić staruszkowi stresów jak na jeden dzień. Po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powrócił do przeglądanej przed chwilą poczty. “Integral się obudziła. Seras poszła się nią zająć.”  
Lokaj przystanął, poziom jego irytacji znacząco się podniósł. “A żadne z was nie wpadło na pomysł, żeby mnie o tym powiadomić?”  
“Właśnie to zrobiłem.”  
Walter, zniesmaczony jego postawą, zacisnął usta, postanawiając na razie nie wdawać się z nim w żadne dyskusje i opuścił hol, wracając do kuchni. Skoro panienka się obudziła na pewno musi być spragniona i głodna. Przecież od wczoraj nic nie jadła...  
Po kilku chwilach na piętrze dało się słyszeć trzask drzwi i tupot kroków stłumiony przez dywan rozłożony w korytarzu. Zaaferowana Seras pojawiła się przy balustradzie i widząc wampira w holu, pospiesznie zbiegła po schodach. “Mistrzu!”  
Uniósł wzrok znad papierów i spojrzał na nią, zniecierpliwiony. “O co chodzi tym razem?”  
“A o co może dzisiaj chodzić?” Wywróciła teatralnie oczami, pokazując tym swoją dezaprobatę dla jego pytania. “Integral zwymiotowała jakimś czarnym syfem. I gorzej się czuje...”  
Odłożył rachunki na szafkę przy schodach, chowając jeden z listów do kieszeni marynarki. “Pozbywa się pozostałości po nocnej akcji, to normalne. Za kilka dni jej przejdzie. Idź z nią posiedź, może potrzebuje towarzystwa.”  
“Ale ty jesteś nieczuły, Mistrzu! W końcu to przez ciebie jest w ta...”  
“Mówił ci już ktoś, że za dużo gadasz?” Warknął, zirytowany i ruszył w stronę kuchni.  
“Oj no! Mógłbyś okazać chociaż trochę empatii!” Pobiegła za nim, prawie na niego wpadając, gdy zatrzymał się gwałtownie na progu jadalni.  
“Moja empatia wyraża się w tym, że muszę zająć się sprawami nowej Organizacji, a Integral, z racji swojego stanu, nie może się obecnie w to zaangażować.” Spojrzał na nią z góry. “Więc z łaski swojej idź i się nią zajmij.”  
“Mistrz to tylko rozkazywać umie.” Tupnęła gniewnie w mozaikową posadzkę. “Może warto by było czasem zastanowić się nad jakimś »proszę«, ewentualnie »czy mogłabyś«? Bo naprawdę mam już dosyć takiego traktowania!”  
Przez kilka sekund patrzył na nią przenikliwie, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem. “Zastanowię się.” Ponownie udał się w stronę kuchni, jednak w połowie drogi zmienił zdanie, przypominając sobie, że obecnie urzęduje tam wściekły lokaj i mając dość pretensji na ten wieczór, skierował swoje kroki do gabinetu po drugiej stronie holu.  
Seras westchnęła i pokręciła lekko głową, zrezygnowana. “Dobre i to.” Mruknęła pod nosem i poszła do kuchni powiadomić Waltera o przebudzeniu szefowej.


	13. Ułożyć sobie życie z wampirem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho Ho Ho!  
> Wesołych Świąt itd.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że obżarstwo trwa, prezenty pod choinką były trafione (z Jackala) i lenistwo świąteczne spłynęło na was jak lawina (tego śniegu, którego nie mam za oknem). Notka świąteczna jest, trochę może kontrowersyjna, ale o tym porozmawiamy sobie pewnie później w komentarzach (już wiecie co macie zrobić po przeczytaniu, ha!).  
> W tym rozdziale mamy dużo Integral i dużo Viki, rozmowy o rzeczach ważnych (bardzo) i bezczelnego (nawet bardzo) Alucarda, który, jak już wielkokrotnie pisałam, jest starym dziadem, o czym dziewczyny też wspomną podczas zwierzeń. Yyy. Mówią tu też trochę po rumuńsku (za co dziękujemy Sayi <3).  
> No ale dość już o pierdołach, przejdźmy do ważniejszych rzeczy.  
> Podziękowania te same co zawsze. You know who you are ;)

Od dwóch dni non stop leżała w swoim łóżku w sypialni. Czuła się już lepiej, ale nadal była dość słaba, więc lekarz zalecił dodatkowe kroplówki wzmacniające. Jednak Integral miała dość bezczynnego leżenia, nudziła się i chciała w końcu zrobić coś normalnego. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że ma coraz mniej czasu na znalezienie balowej sukienki, postanowiła więc poprosić Waltera, by pomógł jej przenieść się do gabinetu na sofę. Dzięki temu miałaby dostęp do komputera i może udałoby się jej poszukać czegoś odpowiedniego. No i trzeba będzie zadzwonić do Viki...  
Lokaj szczęśliwie poparł jej pomysł i w ten sposób od południa blondynka rezydowała na obszernej sofie, przykryta puchatym kocem, przeglądając strony z sukienkami wizytowymi. Jednak, bez entuzjazmu. Kompletnie nic nie wpadło jej w oko, wszystkie kreacje były do siebie podobne, a modne w tym sezonie kolory zupełnie nie w jej guście. Westchnęła i przeniosła wzrok na leżące obok zaproszenie na bal. Dobrze wiedziała, że ona i wampir będą główną atrakcją wieczoru, wszyscy będą na nich patrzeć, spekulować, plotkować, każdy będzie chciał zamienić z nimi chociaż kilka słów... A najgorsze było to, że ona, jako żona ich _dumy narodowej_ , będzie przez cały czas oceniana, czy aby to jest godna bycia z tak wpływową osobistością jaką był dla nich Vlad Dracula. I będzie dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała Vika podczas ich pierwszego spotkania - będą oceniać wszystko, jej twarz, jej ubranie, jej ruchy, jej sposób bycia... Integral odetchnęła głęboko i przymknęła powieki, opierając się o miękkie poduszki na sofie. Musi pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, tak dla świętego spokoju. Zresztą Alucard powiedział, że powinna wyglądać wyjątkowo... Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Serio? A od kiedy ona tak się go zaczęła słuchać? Prychnęła pod nosem, niezbyt zachwycona z tego, w którą stronę powędrowały jej myśli. Szczególnie po tym, co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu. Tak naprawdę jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiali, a w sumie chyba powinni i to jak najszybciej. Czuła się bowiem skrępowana tą sytuacją i nie wiedziała, co ma o tym tak naprawdę myśleć. Jednak pan hrabia od dwóch dni się nie pokazał. Seras powiedziała, że zajął się sprawami nowej Organizacji, podobno miał jakieś spotkania i ogólnie wszystko na głowie! I dobrze, niech sam załatwia wszystko co trzeba, skoro ona nie może przez to, że tak nakombinował. Westchnęła ciężko i przykryła się starannie kocem, bo nagle zrobiło się jej chłodno. Tak naprawdę to wolałaby sama zaangażować się w tworzenie swojej nowej Organizacji, a nie siedzieć na kanapie i przeglądać internet. Niestety, zamiast działać i robić to, co lubiła najbardziej, zastanawiała się nad kolorem balowej sukienki... Niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, zamknęła przeglądarkę i sięgnęła po telefon. Zadzwoni do Viki, może ona będzie miała jakiś lepszy pomysł. Zostały właściwie dwa tygodnie do balu i Integral naprawdę miała nadzieję, że znajoma pomoże jej załatwić tak abstrakcyjną dla niej sprawę. Wybrała numer i po chwili usłyszała bardzo rozentuzjazmowany głos właścicielki salonu kosmetycznego.  
“No kochana, skoro dzwonisz do mnie o tak wczesnej porze, to musi być coś naprawdę ważnego!”  
Spojrzała przelotnie na zegarek, bo przez siedzenie przed komputerem straciła poczucie czasu. “Wczesnej porze? Jest prawie szesnasta.”  
“Szczegóły... Co cię dręczy?”  
“Nic mnie nie dręczy...” Mruknęła, lekko zirytowana. “Mam sprawę biznesową.”  
“Sprawa biznesowa załatwiana tak grobowym głosem nie przyniesie nic pozytywnego.”  
“Trudno, musisz to jakoś wytrzymać. Potrzebuję porady.”  
“I masażu.”  
“Vika...” Blondynka westchnęła, cokolwiek już zrezygnowana.  
“No dobrze, o co chodzi?”  
“Dostaliśmy zaproszenie na bal i potrzebuję jedynej w swoim rodzaju sukni. Przejrzałam pół internetu i nic nie...”  
“Integral,” właścicielka salonu przerwała jej w pół słowa. “Wyjątkowej sukni nie szuka się w internecie. Taką suknię projektuje się i szyje na wymiar u najlepszej krawcowej.”  
“Pomyślałam więc, że na pewno znasz się na tym o wiele lepiej niż ja.”  
“Szybko się uczysz, jestem z ciebie dumna.” Roześmiała się. “Jeśli to _ten_ bal gwiazdkowy, to zbyt wiele czasu nie mamy, ale spróbuję coś załatwić.”  
“Dziękuję.”  
“Drobiazg. Zadzwonię w kilka miejsc i dam ci znać, co załatwiłam.”  
“Uhm...”  
“Oho, coś mi się zdaje, że to nie wszystko...”  
“Ten masaż brzmiał całkiem konkretnie.” Powiedziała powoli, zastanawiając się czy to w ogóle był dobry pomysł prosić półwampira o pomoc.  
Vika przez chwilę nie odzywała się, zaskoczona. Jak nic, coś było na rzeczy. “Jestem u ciebie z samego rana.” Zadecydowała, tym razem bardzo poważnym głosem.   
“A cóż to za błyskawiczna decyzja? Nie mówiłam...”  
“Integral, nie dyskutuj. Jutro mam wolne.”  
Westchnęła i pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana. “W takim razie będę czekała.”  
Gdy odłożyła telefon położyła tył głowy na oparciu kanapy i potarła czoło palcami, przymykając oczy.   
A wampir nadal się nie pojawił. Mógłby się chociaż trochę zainteresować, zresztą ona też chciałaby wiedzieć jak tam miały się sprawy z nową Organizacją. Poza tym... Jakoś tak dziwnie jej go brakowało. “Szlag!” Mruknęła pod nosem, bardzo z siebie niezadowolona. Za dużo o tym myślała, zupełnie jakby to było coś ważnego! A przecież nie było... Przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczyła, chociaż tak naprawdę jej myśli wiele razy powracały do tej nocy sprzed trzech dni. Dlaczego ją pocałował? I dlaczego mu na to pozwoliła? Kompletnie nie była przygotowana, że od tamtego czasu będzie o tym ciągle myślała! A ten moment, kiedy demon przejął kompletnie jej ciało i próbował go uwieść, a on nie zorientował się od razu? Myślał, że ona by tak sama z siebie...? Cóż za głupota, przecież nigdy w życiu by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła! Jeśli wielce szanowny hrabia sądzi, że coś takiego jeszcze się kiedyś wydarzy, to niech marzy dalej! W dziwnie buntowniczym nastroju wstała z kanapy i ruszyła powoli w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu, popychając stojak z kroplówką. Walter pojechał do miasta, a ona nagle zrobiła się głodna... Przeszła na boso przez hol i jadalnię, wchodząc po chwili do kuchni. Była już w połowie pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszała za sobą niski, męski głos.  
“Miałaś leżeć i odpoczywać.”  
“Leżę. W gabinecie na sofie.” Popchnęła stojak z kroplówką w stronę lodówki.  
Wampir pojawił się tuż obok niej. “Nie leżysz. Spacerujesz. Przeforsowałaś się i powinnaś...”  
Szarpnęła drzwi lodówki, aż stojące na półce butelki głośno brzęknęły. “Serio? Aż tak ci zależy?” Prychnęła, w sumie nie wiedząc dlaczego aż tak się zirytowała. Te rozmyślania sprzed kilku minut chyba źle wpłynęły na jej psychikę.   
“Aż tak mi zależy.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na nią z góry. “Zapraszam więc na sofę.”  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w niego, zaskoczona. Co on nagle taki poważny się zrobił? “Za chwilę...” Odwróciła wzrok i sięgnęła po jogurt.  
Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął lekko w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. “Teraz.”  
“Ale...” Próbowała protestować, jednak zrezygnowała, widząc, że wampir nie zamierza ustąpić. “Jestem głodna.” Burknęła pod nosem. Jakim prawem on jej tak rozkazuje?!  
“Przyniosę wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebowała.”  
Uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, co mu się dzisiaj stało. “Alucard, nie przesadzaj...”  
Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na nią z ukosa. “Muszę dopilnować, żebyś jak najszybciej doszła do siebie. Mamy dużo pracy.”  
Ponownie odwróciła wzrok. Co mu znowu odbiło? Czyżby aż tak się przejął tym, co powiedział mu Walter? “Nic mi nie jest.” Wzruszyła ramionami, udając, że nie jest to dla niej żaden problem.   
Przez kilka chwil patrzył na nią przenikliwie, po czym bez słowa wziął ją na ręce i ruszył do gabinetu. Jego cienie pociągnęły za nimi stojak.  
Zaskoczona, zupełnie nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować na taki obrót wydarzeń. Nikt jej nigdy w ten sposób nie niósł, nawet jak była ciężko ranna próbowała poruszać się o własnych siłach. A ten bezczelny wampir tak bez żadnych ceregieli chwycił ją i bez jej zgody niósł jak jakąś rozpieszczoną księżniczkę! Chociaż... Nie! Ostatnio ją tak niósł, kiedy upiła się tamtym cholernym, rumuńskim winem! Zawstydzona, mruknęła pod nosem i spojrzała gdzieś w bok.  
Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, widząc, jak bardzo czuła się niekomfortowo w takiej sytuacji. Pani Hellsing-Tepes nie była przyzwyczajona do noszenia na rękach. Trudno, niech się lepiej zacznie z tym oswajać. “Jak już mówiłem, potrzebuję cię do pracy nad nową Organizacją. Poza tym, niedługo bal i przydałoby się, żebyś była na chodzie.”  
“Tak, wiem. Wyobraź sobie, że nie planowałam leżeć na sofie całymi dniami i patrzeć w sufit. Zresztą, jeśli miałeś jakąś papierkową robotę, wystarczyło mi ją przynieść i z przyjemnością bym się nią zajęła. Nienawidzę marnować czasu na bzdury, a ty chyba bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz.”  
“Chciałem, żebyś najpierw porządnie odpoczęła. Nie potrzebuję pomocy kogoś, kto szybko się męczy i przez to robi błędy.” Posadził ją na kanapie i nakrył kocem, zauważając przy okazji jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Jak nic zaraz na niego nawrzeszczy...  
“Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę,” warknęła, oburzona, “że cały ten cyrk jest głównie z twojej winy. Gdybyś, zamiast ekscytować się ponad miarę, przemyślał najpierw swoje pomysły, nie musiałabym obecnie leżeć pod kroplówką i dochodzić do siebie po użyczeniu swojego ciała twojej dawnej kochance!”  
“Kochance?” Przykucnął obok sofy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. “Skąd takie wnioski?”  
Założyła ręce na piersi. “Podejrzewam, że nazywanie kogoś »swoim Panem«, przy okazji siedząc na nim prawie nago, o czymś świadczy.”  
“Szczerze powiem, że kompletnie jej nie kojarzyłem.” Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, patrząc na nią badawczo. “Poza tym, osobiście miałem i mam przyjemność nazywać cię moją panią, Mistrzu, więc twoja teoria trochę upada w tym momencie. No chyba, że masz coś dla mnie w planach, _moja Pani_.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo.  
Zaczerwieniła się nieznacznie na taką insynuację. “Możesz sobie pomarzyć...” Mruknęła.  
“Nie omieszkam.” Roześmiał się niskim głosem, widząc jak jej twarz poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko i pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana. “Alucard, mam nadzieję, że nie wyobrażasz sobie jakichś niestworzonych rzeczy po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio.”  
“Co masz na myśli?” Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
“To, że był to nic nie znaczący epizod i nie mam ochoty na powtórki.” Uniosła lekko podbródek, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.  
“Czyżby?”  
“Dokładnie.”  
“Skoro, jak twierdzisz, był to nic nie znaczący epizod, dlaczego więc ciągle o tym myślisz?” Pochylił się w jej stronę, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jej ciała. “Poza tym, oddałaś pocałunek.”  
Zwalczyła chęć odsunięcia się na bezpieczną odległość, patrzac mu prosto w oczy. “To, że o tym myślę, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Myślę o różnych rzeczach, a ty nie masz prawa zaglądać mi do głowy. I to nie ja cię całowałam...” Dodała po zastanowieniu.  
Przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zawiedzionego, jednak wzruszył lekko ramionami, po czym wstał i spojrzał na nią z góry. “Dziś wieczorem masz ostatnią kroplówkę. A jutro po południu spotykamy się z naszym adwokatem by nałożyć ostatnie poprawki do statusu Organizacji.”  
“Rano widzę się z Viką w sprawie sukni na bal.” Oparła się wygodnie o sofę, okrywając się kocem.  
“Cały dzień z państwem Lugosi. Podejrzewam, że będzie interesująco. Szczególnie jeśli w którymś momencie się spotkają.”  
“Nie rozumiem...” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa. W sumie niewiele wiedziała o ich małżeństwie.  
“Od pół roku są w separacji. Nie dogadują się za dobrze. Zresztą, nie moja sprawa.” Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z gabinetu, jednak gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach, odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. “O zi bună, zeița mea...”* Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, po czym wyszedł.  
Integral przez kilka sekund wyglądała na kompletnie zaskoczoną, ale gdy tylko jego kroki w holu ucichły, a obok niej pojawił się jogurt i ciasto na talerzyku, przymknęła lekko powieki i westchnęła. “La fel, conte...”**

Była godzina dziewiąta rano. Integral siedziała w fotelu w salonie, piła herbatę i czekała na Vikę. Walter z samego rana wyjął jej z ręki wenflon, więc już bez przeszkód mogła się poruszać po całym domu i humor znacznie się jej poprawił. Alucard pojawił się przed ósmą w kuchni, gdzie jadła śniadanie, zabrał dwie paczki krwi z lodówki i oznajmił, że wychodzi i będzie dopiero o szesnastej. I dobrze, będzie mogła w spokoju porozmawiać z Viką, zrelaksować się i zastanowić nad sukienką. Ale czy w ogóle z jej obecną kondycją może mieć jakikolwiek masaż? Przecież nadal miała na ciele kilka sporych siniaków...   
Gdy dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił przybycie gościa, Integral westchnęła i staranniej okryła się kocem, przygotowując się psychicznie na lawinę pytań. Rozległo się pukanie a po chwili drzwi do salonu otworzyły się, wpuszczając uśmiechniętą ponad miarę szatynkę, której uśmiech po kilku sekundach zniknął, zastąpiony kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Błyskawicznie znalazła się przy sofie, na której siedziała Hellsing i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Na Integral jednak nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, bo takiej właśnie reakcji się spodziewała. Znała Vikę dopiero od kilku tygodni, ale wiedziała, że ta oto półwampirzyca zupełnie nie ukrywała swoich emocji, nie przebierała również w słowach.  
“Integral, do ciężkiej cholery, coś ty znowu odwaliła?” Usiadła obok, marszcząc czoło.  
“Witaj. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.” Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czemu te wampiry muszą być takie przewrażliwione?  
“Nie denerwuj mnie!” Tamta wywróciła oczami i założyła ręce na piersiach. “Wyglądasz koszmarnie!”  
“Dziękuję bardzo, naprawdę się postarałaś.” Spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem.  
“Coś cię zjada od środka i jest to raczej poważna sprawa.”  
“Zjadało. Już jej nie ma.”  
“Jej?” Vika uniosła brew.  
“Hmm... Kobiety, dawno temu skonsumowanej przez mojego mężusia, która postanowiła powrócić z zaświatów i wykorzystać do tego moje _zupełnie nieużywane ciało_.”  
Przysunęła się do blondynki, wyraźnie zainteresowana. “Brzmi jak coś, o czym bardzo bym chciała teraz w szczegółach usłyszeć.”   
Integral uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jej reakcję. “Zwykły tydzień z życia Integral Hellsing. Mężuś nakombinował, przeforsowałam się na akcji jako pseudo-wampir, a później poddana zostałam egzorcyzmom, żeby się pozbyć sukkuba.”  
Właścicielka salonu pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, bo czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała. “Dobra, wiesz co? Zmieniam zdanie. Opowiesz mi to później, bo chyba to jest ten poziom abstrakcji, na który najpierw muszę się odpowiednio psychicznie przygotować...”  
“No proszę, a ja myślałam, że nie odpuścisz sobie wysłuchania najbardziej niesamowitej historii w dziejach tego domu.” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.  
“Nie podpuszczaj mnie. Zżera mnie ciekawość jak to pani demon chciała wykorzystać twoje dziewicze ciało, ale przydałoby się najpierw porozmawiać o sukienkach i balach gwiazdkowych.”  
Hellsing od razu spochmurniała. “Moje dwa ulubione tematy. Nie mogę się doczekać...”  
Vika odetchnęła głęboko i odłożyła torebkę na stolik. “Okej, może najpierw zrobimy ten twój wymarzony masaż, bo widzę, że napięcie jest kosmiczne.”  
“Nie wiem, czy mogę mieć masaż. Nadal mam siniaki i bolą mnie plecy.”  
“Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz masażu i żadne siniaki w tym nie przeszkodzą. Mam ręce, które leczą.”

Kilka minut później Integral leżała na brzuchu na swoim łóżku i próbowała się zrelaksować nie myśląc o niczym, jednak wspomnienia sprzed kilku dni powracały i kompletnie nie mogła się rozluźnić.  
Vika westchnęła teatralnie, kontynuując masowanie jej łydki. “No dobra, opowiedz mi.”  
“Co niby?” Spojrzała na nią bokiem.  
“Przygody hrabiny Integral Hellsing-Tepes z zeszłego tygodnia.”  
“Które?”  
“Wredna babo, dobrze wiesz, że wszystkie! A szczególnie te, po których jesteś taka zesztywniała.”  
“Nie mam teraz ochoty. Chcę się zrelaksować.” Burknęła i ponownie przymknęła oczy.  
“Co tylko hrabina sobie zażyczy.” Półwampirzyca przygryzła lekko wargę, by się nie roześmiać.  
Integral prychnęła i przez jakiś czas się nie odzywała.  
Gdy Vika przesunęła palce na jej plecy, wywróciła oczami, teraz już podirytowana. Jak nic coś tu było bardzo nie tak! “Ej, serio? Weź rozluźnij się trochę...”  
“Uhmm...”  
“Co uhm? Może w końcu mi powiesz, czemu jesteś taka spięta? Bo wybacz, ale normalne to nie jest.”  
Przez kilka długich chwil Integral milczała, po czym odetchnęła głęboko. Powiedzieć jej, czy nie powiedzieć? W sumie paskudnie jej cała ta sprawa ciążyła i najchętniej by się komuś zwierzyła, a przecież z Viką była tu najbliżej, nie licząc tej dziwacznej trójki w domu... Wcisnęła mocniej twarz w miękką poduszkę i mruknęła coś niezbyt wyraźnie, na co Lugosi tupnęła nogą buntowniczo.  
“Na litość boską, Integral, dobijasz mnie, wiesz? Jak mam ci pomóc skoro tak to między nami wygląda, co?”  
“Pocałował mnie...” Powiedziała jakby nie swoim głosem. Naprawdę, cud, że w ogóle przeszło jej to przez gardło.  
Vika zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i uniosła brew. “O, no brawa dla pana hrabiego, w końcu coś się ruszyło.”  
Hellsing uniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała na nią z ukosa. “Bardzo mi pomagasz, wiesz?”  
“Gdzie tu jakiś problem?”  
Integral zmarszczyła brwi i podniosła się, okrywając ręcznikiem, po czym wbiła intensywne spojrzenie w znajomą. “Dobrze wiesz, że od dziecka miałam wbijane do głowy że wampiry to potwory, że to zagrożenie, nie można im ufać i tak dalej. I dobrze, bo w większości przypadków właśnie tak było, jest i zapewne będzie. Wiesz też, czym od pokoleń zajmowała się moja rodzina. Dlatego nie, nie czuję się z tym komfortowo i jest to dla mnie ogromny problem. Bo cały czas siedzi mi to wszystko w głowie i nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek się stamtąd ulotniło.”  
“Aaa, czyli ogranicza cię rodzinna tradycja i stereotypowe myślenie.”  
Hellsing wywróciła oczami na takie stwierdzenie. Ktoś tu jej chyba nie brał na poważnie... “Stereotypowe? To, że tutaj wszystko tak idyllicznie wygląda, nie znaczy, że wszędzie jest tak samo! Likwidowaliśmy w Angli naprawdę potężne wampiry, które były ogromnym zagrożeniem dla kraju. Wiele razy musiałam walczyć o życie, atakowano moją posiadłość, mordowano moich żołnierzy! Niecały rok temu przeszłam skomplikowaną operację, po tym jak ugryzła mnie baobhan sith, a ty mi tu chrzanisz o wampirzych stereotypach?!” Warknęła, zirytowana.  
Vika, zszokowana jej niecodzienną otwartością, aż usiadła na brzegu łóżka. “No dobra, rozumiem... Nie przypuszczałam, że to aż tak u ciebie wyglądało. Jako pół-wampir mieszkający od urodzenia w tym miejscu nie za wiele mogę powiedzieć o takich zagrożeniach, zresztą w sumie nie interesowałam się za bardzo wampirami z innych krajów. Owszem, o Organizacji Hellsing słyszało się wiele, zwykle w bardzo pozytywnym kontekście, szczególnie w ostatnich latach, ale nie sądziłam, że miałaś aż takie problemy.”  
“Takie ryzyko w tym zawodzie.” Integral odetchnęła głęboko, uspokajając się nieco i spojrzała na nią z ukosa. “Dlatego tak trudno mi się przestawić na tą dziwaczną tutejszą rzeczywistość. I na pana hrabiego na tej właśnie płaszczyźnie...”  
“Popatrz na tę całą sytuację z innej strony - pradziadek załatwił dla ciebie fajnego męża.” Lugosi starała się trochę rozluźnić atmosferę.  
Hellsing skrzywiła się, z lekka zdegustowana. “Czy ty nie słyszysz jak bardzo niestosownie to brzmi?”  
“Ale że co? Chodzi o różnicę wieku?” Właścicielka salonu uniosła brew.  
“Nie do końca, ale trochę też...”  
“Mój mąż też jest ode mnie sporo starszy...”  
“Ale nie pięćset lat!”  
“Oj tam, szczegóły... Przecież świetnie wygląda i nie zachowuje się jak jakiś stetryczały staruch, nie? Ale jeśli to jest to, co spędza ci sen z powiek i usztywnia ci wszystkie mięśnie, to niestety nie wiem jak ci pomóc.”   
“Nie mam pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć, Vika... To nie jest normalne, jego zachowanie. Nie sądziłam, że on w ogóle jest zainteresowany jakimiś romansami. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejawiał żadnych takich upodobań czy nawet chęci, przynajmniej odkąd go znam.” Nieznacznie poprawiła zsuwający się z ramion ręcznik i przygryzła dolną wargę. “A wczoraj... Wczoraj powiedział, że jestem jego boginią. Kompletnie nie rozumiem, co on chce tym osiągnąć.” Jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko.  
“Ciekawe, o co może mu chodzić?” Vika spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “No nie wiem, może cię lubi?”  
“On nikogo nie lubi.” Burknęła.  
“Jesteś jego żoną. I Mistrzem. Podejrzewam więc, że ciebie akurat może lubić.”  
“Lubi moją krew, to na pewno.”  
“Wampir od czasu do czasu też lubi zjeść coś wykwintnego i z górnej półki.”  
“Bardzo zabawne...”  
“Widzę, że bardzo cię to gryzie.”  
“Vika!”  
“No co, próbuję cię trochę rozruszać! Siedzisz jak taka otumaniona...”  
“Bo nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło! Ciągle mi siedzi w głowie, na niczym nie mogę się porządnie skupić i co chwilę łapię się na tym, że wpartuję się bez sensu w jeden punkt lub w ogólnie pojętą przestrzeń. A najgorsze jest to...” Przerwała i odetchnęła głęboko. “Najgorsze jest to, że chciałabym, żeby to zrobił jeszcze raz. A później jeszcze. I jeszcze.” Oparła czoło na dłoniach, zażenowana. Dlaczego jej o tym w ogóle mówiła?!  
“No popatrz...” Vika ponownie uśmiechnęła się z lekka pobłażliwie. “Znaczy, że ty też go lubisz.”  
“Oczywiście, że go lubię. Zawsze go lubiłam...” Mruknęła, zniecierpliwiona. “Tylko nigdy nie czułam się w taki sposób, rozumiesz? Nagle, tak po prostu, okazało się, że zaczęłam postrzegać go w jakimś innym wymiarze. Jakby pojawiło się w nim coś, czego nie zauważałam wcześniej.”  
“Serio nigdy nie zwracałaś na niego uwagi? W sensie, że jest atrakcyjny i tak dalej?” Vika zmrużyła oczy z rozbawieniem.  
Integral odchrząknęła nieznacznie, czując się dziwnie niekomfortowo. “Przecież to wampir.” Odpowiedziała krótko, po czym wróciła do przerwanego wątku. “I tak jak już mówiłam, on też zachowuje się inaczej niż dotychczas... Jak gdyby przyjazd tutaj nagle odblokował jakiś nowy poziom w naszej znajomości. I to już pierwszego dnia pobytu.”  
Lugosi wpartywała się w nią przez kilka sekund, tak jakby próbowała poukładać sobie odpowiednio wszystkie nowe informacje, a po chwili zmrużyła lekko oczy i pochyliła się lekko w stronę Integral. “Dałaś mu się ugryźć? Pierwszego dnia?”  
Hellsing spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. “Tak...”  
“A wcześniej nigdy się to nie zdarzyło?”  
“Nie, zawsze dostawał moją krew w transfuzyjnym woreczku...”  
“No to masz odpowiedź. Utworzyliście sobie bezpośrednią więź typu dawca-biorca. A że już wcześniej byliście związani twoją krwią i on od dawna jest pod kontrolą rodu Hellsingów, ta więź jest silniejsza i o wiele mocniej wpływa na wasze relacje.”  
Integral przysłuchiwała się koleżance z coraz większym przerażeniem. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Sama, z własnej głupoty, wplątała się w tak beznadziejną sytuację ofiarowując wampirowi swoją krew i kompletnie nie mając pojęcia o konsekwencjach takiego czynu! Jak to możliwe, że nic o tym wcześniej nie wiedziała? Więź dawca-biorca? Powinna była się domyślić! Teraz pytanie czy ten podstępny krwiopijca wiedział jakie będą tego skutki, czy też był ich nieświadomy? Bo jeśli zrobił to z premedytacją, ona już nigdy mu w nic nie uwierzy, przenigdy! No dobrze, ale jak to teraz sprawdzić? Przecież nie zapyta go tak po prostu, bo wiadomo jaka będzie jego odpowiedź... Chociaż tamtego dnia był równie zaskoczony jak ona. “Co za beznadziejna sytuacja!”  
Vika zmarszczyła czoło, widząc jej wewnętrzne wzburzenie i panikę. Czyżby powiedziała za wiele?  
“Czyli to wszystko dzieje się, ponieważ ja z własnej woli zaoferowałam mu swoją krew, a on mnie ugryzł?”  
“Bardzo możliwe. Zwykle tak bywa. Tyle, że więź może przyjmować bardzo różne formy. Przyjaźń, silne przywiązanie, pożądanie, nawet miłość... Czasem nic z tego nie wychodzi, ale to dość rzadko. Jednak normalnie więź rozwija się dość powoli, tak, żeby każda ze stron miała czas na dostosowanie się do nowych relacji. Ale w waszym przypadku idzie to jak burza! Bardzo możliwe więc jest, że to uczucie od zawsze w was siedziało i teraz po prostu ma szansę zaistnieć.” Spojrzała na nią zachęcająco. “A może to takie przeznaczenie? Wasze małżeństwo przestaje być małżeństwem »z rozsądku« i wkracza w ten sposób na nowy poziom?”  
Tym razem Hellsing spojrzała na nią kompletnie przerażona. {Uczucie? Jakie znowu uczucie?!} “Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć!” Potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbując podkreślić jak bardzo byłby to zły pomysł.  
“Ale dlaczego? Jesteście małżeństwem, będziecie wspólnie dowodzić Organizacją, mieszkacie razem, no i macie ponad dziesięcioletnią historię znajomości. Może to jest właśnie czas, żeby porządnie ułożyć sobie życie?”  
“Ułożyć sobie _życie_ z wampirem. Kompletnie absurdalne.”  
“Jakie tam absurdalne znowu? Jestem półwampirem, mam męża wampira i...”  
“Jesteście w separacji, bo nie możecie się dogadać.”  
Vika spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana i przez kilka sekund nic nie mówiła. “Jak ty dobrze wiesz, gdzie wbić szpilę, hrabino...” Pokręciła lekko głową, jednak po chwili westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła uporczywie wpatrywać się w swój kubek z kawą.  
Integral przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, widząc, że chyba przesadziła z nadmiaru własnych emocji. Tak naprawdę nie znała jej sytuacji, bo właścicielka salonu nie była zbyt wylewna jeśli chodzi o swoje życie osobiste i w zasadzie się jej nigdy nie zwierzała. I, chyba podobnie jak sama Hellsing, z nikim nie miała ochoty dzielić się takimi szczegółami. “Przepraszam. Nie powinnam... Uhm...” Mruknęła z zakłopotaniem. Chyba nigdy jeszcze nie poczuła się tak idiotycznie, jak w tej chwili.  
Lugosi spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona, po chwili uśmiechając się nieznacznie. “Wiesz, co jest w tym najgorsze?” Zapytała, gdy tylko blondynka podniosła na nią wzrok. “Najgorsze jest to, że ja nadal go kocham i nie chcę się z nim rozstawać.”  
Kocha go? Jak wampir może kogoś kochać? Mruknęła coś pod nosem, czując się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Co ona w ogóle wiedziała na temat związków damsko-męskich? A szczególnie wampira i pół-wampira? “Może po prostu porozmawiaj z nim na ten temat?”  
“I co mu powiem?” Vika uniosła brew, nie spodziewając się, że blondynka w ogóle podejmie ten temat.  
“Nie wiem... Może to, co powiedziałaś mi przed chwilą? Zresztą, ja kompletnie się na tych sprawach nie znam, więc nie jestem chyba najlepszą osobą do dawania porad.”  
“Ty też porozmawiaj ze swoim.”  
“Fantastyczny pomysł. Myślę, że od razu znajdziemy idealne rozwiązanie naszych problemów.” Głos Integral był pełen sarkazmu.  
“Już nie bądź taka zgryźliwa. Przed chwilą sama mi to zaproponowałaś.”  
Hellsing westchnęła i sięgnęła po leżącą obok bluzkę. “Rozmowa z Alucardem nic nie da. On albo wykręci się od odpowiedzi albo zacznie kombinować albo po prostu powie coś, co będzie mu w danej chwili pasować. I na pewno nie będzie to odpowiedź, którą bym chciała usłyszeć.”  
Lugosi przyglądała się jej przez kilka chwil, po czym uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. “Oni już tak mają. Ci faceci. Ale dość już o nich.” Odstawiła kubek na pobliski stolik. “Wiesz co ci powiem, hrabino? Jeszcze nigdy ze mną aż tak szczerze nie porozmawiałaś. Czuję się zaszczycona, bo założę się, że byłam tą pierwszą, przed którą Sir Hellsing tak się otworzyła.”  
Przez dobrych kilka sekund Integral wpatrywała się w nią z nic nie mówiącym wyrazem twarzy, po czym przymknęła powieki i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Nie myśl, że to ostatni raz. Pamiętaj, że muszę ci jeszcze opowiedzieć o zostaniu pseudo-wampirem.” Założyła na siebie bluzkę, przy okazji zauważając rozbawione spojrzenie znajomej. “Ale to następnym razem, bo balowa suknia sama się nie uszyje, a mamy coraz mniej czasu.”

*O zi buna, zeita mea - Miłego dnia, moja bogini  
**La fel, conte - Nawzajem, hrabio


	14. Niechaj hrabina Hellsing-Tepes rządzi nam twardą ręką!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani ^^
> 
> Po mega długiej przerwie (pokazało mi, że 35 dni :O) powracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Miał się pojawić w połowie stycznia lub ciut później, ale dopadła mnie choroba i byłam po prostu nie do życia. Nie obyło się bez antybiotyku i tony innych leków. Teraz powoli dochodzę do siebie, nadal jestem słaba, ale tragedii nie ma. No ale dość już o moich problemach życiowych, czekacie przecież na rozdział. ;)
> 
> Pierwsze zasadnicze pytanie to: czy w tym rozdziale się coś w końcu podzieje? Otóż, tak. Trochę się podzieje. Będzie nadal dużo rozmów i pojawi się sporo odpowiedzi na problemy dręczące naszych kochanych bohaterów. Sukienka się magicznie uszyje, kłótnie małżeńskie co niektórych odejdą w siną dal, jedni dojdą do siebie po chorobie, a inni znowuż wybędą w nieznane (a raczej w znane tylko im lokacje). Było jeszcze drugie zasadnicze pytanie, ale zapomniałam. To pewnie przez pełnię.  
> Rozdział miał być dłuższy ale nie dałam rady, wybaczcie. Zobaczymy jak będzie z następnym, bo zbliża się gorący okres ferii zimowych i co niektóre robaki nie będą chodzić do szkoły...   
> Miłego czytania <3

Kilka minut później siedziały przy stoliku w salonie, na którym rozłożyły najnowsze magazyny modowe, próbki tkanin i notatnik. Vika, mocno podekscytowana, szkicowała ich pomysły, co chwila sięgając po nowe czyste kartki.  
“No dobrze, skupmy się więc teraz na kolorze.” Ułożyła szkice obok siebie i sięgnęła po próbnik, przykładając go do kartek. “Na pewno nie może to być nic mdłego. Musisz rzucać się w oczy. Zastanówmy się... Idziesz na gwiazdkowe przyjęcie arystokracji wampirzej, musisz...”  
“Czerwony.” Przerwała jej Integral, patrząc na nią intensywnie.  
Vika uniosła brew, jednak widząc jej spojrzenie potrząsnęła nieznacznie głową. “Tak, czerwony będzie idealny. Krwisty czerwony.” Pokazała jej kolor na próbniku.  
“Czytasz mi w myślach.” Na twarzy blondynki pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Tak, zdecydowanie będzie to strzał w dziesiątkę.  
“To naprawdę odważny, agresywny kolor. Będzie cię widać z daleka, pytanie tylko czy jesteś na to gotowa. Miałaś kiedyś na sobie jakieś czerwone ubranie?”  
“Tak, podczas walki, jak spływała po mnie krew wrogów.” Uśmiech Integral poszerzył się, a Vika parsknęła śmiechem.  
“Hrabino, uwielbiam kierunek, w którym się rozwijasz. Niech to trwa.”  
“Robię to tylko po to, by nie dać się ponownie zaszufladkować i pokazać, że mam w poważaniu ich wampirzą arystokratyczność. I na pewno nie mam zamiaru im w niczym ulegać.”  
“Rzucisz ich wszystkich na kolana, a pierwszy padnie twój mroczny mężuś.”  
“Pan hrabia oczekuje, że będę wyglądała wyjątkowo. I podejrzewam, że to najpewniej czerwony kolor skradnie jego serce.”  
“Skradnie? On osobiście wyrwie swe martwe serce i złoży u twych stóp. W prezencie.”  
“Bardzo zabawne... Nie potrzebuję jego serca.”  
“Teraz może nie, ale kiedyś na pewno ci się przyda.”  
“Szczerze w to wątpię. Poza tym, skupmy się na mojej nowej sukni, a nie na od dawna nieużywanym organie pana hrabiego.”  
Vika najpierw spojrzała na Integral z niedowierzaniem, po czym roześmiała się, odchylając głowę w tył. Kiedy już się uspokoiła, pochyliła się nieznacznie w stronę koleżanki, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. “Nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak potrafisz się rozkręcić, hrabino. Jestem w jak najbardziej pozytywnym szoku. I mam wielką nadzieję, że to dopiero początek twoich możliwości.”  
“Nie podpuszczaj mnie, pseudo-wampirze.” Hellsing uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Co powiesz na dekolt na plecach?” Wskazała jej jakieś zdjęcie w gazecie.  
Tamta spojrzała kątem oka na magazyn, a później na szkice i na jednym z nich dokonała szybkich poprawek. Po chwili wręczyła kartkę swojej klientce. “Jeszcze miesiąc temu chciałaś sukienkę z kołnierzykiem, a tu proszę, czerwona, długa, zwiewna, z dekoltem na plecach...”  
Integral wzruszyła lekko ramionami, przyglądając się rysunkowi. “To tak dla większego dobra. Poza tym, dlaczego mam być Wednesday, kiedy mogę być Morticią?”  
Vika po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnęła się najszerzej jak mogła. “Nie wierzę! Oglądałaś wczoraj w telewizji Rodzinę Addamsów!”  
“Uczę się rumuńskiego. To do celów naukowych.”  
“Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Tak sobie wmawiaj.” Spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem i sięgnęła po telefon. “No dobrze, teraz tylko trzeba podręczyć najlepszą krawcową w okolicy.”

“Mamy to!” Właścicielka salonu odłożyła telefon na stół i spojrzała na koleżankę triumfująco. “Od jutra przez trzy dni będzie wielkie szycie.”  
Integral uniosła brew, zaskoczona. “Tak po prostu tu przyjedzie i będzie dla mnie szyła?”  
“Dokładnie tak.”  
“Ależ ty masz znajomości...”  
“Obracam się wśród najlepszych.” Mrugnęła do niej i zaczęła składać porozrzucane po stole rzeczy. “Jadę do siebie, poskanuję szkice, zrobię zdjęcia próbek i wyślę je mailem, żeby Julia mogła kupić materiał i dodatki. Dam ci jutro znać, o której zaczynamy.”  
“Nigdy nie szyłam sobie takiej sukienki. Nawet na bal debiutantek kupowałam bardzo markową kreację za koszmarne pieniądze. Walter się uparł. I dobrze, bo ja nie miałam kompletnie czasu, żeby zajmować się osobiście takimi rzeczami...”  
“Ale teraz masz, więc zrobimy ją idealnie pasującą do ciebie. Już widzę, że to będzie hit, jakiego tu nikt nie widział od lat. Wszyscy tuutaj kupują firmówki od słynnych projektantów.”  
“A ty?”  
“Ja nie potrzebuję sukienki, nie wybieram się na bal.”  
“Dlaczego?! Co ja tam będę sama robiła?” Spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. “Myślałam, że też idziesz... W końcu jesteś znaną i wpływową osobą w mieście.”  
“Zaproszono mnie, ale nie idę z przyczyn osobistych.”  
“Z powodu separacji?”  
“Poniekąd. Michela nie będzie w tym czasie w Nowym Rasnov, nie chcę iść sama i dosypywać oliwy do ognia.”  
“Nie rozumiem...”  
“Moi rodzice, w szczególności moja matka, nie pochwalają decyzji o separacji. Zresztą, ona uważa, że to moja wina, te nasze problemy.”  
“Twoja wina?” Integral uniosła brew. W sumie charakterek Viki był dość skomplikowany, ale zwykle w jakimś stopniu wina leży po obu stronach... Przynajmniej z tego, co wiedziała.  
“Wiesz, że za bardzo zaangażowałam się w pracę, a nie w rodzinę.”  
“A twój mąż?”  
“Michel jest bardzo rozchwytywanym prawnikiem. Często wyjeżdża, ma dużo spotkań i też raczej ma teraz parcie na karierę niż na rodzinę. Zresztą i tak nie możemy mieć dzieci, więc to chyba normalne, że skupiliśmy się na pracy.”  
Integral kiwnęła głową, patrząc na nią poważnym wzrokiem. “Logiczne. Zrobię to samo.”  
Vika uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak nie skomentowała. Pani Hellsing-Tepes musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o wampirzo-ludzkim życiu w Nowym Rasnov. Ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas.  
“No dobrze, ale wracając do balu... Nie chcesz iść, bo twoi rodzice też tam będą?”  
“Nawet lepiej - oni ten cały cyrk organizują.”  
Integral na chwilę zaniemówiła, po czym spojrzała na koleżankę lekko zmrużonymi oczami. “Vika.” Mruknęła, oburzona. Ktoś tu znowu zataił przed nią ważne informacje!  
“Mhm. Nie mówiłam ci wcześniej, bo już kilka razy przejechałam się na tym, że znajomi chcieli wykorzystywać moje powiązania z wielce szanownym Panem Burmistrzem. Po prostu muszę być ostrożna.”  
“Tak, szczególnie, że mój mężuś zna się z twoim ojcem od ponad czterdziestu lat i razem kombinują. I od początku wiedziałaś, że go znam.” Założyła ręce na piersi i oparła się na poduszce kanapy, patrząc krzywo na Lugosi.  
“Ej, nie wkurzaj się na mnie. To był taki odruch.”  
Hellsing westchnęła i pokręciła głową. “Masz rację. Ja również nie mówiłam ci wszystkiego od początku. I dobrze wiem, jak to jest być dzieckiem ważnej osobistości.”  
“Ty poszłaś o krok dalej i przejęłaś stanowisko po ojcu. Szacun, bo ja to bym się po prostu wypięła. Nie interesuje mnie polityka, poza tym, to działa inaczej, więc nie ma w ogóle o czym mówić. Zresztą on jest tu burmistrzem od samego początku.”  
“Chwileczkę, od początku założenia miasta?” Uniosła brew, zaskoczona.  
Vika spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem. “Ty rozmawiasz w ogóle ze swoim mężem o tym, co tu się dzieje?”  
“A jak myślisz?” Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.  
“No to na pewno zainteresuje cię fakt, że to miasto powstało właśnie przed czterdziestu laty. Dokładnie czterdzieści trzy lata temu. I mam dziwne podejrzenia, że pan hrabia maczał w tym swoje długie paluchy.”  
“Czuję się mocno zaintrygowana. Skąd takie przypuszczenia?”  
“Mój ojciec był w Londynie prawie pół wieku temu, załatwiał tam jakieś dyplomatyczne sprawy w Ambasadzie Rumuńskiej, ale że nie był jeszcze zbyt doświadczony w pewnych kręgach, wrobiono go w jakiś paskudny przekręt. Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodziło, ale przez to właśnie Organizacja Hellsing zaczęła go ścigać. W ten sposób spotkał Alucarda - kiedy ten przystawił mu jakąś mega spluwę do głowy.”  
Hellsing spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. “I wyszedł z tego cało...”  
“Szok i niedowierzanie!” Właścicielka salonu roześmiała się cicho. “Pewnie by nie wyszedł, gdyby nie zaczął mówić do hrabiego po rumuńsku. A później potoczyło się to dość szybko, mój ojciec wskazał Alucardowi gdzie są prawdziwi przestępcy, tamten ich załatwił, a za pomoc pozwolił mu odejść.”  
“Hrabia wielce dobroduszny, widzę...”  
“Czekaj, to jeszcze nie koniec. Tuż po powrocie do kraju, ojciec zebrał wampirzą arystokrację i zaczęli wprowadzać w życie plan, na który niby wpadł podczas pobytu w Londynie. I podejrzewam, że nad tym wspaniałym pomysłem pracowali oboje.” Zawiesiła głos na kilka sekund, jednak widząc wyczekujący wzrok blondynki, odchrząknęła i zmrużyła lekko oczy. “A może to pan hrabia rozkazał mojemu ojcu założyć miasto wampirów w Transylwanii?”  
Integral, która w międzyczasie oparła się wygodniej o oparcie sofy, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem patrząc na właścicielkę salonu z lekkim sceptyzmem. “Po pierwsze - po co miałby to robić? Jaki miałby cel w zakładaniu wampirzego miasta, skoro cały czas był i nadal jest pod kontrolą Hellsingów? Po drugie - on jest mało socjalny, nigdy by się nie wprowadził sam z siebie do większego miasta. Wybrałby raczej jakieś odludne miejsce, gdzie nikt by go nie niepokoił.”  
“Może właśnie potrzebował takiego miejsca na wypadek, gdyby chciał gdzieś uciec i uzyskać szybkie wsparcie. Albo gdyby się wyrwał spod kontroli Hellsingów i chciał wrócić do swojego kraju, w końcu sama mówiłaś, że to taki dziwaczny patriota.”  
Oczy Integral rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy inny pomysł przyszedł jej do głowy. “Albo chciałby przejąć kiedyś władzę w Rumunii i miałby idealną armię wojowników tu na miejscu, warowny zamek jako siedzibę oraz poparcie społeczeństwa, które przecież uwielbia takie historie.”  
“Och, jaki piękny, najczarniejszy scenariusz!” Vika roześmiała się, widząc zmarszczone brwi koleżanki. “Okrutny acz mądry władca powraca na tron Rumunii, by sączyć wampirzy jad na resztę świata!”  
“Nie wiesz, co tak naprawdę siedzi mu w głowie. To stary, zdziwaczały kombinator. Ale cieszę się, że o tym porozmawiałyśmy. Będę wiedziała na co zwracać uwagę i w razie jakichś kombinacji spacyfikuję dziwne zapędy pana hrabiego, od razu, gdy tylko się pojawią.”   
“Niechaj hrabina Hellsing-Tepes rządzi nam twardą ręką!” Lugosi zasalutowała, chichocząc, po czym wstała i włożyła swoje rzeczy do torebki. “Dobra, zbieram się. Czekaj na mój telefon, będziemy się umawiać.”  
“Nie mogę się doczekać.” Integral uśmiechnęła się przekornie i wstała z kanapy.  
“Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, znam drogę. Zresztą, miałaś odpoczywać.” Machnęła ręką i ruszyła do drzwi.  
“Tak naprawdę to wybierałam się w inne miejsce, ale, że akurat idziesz w tamtą stronę to przejdę się z tobą.”  
“Ale z ciebie wredne babsko!” Vika roześmiała się i chwyciła blondynkę pod rękę. “Pozwól, że ci pomogę, hrabino.”  
Hellsing odchrząknęła, czując się niezbyt pewnie w takiej sytuacji. Nikt wcześniej tak się z nią nie spoufalał jak ta oto pół-wampirzyca, nie licząc Alucarda i Seras oczywiście. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że tak naprawdę to tylko z tą trójką była w tak bliskich kontaktach. A powinni to być jej najwięksi wrogowie! “No dobrze...” Westchnęła. Wpadła w bagno bez wyjścia...  
Gdy tylko wyszły do holu, Walter właśnie otwierał drzwi wejściowe, wpuszczając Alucarda i Michela Lugosi. Vika zatrzymała się w pół kroku, w ten sposób zmuszając Integral do tego samego. Na kilka sekund zapadła niezręczna cisza. Pierwszy odezwał się Alucard, przerywając tym samym przedłużające się milczenie.  
“Miłe panie.” Ukłonił się nieznacznie, patrząc z ukosa na zaskoczonego spotkaniem towarzysza.  
Hellsing zreflektowała się i ścisnęła lekko rękę Viki, po czym puściła ją i poprawiła szlafrok. “No proszę, już prawie szesnasta.” Zerknęła na zabytkowy zegar w rogu pomieszczenia. Była dokładnie 15:45. “Nie przypuszczałam, że zajmie to aż tyle czasu.” Ukradkiem lekko popchnęła koleżankę w stronę wyjścia.  
“No tak, było sporo pracy.” Lugosi założyła płaszcz podany jej przez Waltera i spojrzała trochę zdezorientowana na Integral. W oczach miała nieme pytanie co tu się wyprawia i co to wszystko ma znaczyć. “Do jutra?”  
“Tak. I czekam na telefon.” Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, patrząc jak tamta wychodzi.  
Gdy drzwi za kobietą zamknęły się, Integral zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała przelotnie na męża, po czym zwróciła się do nowo przybyłego gościa. “Witam pana, panie Lugosi.” Wyciągnęła rekę na powitanie, uśmiechając się i patrząc wprost na niego.  
Również się uśmiechnął i podał jej rękę. “Bardzo mi miło panią poznać, hrabino.”  
“Proszę wybaczyć mój strój, od kilku dni nie czuję się najlepiej.”  
“Rozumiem, proszę się nie krępować. W końcu jest pani w swoim domu.”  
Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, chociaż powoli miała dość udawania miłej i grzecznej pani domu. “Walter zaprowadzi pana do gabinetu i przyniesie coś do picia. Proszę się rozgościć i zaczekać kilka minut, chciałabym porozmawiać z mężem.” Spojrzała ponownie na Alucarda, który przyglądał się całej scenie zmrużonymi oczami.  
Gdy Walter z prawnikiem zniknęli za drzwiami salonu, Integral westchnęła i oparła się o poręcz schodów, patrząc na wampira z ukosa. “Zrobiłeś to specjalnie?”  
“To czyli co dokładnie?” Spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
“Powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy umówieni z nim na czwartą. Miałam zamiar się przebrać i w spokoju odprawić Vikę.” Założyła ręce na piersi. “Nie chciałam, żeby wynikła taka sytuacja, jaka miała tu miejsce przed chwilą.”  
“Jeśli podejrzewasz, że specjalnie przyprowadziłem go tu wcześniej, żeby na siebie wpadli w naszym holu, to muszę cię rozczarować, bo wcale tego nie planowałem. Nie chciałem również, by widział cię w szlafroku.”  
Przez kilka chwil przyglądała się mu podejrzliwie, po czym powoli weszła na schody. “Idę się przebrać. Pozabawiaj naszego prawnika, z łaski swojej.” Już miała ruszyć na piętro, gdy przypomniała jej się jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą chciała z nim omówić. Spojrzała na niego poważnym wzrokiem i wampir już wiedział, że to nie będzie nic zabawnego. “A teraz powiedz mi i tu proszę o całkowitą szczerość, wiedziałeś wcześniej o układzie dawca-biorca?”  
Odchrząknął nieznacznie, widząc, że już nie ma sensu odwlekać tego tematu. “Wiedziałem.” Gdy tylko potwierdził jej przypuszczenia, wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się, co od razu odnotował. ”Ale...”  
“Jest jakieś ale?” Zgrzytnęła zębami, czując narastająca wściekłość. I uczucie rozczarowania.  
“Owszem jest. Nie przyszło mi wtedy nawet do głowy, że cokolwiek to może zmienić. W końcu mieliśmy już od dawna więź Mistrz-Sługa. Zresztą, zaskoczyłaś mnie wtedy. Nie myślałem zbyt racjonalnie...” Mruknął pod nosem.  
Przez kilka chwil przyglądała się mu uważnie, jakby próbując odgadnąć, czy jej nie oszukiwał. Odetchnęła głęboko, powoli się uspokajając. Jak on to robił, że tak po prostu wierzyła w jego _podobno_ szczere intencje? “Rozumiem. Omówimy to bardziej szczegółowo po spotkaniu z prawnikiem.” Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy odwróciła się i weszła po schodach na piętro by przebrać się w bardziej odpowiedni strój.

Spotkanie trwało już trzecią godzinę i Integral zaczęła zastanawiać się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma w pozycji siedzącej. Była wykończona, bolały ją plecy, a oczy zaczęły nieprzyjemnie piec. Poza tym, przypomiały się jej długie zebrania w Londynie przy omawianiu budżetu i raportów z większych akcji... Wprawdzie wszystko zostało już dokładnie omówione, a poprawki naniesione, ale rozmowa o sprawach dodatkowych przedłużyła się i raczej nic nie zapowiadało jej rychłego końca. Hellsing oparła się wygodniej i spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem na prawie stu stronicowy dokument leżący na stoliku do kawy.  
Alucard zauważył jej spojrzenie i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Widział jak bardzo była zmęczona, jednak w jej myślach wyczytał, że chce to już mieć za sobą i dokończyć teraz, podczas tej właśnie rozmowy. Już chciał ją telepatycznie zapytać, czy jest tego pewna, ale w tym samym momencie jego telefon zadzwonił, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się nazwisko burmistrza. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał odebrać, wyszedł więc pospiesznie z salonu.  
Integral powiodła za nim lekko zirytowanym wzrokiem, jednak po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na ich prawnika. W dobrym tonie było podtrzymanie rozmowy, poza tym hrabina Tepes miała pewien plan. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wzbudzając tym samym niepewność swojego rozmówcy, który od razu wiedział, że rozmowa nie będzie biznesowa.  
“Pana żona sporo mi o panu opowiadała, panie Lugosi.” Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy.  
“Zapewne same niepochlebne rzeczy.”   
Uniosła lekko brew, zaskoczona. Tego się nie spodziewała. “A skąd takie przypuszczenie?”  
“Nie?” Wyglądał na zdziwionego.  
“Oczywiście, że nie. Przedstawiła pana w bardzo pozytywnym świetle.”  
Odchrząknął, tym razem już lekko zakłopotany. “To ciekawe...”  
“Dlaczego?”  
“Na pewno zna pani naszą sytuację, hrabino. Nie układało się nam ostatnio.” Lugosi założył ręce na piersi.  
Integral widząc jego postawę, ponownie się uśmiechnęła, widząc jak bardzo bronił się przed tą rozmową. “To pewnie nie wie pan, co u niej ostatnio słychać.”  
“Nie bardzo...”  
Tym razem to jej telefon przerwał tę wymianę zdań. Odetchnęła głęboko i wstała z sofy, patrząc na mężczyznę przepraszająco. Odeszła kilka kroków w stronę okna i odebrała. “Witaj.” Odpowiedziało jej ciche prychnięcie.  
= Jutro o jedenastej u mnie. =  
“Postaram się. Proszę chwilę zaczekać...”  
= Integral, o czym ty teraz gadasz?! =  
Odwróciła się i podeszła spowrotem do kanapy, wręczając telefon zaskoczonemu prawnikowi. “To do pana.” Oznajmiła i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
Ten przez chwilę wpatrywał się w urządzenie z nic nie mówiącym wyrazem twarzy, po czym podniósł je do ucha. “Lugosi, słucham.”  
= Michel?! =  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho, kręcąc lekko głową. Było dokładnie tak, jak opowiadał Alucard - hrabina Tepes była kompletnie nieprzewidywalna.

Integral zamknęła za sobą drzwi i widząc zbliżającego się wampira, podeszła do niego, chwytając go za rękaw marynarki i tym samym odciągając od wejścia do salonu. “Koniec spotkania na dzisiaj.”  
Uniósł brew, lekko zdezorientowany, jednak dał się poprowadzić do jadalni po drugiej stronie holu. “Myślałem, że chcesz to dzisiaj skończyć.”  
“Już skończyliśmy.” Usiadła na krześle, bo nagle poczuła się bardzo słaba. “Pan prawnik musiał odebrać ważny telefon, a ja już po prostu nie mam dzisiaj siły...” Mruknęła, niepocieszona. Nigdy nie miała problemu z pracą przez wiele godzin i to o wiele bardziej intensywną, niż dzisiejsze dwa spotkania. Wiedziała jednak, że nadal nie doszła do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach i po prostu szybciej się męczyła. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, słysząc jej wszystkie myśli i wyczuwając kiepski nastrój. Na pewno przyznanie się do takiej słabości nadszarpnęło jej dumę. Ciekawe, czy w takim razie przyjmie jego, oczywiście bezinteresowną, pomoc. “Pozwól więc, że zaniosę cię do łóżka.”  
Zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. “Nie pozwalam.” Znowu miałby ją nieść jak rozpieszczoną księżniczkę? {Jeszcze czego!}  
Spojrzał na nią z lekkim pobłażaniem. “Myślisz, że sama dasz radę wejść po tych schodach w takim stanie?”  
Westchnęła i pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana, zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze pan hrabia będzie tak nadzwyczajnie chętny do pomocy. “Radę bym może i dała, ale zajęłoby to na pewno dużo więcej czasu... Także zgadzam się, aczkolwiek niechętnie.” Szczerze nienawidziła być taką słabą i zależną od kogoś, dlatego przyznanie się do takiej niemocy, bardzo godziło w jej poczucie własnej wartości.   
Bez słowa wziął ją na ręce i wszedł powoli po schodach na piętro. Zmęczona, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknęła oczy. Już prawie zasypiała, gdy poczuła pod sobą miękki materac i chłód okrywającej ją świeżej pościeli. Mruknęła, zadowolona i uchyliła lekko powieki. Tak jak przypuszczała, patrzył na nią z góry dość dziwnym wzrokiem. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się w niewielkim uśmiechu. “Dziękuję.” Mruknęła i ponownie przymknęła powieki. “Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś przyniósł mój telefon, jak tylko nasz pan prawnik skończy rozmawiać. I ustawił budzik na dziewiątą.”  
“Co tylko moja hrabina sobie zażyczy.” W jego głosie wyczuła, jak się uśmiechnął, zapewne tym swoim krzywym, szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko cichy szelest gdy przeniknął przez ścianę, a po chwili już spała.

Vika Lugosi nie należała do osób zbyt wylewnych. Owszem, otwarta i zawsze pełna energii do działania, jednak w jej naturze nie leżało przesadne raczenie innych swymi osobistymi problemami czy przemyśleniami. Tak naprawdę była osobą dość nieufną i potrafiła się zwierzyć jedynie komuś bardzo bliskiemu. Szczególnie, że w dzieciństwie nie raz zawiodła się na kimś, kto przyjaźnił się z nią tylko dlatego, że była córeczką burmistrza. Dlatego przez lata ograniczyła do minimum krąg swoich znajomych. Zresztą, nie miała czasu. Szkoły, kursy, kolejne stopnie wtajemniczenia w zawód fryzjerki, wizażystki i stylistki. Dla niej nie istniały spotkania towarzyskie, wyjazdy ani szaleństwa na imprezach. A kiedy już zakończyła edukację i założyła salon kosmetyczny, klientów było tak wielu, że... No cóż.... Praca właściwie dzień w dzień. Zdobywanie renomy w mieście w połowie zamieszkałym przez wampiry, też nie było łatwą sprawą. W międzyczasie małżeństwo z prawnikiem swojego ojca, z którym znała się od lat. Gdzie w tym czas na jakichkolwiek przyjaciół?  
I tak było do dnia, w którym pewna wysoka blondynka w okularach pojawiła się w recepcji jej salonu.  
Hrabina Integral Hellsing-Tepes. Szefowa Organizacji Hellsing z Wielkiej Brytanii. Kobieta pełna tajemnic, twardo stąpająca po ziemi, trzeźwo myśląca. Żelazna dziewica. I prawdziwa kobieta z jajami. Bo jak inaczej nazwać osobę, która trzyma pod pantoflem samego niesławnego Draculę? Która bez mrugnięcia okiem wydaje mu rozkazy i oczekuje natychmiastowego ich egzekwowania? Która z twarzą pokerzysty wysłuchuje jego przytyków i insynuacji? Która od dwunastego roku życia dowodziła, walczyła, zdobywała ogromną wiedzę i trzymała w ryzach jednego z najsilniejszych wampirów na świecie?  
Do hrabiny Tepes ciężko było dotrzeć. Jako osoba przesadnie ostrożna, nie miała bliskich przyjaciół. Była raczej zamknięta w sobie, a jej chłodne spojrzenie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Jednak Vika Lugosi postawiła sobie za punkt honoru rozruszanie tej sztywnej arystokratki i po prawie dwóch miesiącach, była na dobrej drodze do sukcesu. Mogły już właściwie normalnie porozmawiać, a przy pozytywnym nastawieniu tamtej - nawet pożartować. Właścicielka salonu była z siebie dumna, szczególnie, że jej samej też udało się w końcu przed kimś otworzyć i nie być w ciągłym strachu, że ktoś wykorzysta jej powiązania z burmistrzem do niecnych celów.  
Jednak największe wrażenie zrobiła na niej poprzedniego dnia, kiedy po długiej i szczerej rozmowie Integral zrobiła coś, czego Vika zupełnie się po niej nie spodziewała. Z jednej strony ubawiło ją to bardzo, bo bycie swatką kompletnie nie pasowało do tej zatwardziałej dziewicy, a z drugiej - wzruszyła się, że aż tak potrafiła przejąć się jej sprawami. I dzięki niej pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni spędziła poprzednią noc ze swoim mężem przy butelce wina i poważnych rozmowach.  
Nowe Rasnov było niedużym miastem, plotki roznosiły się błyskawicznie przekazywane dniami i nocami. Salony kosmetyczne i fryzjerskie były jednym z miejsc, dzięki którym wiadomości rozchodziły się najszybciej. O nowych mieszkańcach posiadłości Na Wzgórzach słyszało się wiele. Szczególnie o hrabinie Hellsing-Tepes. Z jednej strony zachwycano się jej niecodzienną urodą i długą, jak na tak młody wiek, karierą zawodową. Z drugiej - zastanawiano się jak to możliwe, że będąc tym, kim była, udało się jej zaciągnąć »przed ołtarz« samego hrabiego Draculę. Wampirzyce rozpaczały nad tak niepowetowaną stratą najlepszej możliwej partii w okolicy, wampiry kiwały głowami z uznaniem dla tak dzielnej młodej łowczyni. Ale tak naprawdę, plotki były tylko plotkami. Mieszkańcy Nowego Rasnov nie wiedzieli tak naprawdę nic konkretnego na temat państwa Tepesów. Jednak prawdziwa sensacja wybuchła tuż przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia, gdy wypłynęły dwie nowe informacje, a których źródło było kompletnie nieznane. Nikt nie wiedział, od kogo wyszły te rewelacje, jednak obiegły miasto z prędkością błyskawicy. Pierwszą była pogłoska jakoby państwo Tepes mieli być gośćmi honorowymi na corocznym balu charytatywnym u burmistrza. Tu właściwie nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że było to wiadome, odkąd pojawili się oni w mieście i kupili posiadłość po senatorze. Burmistrz byłby niespełna rozumu gdyby nie zaprosił tak ważnych osobistości! Szczególnie, że hrabia Tepes był dla nich nie tylko legendą, ale też wzorem i bohaterem narodowym. A po małżeństwie Draculi z wnuczką van Helsinga spodziewano się naprawdę potężnej unii. Z tym łączyła się kolejna sensacyjna wiadomość, która jeszcze bardziej wstrząsnęła społecznością miasteczka. Państwo Tepes miesiąc po swoim przyjeździe zreaktywowali Organizację Hellsing i od Nowego Roku przejmowali działającą na miejscu grupę CIS. Jedni byli tą informacją zszokowani, inni cieszyli się, że w końcu ktoś kompetentny przejął ten grajdołek, który zbyt wiele nie zdziałał od dłuższego czasu, kolejni zupełnie nie wiedzieli co sądzić o takich przetasowaniach.  
Vika Lugosi dzień w dzień cierpliwie wysłuchiwała spekulacji swoich klientek oraz plotek wszelakich, również tych mniej lub bardziej pikantnych. Uśmiechała się pod nosem, dobrze znając sytuację Państwa Dziwaków. Jednak nigdy nie angażowała się w dłuższe rozmowy, nie zdradzała również żadnych znanych jej szczegółów. Dyskrecja przede wszystkim. Poza tym, nigdy w życiu nie chciałaby się narazić ekscentrycznym mieszkańcom posiadłości Na Wzgórzach. Zostanie świeżą kolacją Pana Hrabiego nie było raczej w jej planach.

Przez kolejne trzy dni Integral krążyła między swoim domem, a mieszkaniem Viki. Balowa sukienka nabierała coraz bardziej realnych kształtów i leżała na jej figurze jak druga skóra. Idealnie dopasowana, w kolorze krwistoczerwonym, z odsłoniętymi plecami i zwiewną, długą spódnicą. Podczas jednej z ostatnich przymiarek blondynka wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie w lustrze z niedowierzaniem i lekką dezorientacją. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że założy na siebie coś tak wystawnego i że będzie w tym tak dobrze wyglądać. A co zabawniejsze, gdy Vika dodatkowo upięła jej włosy, prawie się nie poznała.  
“Powiem ci, hrabino, że, nie chwaląc się, wykonałyśmy kawał dobrej roboty.” Vika patrzyła na poniekąd również swoje dzieło z dumą i zadowoleniem.  
“Dobrej?” Integral, pod wrażeniem, kolejny raz ustawiła się bokiem do lustra by podziwiać piękną koronkę okalającą dekolt na plecach. “Nie przypuszczałam, że efekt końcowy będzie tak spektakularny...”  
Lugosi pokiwała głową, podekscytowana. “Jestem bardzo ciekawa reakcji pana hrabiego. Podejrzewam, że będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi.”  
“Myślę, że jego reakcją będzie krzywy uśmieszek i, ewentualnie, jakaś kąśliwa uwaga, na przyklad na temat moich kolejnych butów na wysokim obcasie.” Hellsing uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.  
“Wybacz, ale moim zdaniem zabraknie mu języka w gębie. Wyglądasz oszałamiająco, a jeszcze jak zrobimy makijaż-”  
“Nie chcę żadnych cudów na twarzy, Vika. Ma być naturalnie, bez zbędnych udziwnień.”  
“Oj pozwól mi się trochę wykazać!” Tupnęła nogą właścicielka salonu. “W końcu to bal gwiazdkowy, ma być na bogato!”  
“Mam wystarczająco bogatą suknię.”  
“Nie rozumiesz, makijaż to dopełnienie wizerunku. Fryzura zresztą też. Taka kropka nad i. Wszystko ma tworzyć spójną, idealną całość.”  
“Zobaczymy. Nie chcę przesadzić.”  
“Znam się na swojej robocie, więc mi się nie wcinaj z łaski swojej, hrabino. Wiem dokładnie czego potrzeba mojej klientce.”  
“Klientka też wie czego chce, a czego nie.”  
“Akurat _ta_ klientka za bardzo się na tych sprawach nie zna, dlatego właśnie jest moją klientką i niech pozwoli mi pracować w spokoju, bez zbędnych stresów.” Vika, zirytowana uporem koleżanki założyła ręce na piersi stając w pozycji bojowej.  
Integral uniosła brew, widząc ją pierwszy raz w takim stanie. Jak nic bardziej się przejęła tą całą szopką, niż ona sama. “Porozmawiamy o tym za jakiś czas. Nie musimy decydować o takich szczegółach już teraz, prawda?” Powiedziała, chcąc załagodzić sytuację.  
Szatynka potrząsnęła lekko głową i odetchnęła głęboko. Praca z hrabiną Hellsing-Tepes nie należała do najłatwiejszych w jej życiu, ale była najbardziej ekscytująca i przede wszystkim chyba najbardziej satysfakcjonująca w jej całej karierze.

“Wyjeżdżam na kilka dni.”  
Uniosła wzrok znad dokumentów, nad którymi właśnie pracowała. “Dokąd i dlaczego?” Zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi.  
“To sprawa prywatna.” Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł w fotelu przed biurkiem.  
“Prywatna?” Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
“Jadę poszukać kilku ważnych dla mnie rzeczy.”  
“Wiesz jak podejrzanie to brzmi?”  
“Doprawdy?” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo.  
Oparła się wygodnie w fotelu i założyła ręce na piersi. “Alucard, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za niecały tydzień jest bal u burmistrza, a my mamy jeszcze dużo pracy w związku z rozpoczęciem działalności organizacji? Czy naprawdę masz czas, żeby wyjechać sobie na kilka dni i załatwiać jakieś swoje ciemne interesy?”  
“Dlaczego od razu uważasz, że coś kombinuję?” Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, widząc jej potępiające spojrzenie. “Cóż poradzę na to, że mi nie ufasz i przy okazji jesteś nad wyraz dociekliwa?”   
“Byłabym na pewno mniej podejrzliwa, gdybyś powiedział mi po prostu o co chodzi.”  
“Niedługo wszystkiego się dowiesz.”  
“Jak zwykle...” Mruknęła pod nosem, zirytowana. “Co z patrolami? A jak będzie jakaś akcja?”  
“Seras zajmie się wszystkim. Nie powinno być żadnego problemu.”  
“A jak jednak będą?”   
“Na pewno sobie poradzicie.”  
Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wstał z fotela i po chwili pojawił się tuż obok niej. Korzystając z jej zaskoczenia, odwrócił fotel, na którym siedziała, w swoją stronę i pochylił się nad nią, opierając dłonie na podłokietnikach. “Będziesz tęsknić?”  
Zwalczyła odruch cofnięcia się i zmarszczyła lekko brwi. “Czy tobie coś się aby nie pomyliło?”  
“Będziesz?” Zamruczał, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej. Ich nosy prawie się stykały.  
“Nie.” Chciała, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie, jednak z ust wydobył się jedynie urywany szept.  
“Ja będę.”  
Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy poczuła jego chłodne usta na swoich. Wszystko trwało może kilka sekund, jednak jej serce na pewno pobiło rekord w przyspieszaniu. Zanim się zorientowała, stał już przy drzwiach, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem i triumfem w oczach.  
“La revedere.” Usłyszała jeszcze, po czym została w gabinecie sama, z szybko bijącym sercem i dziwnym uczuciem niedosytu.


	15. To nie jest naturalne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani!  
> Nowy rozdział tym razem szybciej niż poprzedni, tak żeby zrekompensować tamto długie czekanie. A w nim przede wszystkim rozmowy. Dużo rozmów. Integral z Walterem, Integral z Seras, Integral z Viką, Integral z Alucardem. Oj nagada się dziewczyna, nagada... Poza tym, pojawią się u niej nowe i przydatne talenty, więc się również podekscytuje. Dostanie też list. Od męża. Czy się jej spodoba? Czy może nie? Czy dowiemy się, co było w tym liście? Czy może nie? Time will tell, jak to mówią za oceanem.
> 
> Uściski dla Efy za piękną korektę i Sayi za konsultacje językowe <3 
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i czytanie kolejnych rozdziałów. Ilość wejść na tego fanfika przekroczyła 600. Jest ponad 60 kudosów. Naprawdę bardzo bardzo dziękuję!!! <3 Jesteście cudowni!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and for reading all the chapters. Number of entries for this fanfiction is over 600. Over 60 kudos. Thank you so much for your support!!! You're wonderful!

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Walter wszedł do biblioteki na piętrze niosąc tacę ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą oraz korespondencją, którą przed kilkoma minutami przywiózł do rezydencji posłaniec burmistrza. Widząc Integral półleżącą na wygodnej sofie, obłożoną książkami i zaczytaną, uśmiechnął się do siebie, wspominając czasy jej dzieciństwa, kiedy jeszcze miała wolne chwile na relaks i odpoczynek. Odstawił tacę na niewielki stolik obok kanapy i spojrzał z ukosa na czytającą. Była tak pochłonięta lekturą, że nie zarejestrowała w ogóle jego obecności. Przeniósł wzrok na okładkę książki. Czyżby to była jakaś demonologia? Zapewne rumuńska... Inne tomy leżące obok również miały rumuńskie tytuły, z których odczytał jedynie -Vlad III Dracula-, -Transylwania-, -Râșnov-. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. A on myślał, że to dla relaksu! Ale chwileczkę... Wszystko było po rumuńsku. Uniósł brew, nie widząc jednak nigdzie w pobliżu żadnego słownika. To niemożliwe, żeby w tak krótkim czasie opanowała język, by swobodnie czytać ze zrozumieniem! Odchrząknął cicho, co spowodowało, że Integral przeniosła wzrok z czytanego właśnie tekstu wprost na niego.  
“Despre ce e vorba, Walter?” Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, przyzwyczajając wzrok do odległości. (O co chodzi, Walterze?)  
Przez kilka chwil patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym potrząsnął lekko głową, zaskoczony. “Słucham?”  
“Hm?” Zmarszczyła nieznacznie czoło, odkładając książkę na bok.  
“Zadała mi panienka pytanie w języku rumuńskim. Niestety nie zrozumiałem...” Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
“Po rumuńsku?” Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew. “Przecież nie umiem...”  
“Czytała panienka rumuńskie książki, więc pomyślałem, że...”  
“Co?” Chwyciła jeden z tomów, otwierając na losowej stronie. Wszystko było po rumuńsku. I co najdziwniejsze, rozumiała każde przeczytane słowo, każde zdanie. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem inne książki. -Vlad III Dracula - szaleniec czy bohater?-, -Transylwania - dawniej i dziś-, -Râșnov i okolice-. “Faktycznie...” Po chwili jej wzrok powrócił na lokaja, który zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. {Podobno pozbyłam się już wszystkich uzdolnień, które przekazał mi Alucard, dlaczego więc nadal potrafię...?} “To ciekawe...” Mruknęła, opierając się wygodnie na sofie. “Trebuie să existe o explicație.”  
Walter przyglądał się jej coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. “Panienko?”  
“Oh... Znowu?” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Nie zauważam, kiedy się przestawiam. Mówiłam, że na pewno da się to jakoś wyjaśnić.”  
“Czy to pozostałość po akcji sprzed dwóch tygodni?”  
“Możliwe.” Odpowiedziała powoli, a po chwili jej uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie, gdy zrozumiała, jak ogromne ma teraz możliwości. “Nie uważasz, że to idealna sytuacja? Nauczyłam się rumuńskiego, kompletnie się nie ucząc!”  
“Ależ panienko, to nie jest naturalne...”  
“Wiem, wiem Walterze, ale trzeba to wykorzystać! To tak naprawdę idealne rozwiązanie mojego problemu, jeśli chodzi o prowadzenie Organizacji i kontakt z pracownikami.”  
“Tak, ale...”  
“Będę miała większe możliwości...”  
“Panienko!” Walter podniósł głos, zirytowany jej kompletnym brakiem trzeźwego spojrzenia na sytuację.  
Przeniosła na niego ożywiony wzrok. “Da?”  
Odetchnał głęboko i usiadł obok niej na sofie. “A jeśli to coś nadal w panience siedzi? Może tak naprawdę wcale nie udało się do końca pozbyć jego cieni?”  
Zmarszczyła nieznacznie czoło, uspokajając się i myśląc intensywnie. Wiedziała, że lokaj może mieć rację, zważywszy na to, że dość długo dochodziła do siebie po tamtym incydencie, jednak... “Czuję się już całkiem dobrze, nie mam omamów słuchowych, nikt nie przejął mojego ciała w niecnych celach od prawie dwóch tygodni. Myślę, że tym razem nie jest to sprawka wampirzych cieni.”  
“Warto jednak zbadać to bardziej dogłębnie.”  
“Powiem Alucardowi, żeby zajął się tym, jak tylko wróci.” Sięgnęła po filiżankę herbaty, przy okazji zauważając na tacy kilka kopert. “A to co?”  
Walter przez kilka chwil przyglądał się jej, zniesmaczony. Tekst o zajęciu się czymś dogłębnie przez Alucarda brzmiał mu bardzo dwuznacznie...  
“Walterze.”  
Odchrząknął, odganiając ponure myśli. Po chwili zauważył lekko rozbawione spojrzenie Integral i uniósł brew. “Tak, panienko?”   
“Co masz dla mnie ciekawego?”  
“Ach, tak... Dwie koperty od pana Nottary. Jedna gruba koperta od pana hrabiego.”  
“Alucard zostawił dla mnie list?” Zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie, przyglądając się białej, prostej kopercie.  
“Powiedział, że zawartość na pewno ci się przyda.” Podał jej rzeczony list i wstał z sofy, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać w przeglądaniu korespondencji, chociaż tak naprawdę aż skręcało go w środku by dowiedzieć się, czego ten cwany wampir znowu chce od jego podopiecznej.  
Przez kilka chwil trzymała przesyłkę w palcach, zastanawiając się, co takiego chciał jej przekazać ten bezczelny krwiopijca. Jednak widząc jak Walter szykuje się do wyjścia, przeniosła na niego wzrok. “Nie musisz wychodzić, to pewnie nic ważnego.” Odłożyła kopertę i sięgnęła po kolejne listy.  
“Nie chce panienka sprawdzić?”  
“Przeczytam później. Najpierw zajmę się wiadomościami od burmistrza.” Rozcięła sprawnie papier specjalnym nożykiem, po czym wyjęła plik dokumentów i zaczęła je przeglądać. Po chwili uniosła brew, zaskoczona.  
“To coś ważnego?”  
“W sumie...” Mruknęła. “Dostałam grafik balu i listę wszystkich gości.” Zmarszczyła lekko czoło, zastanawiając się, co pan Nottara chciał jej tym przekazać. Przesunęła powoli wzrokiem po nazwiskach.  
“Może to jacyś ważni oficjele, z którymi powinna panienka porozmawiać podczas imprezy?” Walter rzucił okiem na listę, jednak zupełnie nie kojarzył żadnego z tych nazwisk.  
“Owszem, jest tu kilka osób, które kojarzę, na przykład Minister Serbanescu. No i nie wszyscy są pochodzenia rumuńskiego. Widzę tu parę obco brzmiących   
nazwisk...”  
“Zagraniczni goście?”  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała na lokaja z ukosa. “To w większości arystokracja wampirza, Walterze. Prawdopodobnie z całej Europy.”  
Przez kilka sekund patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po chwili lekko blednąc. “Skąd panienka wie takie rzeczy?”  
“Alucard był łaskaw powiadomić mnie jakiś czas temu.”  
“I mówi panienka o tym z takim spokojem? Organizacja Hellsing zalazła za skórę wielu silnym wampirom podczas swojej ponad stuletniej działalności. A jeśli zaatakują panienkę podczas balu? Będzie panienka sama przeciw takiej hordzie!”  
“Zamierzam rzucić ich wszystkich na kolana.” Jej uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. “Poza tym, nie zapominaj Walterze, że najpotężniejszego z nich mam na swoich usługach. To chyba o czymś świadczy.” Sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą. “Zresztą Alucard wie doskonale, co zrobić z każdym zbuntowanym nieumarłym, który stanie nam na drodze. Rozkaz jest w takim przypadku niezmienny. Search and destroy. Odszukać i zlikwidować.” Upiła stygnącego napoju.  
“Tak, ale...”  
Odstawiła naczynie na tacę i spojrzała na niego poważnie. “Walterze, czy ty masz jakieś wątpliwości co do mojej osoby?” Zmrużyła lekko oczy. “Za tydzień przejmuję tutejszą organizację antywampirzą. Uważasz, że sobie nie poradzę?”  
Wyprostował się i po chwili skinął głową z szacunkiem. “Nigdy bym w panienkę nie zwątpił. Po prostu obawiam się, że w tutejszej rzeczywistości, a mianowicie w mieście pełnym wampirów, będzie miała panienka dużo więcej wyzwań i problemów-”  
“Ale czy to nie będzie jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące niż dotychczas?” Jej oczy zabłysły z entuzjazmem. “Nie mogę się już doczekać tych nowych wyzwań i pracy z nowymi podwładnymi.”  
“No właśnie! Teraz będzie panienka musiała trzymać w ryzach nie tylko Alucarda i panienkę Seras, ale też inne, obce wampiry, które wcześniej pracowały dla kogoś innego.”  
“I półwampira, Walterze.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. “Z tego co wiem wśród moich najbliższych pracowników są dwa wampiry, jeden półwampir, oraz kilkoro zwykłych ludzi. Także nie jest to nic, z czym bym sobie miała nie poradzić. Nie martw się na zapas.” Sięgnęła po list od Alucarda.  
Starszy mężczyzna odetchnął, postanawiając nie ciągnąć już tej dyskusji, po czym wziął tacę z filiżanką. “Zaparzę nową herbatę i przyniosę cały imbryk, jeśli zamierza panienka dłużej tutaj posiedzieć.”  
“Tak, poczytam jeszcze jakiś czas.” Otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła plik nowych banknotów oraz złożoną na pół kartkę. Uniosła brew, odruchowo przeliczając pieniądze. “To pieniądze na sukienkę...”  
Walter zmarszczył brwi. {Czyżby ten stary wampir próbował wkupić się w jej łaski, dajac pieniądze na-}  
“Zarobiłam je na tamtej akcji, dwa tygodnie temu.” Poinformowała go, widząc jak kolejny raz się przejął tak naprawdę bez powodu. Westchnęła bezgłośnie, otwierając zapisaną odręcznie kartkę.  
“Rozumiem...” Kiwnął głową i ruszył do wyjścia, nie chcąc jej już przeszkadzać. Jednak gdy odwrócił się by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, zauważył, jak kobieta, czerwona na twarzy, odrzuca list na stolik, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
“Kretyn...” Burknęła jeszcze, po czym sięgnęła po jedną z książek.

Kilka kolejnych dni upłynęło Integral nader szybko. Odbierała telefony z Ministerstwa, uzgadniała terminy spotkań i konsultowała ostatnie szczegóły przed przejęciem Organizacji. Niestety nie mogła jeszcze osobiście poznać swoich nowych pracowników, bo obecnie większość z nich przebywała na specjalnych szkoleniach. Z obecnym szefem CIS, Gabrielem Constantinem, miała się spotkać na balu u burmistrza. Nie sądziła jednak, że bedzie to czas na omawianie spraw związanych z ich pracą. Dostała również uaktualniony wykaz wszystkich swoich przyszłych pracowników. Wprawdzie wolałaby sama dobrać sobie odpowiednich ludzi do pracy, postanowiła jednak dać szansę tym obecnie zatrudnionym. Może będą znali się na swojej robocie i nie trzeba będzie robić większych zmian kadrowych.  
Gotowa suknia balowa wisiała bezpiecznie w garderobie Integral. Wszelkie dodatki i szczegóły całej stylizacji zostały omówione i pozostało już tylko odliczanie do »sądnego dnia«, jak to miała go w zwyczaju nazywać hrabina.  
Hellsing oparła się wygodnie w fotelu i zaczęła postukiwać za długimi, jak na jej gust, paznokciami w drewniany podłokietnik. Vika zasugerowała jej zapuszczenie paznokci, a ona zgodziła się, nie wiadomo dlaczego. Zresztą nieważne, zaraz potem przecież je skróci do wygodnej długości.  
Do balu pozostały już tylko dwa dni. Dwa dni i jedna noc. A pan hrabia nadal nie wrócił. Wprawdzie miał jeszcze czas, jednak Integral czuła się coraz bardziej zirytowana nieobecnością męża. Który odkąd wyjechał nie raczył skontaktować się z nią w żaden sposób, nie licząc żenującego liściku w kopercie z pieniędzmi na suknię.  
„Nieodpowiedzialny kretyn...” Mruknęła do siebie, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w monitor komputera.  
„Słucham?” Siedząca na pobliskiej sofie Seras spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.  
„Mówię, że to kretyn.” Zniecierpliwiła się. „Do balu zostały dwa dni, a jego nadal nie ma!”  
„Integral przyznaj się, brakuje ci go.” Uśmiechnęła się szeroko wampirzyca.  
Potrząsnęła głową, zakładając ręce na piersi. „Żartujesz chyba... Mam teraz święty spokój.”  
Seras zachichotała. Nauczyła się już wyczuwać emocje i czytać ludziom w myślach, więc dobrze wiedziała, że Integral tak naprawdę jest zaniepokojona przedłużającą się nieobecnością Alucarda. W sumie to odkąd przyjechali, jeszcze nigdy nie zostawił jej samej na tak długo. Nawet jak wcześniej nie pojawiał się na wezwania, zawsze był w pobliżu. Teraz natomiast sytuacja była zgoła inna i rudowłosa czuła, że szefowa jest wewnętrznie dość mocno spięta, poddenerwowana i na pewno potrzebowała rozluźnienia. Wstała więc z sofy i podeszła do biurka, przysiadając lekko na blacie i patrząc na kobietę z krzywym uśmiechem. „Wczoraj w nocy byłam w Sibiu...”  
Integral spojrzała na wampirzycę z lekkim zdumieniem. „Tak, wiem. I...?”  
„Była niezła akcja. Rozwaliłam wszystko, co się dało rozwalić.” Wyszczerzyła się radośnie.  
„Seras, zaczynasz mówić jak Alucard.” Skrzywiła się blondynka. „A właśnie...” Zmrużyła oczy.  
„Tak?”  
„Czy wy piszecie jakieś raporty z tych akcji dla CIS?”  
„Raporty na piśmie dla CIS? Niee... Może to jest śmieszne, ale po każdej akcji wszystkie dane: liczbę zlikwidowanych guli, wampirów czy innych takich, ilość zużytych magazynków i ewentualne oszacowanie szkód wysyłamy smsem do takiego jednego kolesia, Dumitru chyba, który zajmuje się całą ewidencją naszych akcji.”  
Oczy Integral rozszerzyły się w szoku. „Słucham?!”  
„No, na serio...”  
„Dlaczego ja o tym nic nie wiem?”  
„Mistrz ci nie mówił?” Zdziwiła się Seras.  
„Cholera, on mi nic nigdy nie mówi! I jak ja mam być tu szefem, skoro nie mam dostępu do najbardziej błahych informacji?” Zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej. „Smsem?! Po nocach pisałam raporty dla królowej, a ty mówisz, że wysyłasz dane smsem?”  
„Oj, Integral, nie wkurzaj się tak...”  
„Pół dotychczasowego życia spędziłam nad papierami!” Warknęła i oparła czoło na dłoniach. „Kiedy ten bezczelny krwiopijca wróci i na poważnie ze mną o tym wszystkim porozmawia?”  
„Może jutro?” Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. „A może jeszcze dziś w nocy? Nigdy nie wiadomo.” Wstała z fotela i poklepała Integral po ramieniu. „Może połóż się i odpocznij? Niby już zregenerowałaś się po ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale dodatkowy odpoczynek jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.”  
„Tak, jasne. Wszyscy mi mówcie, co mam robić...” Oburzyła się kobieta, ale poskładała wszystkie papiery na biurku i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. „Tym razem przyznam ci rację.” Spojrzała z ukosa na Seras i ruszyła w stronę sypialni.

***

Alucard szedł powoli piwnicznym korytarzem w stronę swojego pokoju. Mógłby przeniknąć przez ściany lub po prostu otworzyć portal, jednak przyzwyczaił się ostatnio do bardziej normalnych sposobów poruszania się po domu. Sam nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego, jednak postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi przemyśleniami. Nie trudził się jedynie otwieraniem drzwi. Wszedł do pomieszczenia przenikając przez ścianę i podszedł do stołu, zapalając świecę w jednym ze świeczników. Wyjął spod płaszcza grubą, ciężką książkę i położył ją delikatnie na blacie. Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na tomiszcze zmrużonymi oczami. Było stare. Bardzo stare. Pokryte dość grubą warstwą kurzu, krawędzie pożółkłych kartek miało postrzępione. Na okładce, która zapewne kiedyś była czarna, wytłoczone były jakieś napisy, teraz zatarte i trudne do odczytania. Wampir uśmiechnął się pod nosem i po chwili odwrócił w stronę łóżka we wnęce. Na pościeli siedziała Integral i patrzyła na niego zaspanym wzrokiem. Włosy miała w nieładzie i była bez okularów.  
„Wróciłeś... Jak miło.” Ziewnęła.  
Wstał z krzesła i powoli ruszył w kierunku łóżka. „Czyżbyś jednak tęskniła?”  
„Nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś takim marzycielem...” Mruknęła, po czym położyła się i nakryła kołdrą. Miała nadzieję, że wampir nie usłyszał westchnienia ulgi, które wydała z siebie przed kilkoma chwilami. „A teraz, skoro już wiem, że wróciłeś, mogę spokojnie kontynuować mój nocny odpoczynek.” .  
Stanął obok niej przy łóżku i uśmiechnął się znacząco. „I po co ten sarkazm, kochanie?”  
Spojrzała na niego przez ramię. „Daruj, ale to słowo w twoich ustach nabiera cokolwiek dwuznacznego wydźwięku... Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego.”  
„A więc co robisz w moim łóżku?” Roześmiał się ironicznie.  
„Śpię. A przynajmniej się staram.” Westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. „Nie mam ochoty przenosić się teraz do siebie. Jestem zmęczona.”  
„To dlaczego nie spałaś u siebie od początku?” Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
Zirytowana jego dociekliwością, usiadła i zmrużyła oczy. „Czekałam, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, kiedy w końcu wrócisz i chyba zasnęłam.”  
Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, uśmiechając pod nosem. „Skąd wiedziałaś, że akurat dzisiaj wrócę?”  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko drwiąco. „Pomyślałam, że skoro jutro wieczorem jest bal, nie przegapisz okazji, żeby się tam pokazać ze swoją nowo nabytą żoną.”   
Jego własny uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo. “Widzę, że warto było zostawić cię samą na kilka dni.”  
“Nie filozofuj. Poza tym, skoro się już rozbudziłam, możemy porozmawiać. Mam kilka ważnych pytań, więc z łaski swojej usiądź i opowiedz mi coś na dobranoc.”  
“Poważne rozmowy z żoną o trzeciej nad ranem. To lubię.”  
“Byłoby miło, gdybyś powiedział mi w końcu jakieś konkrety na temat twojej obecnej pracy.”  
Uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Takiego tematu akurat się nie spodziewał. “Co byś chciała wiedzieć, Mistrzu?”  
“Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy _mój wampir_ , pracując dla obecnego szefa CIS, wypełnia wszystkie jego rozkazy? Czy może jednak nie?” Spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.  
Przez kilka sekund nie odzywał się, patrząc na nią z góry. W głowie słyszał tylko dwa słowa: »mój wampir«. Po chwili odchrząknął, przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i usiadł wygodnie. “Nie pracuję stricte dla Constantina, jeśli to masz na myśli. CIS nie zatrudnia mnie jako pracownika. Jestem, powiedzmy, rządowym najemnikiem. Kiedy uzgadniałem warunki umowy, zapowiedziałem, że nie słucham rozkazów od kogoś, kto nie jest moim Mistrzem, ale jestem gotowy wspomagać obecną organizację.”  
“No proszę...” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, dziwnie zadowolona z jego deklaracji wierności. “Czyli na jakich zasadach pracujesz?”  
“Jeśli mają dla mnie jakieś zlecenie, muszą najpierw wysłać do mnie wiadomość jaka jest specyfika danej akcji i warunki finansowe. Jak coś mi się nie spodoba, nie przyjmuję roboty albo przekazuję ją Policjantce-”  
“Ma na imię Seras.” Wtrąciła, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. {Czy on się nigdy nie nauczy?}  
Spojrzał na nią lekko zdezorientowany, jednak po chwili pokręcił głową. “No dobrze. Seras.” Jak nic musiały się bardzo zaprzyjaźnić przez ostatnie dwa miesiące... “W każdym razie, tak to wszystko obecnie wygląda. Kiedy nasza organizacja przejmie CIS, warunki umowy się zmienią. Fundusze częściowo będą rządowe, jak dla organizacji paramilitarnej.”  
Założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego z ukosa. “A reszta, rozumiem, od Arystokracji?”  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, poniekąd z uznaniem. “Owszem. Dają trzy razy więcej niż dostawało CIS.”  
“Cóż za szczodrość...”  
“Będziesz musiała się odpowiednio wykazać.” Spojrzał na nią prowokacyjnie. Był bardzo ciekawy, jak na to zareaguje.  
Słysząc takie stwierdzenie, prychnęła z irytacją. “Mam nadzieję, że są świadomi tego, że nie będę tańczyć jak mi zagrają. Wiem, jak prowadzić moją Organizację i nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić. A jeśli myślą, że mogą mnie kupić, to niech się lepiej dwa razy zastanowią!”  
Roześmiał się, odchylając lekko na krześle. “Jutrzejszy bal zapowiada się bardzo ekscytująco.” Wyszczerzył kły w szerokim uśmiechu i pochylił w jej stronę. “Opowiedz mi o swojej sukience.”  
Uniosła brew, po chwili wzruszając lekko ramionami. “Nie. Zobaczysz jutro przed balem. Nie mam zamiaru podsycać twoich chorych fantazji.”  
“Dlaczego chorych? Czy mąż nie może trochę pomarzyć o swojej żonie?” Zmrużył szelmowsko oczy.  
“Wystarczająco się rozmarzyłeś w tym żenującym liściku, który dla mnie zostawiłeś w kopercie z pieniędzmi.”  
“Ach, no tak. List. Powiedz, czy czytając go bardzo się zaczerwieniłaś? Zrobiło ci się gorąco? Poczułaś mrowienie na całym ciele?” Spojrzał na nią intensywnie, uśmiechając się, tym razem dość drapieżnie.  
Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, gdy nagle zaschło jej w gardle. Czyżby faktycznie zrobiło się jej trochę gorąco? “Owszem, z irytacji i ogólnego wzburzenia. Prawie przeczytałam go przy Walterze, bezwstydny krwiopijco.”  
“Założę się, że nie mogłaś przestać myśleć o tym pocałunku sprzed dwóch tygodni. I tym sprzed tygodnia.” Tembr jego głosu obniżył się. “Nie mogłaś doczekać się, kiedy wrócę...”  
“Tak, żeby strzelić ci w łeb...” Mruknęła pod nosem, okrywając się szczelniej kołdrą.  
“Chociażby nawet, żeby strzelić. Bo i tak najważniejsze było to, że nie mogłaś wyrzucić mnie ze swoich myśli. Mam rację?”  
Integral westchnęła, zastanawiając się, kiedy ta prowadząca do nikąd rozmowa wreszcie się zakończy, a ona będzie mogła iść spać. “Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, wampirze. I to właśnie kiedyś cię zgubi.”  
“Nie sądzę.”  
“Poczekamy, zobaczymy.” Spojrzała na niego lekko zmrużonymi oczami. Bez okularów wszystko było jak za mgłą. Przez kilka dłuższych chwil patrzyli tylko na siebie. W pomieszczeniu panowałaby kompletna cisza, gdyby nie odgłos bicia serca Integral i jej równy oddech. “Wszystko przez ciebie.” Mruknęła, czując się niezręcznie.  
Uniósł brew. “Wszystko?”  
“Dokładnie.”  
“Jakoś w to wątpię.”  
“Gdybyś miał minimum przyzwoitości i honoru, to wyjaśniłbyś mi wszystko na temat układu dawca-biorca, zanim mnie ugryzłeś.”  
“Integral, już ci tłumaczyłem, że nie sądziłem, że to będzie miało na nas jakikolwiek wpływ.” Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy.  
“Ale mogłeś chociaż wspomnieć coś na ten temat. Nie mielibyśmy teraz takich problemów!”  
“A mamy jakieś problemy?”  
“Przestań! Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Zauważyłeś, że ostatnio prawie nie mówisz do mnie »Mistrzu«, tylko non stop »Integral to, Integral tamto«?”  
“Nie wolisz po imieniu?” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jej wzburzenie.  
Zignorowała jego pytanie i założyła ręce na piersi. “Ta nowa, dziwaczna więź psuje nasze dobre, dawne relacje i tworzy w ich miejsce coś kompletnie nienaturalnego.”  
“Myślisz, że to nienaturalne?”  
“Oczywiście, że tak. To, jak się zachowujemy ostatnio, jest zupełnie absurdalne.”  
Roześmiał się cicho na takie stwierdzenie. “Musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć o życiu ludzi wśród wampirów, _Mistrzu_.”  
Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. “Słucham?”  
“Wcześniej wiedziałaś tylko o »życiu« wampirów wśród ludzi, teraz czas na drugą stronę medalu.”  
“Co masz na myśli?”  
“To, że ktoś po prostu nie uświadomił cię wcześniej w tej materii.” Wzruszył ramionami. “A może po prostu nie chciał?” Na jego twarzy ukazał się znaczący uśmieszek.  
Kobieta, zaskoczona, zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc intensywnie. Wielu rzeczy dotyczących wampirów nauczył ją ojciec. Resztę wyczytała w dziennikach jego i Abrahama van Helsinga, w licznych książkach i starych zwojach nagromadzonych w ich ogromnej bibliotece. I faktycznie, nie było tam za bardzo poruszonych kwestii wampirzo-ludzkich relacji innych niż te, które wcześniej znała. “Ale... Dlaczego?” Ponownie przeniosła na niego wzrok. “Przecież to są bardzo ważne zagadnienia...”  
“Dlaczego?” Ponownie się roześmiał. “Widocznie Artur bał się, że jego bosko piękną, ukochaną córeczkę może skusić romans z jakimś diabelnie przystojnym wampirem.” Z niemałą satysfakcją odnotował, jak jej oczy roszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy dotarło do niej, co właśnie powiedział.  
Integral obecnie próbowała dojść do tego, czym było to dziwne uczucie, które przed chwilą wspięło się po jej kręgosłupie jak wąż i rozprzestrzeniło w umyśle nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Ojciec umyślnie jej nie uświadomił w naprawdę ważnych kwestiach, które, jako Mistrz potężnego wampira, powinna wszystkie znać i podchodzić do nich z rozwagą i dystansem? Nie ufał jej? Bał się, że mogłaby świadomie chcieć zostać dawcą tego tu krwiopijcy? Przełknęła ciężko ślinę i zaniepokojona wpatrzyła się w płomień świecy stojącej na stole. Gdyby wiedziała to wcześniej, prawdopodobnie wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie innym torem... W tym momencie wyglądało to tak, jakby Artur nieumyślnie wepchnął ją w bagno bez wyjścia.  
Widząc jej wewnętrzne wzburzenie i wyczuwając lekką panikę, zmarszczył lekko brwi. Kolejne prawdy objawione w tak krótkim czasie... Nawet trochę jej zaczął współczuć. Jednak... “Integral.” Gdy przeniosła na niego wzrok, spojrzał na nią poważnie. “Już tego nie zatrzymamy. Więzi, jaka się wytworzyła, nie da się tak łatwo zerwać. Musiałbym wymazać ci całą pamięć o mnie, a tego byśmy chyba nie chcieli, prawda?”  
“Uhm...” Mruknęła, czując się w obecnej chwili bardzo rozdarta wewnętrznie. Miała pretensje do swojego ojca, do Alucarda, do siebie samej... To było jak pułapka bez wyjścia. “Nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć...”  
“Jeśli ma cię to uspokoić, to obecna sytuacja nie jest dla mnie żadnym problemem. Wręcz przeciwnie.”  
Spojrzała na niego dziwnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. “Wspominałam już, że nie jest to naturalnie utworzona więź?”  
“Oczywiście że nie jest naturalna. Kto normalny chciałby wiązać się z wampirem?” Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
Westchnęła, przymykając oczy. “No właśnie... To się bardzo źle skończy.”  
“Co niby?”   
“Ta cała sytuacja. W jakikolwiek sposób się nie rozwinie, każda opcja będzie zła...”  
Przez kilka chwil przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym bardziej pochylił się w jej stronę. “Jest w takim razie sens cokolwiek sobie odpuszczać?”  
Wywróciła oczami, tak samo zirytowana, jak i rozbawiona. “Skąd ja wiedziałam, że to powiesz?”  
“Bo tak dobrze mnie znasz, _Mistrzu_.”  
“Nie podlizuj się! Zresztą, nie mam obecnie ochoty na żadne żarciki.” Mruknęła pod nosem i potarła skronie palcami. Najchętniej by teraz zapaliła, napiła się mocnego alkoholu i zapomniała o wszystkim, o czym dyskutowali. Oparła czoło na kolanach i siedziała tak kilka minut, myśląc o ich rozmowie. Naprawdę nie da się już tego powstrzymać innym sposobem niż wymazanie jej pamięci? Sytuacja bez wyjścia, tak naprawdę... Zaczęło jej być chłodno. Zapewne po tych wszystkich emocjach, jednak przez myśl jej przemknęło, że znajdowała się obecnie w podziemiach. Powietrze w kamiennej piwnicy było suche, ale panował tu przenikliwy chłód. “Mógłbyś przynieść jakiś grzejnik... Zimno tu jak w psiarni.” Okryła się mocniej kołdrą.  
Wampir, który przez cały ten czas siedział cicho i wpatrywał się w swojego Mistrza, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. “To chyba dobrze, prawda? W końcu mieszka tu twój najwierniejszy pies.”  
Integral uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem. “Naprawdę myślisz o sobie w ten sposób? Jak o moim psie?”  
“Różnie mnie już nazywano. Weźmy na przykład tych wszystkich rządowych ważniaków od Okrągłego Stołu. Byłem dla nich twoim pieskiem salonowym. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jakie niestworzone historie potrafili wymyślać.”  
Prychnęła, zniesmaczona, jednak po chwili potrząsnęła lekko głową. “Ale czy ty uważasz się za mojego psa?”  
“Jestem po to, by ci służyć, Mistrzu.”  
“Ostatnio tak średnio ci to wychodzi, mój drogi.” Rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. “I, z łaski swojej, zdecyduj się, czy jestem twoim Mistrzem czy po prostu Integral.”  
“Nigdy nie będziesz _po prostu_ Integral. Jesteś _moją_ Integral, tak jak ja jestem _twoim_ wampirem.” Nawiązał do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, patrząc na nią dzikim wzrokiem.  
Przez kilka sekund przypatrywała mu się uważnie, próbując nie zwracać uwagi, jak szybko zaczęło bić jej serce. W końcu odetchnęła głęboko, co w następstwie wywołało u niej szerokie ziewnięcie. Zakryła dłonią usta. “Idę spać.” Mruknęła i położyła się, okrywając kołdrą.  
Uniósł brew. “Nie wracasz do siebie?”  
“Jak już wcześniej mówiłam, jestem zbyt zmęczona. Dziś twoje łóżko należy do mnie.”  
“A gdzie ja będę spał?”  
“Idź legnij w trumnie.”  
“Wolałbym jednak w _swoim_ łóżku.” Wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
“Nawet nie próbuj.” Zmarszczyła czoło, niezadowolona.  
“Jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla nas obojga.” Zamruczał, zdejmując marynarkę.  
“Tylko spróbuj, a będziesz regenerował mózg przez kolejnych kilka dni.”  
Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, rozbawiony jej zachowaniem. “Nie bądź bezczelna. Ładujesz się do mojego łóżka bez pytania i myślisz, że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę?” Zdjął buty i odsunął lekko kołdrę. “Posuń się.”  
“Nie ma mowy! Już sobie to miejsce wygrzałam. Idź z drugiej strony.” Burknęła, zawijając się ciaśniej w pościel. Przez te ich słowne przepychanki było jej teraz gorąco, a cała senność po prostu się ulotniła.  
Wampir westchnął teatralnie i przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka. Gdy położył się, Integral momentalnie odwróciła się do niego plecami. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy przyszedł mu do głowy szelmowski pomysł. Przysunął się jak najbliżej, nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty, po czym pochylił się w jej stronę. “Tak naprawdę, to wolałbym jednak zobaczyć cię bez tej sukienki...” Mruknął jej do ucha. “Miłych snów, _kochanie_.” I jak gdyby nigdy nic ułożył się grzecznie na swoim miejscu.


	16. Wszystkiego bym się po tobie spodziewała, ale nie czegoś takiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi kochani!  
> Przede wszystkim bardzo chciałam was przeprosić za tak długą przerwę między notkami. No cóż, życie, obowiązki, szkoła, praca, dzieci... Najpierw priorytety, później przyjemności. Mam nadzieję, że długość rozdziału (25 stron w wordzie) po części wam wynagrodzi tak długie oczekiwanie.  
> Tytuł rozdziału mówi wiele. Mówi w zasadzie wszystko. O autorce (to ja!), o hrabinie, o panu wampirze. Szykujcie się więc na dosłownie wszystko :D  
> Co do treści rozdziału... Jest mega przegadany. Dużo gadają. Bardzo dużo. Śmiałam się, że dużo pier*olą, ale nie siebie ;)) Oprócz tego, że gadają, dużo mają przemyśleń. No i też dużo się dzieje. Fajnych rzeczy w sumie ;) W końcu też będzie można dokładnie wyobrazić sobie sukienkę hrabiny. Wampirowi chyba pierwszy raz tak naprawdę zabraknie języka w gębie (a ma go całkiem sporo XD).  
> Także, myślę, że będzie fajnie. Dostałam pochwałę od korekty, więc musi być fajnie :D  
> No to tyle gadania, idźcie już czytać :D
> 
> P.S. Wielkie dzięki za to, że jesteście!  
> P.S.2 Chcę zrobić dla was taki album z wszystkimi inspiracjami (obrazki, zdjęcia) do WN i szukam odpowiedniego miejsca. Może ktoś coś doradzi?

 

Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak długo leżała bezsennie, patrząc w ścianę i próbując nie myśleć o czym tej nocy rozmawiali. Jednak w jej głowie cały czas pojawiał się ojciec, ukrywający przed nią wszelkie zapiski dotyczące więzi dawca-biorca; Alucard, nie mówiący jej o ważnych sprawach; Vika, ekscytująca się postępami w _ich_ “związku”... Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak ma się do tego wszystkiego dostosować. A może nie powinna się wcale dostosowywać? Może trzeba po prostu robić to, co zawsze i pokazać wszystkim, że sama sobie powyznacza cele i będzie do nich dążyła bez niczyjej pomocy? Bo jak na razie to hrabia za bardzo się chyba zaangażował w swoją rolę opiekuna i pana domu, nie dając jej zbytnio pola manewru ani wyboru w wielu kwestiach. Vika postanowiła zrobić jej kompleksową metamorfozę, uważając, że tak będzie dla Integral najkorzystniej i będzie lepiej postrzegana przez innych. Odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając oczy. Niech nie myślą, że tak łatwo da się zmanipulować i ułożyć! Też ma wiele do powiedzenia i zamierzała pokazać im, że owszem, przyjmuje do wiadomości ich dobre rady i propozycje, ale sama chce decydować w sprawach, które jej dotyczyły. Tak, jak to było wcześniej. Szczególnie, że teraz, kiedy dostała pracę, którą lubiła najbardziej, będzie w końcu niezależna finansowo. Alucard wróci na swoje miejsce i będzie znowu jej... Hm, no nie do końca jednak... W końcu Organizacja jest ich wspólna, oboje będą tam rządzić, decydować i ustalać priorytety. Co od razu niosło ze sobą częste przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie, rozmowy, wspólne akcje, siedzenie po nocach nad projektami i papierami. Wszystko będą robić razem. Ramię w ramię. Co przy obecnej sytuacji napawało ją niepewnością, ale również dziwną ekscytacją. Więź, którą przez przypadek stworzyli, będzie się tym bardziej pogłębiać, im częściej będą ze sobą przebywać. Z jednej strony przerażało ją to, z drugiej jednak, była mocno zaintrygowana jak ta sytuacja rozwinie się dalej, na co dadzą sobie przyzwolenie, a co będzie po prostu zabronione. Skoro więzi nie da się bezproblemowo zerwać, trzeba będzie po prostu się do niej dostosować. Nie była jednak nawet w połowie przekonana, czy miała ochotę tak dalece spoufalać się z najpotężniejszym wampirem w okolicy i czy w ogóle z wampirem. Wiedziała natomiast jedno: chciała, żeby odbywało się to również na jej zasadach i w odpowiadającym jej tempie. Szczególnie, że Alucard poczynał sobie wyjątkowo zuchwale podczas ich rozmów, rzucając dwuznacznościami i insynuacjami na prawo i lewo. A ten dzisiejszy tekst, że niby wolałby ją zobaczyć bez sukienki? Poczuła jak jej policzki zrobiły się gorące. Niby widział ją w samej bieliźnie, kiedy demon zawładnął jej ciałem, ale to była zupełnie inna sytuacja. A co by się wydarzyło, gdyby naprawdę zobaczył ją kiedyś bez ubrania? Jak by zareagował? Czy próbowałby ją dotknąć? I czy ona by mu na to pozwoliła? Wciągnęła mocno powietrze, gdy na samą myśl o jego palcach dotykających jej skóry doznała dziwnego uczucia w żołądku. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy ją pocałował... Czy to były te tajemnicze »motyle w brzuchu«, o których tyle się słyszy w telewizji i czyta w książkach? Odetchnęła głęboko i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę. Po co o tym myślała? Nie powinna zaprzątać sobie głowy takimi rzeczami! Zwłaszcza, że spał tuż obok niej. Mógł przecież podsłuchiwać jej myśli! Mruknęła pod nosem, wściekła na siebie i na niego. Czy ona zaśnie jeszcze tej nocy, czy będzie tak leżeć do rana i pojawi się na balu z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami z niewyspania? Dlaczego zdecydowała się na spanie w jego pokoju zamiast w swoim wygodnym łóżku? Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy to nie przez swój upór i zawziętość wplątywała się w tak beznadziejne sytuacje. Westchnęła jeszcze raz, postanawiając oczyścić myśli i jednak spróbować zasnąć. Jutro czeka ją naprawdę ciężki dzień...

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał Walterowi przygotowywania do obiadu. Odłożył więc pospiesznie sztućce na stół w jadalni i ruszył do holu, by otworzyć. Za progiem stała szeroko uśmiechnięta Vika, trzymająca w rękach pokaźnych rozmiarów metalowy kufer. Uniósł brew, dość zaskoczony. Był pewien, że panienka Integral była z nią umówiona w salonie kosmetycznym na przygotowania do wieczornego balu. Może zmieniły plany? Zreflektował się jednak, widząc, że kobieta patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.  
“Witam serdecznie, pani Lugosi. Zapraszam do środka.” Wykonał gest dłonią, wpuszczając kobietę do holu.  
“Dzień dobry, panie Dornez. Pan dziś trochę chyba niewyspany, co?” Mrugnęła do niego szelmowsko, odstawiając walizkę na bok.  
Walter uśmiechnął się, lekko zakłopotany. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tej trochę szalonej osobowości. Był ciekaw, jak Integral mogła wytrzymać dłużej niż pięć minut z tą żywiołową dziewczyną. “Cóż, starość nie radość.”  
“Ależ co pan opowiada! Taki mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku, jaka znowu starość?” Zachichotała, widząc jego zmieszanie, gdy pomagał zdjąć jej płaszcz. “Integral już czeka? Trochę się spóźniłam...”  
“Szczerze powiem, że myślałem, że przygotowania odbędą się u pani w salonie.”  
“Aaa, to stąd ta zaskoczona mina na początku.” Ponownie podniosła metalowy kuferek. “Wczoraj zmieniłyśmy plany. Nie chciałam, żeby Integral jeździła tam i z powrotem z suknią, jeszcze by coś się popsuło.”  
Lokaj kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. “Bardzo logiczne. Widać, że zna się pani na rzeczy.”  
“No ba!” Zadowolona z pochwały Vika, szturchnęła go zawadiacko w ramię. “No to gdzie nasza gwiazda wieczoru?”  
“Tak naprawdę to nie bardzo wiem...” Zmrużył lekko oczy. “Myślałem, że od rana jest u pani, bo nie widziałem jej dzisiaj.”  
“No co pan...? Serio?” Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. “Gdzie ona się szwenda?”  
Walter odchrząknął, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich konwersacji z młodymi znajomymi swojej podopiecznej, jednak zanim odpowiedział, z piwnicy wyłoniła się ziewająca Seras. Musiała dopiero co wstać, bo włosy miała w nieładzie.  
Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, Vika ruszyła w jej stronę. “O! Córunia hrabiego!”  
“Co? Ja?” Zaspana wampirzyca spojrzała na nią, zawstydzona.  
“Nie, ja.” Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem, chwytając ją pod rękę. “Idziemy szukać Integral.”  
Rudowłosa przez kilka chwil patrzyła na nią bez zrozumienia, po czym zrobiła skupioną minę. “Ale ona jest u Mistrza... Wyczułam ją, jak tylko się obudziłam.”  
Lokaj, który odwieszał płaszcz Viki do garderoby, zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.  
Lugosi uniosła brew. “A co ona tam niby robiła?”  
“A nie wiem. Spała?” Seras wzruszyła ramionami. “Nie zwróciłam za bardzo uwagi.” Po chwili jednak wymieniła, już przytomniejsze, spojrzenie z półwampirzycą. Faktycznie, dlaczego Integral spała u Alucarda i to jeszcze o trzeciej po południu?  
“Chodź, obudzimy ją, bo nie zdąży się wyszykować na bal.” Właścicielka salonu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ciągnąc dziewczynę w stronę wejścia do piwnicy.  
Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, spojrzały na siebie znacząco.  
“Podejrzane.”  
“Zdecydowanie podejrzane...”  
“Alucard zje nas na wczesne śniadanie, jak wtargniemy do jego pokoju.” Wampirzyca rzuciła jej sceptyczne spojrzenie, na co tamta wywróciła lekko oczami.  
“Zrobimy to kulturalnie. Zapukamy, zapytamy...”  
“I tak będzie wściekły.”  
“Nie mamy wyjścia, a przede wszystkim czasu. Idziemy.”

Obudziła się nagle, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w kamienny sufit lekko oświetlony światłem świeczki. Oddech miała płytki i przyspieszony, a serce biło dziwnym, nieznanym rytmem. Ten sen... Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie miała. Sen pełen dotyku. _Jego_ palców, _jego_ ust, _jego_ języka... Nawet teraz czuła je prawie wszędzie. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę i odetchnęła głęboko. Po chwili usłyszała szelest pościeli tuż obok siebie i kilka sekund później ujrzała pochylającego się nad nią wampira, który, zaintrygowany, patrzył na nią badawczo.  
“O czym śniłaś?”  
Przymknęła nieznacznie oczy, zastanawiając się czy to nadal był sen, bo bez okularów wszystko w zasięgu jej wzroku było dziwnie rozmyte i jakby nierealne. “O tobie.” Mruknęła lekko chropawym głosem, bez zastanowienia unosząc ręce i wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. I tym razem było to zupełnie inne doznanie niż poprzednio. Jego chłodne wargi i język... Specyficzna mieszanka zapachu krwi, ziemi i wina... Jego ciężar wgniatający ją w materac... Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaświtało jej, że to wszystko powinno ją odrzucać, budzić odrazę. A jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób było podniecające. Elektryzowało. Tak, że bezwiednie jej palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jego włosach. A dziwne uczucie w jej podbrzuszu przybrało na sile i to już nie były tylko motyle. Więc gdy po dłuższej chwili wampir odsunął się lekko i przerwał pocałunek, mruknęła przeciągle, sfrustrowana. Uchyliła powieki, zauważając od razu, że patrzył na nią przenikliwie, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.  
Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, przyzwyczajając wzrok do bliskiej odległości. “Hm?”  
“Integral...?”  
“To pytanie retoryczne?” Mruknęła, powoli dochodząc do siebie.  
“Sprawdzam, czy to aby znowu nie sukkub...”  
“Słucham?”  
“Na kim trenowałaś?”  
“Co niby?”  
“Całowanie.”  
Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. “Zwariowałeś?” Prychnęła, patrząc na niego urażona. Jak mógł w ogóle coś takiego insynuować? Że mogłaby z kimś innym...? Cóż za idiotyczny pomysł! Przecież chciała tylko jego! {Tylko jego...? Co?!} Odchrząknęła, lekko zażenowana. “Bardzo źle na mnie działasz, krwiopijco...”  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym oparł czoło o jej czoło. “A więc jednak się stęskniłaś.”  
“Przemknąłeś mi przez myśl raz, może dwa.” Nie odwróciła wzroku, czując gorąco na policzkach.  
“Czyli list odpowiednio zadziałał.” Powoli przesunął dłonią wzdłuż lewej strony jej ciała.  
Wciągnęła mocno powietrze, przymykając lekko oczy. “Nadal uważam, że był żenujący. I zupełnie zbędny.”  
Jego klatka piersiowa zatrzęsła się nieco od tłumionego śmiechu. “Możemy więc kontynuować?” Zamruczał jej do ucha.  
“Ty przerwałeś, więc dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?” Odchyliła lekko głowę na bok, gdy przesunął usta na jej szyję. Lecz gdy tylko poczuła ostre końcówki jego zębów na skórze, a chłodne palce na brzuchu, wysunęła dłoń z jego włosów i zdecydowanie odsunęła go od siebie na odległość ręki. “Nie.”  
Uniósł głowę, patrząc na nią urażony. “Dobrze wiesz, że nie ugryzłbym cię bez twojej zgody.”  
“Wiem. Po prostu przywołałam cię do porządku. Na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalasz.”  
“Mam rozumieć, że chodziło o moją rękę pod twoją bluzką? Czy o coś zupełnie innego?”  
“Ty już sam dobrze wiesz.”  
“A ty koniecznie musiałaś przerywać miłe rzeczy?”  
“Jakbyś zachowywał się odpowiednio, nic bym nie musiała przerywać. Sam jesteś sobie winien.”  
“Uwodzisz mnie, a później się dziwisz, że w taki sposób reaguję?” Pochylił się bardziej, zmuszając ją tym samym do cofnięcia ręki.  
“To ciebie można uwieść?” Uniosła brew, uśmiechając się pod nosem. “Zresztą, nic na ten temat nie wiem. Nie jestem aż tak doświadczona.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy.  
Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się, odsłaniając wydłużone kły. Jak nic, rzucała mu wyzwanie. “I dlatego zamierzam cię odpowiednio pouświadamiać, moja droga żono.” Jego dłoń powoli powędrowała w górę jej brzucha.  
“I myślisz, mój drogi mężu, że ci na to, ot tak, pozwolę?” Jej palce ponownie wplątały się w jego włosy, tym razem chwytając je mocniej.  
“Ot tak zapewne nie, ale popracujemy nad tym...” Przesunął wargami po jej policzku w stronę ust, po czym pocałował mocno, wciskając ją w miękkie poduszki.

Seras i Vika stanęły przed pokojem Alucarda, niepewnie patrząc na dwuskrzydłowe, pięknie zdobione, żelazne drzwi.  
“Nic nie słychać...” Półwampirzyca zmarszczyła czoło, próbując wychwycić jakieś dźwięki.  
“Nie wyczuwam kompletnie nic. Jakby za drzwiami była pustka...” Seras uniosła brew. “Wcześniej bez problemu czułam tam Integral, a teraz...”  
“Bariera.” Vika uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na nią z ukosa. “Ustawił barierę!”  
“No coś ty... Po co niby miałby to robić?”  
“No jak to po co?! Żeby nikt nie wiedział, co się tam wyprawia!” Przyjrzała się uważniej rudej wampirzycy. “Nie mów, że ty też nieuświadomiona dziewica...”  
“I co niby w tym złego, co?” Oburzona była policjantka założyła ręce na piersi w geście obronnym.  
“Nic złego. Po prostu nie wiecie, co tracicie.” Właścicielka salonu wzruszyła ramionami.  
“Nie interesuje mnie to. Poza tym jestem jeszcze młoda, więc wszystko przede mną.”  
“Wy angielki to jakieś dziwne jesteście... No dobra. Ja osobiście jestem ciekawa, co się dzieje za tymi drzwiami, więc lepiej mi powiedz, co twój mistrzunio nam zrobi, jak tam teraz zapukamy.”  
Seras skrzywiła się lekko, patrząc na Vikę z powątpiewaniem. “Jeśli faktycznie są aż tak zajęci, to jest kilka opcji. Albo zje nas na śniadanie. Albo zje nas na obiad. Albo...”  
Szatynka machnęła ręką, przerywając jej w pół słowa. “Dobra, żartownisiu. Ja nie mam już czasu, więc po prostu zaryzykuję. Do balu zostały tylko cztery godziny, a hrabina, zgodnie z życzeniami pana hrabiego, ma wyglądać jak bogini.” Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę drzwi.

Integral mruknęła przeciągle i odchyliła lekko głowę do tyłu. Język wampira przesuwał się wzdłuż jej tętnicy szyjnej, a chłodne palce błądziły pod nocną koszulką. Już jakiś czas wcześniej przestała w ogóle racjonalnie myśleć, ważne było tylko to, co tu i teraz. Konsekwencjami zajmie się później. O ile w ogóle. Bo to co się teraz z nią działo, z jej ciałem i z umysłem, było z jednej strony zupełnie nierealne, z drugiej jednak tak bardzo prawdziwe, że nie chciała absolutnie tego w żaden sposób przerywać. Jej serce biło jak szalone, oddech był szybki i płytki. Wszelkie myśli gdzieś uleciały. Chciała, aby ten dziwny stan trwał i trwał, żeby nigdy się nie kończył. Pragnęła go jeszcze więcej. Wyplątała dłonie z jego włosów i przesunęła po szyi do kołnierzyka koszuli. Powoli rozpięła górne guziki i wsunęła gorące dłonie pod ubranie, wyczuwając jak jego mięśnie drgnęły pod wpływem ciepła. Ich usta ponownie złączyły się w płomiennym pocałunku.  
Byli tak zajęci sobą, że z początku nie usłyszeli pukania do drzwi. Dopiero, gdy zza ściany dobiegł głos Viki, wampir podniósł głowę i warknął, zirytowany. Kto miał czelność im przeszkadzać w tak ważnym momencie?! Jego mięśnie napięły się, jakby szykował się do ataku, jednak gdy poczuł ciepło na swojej twarzy, zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i spojrzał na Integral. Trzymała jego twarz w swoich dłoniach i patrzyła na niego chłodnym, poważnym wzrokiem.  
“Alucard. Spokój.”  
Zadziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się, klękając na łóżku tuż obok niej, jednak nic nie powiedział. Hellsing westchnęła, przymykając lekko oczy, a po chwili siadając. Oddech nadal miała płytki, puls przyspieszony, jednak patrzyła już bardziej przytomnie. Odchrząknęła, czując, jak gorące ma policzki, a niezwykłe uczucie w jej brzuchu nie ma zamiaru zaniknąć. “Muszę iść.” Ponownie westchnęła, patrząc na niego z wahaniem.  
“Nie musisz...” Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, praktycznie pożerając ją wzrokiem.  
Przygryzła nieznacznie dolną wargę. “Muszę. Bal, pamiętasz?”  
“No tak. Bal...” Mruknął, niezbyt zachwycony, jednak wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chwyciła jego dłoń, po czym zeszła z łóżka, założyła buty, poprawiła włosy i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
Wampir również bardziej ogarnięty, uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jej spojrzenie. “Wyspałaś się?”  
Pokręciła lekko głową z rozbawieniem. “Powiedzmy. Wypuścisz mnie?”  
“Nigdy.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, jednak nadal trzymając ją za rękę ruszył w stronę drzwi. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i uchylił jedno ze skrzydeł. Jego spojrzenie padło na osłupiałą Seras i zaskoczoną Vikę, ewidentnie wpatrującą się w jego rozpiętą koszulę. A raczej to, co spod niej wyglądało. „Czemuż zawdzięczam tak miłą wizytę?” Oparł rękę o framugę.  
Wampirzyca zamrugała nerwowo. Jak to? Nie był wściekły? „Szukałyśmy Integral…”  
„Dokładnie. Miałam wyszykować ją na bal.” Vika odzyskała głos i zwyczajową pewność siebie. “Nie zastałam jej na górze, więc podejrzewałam, że może ukrywać się właśnie tutaj.” Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.  
“No proszę...” Przesunął dłonią po rozczochranych włosach i uśmiechnął się szeroko. „Kochanie, to do ciebie.”  
Z pokoju wyszła Integral, przechodząc pod jego opartą na drzwiach ręką. Odwróciła się w stronę wampira. „Widzimy się o szóstej w holu.” Chciała odejść, ale chwycił ją za nadgarstek.  
„Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?”  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy, jakby się zastanawiając. “Hmm... Tak.” Na jej ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. “Masz zakaz wstępu do mojego pokoju. I do mojej łazienki.” Powiedziała oficjalnym tonem.  
Spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia. “Myślałem, że to już mamy za sobą...”  
Uniosła brew. “Będę szykować się do balu. Dlatego zabraniam ci w jakikolwiek sposób podglądać mnie podczas przygotowań.”  
“Aa, taka miła niespodzianka dla męża?” Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
“Czy miła to się dopiero okaże.” Rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i ruszyła korytarzem, po drodze chwytając za łokieć Vikę i ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Od pół godziny patrzyła w lustrze, jak Vika nakręca jej włosy na grubą lokówkę i powoli zaczynało ją to denerwować. Tyle czasu i dopiero połowa włosów! Westchnęła lekko zirytowana i zaczęła postukiwać nogą w listwę podłogową pod toaletką. “Długo to jeszcze potrwa?”  
“Tyle, ile trzeba.” Półwampirzyca uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kontynuując to co robiła i nie zaszczycając blondynki nawet krótkim spojrzeniem.  
“Za długo.”  
“To przygotowanie do balu, a nie wyjście na zakupy. Myślę, że spokojnie wyrobimy się do piątej trzydzieści.”  
Integral spojrzała przelotnie na wiszący na bocznej ścianie zegar i ponownie westchnęła, tym razem zrezygnowana. Była godzina trzecia.  
“Wiem, wolałabyś robić coś zupełnie innego...” Vika nawinęła kolejne pasmo włosów na gorącą lokówkę, nadal się uśmiechając.  
“Co niby?”  
“No na przykład posiedzieć dłużej w piwnicy.”  
Hellsing odchrząknęła, czując jak jej policzki robią się gorące. “Niekoniecznie...”  
Tym razem szatynka roześmiała się nieznacznie. “Twoja reakcja mówi sama za siebie. Zresztą, twój brak stanika po wyjściu z piwnicy też dużo mi powiedział.”  
“Vika, litości... Czy ty musisz to wszystko tak komentować?” Spojrzała na nią z ukosa. “To są moje prywatne sprawy i bardzo cię proszę, przestań tak się tym ekscytować.”  
“Oho, hrabina mrozi głosem...”  
“Mogę się w ogóle nie odzywać, jeśli jest ci za zimno.”  
“Na serio musiałyśmy przerwać coś dużego, bo jesteś jak tykająca bomba...”  
Tym razem to Integral uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Bardzo byś chciała wiedzieć, prawda?”  
“No raczej! Pan hrabia ustawił barierę, więc niestety nie było nawet szansy, żeby coś podejrzeć.” Właścicielka salonu zrobiła oburzoną minę, nakręcając kolejne pasmo na lokówkę.  
Blondynka odetchnęła głęboko, trochę bardziej zrelaksowana. “O, bardzo dobrze. Zasłużył na pochwałę.”  
“A co on, pies?” Vika roześmiała się, po chwili jednak marszcząc lekko brwi. “Ale zaraz... Jak to ‘bardzo dobrze’?”  
“Normalnie. Nie mam ci absolutnie nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.”  
“Jesteś wrednym babskiem, wiesz hrabino?”  
“Trudno.” Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. “Ja ciebie nie wypytuję o czas, jaki spędzasz ze swoim mężem.”  
“A mogłabyś.”  
Integral spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem. “Już widzę, jak opowiadasz mi wszystkie intymne szczegóły waszego pożycia.”  
Lugosi wywróciła oczami, rozbawiona. “No pewnie, że nie opowiem. Prywatność jakaś musi być.”  
“Dokładnie.”  
“Nie przeszkadza mi to jednak ekscytować się waszymi postępami.”  
“A skąd wiesz, że są w ogóle jakieś postępy?” Hellsing uniosła brwi.  
“Mam oczy.” Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. “Rozebrał cię?”  
“Co...?”  
“Nie, jeszcze tego nie zrobił...” Uśmiech Viki poszerzył się maksymalnie. “On cię będzie chciał rozebrać z tej sukni po dzisiejszym balu.”  
Integral przymknęła oczy, czując, jak się czerwieni. “Vika, jesteś po prostu niepoprawna...”  
“No tak coś czuję, nic na to nie poradzę.”  
“Nic takiego się nie wydarzy.” Rzuciła jej w lustrze chłodne spojrzenie.  
“Dlaczego nie?”  
“Bo mu na to nie pozwolę. Proste.”  
“Jak tam sobie chcesz.” Lugosi wzruszyła ramionami i zamilkła na jakiś czas. Długo jednak nie wytrzymała. “A kiedy zajmiemy się sprawą twojej garderoby do pracy? Nie mamy już na to zbyt wiele czasu.”  
Hellsing przez kilka sekund patrzyła na nią bez zrozumienia. Po chwili jednak, dotarło do niej, o co pani stylistce mogło chodzić. “No tak... Najlepiej po Świętach. Chciałabym zamówić dwa, może trzy garnitury szyte na miarę.”  
“Garnitury?”  
“Tak. Granatowy i szary. I ewentualnie khaki.” Wyrecytowała z twarzą pokerzysty.  
“Co?” Vika aż opuściła lokówkę, patrząc na nią zaskoczona.  
“Garnitury, Vika. Trzy.”  
“Ale przecież masz nową garsonkę i szarą sukienkę, i spódni...”  
“Moje stanowisko wymaga odpowiedniego stroju.” Hellsing weszła jej w słowo. “Od zawsze nosiłam w pracy spodnie i marynarki. I zamierzam kontynuować tę tradycję. Nie będę paradować w opiętych spódnicach i uroczych sweterkach przed podwładnymi. Mają się skupić na swojej pracy, a nie na moich nogach.”  
“Jest wiele kobiet na wysokich stanowiskach, które ubierają się bardzo kobieco i nadal mają posłuch wśród pracowników.”  
“A któraś z nich jest szefową organizacji polującej na zbuntowane wampiry? I dopiero zaczyna pracę w nowym miejscu?” Spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem. “Vika, tu nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę być kobieca. Tu przede wszystkim chodzi o nierozpraszanie podwładnych, o bycie postrzeganym jako ktoś, kto zna się na rzeczy i budzenie respektu. Zresztą, sama to zauważyłaś jakiś czas temu, kiedy przyszłam do ciebie w starym garniturze.”  
“Mogłabyś również budzić respekt w pięknie skrojonej, kobiecej garsonce.”  
“Świat nie jest jeszcze gotowy na takie rewolucje. A już na pewno nie w tej dziedzinie.” Integral uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak był to uśmiech raczej ponury.  
Lugosi westchnęła i kiwnęła głową. “Tu akurat przyznam ci rację. No ale może kiedyś się poprawi w tej kwestii.”  
“Oby. A wracając do garniturów... Mogę się zgodzić na bardziej kobiecy krój, jednak bez zbytniej przesady.”  
“Kamień spadł mi z serca. Będzie wcięcie w talii.” Vika odetchnęła teatralnie, ocierając wyimaginowany pot z czoła. “No, włosy skończone. Czas na makijaż.”  
“Mój kolejny ulubiony temat.” Hellsing potrząsnęła lekko głową, wprawiając loki w ruch sprężynujący. “Mam nadzieję, że to rozczeszesz i odpowiednio upniesz, bo wyglądam idiotycznie.”  
“Upnę, nie martw się. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś wyglądała jak Shirley Temple.”

“Hrabino, powalisz wszystkich samym swoim wyglądem.” Vika wpatrywała się w swoje dzieło z dumą, ale również z lekkim rozbawieniem, widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy koleżanki.  
“Siebie już powaliłam...” Integral odetchnęła głęboko, przyglądając się, jak długa, czerwona suknia idealnie leży na jej figurze, opinając talię i biodra. Gipiurowa koronka, którą ozdobiona była cała góra sukni, przechodziła poniżej linii bioder w tiulową spódnicę, dając z daleka wrażenie spływającej krwi. Tiulowy, prosty dół powiewał przy każdym jej najmniejszym ruchu. Dekolt był zabudowany aż pod szyję tą samą koronką, a rękawy, również gipiurowe, kończyły się nieregularnie tuż poniżej łokcia. Całość dopełniał głęboki dekolt na plecach, odsłaniający jej oliwkową skórę od karku aż do wcięcia w talii. Podeszła bliżej lustra i spojrzała na makijaż. Na powiekach miała połyskujący złotem cień, przyciemnione zewnętrzne kąciki oczu, długie, ciemne rzęsy, a na ustach czerwoną, matową pomadkę. Cały wizerunek dopełniała fryzura z rozczesanych stylowo loków, upiętych na lewy bok złotą spinką. “Wyglądam jak gwiazda filmowa, która ma właśnie odebrać Oscara...” Ponownie westchnęła, dotykając czubkami palców loków tuż przy uchu. “Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności. Trzeba naprawdę mieć talent, żeby z takiej zwykłej mnie zrobić wizualnie kogoś tak pełnego wdzięku...”  
Vika wyszczerzyła ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu. “Oj nie przesadzaj! Miałam do dyspozycji diament, który potrzebował lekkiego oszlifowania. I proszę - efekt jest po prostu spektakularny! To prawdziwa metamorfoza Sir Hellsing w Hrabinę Tepes.”  
Spojrzała na nią w lustrze, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. “Hrabinę Hellsing-Tepes, pani Lugosi.”  
“Nie no, oczywiście.” Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. “Stań na środku i powoli obróć się dookoła własnej osi.” Gdy Integral spełniła jej prośbę, pokiwała głową z podziwem. “Wyglądasz jak z bajki, hrabino. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na balu nie zgubisz pantofelków, bo kosztowały miliony monet.”  
“Miliony monet hrabiego, więc tym akurat nie musisz się przejmować.”  
“Wolę się hrabiemu nie narażać.” Mrugnęła do niej szelmowsko. “Szkoda tylko, że uparłaś się przy pozostawieniu okularów.”  
“Bez okularów jestem prawie ślepa, wolałabym nie potknąć się na czerwonym dywanie pani burmistrzowej. Poza tym, to mój znak szczególny. Ile znasz osób noszących takie oprawki?”  
“Żadnej? To obecnie mega niemodny fason, ale faktycznie, Integral bez okularów to jednak nie to samo.”  
“Sama widzisz.”  
“I zobacz, wyrobiłyśmy się przed czasem!” Vika zadowolona wskazała na zegar. “Możesz iść i spędzić miły czas w towarzystwie pana hrabiego.”  
Integral jeszcze przez chwile patrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze, po czym kiwnęła lekko głowa. “Taki mam właśnie zamiar. Miałam go rzucić na kolana, chcę sprawdzić czy się nam udało.” Kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie.  
“Czy ty aby czegoś nie kombinujesz, hrabino?” Lugosi spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.  
“Może trochę...” Jej uśmiech poszerzył się nieco. “Mamy do omówienia kilka ważnych spraw.”  
Vika mrugneła do niej porozumiewawczo. “To w takim razie nie będę wam przeszkadzać i uciekam do siebie. Wskoczę w sukienkę, zrobię fryzurę i widzimy się na balu.” Zaczęła chować kosmetyki do kufra.  
“Naprawdę?” Hellsing spojrzała na nią z ukosa, udając zaskoczenie. “A co cię skłoniło do pojawienia się jednak na przyjęciu u burmistrzów?”  
“Już dobrze wiesz co, cwana kombinatorko! Ty i twój mąż możecie sobie podać ręce w tej kwestii. Rodzice będą totalnie zachwyceni.” Zamknęła walizeczkę i odetchnęła. “Jest pięknie, hrabino. Idź i rządź twardą ręką. I pamiętaj o torebce.”  
Integral uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. “Dziękuję, pani Lugosi. Będę panią polecać.”  
Vika prychnęła, rozbawiona i bez ostrzeżenia mocno objęła zaskoczoną Hellsing, która, po chwili skrępowania, lekko odwzajemniła uścisk. “Wyglądasz jak milion dolarów i założę się, że po dzisiejszym balu dostaniesz tego Oscara.” Mrugnęła do niej łobuzersko, po czym odsunęła się i sięgnęła po kufer.  
“Zapewne za -Cierpliwość i tolerancję-.” Zaczęła powoli wkładać potrzebne rzeczy do torebki. “Jeśli po drodze do drzwi spotkasz hrabiego bądź łaskawa i przekaż mu, żeby czekał na mnie w oranżerii.”  
“Oh oh, będzie się działo!” Lugosi roześmiała się i prawie że tanecznym krokiem wybiegła z pokoju.

Seras stała w holu, niecierpliwie postukując czubkiem pantofla o terakotową posadzkę.  
“Panienka Seras czeka na kogoś?” Walter uniósł brew, przygotowując płaszcz dla Integral na wyjście.  
“No na hrabinę przecież, tak jak i pan Walter.” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem. “Powinna zaraz się pojawić, skoro wysłała Mistrza, żeby czekał na nią w ogrodzie zimowym.”  
“Przyznaję, że jestem bardzo ciekawy. Panienka Integral ostatni raz miała na sobie suknię na Balu Debiutantek.”  
“O, a jaką?”  
“Granatową z kremowym spodem. O ile dobrze pamiętam...”  
“Tym razem będzie czerwona.” Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
“Czerwona?” Walter zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony. “A skąd panienka to wie?”  
“Byłam niegrzeczna i trochę podglądałam, kiedy Vika przywiozła ją kilka dni temu.” Zachichotała, po czym spojrzała w górę na schody, słysząc jak drzwi sypialni na piętrze zamknęły się z cichym stukiem.  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko i powoli ruszyła korytarzem w stronę schodów. Przed chwilą usłyszała głosy w holu, podejrzewała więc, że jej lokaj oraz Seras czekają na nią na dole. Zdawała sobie również sprawę, że gdy Walter ją zobaczy będzie w kompletnym szoku. Nie tylko dlatego, że jej metamorfoza była naprawdę efektowna. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że według niego, jej wygląd mógł sprowokować inne wampiry do niekoniecznie pokojowych działań. No cóż, sama wybrała taki wizerunek i jak najbardziej zamierzała sprawdzić, do czego zdolna jest europejska wampirza arystokracja. Przybrała niewzruszony wyraz twarzy i powoli zeszła po schodach, próbując nie uśmiechnąć się na widok zszokowanych min Waltera i Seras.  
Pierwsza zreflektowała się wampirzyca i z błyszczącymi oczami dopadła Integral na samym dole schodów. “Nie wierzę! To musi być jakiś sen!” Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie szturchnęła ją w ramię. “A jednak prawdziwa...”  
“Nie bądź bezczelna.” Hellsing uniosła brew, rozbawiona jej zachowaniem.  
“Wyglądasz jak księżniczka z bajek Disney’a...”  
“Proszę cię, Seras...”  
“Wiem wiem, wolałabyś być pewnie złą królową.” Ruda wywróciła oczami, po czym obeszła ją dookoła, oglądając każdy szczegół.  
“Zdecydowanie, czarne charaktery zawsze były moimi ulubionymi postaciami.”  
“Nie dziwne, bo zanim cię lepiej poznałam, myślałam, że jesteś najbardziej wredną suką jaką przyszło mi spotkać.”  
“Panienko Seras!” Walter podniósł głos, oburzony tak bezceremonialnym zachowaniem wampirzycy, która natychmiast zrobiła niewinną minę, udając szczególnie zainteresowaną koronkowym rękawem sukienki.  
Integral uniosła tylko brew, po czym machnęła ręką, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. “Spokojnie. Przecież dobrze wiemy, że taka właśnie dość często bywam.”  
Lokaj zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na podopieczną dość krytycznym wzrokiem. Od kiedy ona jest tak rozluźniona i nie przejmuje się takimi pomówieniami? {Cokolwiek podejrzane...} Mruknął pod nosem, postanawiając skupić się na jej nowej sukni. Która była istnym dziełem sztuki. A sama jej właścicielka, bez wątpienia, gwiazdą dzisiejszego balu. Starszy mężczyzna nie wiedział jednak, czy powinien się zachwycać czy być absolutnie przerażonym.  
“Co o tym myślisz, Walterze?”  
Tego pytania najbardziej się obawiał. Przez kilka chwil zastanawiał się, jak ma ją skomplementować, bo wyglądała bardzo kobieco i powabnie, jednak z tyłu głowy cały czas czuł ogromny niepokój. “Myślę, że nie będzie dziś osoby, która chociaż przez chwilę na panienkę nie spojrzy.” Odchrząknął, lekko zakłopotany.“Na pewno wywoła panienka ogromną sensację.”  
Seras ledwo powstrzymała się przed prychnięciem. {Pan Walter - mistrz dyplomacji...}  
“Od początku miałam taki plan.” Hellsing uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, postanawiając go już dłużej nie męczyć tym tematem. “Proszę bądź gotowy za kilkanaście minut, żeby nas zawieźć.”  
“Oczywiście.” Lokaj ukłonił się i odszedł do swoich obowiązków.  
Seras odczekała, aż mężczyzna wyjdzie z holu, po czym wywróciła teatralnie oczami. “Pan Walter aby nie przesadza? Jesteś przecież dużą dziewczynką i potrafisz o siebie zadbać.”  
“Przejmuje się i ma w tym całkiem sporo racji. Kto wie, co się może wydarzyć na takim balu pełnym wampirów, kiedy pojawi się ich największy od ponad wieku wróg?” Integral spojrzała na nią z ukosa, podchodząc do wielkiego lustra w złoconej ramie, po czym ostatni raz sprawdziła czy z jej sukienką było wszystko w porządku.  
“Oj tam, nie zjedzą cię przecież. A już na pewno nie kiedy Mistrz będzie tuż obok.”  
“Powiem ci w sekrecie, że tak naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać ich reakcji.” Poprawiła okulary i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia do ogrodu zimowego. “Miłego wieczoru.” Po chwili zniknęła za bogato zdobionymi szklanymi drzwiami.  
Wampirzyca powiodła za nią dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym prawie biegiem rzuciła się do kuchni, w kilku krokach dopadając lodówki. Nagle zrobiła się bardzo głodna.

Czekał na nią już dobre dziesięć minut i zaczynał porządnie się niecierpliwić. Zresztą, cierpliwość była zaletą, a on podobno ich nie miał. I jakoś mu wcale nie zależało, by jakieś mieć. Nieważne... Słyszał głos Integral dochodzący z holu, gdzie rozmawiała z Seras i lokajem. Wyczuł, że wampirzyca mocno się podekscytowała, ale czy ona nie zachwyca się czymś średnio dwa razy dziennie? Jednakowoż, odbierając jej entuzjazm, sam również poczuł, jak jego uwaga zaczyna coraz bardziej koncentrować się na nadchodzącej kobiecie. Odwrócił się więc w stronę wejścia i uśmiechnął krzywo. Cichy stuk obcasów i delikatny szelest materiału przesuwającego się po posadzce dały mu niewielki pogląd na to, czego może oczekiwać, jednak gdy blondynka weszła do oranżerii przez dwuskrzydłowe szklane drzwi, zaniemówił, nie spodziewając się ujrzeć aż takiego zjawiska. Jego uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony chwilowym zdumieniem. Kły wydłużyły się maksymalnie, a on sam poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć do robienia, jak to zwykła nazywać hrabina, niecnych rzeczy. Ale tym razem nie była to tylko żądza krwi.  
Integral od razu zauważyła jego zdumiony wyraz twarzy. Wychwyciła też dziki błysk w oku i długie kły. A więc jednak jakieś wrażenie na nim zrobiła. W sumie dobry test przed samym balem, inne wampiry zapewne nie będą miały takiej samokontroli jak pan hrabia. A jeśli jednak będą miały, to te właśnie drobne szczegóły ich zdradzą. Zatrzymała się kilka kroków od niego i spokojnie zaczekała, aż skończy ją mierzyć przenikliwym wzrokiem.  
“Wyglądasz...” Przerwał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim słowem. “Zniewalająco.”  
Uniosła brew. Takiego komentarza się nie spodziewała, szczególnie od tego wampira. I ten jego wzrok... Wyglądał teraz jakby był bardzo głodny. “Ale na kolana cię nie rzuciłam.” Uśmiechnęła się przekornie, chcąc mu trochę dokuczyć. “To zniewolenie chyba nie zadziałało.”  
Przez kilka sekund patrzył na nią, zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, cofnął o krok i przyklęknął na jedno kolano, pochylając lekko głowę. “Wybacz, hrabino. Byłem pod takim wrażeniem, że przestałem racjonalnie myśleć. Mam nadzieję, że darujesz mi tak ogromny nietakt.”  
“Pomyślę nad tym.” Podeszła i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Wyprostował się i ujął jej dłoń, składając na niej długi pocałunek. Zbyt długi jak na gust Integral, jednak nie cofnęła ręki, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Dziwnie ekscytowało ją, kiedy widziała go przed sobą na kolanach i patrzącego na nią tak zachłannym wzrokiem. Odchrząknęła nieznacznie, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zaczerwieni się okrutnie pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Szczególnie po tym, co wydarzyło się kilka godzin temu. Stanowczo wysunęła dłoń z jego własnej i oparła ją na biodrze. “Koniec zabawy.”  
“Szkoda, bo zaczynało być miło.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wstając i patrząc na nią lekko z góry.  
Odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku przeszklonej ściany z widokiem na ogród zewnętrzny. “Na miłe rzeczy mamy jeszcze czas. Teraz zajmijmy się ważniejszymi sprawami.”  
Przez kilka sekund podziwiał gładką skórę jej odsłoniętych pleców, przy okazji zastanawiając się, skąd pomysł na aż tak odważną suknię. Niby zakryta nią po szyję, ale to, co nie było zasłonięte - bardzo kusiło. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niej aż tyle odsłoniętego ciała na raz. Nie licząc dnia, kiedy zawładnął nią sukkub, lecz wtedy nie bardzo miał czas, żeby tak dokładnie się nią zachwycać. Jednakże teraz miał, postanowił więc delektować się tym widokiem tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. “Oho.” Pojawił się tuż obok niej. “Czyżby szykowała się jakaś poważna rozmowa?” Szepnął jej do ucha niskim głosem, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na jej plecach i ramionach.  
Mruknęła pod nosem coś, czego nie dosłyszał dokładnie, po czym spojrzała na niego lekko zirytowana. “Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a nie porozmawiamy o niczym.”  
“Wybacz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.”  
“Trzymaj swoje dzikie żądze na wodzy, mężu.” Wywróciła nieznacznie oczami. “Masz świecić przykładem idealnej samokontroli. Wszystkie oczy i uszy otwarte. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, o czym się będzie tam mówiło, szeptało, myślało.”  
“Podejrzewasz, że ktoś mógłby być niezadowolony z twojej obecności na balu?” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo.  
Przesunęła wzrokiem po jego ostrych zębach, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “A ty nic nie podejrzewasz?” Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.  
“Przejrzałem listę gości, którą zostawiłaś w bibliotece.” Kiwnął lekko głową. “I owszem, wśród nazwisk znalazłem kilka, które jak najbardziej mogą mieć z tym problem.”  
“A więc w razie komplikacji, wiesz co masz robić.”  
“Wiem, ale wolałbym, żebyś sama mi to powiedziała.” Wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie.  
“Myślałam, że nie chcesz przyjmować rozkazów od żony.” Uniosła brew, po czym prychnęła cicho. “A może to tylko tak wybiórczo? Ten rozkaz przyjmę, ale tamtego już nie?”  
“Nie drażnij wampira, Mistrzu.” Mruknął, widocznie się niecierpliwiąc.  
Roześmiała się krótko, po czym spojrzała na niego z ukosa. “W razie problemów masz pokazać całej tej wampirzej arystokracji, kto tu naprawdę rządzi. Broń masz mieć zawsze pod ręką. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, zdejmij ograniczenia do poziomu pierwszego.”  
“A nie do zero?”  
“Nie drażnij Mistrza, wampirze. Dobrze wiesz, że tylko ja mogę zdjąć poziom zero. Także, nie popisuj się.”  
“Spróbuję.” Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej karcący wzrok. “A tak a propos zdejmowania...” Zmrużył drapieżnie oczy.  
“Lepiej nie kończ tego zdania.” Uniosła lekko podbródek.  
“Dlaczego?”  
“Bo dobrze wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.”  
“Czyżbyś nauczyła się czytać w myślach?” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, odsłaniając kły.  
“Alucard...” Westchnęła ciężko, zirytowana. “Nie mam już siły na twoje docinki, twoje podchody, twoje dwuznaczne teksty. Wiem czego chcesz, ale nie mogę ci tego dać.” {A już na pewno nie teraz.} Ostatniego zdania nie powiedziała na głos, jednak zauważyła, że uśmiech wampira zniknął, a on sam wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze bardziej intensywnie niż przed chwilą. “Oboje zachowujemy się irracjonalnie w ostatnim czasie. Nagle przestaliśmy trzeźwo myśleć i nie do końca wiemy, czego tak naprawdę chcemy. I tak, wiem, że to głównie wina tej dziwnej więzi-”  
Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. “Ja dobrze wiem czego chcę już od dawna, _mój Mistrzu_. Żadna więź ani zbieg okoliczności nie mają tu znaczenia. Może nie do końca zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę i na pewno nie na taką skalę.” Zawiesił głos, podchodząc do niej bardzo blisko.  
“Nie bądź taki dramatyczny, wampirze. Po prostu chcesz więcej mojej krwi.” Zmrużyła lekko oczy.  
Nachylił się w jej stronę. Jego oczy zabłysły jaskrawą czerwienią. “Między innymi.”  
“Między innymi?” Zwalczyła chęć cofnięcia się. Dokładnie tak samo patrzył na nią dziś w piwnicach...  
Gdy pochwycił jej wzrok, jego uśmiech lekko się poszerzył. Powoli pochylił się, aż jego usta znalazły się na wysokości jej ucha. “Chcę ciebie całej, Integral.” Mruknął niskim głosem.  
Zimny dreszcz przemknął jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze nosem i przymknęła nieznacznie oczy. “Tylko dlatego, że pozwoliłam ci się ugryźć.”  
“Widzę, że nie słuchałaś uważnie tego, co powiedziałem przed chwilą, hrabino.” Jego cichy śmiech usłyszała jedynie w swojej głowie. “Obserwuję cię już od dawna. Mam przyjemność nazywania cię moim Mistrzem. Jesteś moją Żoną. I mam wielką nadzieję, że kiedyś zostaniesz moją Królową. Razem będziemy rządzić, ty i ja, na równi.” Zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy zauważył, że uniosła lekko podbródek. “Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo cię do tego przekonać, jednak uwierz mi, będę bardzo próbował. Konsekwentnie. Aż w końcu, któregoś dnia, powiesz »tak«.” Przesunął wargami po jej uchu.  
Przygryzła delikatnie wewnętrzną stronę wargi. Czuła, że coś gorącego utknęło jej w klatce piersiowej, oddech był płytszy, a puls przyspieszył. Będą razem rządzić? Kiedy? I kim? Na pewno nie chodziło mu w tym momencie o Organizację. Jak nic, kombinował coś większego i to już od dłuższego czasu... “Naprawdę myślisz, że kiedykolwiek się na to zgodzę?” Starała się by jej głos brzmiał pewnie.  
“Potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.” Mruknął, przysuwając się do niej jeszcze bliżej i kładąc dłoń nisko na jej plecach.  
Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby jej miesiąc temu, że będzie w takiej bliskiej sytuacji z najsłynniejszym wampirem świata, roześmiałaby się temu komuś w twarz, ewentualnie pogroziła odstrzeleniem kilku komórek mózgowych. A teraz stała tu, ubrana w idealną suknię, obejmowana przez rzeczonego wampira i mająca przed oczami scenę z jego lochu sprzed kilku godzin. Z jednej strony było to kompletnie nierealne, ale z drugiej dziwnie na miejscu i takie... Prawdziwe. Chciała, żeby pokazał jej, na co go w tej kwestii stać. I jak daleko posunie się w udowadnianiu jej swoich racji. Odetchnęła głęboko. “A więc spróbuj mnie przekonać.”  
Uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Przez kilka chwil zastanawiał się, czy go przypadkiem nie podpuszcza, jednak jej wzrok był poważny. Naprawdę rzucała mu wyzwanie. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym, chwycił jej podbródek dwoma palcami, odwracając jej twarz w swoją stronę. “Podejmuję się wyzwania, _hrabino_.” Pochylił się, jakby chciał ją pocałować, jednak Integral odsunęła się nieznacznie, odwracając lekko głowę. Jego usta przesunęły się po jej policzku.  
“Odważna decyzja.” Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na burzę motyli w swoim brzuchu i gorące policzki. Wyswobodziła się więc z jego ramion i odeszła kilka kroków, po chwili odwracając głowę w jego stronę i patrząc na niego przez ramię. “Zobaczymy jak bardzo jesteś konsekwentny, _hrabio_.”  
Zmarszczył brwi, poniekąd zaskoczony jej reakcją. Mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie jej postawa wcale nie była wyzywająca. Tak jakby wcale go nie odrzucała ani nie wyśmiewała jego zapędów. Wręcz przeciwnie, kusiła i czekała, aż on wykona jakiś ruch. Trochę dziwna sytuacja, bo ona nigdy taka nie była. Czy rzeczywiście ta ich nowa więź mogła aż tak zmieniać jego wyobrażenie o niej? “Jedno mnie zastanawia, moja droga.” Zaczął, mierząc ją uważnym spojrzeniem. “Jak po dzisiejszym poranku możesz mnie tak ignorować?”  
“Ignorować?” Spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. Czyżby pan hrabia domagał się większej uwagi z jej strony? “Miałeś jakieś specjalne oczekiwania dotyczące naszego spotkania tutaj?”  
“Powiedzmy...” Mruknął.  
Odchrząknęła, bo nagle zachciało jej się śmiać. “Za pół godziny mamy pojawić się na balu. Na co liczyłeś? Że jednak zobaczysz mnie teraz bez tej sukni?” Rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.  
Jego uśmiech odsłonił ostre kły. “Pomyślałem, że mógłbym cię trochę pouświadamiać w różnych sprawach.”  
Pokręciła lekko głową, sfrustrowana, zastanawiając się, czy on od teraz będzie tylko kombinował, jak ją uwieść albo rozebrać. Tak jakby przestał ją postrzegać jako godną szacunku i rozsądną. Jakby nagle widział tylko to, co ma na zewnątrz. Nie sądziła, że te nowe więzi aż tak będą wpływać na ich zachowanie względem siebie. Przecież wcześniej nie przejawiał żadnego zainteresowania flirtami czy romansami. Zawsze myślała, że on jest jakby ponad tym wszystkim. Był w końcu wiekowym i potężnym wampirem. A może się myliła? Może on po prostu dobrze się z tym ukrywał? Wampiry, w większości, były bardzo pożądliwymi i wyzywającymi istotami, jednak zawsze myślała, że chodziło tu jedynie o łatwe zdobycie pożywienia. Prychnęła cicho, postanawiając go zdecydowanie sprowadzić na ziemię, nie urażając przy tym jego wrażliwej wampirzej dumy. Podeszła więc do niego ponownie, uśmiechając się subtelnie. “Nie wątpię, że jesteś wspaniałym kochankiem, Alucard. Masz _wieki_ doświadczenia. Uwodzisz głosem, słowami, dotykiem. Przyznaję, że twoje starania mogą zrobić na kobiecie, i zapewne nie tylko, ogromne wrażenie.” Uniosła dłonie i przesunęła palcami po jego krawacie, prostując niewielkie zagniecenia, po czym chwyciła mocno za materiał i pociągnęła w dół, zmuszając tym wampira do pochylenia się. “Ale chcę, żebyś zapamiętał sobie raz na zawsze, że _ja_ nie jestem pierwszą lepszą kobietą, która poleci na słodkie słówka i elektryzujący dotyk. Zadeklarowałeś, że chcesz mnie całej.” Spojrzała na niego surowo. “Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to żeby zdobyć moje serce, moją duszę i moje ciało potrzeba będzie czegoś więcej niż kilka uwodzicielskich spojrzeń i pocałunków przy świetle księżyca. I śmiem przypuszczać, że sam o tym dobrze wiesz, _hrabio_.”  
Oczy wampira rozszerzyły się i zabłysły głęboką czerwienią, a jego kły ponownie wydłużyły się do nienaturalnej długości. “Wiem.”  
“A więc zachowuj się.” Mruknęła, zirytowana jego reakcją.  
“Nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz.” Wbił w nią intensywny wzrok. “Moje reakcje nie są brakiem szacunku do ciebie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś moim Mistrzem i jedynym człowiekiem, którego respektuję i szczerze podziwiam za siłę, rozsądek i wiedzę. A że przy okazji jesteś wyjątkowo piękna, nie dziw się, że często bywam nadmiernie podekscytowany.”  
Przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego lekko rozszerzonymi oczami, po czym puściła jego krawat i odwróciła się w stronę okna, przygryzając lekko wewnętrzną stronę wargi.  
Wyprostował się, poprawiając ubranie i postanowił poczekać na jej ripostę. Na pewno jakąś szykowała, bo jej myśli biegły z prędkością światła. Nie podglądał ich jednak, bo ta rozmowa zrobiła się aż nazbyt fascynująca i był mocno zaintrygowany, jak się dalej rozwinie.  
Cisza trwała dobrych kilka minut, po czym Integral odetchnęła głęboko, zwracając tym uwagę wampira, którego myśli zdążyły powędrować w kierunku jej odsłoniętych pleców.  
“Pamiętasz ten wieczór dwa dni po mojej operacji? Była piękna, bezchmurna noc, księżyc prawie w pełni...” Uśmiechnęła się prawie niedostrzegalnie, patrząc przez szybę na ogród pokryty śniegiem.  
Kiwnął lekko głową, jednak nie odezwał się, nie chcąc przerywać jej retrospekcji. Nigdy nie wspominała czasów sprzed incydentu z Incognito...  
“Siedzieliśmy na balkonie i patrzyliśmy w niebo. Było cicho i spokojnie. Aż nazbyt spokojnie. Cisza przed burzą...” Mruknęła, jednak po chwili jej ton złagodniał. “Ale tamten wieczór właśnie był idealny. Pomimo bólu w szyi, pomimo problemów ze sztucznymi wampirami, pomimo ton papierkowej roboty po poprzednim ataku. Potrzebuję właśnie takiego spokoju, Alucard. Nie chcę być cały czas w stresie, że czegoś nie wiem, że znowu ktoś knuje za moimi plecami. A przede wszystkim nie chcę być traktowana protekcjonalnie i z góry. Jeśli naprawdę ma być coś więcej pomiędzy nami, to chciałabym przede wszystkim ciszy, spokoju, zrozumienia bez słów i równego traktowania. W moim dotychczasowym życiu było aż za wiele chaosu. Teraz pragnę równowagi psychicznej i wewnętrznej harmonii.”  
Uniósł brew, nie bardzo wiedząc w jaki sposób _on_ ma jej to wszystko zapewnić. W końcu był psychotycznym wampirem z niechlubną przeszłością...  
Spojrzała na niego z ukosa, po chwili uśmiechając się krzywo, widząc jego lekko zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. “Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo, drogi mężu.”  
Westchnął teatralnie, rozkładając ręce w geście zrezygnowania. “Spróbuję, ale nie obiecuję natychmiastowych efektów. No chyba, że zapewnisz mi ekscytujące rozrywki w postaci krwawych misji kilka razy w tygodniu.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo. “Wtedy będę miły i potulny jak baranek.”  
Jej wzrok był pełen powątpiewania, jednak nadal uśmiechała się pod nosem. “Nie obraź się, ale jestem bardzo sceptyczna, jeśli chodzi o twoje bycie potulnym. Wampirze żądze nie idą w parze z jakąkolwiek pokornością.”  
“Podejmę próbę, jednakowoż tylko jeśli chodzi o ciebie, droga żono. I nie proś mnie nigdy o więcej.”  
“Nie mam żadnych złudzeń, że będziesz starał się być miły dla kogoś innego. Zresztą, nie interesują mnie opinie innych w tej kwestii.” Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. “Byłeś prawie idealnym Sługą. Teraz czas na bycie idealnym Mężem.”  
“No proszę, to dopiero wyzwanie.” Pokręcił głową, z udawaną rezygnacją. “A czy ty będziesz idealną Żoną?”  
“Nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Seras stwierdziła, że jestem wredną suką, więc do ideału mi daleko. Ale mogę być prawie idealną Żoną.” Uśmiechnęła się przekornie.  
Roześmiał się, rozbawiony jej niepokornością. “W takim razie...” Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. “Z tej okazji, mam tu coś dla ciebie, prawie idealna żono.”  
Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, co on znowu wymyślił. Gdy wyciągnął kwadratowe czarne pudełeczko, poczuła, że ogarnia ją dziwny niepokój. Nie wiedziała jednak, skąd się nagle wzięło to dziwne odczucie. Wciągnęła powoli powietrze, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
“Nie wiem, czy będzie pasować, niemniej jednak mam nadzieję, że go założysz.” Podał jej kasetkę, ciekawy jej reakcji.  
Dość niepewnie przejęła pudełko, przesuwając powoli palcami po aksamitnym wieczku. Czuła, że to co trzyma w dłoniach nie jest na pewno pierwszą lepszą błyskotką od miasteczkowego jubilera. Gdy jej oczom ukazał się pięknie oprawiony w złoto rubin wielkości jej paznokcia, westchnęła ciężko, po chwili przenosząc wzrok na wampira. “Biżuteria godna królowej... To tak na zachętę?” Przesunęła opuszkiem palca po złotym zdobieniu.  
“Jeśli chcesz to w ten sposób traktować...” Uniósł nieznacznie brew.  
Spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem. “Takiej biżuterii nie nosi się na co dzień, Alucard. Na jakie okazje mam to cudo zakładać?”  
“Na przykład na taką, jak dzisiaj.”  
“Jakże by inaczej. Żeby wszyscy widzieli, jak hrabina Hellsing-Tepes aspiruje do bycia królową.” Wywróciła lekko oczami. “Dziękuję. Jest piękny, ale noszenie milionów na szyi nie jest w moim stylu...”  
“To amulet ochronny. Warto, byś miała go zawsze przy sobie.” Pouczył ją, wyjmując naszyjnik z pudełka.  
Zmarszczyła lekko czoło. “Zawsze? A przed czym niby ma mnie chronić?”  
“Przed wszystkim. Dopóki masz go na sobie, żadna magia nie ma na ciebie wpływu.”  
“Magia? Myślałam, że to ty masz mnie chronić, a nie kawałek jakiegoś kolorowego kamienia...” Spojrzała na niego z ukosa.  
“Potraktuj nas więc jako idealny pakiet ubezpieczeniowy.” Podszedł bliżej i stanął tuż za nią, by nałożyć jej naszyjnik.  
“Bardzo zabawne...” Mruknęła, odsuwając włosy na bok.  
Zapiął łańcuszek i przesunął dłonią po lewej stronie jej szyi, wyczuwając pod palcami podłużną, wypukłą bliznę.  
Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze nosem i odsunęła się nieznacznie, patrząc na niego z ukosa. “Zostaw.” Uniosła rękę i odepchnęła jego dłoń.  
Uniósł brew, zaskoczony jej reakcją. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się krzywo i delikatnie chwycił ją za szyję jedną ręką odchylając jej głowę i mocniej przesuwając kciukiem po dawnej ranie.  
Chciała się uwolnić, jednak złapał ją w pasie i pochylił głowę, przesuwając ustami po bliźnie. Wstrzymała oddech, zastanawiając się, co on, do cholery, sobie wyobraża, lecz po kilku chwilach rozluźniła się i oparła o niego plecami. Nie wiedziała jednak, dlaczego nagle przestała się mu opierać. “Musimy już jechać.” Westchnęła, czując, że jeśli ta sytuacja potrwa nieco dłużej, to na pewno nigdzie się nie wybiorą.  
“Rzuć ich wszystkich na kolana, _Mistrzu_.” Zamruczał jej do ucha niskim głosem.  
Spojrzała na niego lekko zirytowana, próbując ignorować gęsią skórkę na lewej stronie ciała. “Nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś aż takim donżuanem, hrabio. Wszystkiego bym się po tobie spodziewała, ale nie czegoś takiego.” Wysunęła się z jego objęć.  
“Tak na mnie działasz, hrabino.”  
“Nie zrzucaj na mnie całej winy.” Odburknęła, po czym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, zabierając po drodze ze stolika ogrodowego torebkę.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca, obserwując ruch jej bioder. Niesamowite, jak szybko nauczyła się tak swobodnie chodzić na wysokich obcasach. A suknia idealnie prezentowała jej nowo nabyte zdolności. Takiej metamorfozy, a przede wszystkim zaangażowania Integral w sprawę zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Jej wizerunek na pewno wywoła nie lada sensację wśród przybyłych gości.  
Nie słysząc jego kroków, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego przez ramię. “Idziesz?” W jej głosie dało się wyczuć zniecierpliwienie.  
“Za tobą nawet na samo dno piekła, _Mistrzu_.” Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, pojawiając się tuż obok niej i oferując jej swoje ramię. “Zabawę czas zacząć.” Roześmiał się mrocznie.  
Na twarz Integral wypłynął szelmowski uśmiech. {Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, _Sługo_.} Pomyślała i nie zwracając uwagi na jego pytające spojrzenie, wsunęła swoją dłoń pod jego ramię. “Nie mogę się doczekać...”


	17. Świat to za mało

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellou~!
> 
> Tak, wiem wiem wiem wieeeem! Nie było aktualizacji od końca maja... I tak, wiem, że były wakacje. To znaczy moje dzieci miały wakacje, co oznaczało, że niestety ja ich nie miałam. Przez dwa miesiące miałam dwójkę robaków na głowie, dzień w dzień i już na początku sierpnia marzyłam o rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. ;) Do tego doszły mega upały, brak weny oraz wyjazdy rodzinne. Za to od początku września ogarnęłam się i oto przynoszę wam mega długi rodział. 38 stron. 3kur*a8. Mam nadzieję, że to wam wynagrodzi tak długie czekanie.
> 
> Temat przewodni: Bal gwiazdkowy wampirów.  
> W poprzedniej wersji fanfika, bal był opisany dość słabo (nieopatrznie sobie przeczytałam i umarłam w środku), więc tym razem macie full wypaśną wersję. Jest krew, szampan, muzyka z filmu o brytyjskim agencie, srebrny szpikulec, wredne jędze i gościnnie pojawia się ubrana na biało gówniara. A przede wszystkim, poznajemy nowe ważne dla fabuły postaci. Integral się podekscytuje, uśmiech Alucarda prawie otoczy jego głowę, burmistrzowej będzie wstyd, a cała zgraja wampirów dostanie napadu śmiechu. Sounds like fun.
> 
> A jak ktoś nie pamięta sukni Integral, polecam wrócić do poprzedniego rozdziału ;)
> 
> I jakby ktoś chciał w odpowiednim momencie włączyć sobie muzykę, do której tańczy hrabiostwo, to proszę. Jest tutaj --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz9Y5My2Uxk  
> A jakby ktoś przy okazji chciał obczaić słowa, o których jest mowa, to proszę. Są tutaj --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X063MbTdqxM
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się będzie dobrze czytał. I że napiszecie mi o tym w jakimś długim komentarzu ;)
> 
> Tradycyjne uściski idą do: Efy (Mistrzu, naucz! A imiesłowy won!), Sayi (za opowieści z Rumunii i wampirze inspiracje), Wampirka (która z tęsknoty za nowym rozdziałem ponownie przeczytała wszystkie poprzednie!), San (bo niedawno miała pierwszą rocznicę bycia hrabiną, znaczy żoną ;)) oraz do wszystkich cierpliwych (i niecierpliwych) czytelników <3
> 
> A, i jeszcze jedno. Wstawiam przypis, żebyście wiedzieli, z czego będzie sobie szydzić pewna wredna jędza ;)  
> [*integral (z rum.) pełny, cały, np pełne mleko - lapte integral, pełnoziarniste płatki - cereale integrale]
> 
> Miłego czytania <3

Czarna Toyota zajechała przed główne wejście rezydencji burmistrzów, która tego dnia prezentowała się wyjątkowo odswiętnie, oświetlona reflektorami z każdej możliwej strony. Parkingowy otworzył tylne drzwi po prawej stronie, jednak kobieta siedząca w środku nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Drzwi z lewej strony samochodu otworzyły się. Wampir wysiadł zapinając marynarkę, po czym obszedł samochód i wyciągnął rękę do swej towarzyszki. Ujęła jego dłoń. Powoli i z gracją wysiadła z pojazdu. Razem weszli po frontowych schodach. Drzwi otworzył im odświętnie ubrany lokaj i ukłonił się nisko. „Witam państwa Tepes.” Odebrał od gości płaszcze i podał stojącemu obok mężczyźnie, ten zaś schował je do obszernej garderoby. „Hrabino, hrabio, proszę za mną.”  
Poprowadził ich korytarzem w stronę masywnych, dwuskrzydłowych, ozdobnych drzwi. Jednak im bardziej się do nich zbliżali, Integral zaczął ogarniać dziwny niepokój. Pulsowały jej skronie, a pod czaszką czuła osobliwy ucisk. Zaskoczona, wciągnęła mocno powietrze. Nagle usłyszała w swej głowie setki szeptów, które z każdą milisekundą stawały się coraz to głośniejsze. Już chciała się zatrzymać i chwycić za głowę, by w jakiś sposób wytłumić te natarczywe dźwięki, jednak w kolejnej chwili nastała błoga cisza. Szepty ustały, ucisk w głowie zniknął. Wypuściła trzymane w płucach powietrze i przeniosła wzrok na wampira, który uśmiechał się enigmatycznie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważyła, że przesuwał palcami po jej dłoni.  
“Wszystko w porządku?”  
“Teraz już tak.” Przeczuwała, że właśnie nałożył na nią barierę. Nikt oprócz niego nie miał dostępu do jej myśli. Nie żeby ten fakt jej nie irytował, jednak lepiej by inne wampiry nie zaglądały jej tak beztrosko do głowy, jak to zwykł robić on.  
“Zawsze do usług.” Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy lekko ścisnęła jego dłoń w geście podziękowania.  
Gdy dotarli do drzwi, lokaj otworzył je z rozmachem i ukłonił się w stronę wszystkich zgromadzonych gości. „Hrabia i hrabina Tepes.” Odsunął się na bok, robiąc miejsce dla przybyłych, którzy unisono przekroczyli próg sali, zatrzymując się przed schodami.  
Ponad sto par oczu spojrzało w kierunku pary stojącej w drzwiach sali. Ustały wszelkie rozmowy, muzyka przestała grać, zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w przybyłych, a na ich twarzach gościła cała paleta reakcji: od niedowierzania, przez zachwyt, uznanie, aż po niechęć, zazdrość i wściekłość. Niektóre twarze nie wyrażały pozornie nic.  
Nagle Alucard usłyszał w swojej głowie prychnięcie Integral. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Patrzyła na zgromadzonych spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, próbując zapamiętać jak najwięcej twarzy.  
~Widzę, że właśnie zaczęłaś pracę.~   
Przeniosła na niego uważny wzrok, który po chwili złagodniał. ~Znasz swoje rozkazy.~ Uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie. Goście przyjęli to za koniec prezentacji i powrócili do swoich rozmów. Muzyka zabrzmiała ponownie.  
Państwo Tepes zeszli po schodach na parkiet, gdzie powitał ich burmistrz.  
“Idealne wyczucie czasu, drodzy państwo. Pozostali goście byli już tak niecierpliwi, że zaczęli spekulować, co też was mogło zatrzymać. Cóż to były za historie!” Wyszczerzył kły w szerokim uśmiechu, po czym skłonił się lekko. “Hrabino, wygląda pani olśniewająco.” Ujął jej dłoń, którą podała mu chwilę wcześniej i złożył na niej pocałunek.  
“Dziękuję, panie Nottara.” Integral uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, pozwalając burmistrzowi na odrobinę szarmancji. “Pomyślałam, że czerwień będzie idealnym kolorem na gwiazdkowe przyjęcie.” Spojrzała na niego znacząco.  
“Doskonały wybór. Coś czuję, że nie opędzi się dziś pani od amatorów tego koloru.” Roześmiał się, dumny ze swojego poczucia humoru. “Dziwię się jednak, że hrabia zgodził się na tak wyrazisty kolor sukni swojej drogiej żony.” Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie wampirowi, który wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
“Niestety, hrabina nie skonsultowała ze mną swojego stroju na tę zaszczytną okazję i jak zwykle zrobiła tak, jak uważała za stosowne.”  
“Zawsze doceniałem w kobietach upór i niezależność.”  
“Kolor sukni uzgadniałam z moją osobistą stylistką, burmistrzu. Stwierdziłyśmy, że krwista czerwień będzie doskonałym rozwiązaniem.”  
Mężczyzna przez kilka chwil patrzył na nią zaskoczony, po czym odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. “Rozumiem. Wydaje mi się nawet, że gdzieś ją tu dziś widziałem.”  
“Niewątpliwie. Planowała pojawić się na przyjęciu razem z małżonkiem.” Jej uśmiech poszerzył się lekko, gdy zauważyła za plecami burmistrza podążającą w ich stronę Vikę.  
“No tak...”  
“Hrabino!”  
“O wilku mowa.” Alucard uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jak Integral i Vika Lugosi objęły się w geście przesadnie wylewnego powitania. ~Piękne przedstawienie, moja droga.~  
~Ostatnio moje aktorstwo jest na dużo wyższym poziomie, nie uważasz?~ Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, a właścicielka salonu wyszczerzyła ząbki w szelmowskim uśmiechu.  
“Panowie wybaczą, ale zabieram hrabinę na wycieczkę zapoznawczą.”  
Wampir zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. “Byle w zasięgu mojego wzroku, pani Lugosi.”  
“Ależ hrabio, proszę się nie niepokoić. Ze mną będzie bezpieczna.”  
Integral uniosła brew, widząc nieufność na twarzy męża. ~Nie przesadzaj. Zresztą, mam amulet, powinien już działać.~  
Gdy kobiety oddaliły się, burmistrz spojrzał na Alucarda z ukosa. “Przyjaciółeczki?”  
“Podobno.”  
“Podejrzewam, że ich dzikie charakterki idealnie ze sobą współgrają.”  
“Owszem.”  
“Hrabia dzisiaj niezbyt rozmowny.”  
“Nie mam czasu. Podziwiam.”  
Burmistrz spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. “Szczerze powiem, że nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś z taką łatwością mógł owinąć sobie wiekowego, straszliwego wampira wokół małego palca.”  
“I vice versa.” Alucard uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jak mężczyzna pomachał swojej żonie, która, otoczona znajomymi, stała po przeciwnej stronie sali.  
“Faktycznie, musieliśmy stracić rozum na starość...”  
“Ja osobiście czuję się w pełni sił mentalnych, burmistrzu.”  
“Tak też wyglądasz. A tak zupełnie przy okazji, hrabio, musisz pouczyć swoją żonę, że nie wypada być tak bezczelną i nieuprzejmą wobec starszych.”  
“Sam jej to powiedz. Ale ostrzegam - strzał w głowę z jej ulubionej broni nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych.”

“Niesamowite wyczucie czasu, pani Lugosi.”  
“Och hrabino, nie mogłam pozwolić, byś spędzała czas w towarzystwie starych dziadków. Poza tym, na pewno pojawiłaby się po chwili moja matka i chciała przedstawiać cię wszystkim jej znajomym.”  
“Obawiam się, że tej przyjemności dzisiaj nie uniknę, choćbym nie wiem jak się ukrywała. Każdy pozna dziś hrabinę Hellsing-Tepes, czy tego będzie chciał czy nie.”  
“I czy sama hrabina będzie tego chciała czy nie.”  
“W większości przypadków zapewne nie.”  
“W każdym razie, ja zapoznam cię z moimi znajomymi. To głównie pół-wampiry, w różnym wieku, ale trzymamy się razem, bo niestety nie ma nas aż tak wiele.”  
Integral westchnęła i spojrzała na nią z ukosa. “Nie wiem nic konkretnego na temat pół-wampirów, Vika.”  
Lugosi uniosła brew. “Jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby ktoś taki jak ty nie miał o tym żadnej wiedzy?”  
“Mój ojciec schował przede mną wszystkie informacje na temat związków wampirzo-ludzkich.”  
“Co?” Vika chwyciła ją za ramię, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. “Dlaczego?”  
“Podejrzewam, że obawiał się, że jego bosko piękną, ukochaną córeczkę może skusić romans z jakimś diabelnie przystojnym wampirem.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc zdezorientowaną minę znajomej. “To był cytat.”  
“Twój ojciec bał się, że polecisz na hrabiego i zrobicie sobie dziecko?”  
“Na litość boską, Vika...” Mruknęła, zauważając uniesione brwi stojącej niedaleko nich kobiety. “Może trochę ciszej?”  
“No, tak... Racja.” Spojrzała na nią przepraszająco. “Ale dlaczego miał aż takie wątpliwości? Przecież byłaś wtedy dzieckiem. Ciekawe czy gdyby znał cię taką jaka jesteś teraz, to zrobiłby to samo.”  
“Bardzo możliwe.”  
“Z jednej strony chciał cię chronić, z drugiej - zupełnie mu nie wyszło.” Vika uśmiechnęła się współczująco. “Pewnie masz do niego żal, co? Że nie miał do ciebie zaufania?”  
“Trochę mam.” Integral zmrużyła oczy. “Ale to nie jest temat na dzisiaj.”  
Lugosi zamrugała kilkakrotnie i przyłożyła rękę do czoła. “Chyba za bardzo się przejęłam...”  
“Najwyraźniej.” Spojrzała na nią z pobłażaniem i sięgnęła po szampana, którego na tacy przyniósł im kelner.  
~Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, droga żono, że zabroniłem ci spożywania jakiegokolwiek alkoholu.~ Usłyszała w swojej głowie.  
~Pamiętam, drogi mężu. Nie pamiętam natomiast, w którym momencie zyskałeś uprawnienia, by czegokolwiek mi zabraniać.~ Uniosła lekko kieliszek, odwracając się w jego stronę, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w kierunku Viki, która uniosła brew, zdziwiona jej zachowaniem. “Rozmowa z mężem, nic ciekawego.”  
“A-ha. Kompletne z was dziwaki. Może dlatego tak do siebie pasujecie.” Stuknęła swoim kieliszkiem w jej szkło i upiła szampana. “Chodźmy porozmawiać z połówkami.”

W Nowym Rasnov mieszkało szesnaście pół-wampirów. Jedenaścioro z nich uczestniczyło w balu, pięcioro z racji zbyt młodego wieku nie mogło się na nim pojawić. Z obecnych na imprezie połówek najstarszy miał lat trzydzieści dwa, a najmłodsza para bliźniaków - dwanaście. Nieobecne maluchy nie przekraczały wieku lat siedmiu. Integral patrzyła na stojące przed nią hybrydy z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. Nie mieli w sobie nic wampirzego, wyglądali jak zwykli ludzie. Mieli najnormalniejsze w świecie kolory oczu, ich odcień skóry nie był blady ani ziemisty. Zęby mieli standardowej długości, a przynajmniej w tym momencie. Pół-wampiry natomiast patrzyły na hrabinę z mieszanką niepewności i powściągliwości. Wprawdzie Vika zdążyła im wcześniej odmalować Hellsing w jak najlepszym świetle, jednak ci starsi nie byli do końca przekonani. Najmłodsi natomiast...  
“Och, pani jest taka piękna! Vika nam tyle o pani opowiedziała! Skąd pani ma taką cudowną suknię?” Ciemnowłosa i szarooka dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie.  
Jej brat, i przy okazji kolorystyczna kopia, przeszedł od razu do konkretów. “Czy to prawda, że uratowała pani Londyn przed zombi i będzie pani teraz chronić Rumunię przed dziwadłami?”  
Do tej pory Integral nie miała za bardzo do czynienia z dziećmi. Była edukowana domowo, nie chodziła do zwykłych szkół, nie miała również znajomych, którzy mieliby dzieci. Dlatego ta sytuacja była dla niej kompletnie abstrakcyjna. Jak reagować, kiedy takie niewielkie istoty zadają niekomfortowe pytania i patrzą tak zafascynowanym wzrokiem? Spojrzała zdezorientowana na Vikę, która prychnęła rozbawiona i otoczyła bliźniaki ramionami.  
“Dobra dobra, nie tak szybko, moi kochani! Hrabina na pewno by chciała odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania, ale sami rozumiecie, to nie czas i miejsce.”  
“Oj no, Vika! Psujesz całą zabawę!”  
“Nic nie psuję. Umówimy się z hrabiną na spokojnie w inny dzień i wtedy sobie porozmawiamy. Na pewno obie strony będą miały wiele pytań. Co wy na to?” Przeniosła pytający wzrok na Integral.  
Tamta odetchnęła głęboko i kiwnęła nieznacznie głową. “Oczywiście. Na pewno przygotuję cały zestaw trudnych pytań.” Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, starając się by nie wyglądało to zbyt sztucznie.  
“Wspaniale! A teraz, moi kochani, oddalimy się, bo hrabina ma całą salę wampirów do poznania.”  
“Mam nadzieję, że pani Hellsing-Tepes to przeżyje. Szczególnie w twoim towarzystwie.” Opalona blondynka przed dwudziestką spojrzała na Vikę z pobłażaniem.  
“Nie będziemy tego wiedzieć, dopóki nie spróbujemy.” Lugosi wyszczerzyła ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu, ignorując sarkazm w głosie koleżanki.  
Hellsing uniosła brew, po chwili mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. “Jak najbardziej planuję to przeżyć, w towarzystwie Viki lub bez. Takie zawodowe skrzywienie.”  
Gdy ruszyły w stronę stołu szwedzkiego, po uprzedniej wymianie grzeczności z nowo poznanymi osobami, usłyszały za sobą ciche odchrząknięcie. Tuż za nimi stał jeden z pół-wampirów.  
Vika spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. “A ty Michaij, co odstawiasz?”  
Mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestokilkuletni uśmiechnął się, prezentując przydługawe kły. “Chciałem osobiście przywitać się z Szefową, bo okazja bardzo dogodna.”  
Integral przyjrzała się mu wnikliwie. “Rozumiem, że jest pan jednym z moich przyszłych pracowników.”  
“Owszem. Michaij Dumitru, archiwista. Zajmuję się, jak można łatwo zgadnąć, archiwum i ogólną archiwizacją danych w CIS.” Ukłonił się lekko, po czym stanął prawie na baczność.  
“Ach tak, Seras wspominała, że to do pana wysyłane są raporty po każdej akcji.”  
“Seras Victoria? Z uroczym głosem i ciętym językiem?”  
“Michaij!” Vika uśmiechnęła się krzywo. “Miarkuj się.”  
“Proszę mi wybaczyć.” Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu. “Ale rozmawiałem z nią kilka razy przez telefon i muszę przyznać, że zna się na swojej robocie.”  
Integral uniosła brew, próbując zachować powagę. “Seras Victoria zjadłaby pana na śniadanie, panie Dumitru.”  
“Och, w to nie wątpię. Chodzą słuchy, że to protegowana samego Draculi.” Spojrzał pytająco na Vikę, ta jednak wzruszyła lekko ramionami i zrobiła niewinną minę. “No w każdym razie, muszę Szefowej zaraportować, że i Seras Victoria, i hrabia Tepes są bardzo efektywni. Podczas akcji, w których biorą udział, zużycie sprzętu, głównie naboi, jest niższe o jakieś 90% niż w przypadku akcji przeprowadzanej przez sam CIS.”  
Hellsing uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie mogła doczekać się rozpoczęcia działalności i wiedziała już, że czeka ją naprawdę dużo pracy, a jej podwładnych wiele nowych wyzwań. “To bardzo istotna wiadomość. Pokazuje poziom kompetencji pracowników i w tym momencie jestem już pewna, że wszystkie oddziały przejdą odpowiednie szkolenia i treningi z obsługi oraz efektywnego użytkowania broni. Pan również, panie Dumitru.”  
Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. “Nie mogę się doczekać! Constantin zawsze żulił kasę na takie rzeczy...”  
“Michaij.” Lugosi, spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Integral, która pokręciła lekko głową.  
“Spokojnie, Vika. O tym akurat słyszałam. Niestety, obecny zwierzchnik »żulił kasę« z powodu braku odpowiedniego dofinansowania organizacji przez tutejsze władze, nie była to więc jego wina. My nie będziemy mieć tego problemu, także proszę być przygotowanym na ciężką pracę, panie Dumitru. Jestem bardzo wymagająca, szczególnie kiedy umożliwiam moim pracownikom stosowny rozwój.”  
“Mogę panią zapewnić, pani Hellsing-Tepes, że damy z siebie wszystko. CIS bardzo potrzebuje zmian i wzmocnienia.”  
Kiwnęła głową, zadowolona, po czym wraz z Viką pożegnała się z archiwistą. Gdy się oddaliły, odetchnęła głęboko. Naprawdę, kolejny tydzień będzie dla niej torturą. Tak bardzo już chciała zacząć pracować!  
Lugosi prawie się roześmiała, widząc jej entuzjazm. “Uspokój się, oddychaj powoli i głęboko.”  
”Śmiej się, ale najchętniej od razu pojechałabym do swojego nowego biura i zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie papiery.”  
“Widzę właśnie.” Chwyciła ją pod rękę. “Ale muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem twojej charyzmy. Dumitru od razu stanął na baczność.”  
“Nie przesadzaj.” Integral zmarszczyła lekko brwi, zauważając, że w ich stronę skierowało się dwóch mężczyzn.  
“Oho, książątka.” Szepnęła jej do ucha Vika, po czym na jej twarz wypłynął uroczy uśmiech.  
~Książątka?~ Wysłała telepatyczne pytanie do Alucarda, który, jak zauważyła chwilę wcześniej kątem oka, towarzyszył jej cały czas, oddalony o kilka kroków.  
~Tak. Rosyjskie w dodatku. Bądź dzielna, kochanie.~  
~Co?~ Nie uzyskała już odpowiedzi, bo po chwili tuż przed nią pojawili się dwaj elegancko odziani osobnicy.  
“Hrabino.” Niższy z nich, skłonił się dwornie, uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Wyższy również ukłonił się nisko. “Jesteśmy pani wielkimi fanami!”  
Hellsing uniosła brew, patrząc na nich z lekką dozą powściągliwości. “Doprawdy?”  
“Och tak! Jest pani najbardziej obłędnym łowcą wampirów, jakiego dotychczas mieliśmy okazję spotkać i którego od razu nie uśmierciliśmy.”  
“I oczywiście uśmiercać nie zamierzamy.” Dodał ten wyższy, patrząc z pobłażaniem na towarzysza.  
Vika odchrząknęła, próbując się nie roześmiać, natomiast Integral uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “To bardzo miłe z panów strony.”  
“Prawda? Nie każdy jednak ma tyle szczęścia, co piękna hrabina. Brzydkich łowców nawet nie zaszczycamy spojrzeniem.”  
“Mój drogi, pani hrabina nie musi o tym wiedzieć.” Wysoki pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany.  
“No racja...” Speszył się niższy, jednak szybko mu przeszło, bo przypomniał sobie o bardzo ważnej sprawie. “Ale! Gdzie nasze maniery?! Przecież się jeszcze nie przedstawiliśmy!” Spojrzał ponaglająco na wysokiego towarzysza.  
“O proszę, ciekaw jestem dlaczego? Może dlatego, że ktoś tu się za bardzo podekscytował?”  
“Nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie, kochany... Mikhail Naryshkin, dla przyjaciół Misza, do usług.”  
“Wasyl Leonidov, również do usług.”  
Integral patrzyła na stojących przed nią dwóch mężczyzn z dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że gdzieś ich już kiedyś widziała. Albo że kogoś jej przypominają. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, próbując skupić się na tym co mówią jej rozmówcy, jednak tamta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju.  
Jeden dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy i raczej postawny. Drugi - blondyn, drobniejszy i o pół głowy niższy. Oboje mieli długie włosy spięte w niskie kucyki i ubrani byli w, zapewne horrendalnie drogie, garnitury od Versace. A ich akcent, gdy mówili po angielsku, był wyjątkowo uroczy.  
“Integral Hellsing-Tepes, bardzo mi miło.” Skinęła głową, patrząc z ukosa na rozbawioną Vikę, która lekko ścisnęła jej ramię i po chwili oddaliła się. Hrabina westchnęła, posyłając jej na odchodnym lekko oburzone spojrzenie.  
"Szkoda, że nie przyjechała pani do _naszego_ kraju, hrabino. Urządzilibyśmy na pani cześć pięć razy bardziej wystawne przyjęcie. U nas w Rosji to dopiero są bale!" Blondyn wywrócił lekko oczami, okazując tym samym niesmak dla tak pospolitej imprezy.  
Ciemnowłosy spojrzał na towarzysza z pobłażaniem. "Misza, nie umniejszaj wkładu tutejszej arystokracji w przygotowania do tak pięknego przyjęcia. Wszystko jest na wysokim poziomie, jak zwykle zresztą."  
"Hrabina zasługuje na o wiele więcej, mój drogi Wasylu. W końcu nie jest byle kim."  
"Panowie, ten bal nie był przygotowywany na moja cześć. To przyjęcie charytatywne, na które miałam przyjemność zostać zaproszona." Hellsing uśmiechnęła się krzywo, bo nagle uświadomiła sobie skąd kojarzy takie dwa arystokratyczne wampiry. Jako nastolatka czytała książki Ann Rice, a dwaj rosyjscy krwiopijcy to nikt inny jak wschodnioeuropejskie wersje Lestata i Louisa. Może nie do końca charakterologicznie, jednak wrażenie było bardzo zbliżone.  
"Hrabina raczy żartować! Taką osobistość powinno się witać z należytym szacunkiem." Misza oburzył się, patrząc na kobietę z ukosa.  
"Zgadzam się, jednak należy wziąć pod uwagę miejsce i czas. To Rumunia na początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, dajmy im czas na rozmach." Wasyl położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, by go uspokoić.  
Alucard, który od początku przysłuchiwał się tej konwersacji z lekkim rozbawieniem, stwierdził, że czas najwyższy wyratować żonę z opresji. Podszedł więc powoli do rozmawiających i mocno objął Integral w pasie, patrząc z góry na stojących przed nimi mężczyzn. “Witam szanownych panów.” Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Wzdrygnęła się lekko, nie spodziewając się tu aż tak poufałego gestu z jego strony. Jak nic chciał zaznaczyć swoje terytorium. Odchrząknęła więc tylko, postanawiając nie robić mu z tego powodu wyrzutów. Niech jej pilnuje, skoro aż tak mu zależy. Ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na Rosjan, po czym prawie parsknęła śmiechem, widząc maślane oczy Miszy, zwrócone na jej wampira. No proszę, nawet niesławny Dracula może być obiektem westchnień innych krwiopijców.  
“Hrabia Tepes, bardzo miło znów pana widzieć.” Wasyl skinął lekko głową, przy okazji szturchając towarzysza łokciem, by i ten się odpowiednio przywitał.  
“Tak, bardzo. Bardzo miło.” Wymamrotał Misza, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić z rękami. W końcu chwycił Wasyla za rękaw.  
“Będzie nam również miło, jeśli państwo Tepes zechcą nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością na Letnim Balu Arystokracji w Petersburgu w sierpniu przyszłego roku.”  
Alucard uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym dopił swoje wino. “Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, jednakowoż nie wybiegamy jeszcze aż tak daleko w przyszłość z naszymi podróżnymi planami. Prawda, _kochanie_?” Spojrzał na Integral zmrużonymi lekko oczami.  
Kiwnęła głową, patrząc na niego z ukosa. “Dokładnie tak, _kochanie_. Dopiero zaczynamy nasze nowe uhm... życie tu w Rumunii. Na razie nie planujemy niczego oprócz pracy i asymilacji z nowym otoczeniem.” Przeniosła wzrok na Rosjan i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. “Nie możemy więc nic panom na razie obiecać, ale jesteśmy zaszczyceni tak miłą propozycją.”  
Nastała chwila ciszy pomiędzy rozmówcami. Misza wyglądał na zawiedzionego, jednak Wasyl pokiwał głową wyrozumiale. “Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe. Przyślemy oficjalne zaproszenie za jakiś czas, jednak proszę nie czuć się do niczego zobowiązanym. Przed nami jeszcze wiele letnich bali.”  
Po tych słowach »książęta« życzyły hrabiostwu miłego wieczoru i oddaliły się po więcej wina. Państwo Tepes natomiast, wymieniając pełne ulgi spojrzenia, sięgnęło po wysokie kieliszki z szampanem, które podał im przechodzący obok kelner.  
~Jak się bawisz?~  
~Jeszcze żyję, więc trochę nudno.~  
~Spokojnie, impreza dopiero się rozkręca. Nie trać nadziei.~ Wyszczerzył chyba wszystkie zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu.  
~Bardzo zabawne.~ Wywróciła lekko oczami.  
~No popatrz, a nie starałem się wcale.~  
~Powiem ci w sekrecie, że najbardziej obawiam się spotkania z panią burmistrzową. Nie nadajemy na tych samych falach.~  
~Opowiesz jej jakąś ekscytującą i romantyczną historyjkę o naszym związku i da ci spokój na resztę wieczoru.~ Wzruszył ramionami.  
~Wybacz, ale to ty jesteś dobry w zmyślaniu ekscytujących i romantycznych historyjek. Ja nie mam zamiaru podsycać jej emocji niskich lotów kłamstewkami.~  
~A kto tu mówił o jakichś zmyśleniach i kłamstwach?~ Mrugnął do niej prawym okiem i stuknął lekko kieliszkiem w jej szkło.  
Pokręciła głową z pobłażaniem, po chwili upijając duży łyk szampana. Wiedziała, że musi być trzeźwa, ale cała ta atmosfera działała na nią dość przytłaczająco. Jednak po kilku minutach rozluźniła się i stwierdziła, że przechadzanie się po sali z Alucardem, cały czas trzymającym ją blisko siebie, jest nawet relaksujące. Co chwilę ktoś się z nimi witał, rozmawiali o zupełnych błahostkach z zaczepiającymi ich wampirami, prowadzili ze sobą krótkie rozmowy telepatyczne. Nie sądziła, że coś może ją obecnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, do czasu aż pojawiły się problematyczne pytania. Niektóre z nich bardzo osobiste, jednak pytający kompletnie nie uważali tego za coś niestosownego. Tak naprawdę było to dla nich zwyczajne, naturalne podtrzymanie rozmowy.  
“A wasze dzieci?” Ciemnowłosa, młodo wyglądająca wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie.  
“Dzieci?” Integral uniosła brew.  
“No tak! Ktoś, kto będzie mógł po was przejąć organizację.”  
Spojrzała z ukosa na wampira, który tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami, po czym upił szampana. “Alucard jest wampirem, nie potrzebuje potomka by organizacja cały czas działała. Zresztą ma już bardzo dobrze zapowiadającą się podopieczną, która w razie problemów będzie mogła zająć się wszystkim sama.”  
Wampirzyca popatrzyła na nią jakby ta urwała się z choinki. “A pani?”  
“Pani Niculi, jestem człowiekiem. Ludzie mają to do siebie, że zwykle kiedyś umierają.” Uśmiechnęła się z sarkazmem. “Ale w razie czego mam zaufane osoby do dalszego prowadzenia organizacji.”  
Alucard również uśmiechnął się pod nosem. {Oj dużo musisz się jeszcze nauczyć, moja droga...}  
Wampirzyca odetchnęła z ulgą widząc jego porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. “No dobrze, skoro tak pani to widzi...”  
“Ale jak to, nie chce mieć pani swoich dzieci?” Tleniona, krótkowłosa blondynka przeniosła zaskoczony wzrok na hrabinę.  
Hellsing poczuła się nagle bardzo osaczona. “Nie myślałam jeszcze o tym...” Zresztą, z kim je niby miała mieć?  
“Nie? Przecież to już ostatni dzwonek!”  
“Nie rozumiem...” Spojrzała zdezorientowana na wampira, który odstawił pusty kieliszek.  
~Później ci to wyjaśnię.~  
~Znowu coś przede mną ukrywasz?~ Zmarszczyła brwi.  
Prychnął cicho, wzruszając ramionami. ~To nie ja ukryłem przed tobą wszystkie informacje na temat życia ludzi wśród wampirów, _Mistrzu_.~ Z satysfakcją odnotował cień niepewności, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, po czym zwrócił się do stojących obok nich wampirzyc. “Koniec tematu, miłe panie. Hrabina nie lubi odpowiadać na tak osobiste pytania.”  
“Och, szkoda...” Spojrzały na niego zawiedzione. “Może następnym razem.”  
~Po moim trupie...~ Integral szturchnęła go w ramię.  
~Bardzo odważne zdanie w takim towarzystwie, moja droga.~  
~Towarzystwo jak każde inne. Plotkują, piją, śmieją się i romansują. Nie widzę w nich nic, czego bym się mogła obawiać.~  
Uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt szeroko. ~Jak ty to robisz?~  
Uniosła brew. ~Co dokładnie?~  
~Wiesz, jak podekscytować wiekowego wampira.~  
~Wiekowy wampir powinien potrafić odpowiednio się kontrolować.~ Rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie, po czym ruszyła sama w stronę stołu z alkoholem.

Zabawa na balu trwała w najlepsze. Uczestnicy, czy to wampiry czy ludzie, tańczyli, pili, jedli, rozmawiali. Każdy chciał co najmniej raz porozmawiać z państwem Tepes, gośćmi honorowymi imprezy. Nikt jak na razie nie przejawił osobiście żadnej wrogości czy niezadowolenia wobec hrabiny, wszyscy byli mili i sympatyczni, w najgorszym razie neutralni. Co cały czas dziwnie irytowało, a nawet niepokoiło panią Hellsing-Tepes. To niemożliwe, żeby wampiry arystokraci, przybyli z całej Europy, nie mieli żadnych problemów z tym, że ona przebywa w ich towarzystwie. Co jakiś czas kontaktowała się w tej sprawie telepatycznie z Alucardem, który nie odstępował jej nawet na krok, co po pewnym czasie zaczęło ją delikatnie denerwować. Rozumiała, że chce ją chronić, że nie chce zostawiać jej samej wśród takiej hordy wampirów, które w każdej chwili mogłyby ją zaatakować. Przecież nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Integral jednak pozostała cały czas czujna. Wiedziała, że byli ostatnimi gośćmi, którzy pojawili się na balu. Podwójne drzwi ani razu się już nie otworzyły po ich przyjściu. Napoje, krew i posiłki były wnoszone drzwiami jadalnymi przez sześciu kelnerów i pięć kelnerek, nikt inny nie miał wstępu na salę. Burmistrz dbał o prywatność i bezpieczeństwo swoich gości, dlatego całą imprezę ochraniał oddział bojowy CIS złożony z kilkunastu wampirów oraz policja miasta Nowe Rasnov. Nie było więc powodu do jakiegokolwiek niepokoju, jednak hrabina wolała dmuchać na zimne. To oczywiste, że nikt jej nie zaatakuje kiedy jej osobisty wampir będzie cały czas tuż obok niej. Ten, kto by się na to porwał, byłby skończonym idiotą i przy okazji samobójcą. Dlatego zapewne czekał na ten moment kiedy pani Hellsing-Tepes oddali się na pewien czas od hrabiego. A nadarzała się ku temu świetna okazja, gdyż hrabina postanowiła wybrać się do toalety. Ruszyła więc powoli w stronę bocznego wyjścia z sali pilnowanego przez dwóch krzepko wyglądających mężczyzn. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję męża. ~Wybierasz się gdzieś?~ Usłyszała w swojej głowie, gdy była w połowie drogi do drzwi.  
~Idę skorzystać z toalety.~ Rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie przez ramię.  
~Sama?~  
~Nie, zabieram ze sobą Vikę i jej rodziców.~ Wywróciła niezbyt elegancko oczami.  
~Pójdę z tobą i zaczekam pod drzwiami.~  
~Nie. Zajmij się rozmową z panem ministrem i daj mi chwilę spokoju. Jeśli będę cię potrzebować, możesz być pewien, że wezwę cię _od razu_.~  
~Oby nie było _za późno_.~ Zmrużył nieznacznie oczy i powrócił do rozmowy, gdy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Integral ruszyła korytarzem bez okien, oświetlonym rzęsiście kinkietami w kształcie świec. Toaleta była na samym końcu, po lewej stronie damska, po prawej męska. Była w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszała za sobą stuknięcie zamykanych drzwi prowadzących na salę balową. Spojrzała za siebie i widząc kobietę ubraną w połyskliwą złotą suknię, kiwnęła jej głową i kontynuowała swoją drogę w stronę toalety. Pierwszy raz widziała ją oczy. Nie było jej wcześniej na sali, a tak bogato zdobionej sukienki nie dałoby się przeoczyć. Zauważyła jednak, że kiedy udawała się do wyjścia, jeden z wampirów przybyłych z Francji, dość uważnie śledził ją wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym weszła do umywalni urządzonej w stylu secesyjnym. No tak, gust pani burmistrzowej był dość specyficzny, ale trzeba było przyznać, że wszystko wokoło ze sobą współgrało. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowały się trzy umywalki umieszczone pod wielkim starym lustrem, na prawo natomiast trzy toalety. Wszystko intensywnie oświetlone bocznymi i sufitowymi lampami. Światło kłuło w oczy swoją intensywnością. Integral weszła do jednej z toalet, a po około minucie usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia i odkręca wodę w umywalce. Poprawiła spinkę podtrzymującą włosy i wyszła do części wspólnej, od razu zauważając ciemnowłosą wampirzycę przy najdalszej umywalce, przeglądającą się w lustrze. Odchrząknęła nieznacznie i sama skierowała się do umywalki najbardziej po prawej stronie, po chwili myjąc dłonie. Spojrzała czy z jej makijażem było wszystko w porządku, przy okazji zauważając plamy na lustrze, które wyglądało na naprawdę stare. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zerknęła z ukosa na kobietę, która uporczywie patrzyła przed siebie, zaciskając palce na blacie.  
“To lustro jest bardzo stare...” Odezwała się do niej, ponownie poprawiając fryzurę. “I prawdopodobnie pokryte warstwą srebra, nie sądzę więc, by zobaczył pan w nim swoje odbicie, _baronie_ de Guise.”  
Kobieta przeniosła na nią pełen zaskoczenia wzrok, który po chwili zmienił się w złość, że została nakryta. “Skąd wiedziałaś, suko?” Syknęła, odwracając się w jej stronę.  
“Powiedzmy, że kobieca intuicja, której panu raczej brak, baronie.” Wyjęła z torebki szminkę w połyskującym opakowaniu.  
“Za chwilę nie będzie ci potrzebna, bo własnoręcznie cię zabiję!” Wampirzyca zacisnęła pięści patrząc na nią nienawistnie.  
“Nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi. Nigdy nie miałam z panem do czynienia.” Integral wzruszyła ramionami, obracając w palcach obsadkę.  
“Ty może i nie, ale twój pożal się boże ojczulek razem z tymi swoimi gówniarzami doprowadzali mnie do szewskiej pasji.” Warknęła z wściekłością, robiąc krok w jej stronę.  
{Ojciec i gówniarze?} Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, co nie umknęło uwadze wampirzycy i chyba dodatkowo ją rozwścieczyło. “W takim razie proszę mieć pretensje do nich, a nie do mnie. Ci gówniarze mogą w każdej chwili pojawić się u burmistrza i spokojnie na ten temat z panem porozmawiać, baronie.”  
“Chyba sobie kpisz, suko!” Kobieta wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na nią. Integral nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Tamta dopadła ją i chwyciła za lewe ramię, jednak sekundę później poczuła w szyi palący ból. Momentalnie opadła z sił, puszczając jej rękę, a łapiąc się za gardło. Nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać iluzji, baron de Guise wrócił do swojej postaci.  
Hellsing przyglądała się mu zmrużonymi oczami, w prawej ręce ściskając opakowanie od szminki, z którego wystawała dość gruba igła. “Azotan srebra w odpowiednim stężeniu. Pokrywający również to lustro. Unieszkodliwia wampiry na pewien czas.”  
W daremnych próbach pozbycia się żrącej substancji z ciała, palcami drapał gardło raniąc je i zachlapując przód koszuli krwią. “Zapłacisz za to, wampirza dziwko!”  
Uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. “Brak panu ogłady, baronie.” Sięgnęła do swoich włosów i z ozdobnej spinki wyciągnęła kilkunastocentymetrowy srebrny szpikulec.  
Oczy wampira rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Czym ta kobieta jeszcze go zaskoczy? “Co chcesz zrobić?” Wycharczał.  
Przystawiła mu ostrze do serca. “Przodem do drzwi. Natychmiast.” Warknęła rozkazująco.  
Baron posłusznie odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, nadal trzymając się za gardło.  
~Alucard, za pięć sekund otwierasz drzwi damskiej toalety.~  
Wampir uniósł brew, jednak przeprosił ministra Serbanescu, z którym obecnie rozmawiał i zniknął, pojawiając się przed pomieszczeniem. Od razu wyczuł krew, błyskawicznie otworzył więc drzwi. To, co zastał w środku przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
Integral, z rozwianymi włosami i determinacją w oczach, trzymała za kark charczącego, zakrwawionego barona de Guile, przyciskając do jego pleców srebrny szpikulec. Widok był tak malowniczy, że jego uśmiech poszerzył się groteskowo, a kły wydłużyły. “Kochanie, co robisz panu baronowi?”  
“Aresztowałam go, _kochanie_.” Uśmiechnęła się subtelnie, po czym popchnęła mężczyznę, by ruszył do wyjścia. “Chciał mnie zabić. Poza tym, źle mówił o moim ojcu.” Minęła męża i poszła korytarzem w stronę sali balowej.  
“Kompletny brak manier.” Alucard pojawił się tuż przed nimi i obrzucił wampira pobłażliwym spojrzeniem. “Takich kobiet się nie zabija. Takie kobiety się wielbi.”  
Hellsing uniosła brew, zaskoczona takim stwierdzeniem, po czym odchrząknęła, czując się dosyć niezręcznie.  
Baron natomiast spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. “Czyś ty się z idiotą na mózg zamienił? Potężny Dracula pod pantoflem u jakiejś nic nie wartej baby! Taka zniewaga!” Wycharczał, po czym zawył z bólu, gdy srebrny szpikulec wbił się lekko w jego skórę na plecach. “Jak można się tak było pogrążyć? Tyle zmarnowanego potencjału!” Zawodził.  
Integral wywróciła oczami, popychając mężczyznę do drzwi. Ten szowinista strasznie działał jej na nerwy.   
“Przecież sam Bonaparte głosił, że to naturalna kolej rzeczy, że kobiety są naszymi niewolnicami! To kobiety są własnością mężczyzn, a nie odwrotnie!” Wyjęczał rozpaczliwym głosem baron, nie zauważając w swym żalu, że drzwi do sali otworzyły się chwilę wcześniej i jego ostatniego zdania wysłuchali wszyscy obecni na sali.  
Nastała kompletna cisza. Kolejny raz tego wieczoru, wszystkie oczy zostały zwrócone w stronę państwa Tepes. Obecne na sali wampiry, półwampiry oraz ludzie wpatrywali się w kuriozalną scenę, która rozgrywała się obecnie tuż przed ich oczami. Oto pan baron de Guise, w zakrwawionym fraku i podrapaną szyją, prowadzony był na ostrzu srebrnego sztyletu przez niczym niewzruszoną hrabinę Tepes, za nimi zaś, w pewnej odległości szedł Alucard z kieliszkiem krwi w prawej dłoni. Po kilku sekundach konsternacji zgromadzonych, atmosfera w sali diametralnie się zmieniła. Podniosła się wrzawa, dało się słyszeć gniewne powarkiwania i syczenie, zaczęto prowadzić ożywione dyskusje, żądano wyjaśnień.  
Integral zatrzymała się przy podeście dla orkiestry i mocniej przycisnęła szpikulec do pleców mężczyzny, który jęknął i opadł na kolana przed zebranymi.  
Burmistrz, któremu udało się przedrzeć przez tłum, pojawił się przed nimi. “Cisza!” Ryknął potężnym głosem. Sala zamilkła. “Hrabino, jakiś komentarz?” Wskazał na barona, który obecnie wyglądał niezwykle żałośnie.  
“Pan baron sam wyjaśni.” Spojrzała na burmistrza z ukosa.  
“No dobrze, prosimy zatem pana de Guise o kilka słów wyjaśnienia dla tej sytuacji.”  
“Ta suka wbiła mi w szyję igłę z ciekłym srebrem! A potem groziła srebrnym sztyletem...” Wyjęczał, łapiąc się za gardło.  
“Proszę się tak grubiańsko nie wyrażać o moim gościu!” Burmistrzowa stanęła obok męża i pogroziła mężczyźnie palcem. “Na pewno zrobił pan coś, co hrabinę rozgniewało!”  
“Kochanie, proszę cię o spokój.” Upomniał ją mąż. “Pan baron na pewno wszystko odpowiednio przedstawi, prawda?” Przeniósł na niego surowy wzrok.  
Hellsing przyglądała się tej scenie z coraz większym rozbawieniem. Burmistrzowa grożąca wampirowi palcem, uciszana przez męża, charczący baron wyjaśniający sytuację i pobudzona zgraja wampirów. Komedia jak się patrzy... Wciągnęła powietrze nosem i spojrzała do tyłu na Alucarda, który swojej opinii o całej tej farsie nie ukrywał, szczerząc kły od ucha do ucha. ~Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz.~  
~A ty nie?~ Mrugnął do niej lewym okiem.  
~Zastanawiam się, kiedy będzie dobry moment, żeby zacząć się donośnie śmiać.~  
~Zaczekałbym jeszcze na odpowiedź pana barona.~  
“Ta ba-... Ta kobieta-” Zaczął mężczyzna szukając odpowiednich słów, jednak widząc, że nie może znaleźć niczego oczerniającego swoją przeciwniczkę, odchrząknął, zażenowany. “Zdenerwowała mnie!”  
Nastała cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym z rozbawieniem. Po chwili cała sala wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Radość trwała kilka dobrych minut, zanim burmistrz ponownie nakazał ciszę.  
“Zdenerwowała cię, a później zaatakowała, tak baronie?”  
“Tak!” Wyrzucił z siebie oburzony. Na sali ponownie dało się słyszeć ciche śmiechy i rozbawione pochrząkiwania.  
“Hrabino, czy to prawda?” Tym razem Nottara zwrócił się do Integral.  
“W połowie tak.” Kiwnęła głową.  
“No i sytuacja powoli się nam klaruje.” Uśmiechnął się do niej. “W której połowie?”  
“W tej, w której moje celne spostrzeżenia zdenerwowały pana barona. W damskiej toalecie.” Dodała, patrząc z góry na klęczącego wampira.  
Większość kobiet obecnych na balu wydało z siebie oburzone syknięcie lub westchnienie. “Jak to wszedł do damskiej toalety? To oburzające! Bezwstydnik!” Dało się słyszeć głosy pełne wzburzenia.  
“Gościnne toalety w tym domu nie są koedukacyjne, panie baronie.” Pouczyła go burmistrzowa.  
“Wiem!” Warknął na nią mężczyzna. “Ale tylko w ten sposób mogłem ją dorwać! Wtedy nie było przy niej Draculi i myślałem, że bez problemu uda mi się załatwić ostatniego żyjącego Hellsinga!” Wyrzęził z trudem, łapiąc się za gardło.  
Wampiry zaczęły popatrywać na siebie i poszeptywać między sobą. Z jednej strony baron de Guise musiał być bardzo odważny, żeby porwać się na życie gościa honorowego, będącego pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami samego Draculi, a z drugiej strony - bardzo głupi, by nie docenić przeciwnika takiego jak znana i szanowana Sir Hellsing.  
“Czyli przyznaje się pan, baronie, do próby zabójstwa hrabiny?”  
“To ona mnie prawie zabiła!” Próbował się bronić.  
Burmistrz spojrzał uważnie na kobietę, która z twarzą pokerzysty nadal wbijała czubek szpikulca w plecy jeńca. “Czy to prawda, hrabino?”  
“Azotan srebra w tak niewielkiej dawce nie zabije wampira, panie Nottara. Trochę zaboli, unieszkodliwi go na pewien czas i przyblokuje jego moce. Zresztą, pan de Guise zaatakował mnie, nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu na bardziej wyszukane metody obrony.”  
“I sięgnęła pani po azotan srebra, który przypadkiem miała pani w torebce.”  
“Przychodząc na spotkanie z wampirami, które mają pełne prawo mieć problem z moją obecnością tutaj, musiałam podjąć pewne środki ostrożności, nie uważają państwo?” Powiodła wzrokiem po zebranych. Niektórzy z nich kiwali głowami, inni patrzyli dość ponuro. “Nie zabrałam ze sobą mojej zwyczajowej broni, jednak chyba mam prawo do obrony przed, było nie było, dużo silniejszym i szybszym przeciwnikiem. Stwierdziłam więc, że azotan srebra i spinka do włosów będą dużo lepszym i subtelniejszym rozwiązaniem w takiej sytuacji, aniżeli potencjalnie zabójczy Sig Sauer.” Odsunęła się od klęczącego barona i wytarła srebrny szpikulec w jego marynarkę, po chwili wsuwając go w spinkę. “ Zresztą, nie planowałam nikogo tu osobiście zabijać. Nie po to przyjęłam zaproszenie, by już na samym początku zyskać nowych wrogów.”  
“A jednak ktoś poczuł się urażony pani obecnością tutaj.”  
“Pan de Guise miał zatargi z moim ojcem, z moim mężem i z moim lokajem. Postanowił więc odegrać się na kimś, kto teoretycznie był słabszym i łatwiejszym celem. I nie winię go za to, jednak pan baron powinien spojrzeć na kobiety z trochę innej perspektywy. Rozważania Napoleona Bonaparte o kobietach nie powinny być cytowane na początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku w cywilizowanym towarzystwie.”  
Na sali rozległy się brawa. Wampiry kiwały głowami z aprobatą, szeptały między sobą lub wymieniały znaczące spojrzenia. Takiego spektaklu żaden z nich się nie spodziewał.  
Burmistrz przywołał do siebie jednego z ochroniarzy, który wykonał krótką rozmowę przez system komunikacji wewnętrznej. Po chwili do sali wszedł niewielki oddział żołnierzy z czerwoną naszywką CIS na mundurach. Integral uniosła brew, widząc jak za żołnierzami wszedł wysoki, przesadnie szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze i podszedł do burmistrza, wymieniając z nim uprzejmości.  
~Gabriel Constantin.~ Usłyszała w głowie głos Alucarda.  
~Tak właśnie pomyślałam.~  
~Spojrzał na ciebie.~  
~Widzę przecież.” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
~Jest w szoku, bo nie spodziewał się kogoś takiego.~  
~Jakiego?~  
“Tak pięknego.” Mruknął jej do ucha.  
Wciągnęła mocno powietrze nosem. ~Nie przesadzaj.~  
~Tak pomyślał.~  
~Nie interesuje mnie to.~  
Kilka minut później, mężczyzna skończył rozmowę z burmistrzem i odprawił żołnierzy, którzy wyprowadzili barona de Guise z sali. Po chwili wahania ruszył w kierunku gości honorowych, jednak po jego ruchach można było odgadnąć, że czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Gdy w końcu do nich dotarł, cały był w nerwach.  
“Państwo Tepes, witam.” Powitał ich, kłaniając się sztywno. “Gabriel Constantin, obecny kierownik CIS.”  
Integral wyciągnęła do niego rękę na powitanie, którą on ujął z wahaniem, jakby nie wiedząc, co teraz ma zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i uścisnęła mu mocno dłoń. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nigdy żadna kobieta nie ścisnęła mu ręki z taką siłą. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, jednak widząc jej przychylny uśmiech, zrelaksował się.  
“Integral Hellsing-Tepes. Miło pana poznać, panie Constantin.”  
“Mi również, Sir Hellsing-” Zaczął, jednak widząc szeroki uśmiech wampira stojącego tuż za nią, zająknął się. “Znaczy... Pani Hellsing-Tepes. Wiele o pani słyszałem i cieszę się, że w końcu mogę osobiście poznać. Pana również, panie Tepes.”  
“A jest pan wielkim fanem, jak rosyjskie książątka?” Uśmiech Alucarda poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
“Uhm... Książątka?” Mężczyzna uniósł na niego zdezorientowany wzrok.  
Integral spojrzała na męża z ukosa, po czym pokręciła lekko głową. “Proszę się nie przejmować, hrabia ma dziwaczne poczucie humoru.”  
“Rozumiem.” Uśmiechnął się, zawstydzony. “W każdym razie, bardzo się cieszę, że będę mógł w pani ręce przekazać nadzór nad CIS. Jestem pewien, że pod pani rozkazami organizacja rozwinie się i w końcu zacznie działać jak należy. Mam również nadzieję wiele się nauczyć w kwestiach odpowiedniego zarządzania organizacją paramilitarną.”  
“Pan mnie chyba przecenia, panie Constantin.” Hellsing uniosła brew, nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować na takie rewelacje.  
~Fałszywa skromność?~ Alucard roześmiał się w jej głowie.  
~Słucham?!~ Warknęła na niego telepatycznie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
“Ależ skądże! Od wielu lat podziwiałem pani działania, wszystkie wielkie akcje zakończone sukcesem były pod pani dowództwem.”  
“Panie Constantin, te dokonania to tylko i wyłącznie zasługa odpowiednio wyszkolonych ludzi, współpracujących ze sobą i znających dyspozycje.”  
“Ale to było możliwe dzięki kompetentnemu dowódcy, którym była pani.”  
Zmrużyła oczy, czując się nagle bardzo niekomfortowo. Przed oczami przepłynęły jej obrazy z ostatniej akcji, gdy Incognito i jego sojusznicy próbowali zniszczyć Londyn, mordując większość jej żołnierzy. “Nikt nie jest nieomylny.” Mruknęła, patrząc na niego ponuro.  
~Oho...~  
“Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak?” Constantin spojrzał nerwowo na wampira, który położył żonie dłonie na ramionach.  
“Myślę że hrabina nadal jest jeszcze spięta sytuacją sprzed kilku minut.”  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko, gdy poczuła jak dziwna energia przepływa z jego palców na jej ciało. W sekundę jej napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się, a niechciane wspomnienia cofnęły gdzieś w zakamarki jej umysłu. ~Rozumiem, że od teraz za każdym razem jak będę miała jakiś problem, wyciągniesz mnie z opresji używając do tego swoich supermocy?~   
Roześmiał się w jej głowie. ~A czy nie było tak od zawsze, moja droga?~  
“Ach tak!” Mężczyźnie aż zaświeciły się oczy. “Bardzo brawurowa akcja! Nie sądziłem, że baron posunie się do takiego czynu, ale jak widać pani Hellsing-Tepes wiedziała, jak zareagować. To opanowanie, ta skuteczność i pewność siebie!” Wyliczał podekscytowany. “Myślę, że Arystokracja porzuciła w tym momencie wątpliwości co do pani osoby. Jeśli jakiekolwiek miała, oczywiście.”  
~Tak myślałem. Wielki fan. Większy nawet niż Rosjanie.~ Usłyszała w myślach rozbawiony głos wampira.  
~Nie mam pojęcia, co sądzić o jego entuzjazmie...~ Westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. “Panie Constantin, bardzo dziękuję za pańskie spostrzeżenia. Chciałabym od siebie tylko dodać, że po wcześniejszej rozmowie z innym pracownikiem CIS, panem Dumitru, wywnioskowałam, że organizacja będzie potrzebować sporej modernizacji.”  
Po jej słowach Constantin ponownie stracił pewność siebie. “Zdecydowanie tak. Po aresztowaniu poprzedniego kierownika, organizacja dość mocno podupadła. Ustawiczne niedofinansowanie, niskie morale i, co tu dużo mówić, słabe zarządzanie, pogłębiły tylko frustrację pracowników i nikt tak naprawdę się nie starał. Obecnie w CIS pozostała tylko najbardziej wytrwała i pełna nadziei na lepsze jutro załoga.”  
“Funduszami proszę się nie martwić, wszystko jest odpowiednio załatwione. Obecna kadra zostanie należycie przeszkolona, a wszystkich czekać będzie naprawdę dużo pracy. Zorganizujemy również rekrutację na brakujące stanowiska, także proszę być przygotowanym, że już od pierwszego dnia będzie miał pan ręce pełne roboty, panie Constantin.”  
“Wszyscy czekamy z niecierpliwością na drugi dzień stycznia, pani Hellsing-Tepes.”  
Kiwnęła głową, zadowolona. “Miło mi to słyszeć.” Spojrzała na niego lekko zmrużonymi oczami. “Jakie są procedury aresztowania?”  
“Procedury?” Spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia.  
“Zabraliście barona de Guise w jakieś odpowiednio przygotowane miejsce?” Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem. No cóż, odpowiedniego słownictwa też będą musieli się nauczyć...  
“A tak, na początek srebrne kajdanki. Obroża nie była już potrzebna, ponieważ baron był pod wpływem azotanu srebra, który mu pani osobiście zaaplikowała. Nasi wampirzy żołnierze przetransportowali napastnika specjalnym samochodem do więzienia.”  
“Więzienia?”  
“Mamy osiem pomieszczeń w podziemiach pod budynkiem policji, w którym mieści się również siedziba CIS. Srebro w ścianach, suficie i podłodze uniemożliwia ucieczkę oraz skutecznie osłabia. W razie oporności i agresji więźnia, każda cela wyposażona jest w lampy UV.”  
“Rozumiem, że wszystko to będę mogła obejrzeć już pierwszego dnia pracy, tak?”  
“Oczywiście. Na pewno ktoś kompetentny oprowadzi panią po wszystkich ważnych dla CIS miejscach.”  
“Wolałabym, żeby to pan mi wszystko pokazał, panie Constantin. No chyba, że miał pan na myśli siebie.” Jej uśmiech lekko się poszerzył.  
Mężczyzna speszył się, ale pokiwał twierdząco głową. “No tak, mogę to być ja.”  
“A więc wszystko ustalone.” Kątem oka dostrzegła podążającego w ich kierunku ministra Serbanescu. “Było mi miło pana poznać.” Skinęła głową i odwróciła się w stronę przybyłego.  
Alucard obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem z góry, po chwili przeniósł swoją uwagę na żonę.  
Constantin odetchnął, po czym postanowił wmieszać się w tłum i spożyć sporą ilość alkoholu. Stresy z ostatnich tygodni trzeba odpowiednio odreagować.  
Minister Obrony Narodowej, Alexander Serbanescu, podszedł do Integral uśmiechając się szeroko i wyciągając rękę na powitanie. “Pani Hellsing-Tepes, nie mogło być lepszego wejścia w nowe realia, niż taka śmiała i ryzykowna akcja! Arystokracja jest zachwycona, udowodniła pani swoją wartość i zaangażowanie w sprawę, no i pokazała niezwykłą zdolność przewidywania. Zauważyłem, że odkąd pojawiła się pani na sali, obserwowała pani uważnie wszystkich gości i zawsze była czujna.”  
Uścisnęła jego dłoń, uśmiechając się subtelnie. “Dziękuje panu, ministrze. Swoją pracę traktuję bardzo poważnie.”  
“To widać! Jestem bardzo usatysfakcjonowany, że nasza współpraca rozwija się w tak dobrym kierunku.” Spojrzał na stojącego obok wampira. “I proszę, widzę, że pan Tepes też jest bardzo dumny z żony.”  
Alucard uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na niego z góry. “Zawsze, panie ministrze.”  
~Możesz przestać?~ Integral prychnęła, mając powoli dość jego kpiarskich odzywek.  
~Kiedy to prawda...~ Spojrzał na nią urażony.  
Westchnęła i ponownie przeniosła uwagę na ministra.  
“W każdym razie, pani Hellsing-Tepes, odpowiednie fundusze są już zapewnione w stu procentach. Wszelkimi zamówieniami broni i amunicji będzie się zajmować Arystokracja, oni też ją finansują. Pani po prostu mówi na co jest zapotrzebowanie, a my to wspólnie załatwiamy.”  
“Jestem wdzięczna za tak szeroki gest, ministrze. Mogę pana zapewnić, że nic się nie zmarnuje.”  
“Ma już pani jakieś plany na styczeń?”  
“Przede wszystkim wiele szkoleń dla moich pracowników. Z informacji, które posiadam, wynika, że kadra jest niewyszkolona i potrzebuje reorganizacji.”  
“Bardzo dobry pomysł. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie pani zadowolona z ich postępów.”  
“Jeśli nie, znajdziemy na ich miejsce bardziej kompetentnych ludzi.”  
“Ależ oczywiście. To pani będzie dowódcą-” W tym momencie podszedł do niego jeden z ochroniarzy, przekazując mu półgłosem najnowsze informacje. Gdy mężczyzna odszedł, minister z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową. “Baron de Guise jest już w areszcie. Nie stawiał większego oporu.”  
Integral zmarszczyła lekko czoło. “Co się teraz z nim stanie?”  
“No cóż. Tu w Nowym Rasnov za napaść i zabójstwo lub usiłowanie zabójstwa mamy tylko jedną karę. Karę śmierci.”  
Od razu poczuła dziwną ekscytację i zniecierpliwienie, jednak po sekundzie zrozumiała, że to nie są jej odczucia. Odwróciła lekko głowę do tyłu. Stojąc tuż za nią, Alucard uśmiechał się jak opętany, dając jej do zrozumienia, że takie zasady jak najbardziej mu odpowiadają. “Kto dokonuje egzekucji?”  
“Każdy odpowiednio poinstruowany. Włącza się lampy UV na najwyższy poziom. To załatwia sprawę.”  
Uniosła lekko brew. Ktoś chyba zaczerpnął pomysł z “Wywiadu z wampirem”. “A jeśli to nie jest wystarczający sposób by zabić wampira, bo będąc naprawdę silnym, nawet po takiej dawce promieniowania, będzie potrafił się zregenerować?”  
Minister przybrał skupiony wyraz twarzy. “Tego nie wiem, pani Hellsing-Tepes. Będzie musiała pani porozmawiać z kimś bardziej zaznajomionym z tymi procedurami.”  
“A ja myślę, że trzeba będzie po prostu pozmieniać nieco procedury.” Uśmiech Alucarda nadal był zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki, co dziwnie zestresowało Serbanescu.  
“Pomyślimy nad tym.” Hellsing uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, czując, że właśnie znalazła kompetentną osobę do przeprowadzania tychże procedur. “Dziękuję panu za wszystkie informacje. Będę miała nad czym myśleć.”  
“Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Jak już rozpocznie pani pracę, proszę się ze mną skontaktować i opowiedzieć pierwsze wrażenia. Bardzo jestem ciekawy początków nowej organizacji.”  
“Będzie pan pierwszym, którego powiadomię, ministrze.”  
Po wymianie uprzejmości mężczyzna odszedł omawiać zaistniałą sytuację z innymi gośćmi, a Integral i Alucard spojrzeli na siebie. Ona starała się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko, on natomiast wręcz przeciwnie, wcale się nie starał.  
“Nie mogę się doczekać.” Westchnęła, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt podekscytowaną.  
“Ja tym bardziej.” Zamruczał jej do ucha, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę na ramionach.  
“Wolę nawet nie pytać czego ty się nie możesz doczekać.” Odsunęła się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. Dziki błysk w jego oczach podpowiedział jej wiele różnych opcji, pokręciła więc lekko głową, postanawiając nie zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej. “Było zabawnie, nie uważasz?” Nawiązała do wydarzeń sprzed pół godziny.  
“Zabawnie to zdecydowanie zbyt delikatne słowo. Odpowiednim wyrażeniem będzie tu _mistrzowsko_.” Mrugnął do niej, rozbawiony.  
Ujęła go pod rękę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się przewrotny uśmiech. “A więc teraz pójdziemy się napić. Po mistrzowsku.”

“Integral, widać cię z każdego miejsca na sali. Wszyscy patrzą tylko na ciebie.” Vika, zachwycona swoim dziełem, patrzyła z dumą na blondynkę.  
“Tak, czuję jak ich spojrzenia wypalają mi dziury w ciele.” Hellsing westchnęła i sięgnęła po kieliszek szampana, który na tacy podał jej jeden z kelnerów.  
“Czerwona suknia była genialnym pomysłem. To kolor zupełnie nie w modzie w tym sezonie, ale myślę, że po dzisiejszym dniu, każda z obecnych tu kobiet będzie musiała mieć coś czerwonego. Od dziś jesteś dla nich ikoną stylu i mody, hrabino.”  
“O niczym innym nie marzyłam...” Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i upiła z kieliszka.  
“Bycie w centrum uwagi nie zachwyca?”  
“Dobrze wiesz, że wybrałam ten kolor z premedytacją. Chciałam pokazać, że cała ta wampirza arystokracja nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia, nie żyję w strachu i nie mam zamiaru nikomu ulegać.”  
“I to ci się na pewno udało. A po akcji z Napoleonem, to już w ogóle jesteś gwiazdą. Wszyscy o tobie mówią. Nie o twoim sławnym mężusiu, ale o tobie. O twojej pewności siebie, o odwadze i o tym, jak zachowałaś zimną krew w starciu z naprawdę silnym wampirem. No i oczywiście o twojej urodzie i prezencji. Są oczarowani swoją nową »zdobyczą«. Przynajmniej na razie.”  
“O, to »na razie« jest jak najbardziej trafne. Połowa z nich już niedługo będzie żałowała swoich dzisiejszych komplementów i wyrazów szacunku.”  
“Nie będzie aż tak źle. Wiedzą, że sama świetnie potrafisz o siebie zadbać i nie zawahasz się użyć odpowiednich środków, by się obronić. Poza tym, oni wiedzą, co twój mężuś robił pięć wieków temu z tymi, którzy mu się narazili. Nie powiedzą złego słowa o jego cudownej i mądrej żonie.” Vika uśmiechnęła się szeroko. “A tak przy okazji, piękna blond Morticio, gdzie twój przystojny Gomez?”  
Integral uniosła brew, po chwili rzucając właścicielce salonu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. “Proszę cię, Vika. Koniec idiotycznych porównań.”  
“Oj tam, moim zdaniem pasuje.”  
“Zupełnie nie.” Chciała odstawić kieliszek na pobliski stolik, jednak zanim to zrobiła, Alucard, który nagle pojawił się obok, przejął od niej szkło, chwytając ją za rękę i zanim zdążyła zareagować, złożył pocałunek na wierzchu jej dłoni i pociągnął w swoją stronę.  
“Cara mia...” Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
Vika zachichotała, widząc kompletnie zaskoczony wyraz twarzy koleżanki.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. “Głupie żarty...” Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się, że ciągnął ją w stronę środka sali. “Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?!” Syknęła szeptem.  
“Będziemy tańczyć.”  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, dając wyprowadzić się na parkiet. “Ostatni raz tańczyłam na balu debiutantek. Życzę powodzenia twoim stopom.”  
“Na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle. Oczywiście jeśli mi zaufasz i dasz się poprowadzić.” Zatrzymał się i objął ją, kładąc lewą dłoń nisko na jej plecach.  
“Postaram się...” Westchnęła, opierając palce prawej dłoni na jego ramieniu. “Skąd wiesz, co teraz zagrają?”  
“Zamówiłem twój ostatnio ulubiony utwór.”  
Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. “Poszedłeś do orkiestry i zamówiłeś utwór z filmu o brytyjskim agencie?”   
“Dokładnie. Zatańczymy walca.”  
Uniosła lekko brew. “Naprawdę życzę ci powodzenia, bo kompromitacja jest bardzo blisko.”  
“Zaufaj mi, będzie pięknie.” Mrugnął do niej zachęcająco.  
Pokręciła lekko głową, widząc jego krzywy uśmieszek. “Jak zawsze tak bardzo pewny siebie.”   
“Po prostu patrz mi w oczy i pozwól się prowadzić.”  
“O niczym innym nie marzę.” Prychnęła, lekko zażenowana. Jak nic, ten taniec będzie totalną katastrofą. Szczególnie, że teraz czuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych na balu. Owszem, inni też postanowili zatańczyć, jednak to ona i Alucard byli w centrum zainteresowania. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki i odetchnęła głęboko, po czym uniosła wzrok, patrząc na niego z determinacją. ~Miejmy to już za sobą.~  
~Mogę się założyć, że i tak będziesz chciała więcej.~ Uśmiechnął się wszystkowiedząco.  
~Nie ma takiej możliwości.~  
Gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki utworu, na sali rozległy się okrzyki entuzjazmu i brawa. Jednak Integral nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. Wpatrywała się w oczy wampira, obecnie w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni. Gdy zaczęli się poruszać, nogi same ją niosły jakby tańczyła walca odkąd zaczęła chodzić. Zaskoczona, uniosła lekko brew, a on mrugnął do niej szelmowsko. Ale gdy w jej głowie do muzyki zaczęły pojawiać się słowa, zmarszczyła lekko czoło.  
~Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.~  
~Nie mogłem odpuścić sobie posłuchania jak recytujesz cały tekst w swojej głowie. Szczególnie refrenu.~  
~To chwyt poniżej pasa, Alucard.~  
~A nie uważasz, że jakimś dziwnym trafem ten właśnie tekst pasuje do nas idealnie?~  
~Myślisz, że napisano go specjalnie dla nas?~ Uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem.  
~Może ktoś miał podobną wizję do mojej? W której świat to za mało, ale to dobry początek dla czegoś większego?~ Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.  
~Wizję? Masz na myśli to, że w tym większym świecie ty będziesz królem, a ja królową?~ Zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie. ~A raczysz podzielić się szczegółami tej wizji, marzycielu?~  
Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i pochylił lekko, przesuwając wargami po jej skroni. ~Na razie wolę pomarzyć, jak zdejmuję z ciebie tę sukienkę.~  
~Jesteś niepoprawny...~ Wywróciła nieznacznie oczami, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na swój przyspieszony puls.  
~Zostawmy tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej.~  
~Jak zwykle...~  
~Teraz chciałbym myśleć tylko o zjawiskowej blondynce w moich ramionach.~  
~Nie dość, że beznadziejny romantyk, to na dodatek pochlebca.~ Prychnęła, czując, że się czerwieni. Uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, jednak gdy poczuła, że przyciąga ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, wróciła spojrzeniem na jego twarz.  
~Patrz mi w oczy.~ Uśmiechnął się krzywo. ~Nie chcesz chyba pomylić kroków.~  
~Musiałam chyba stracić rozum, że zgadzam się na wszystkie twoje »wspaniałe« pomysły.~  
Roześmiał się w jej głowie, zgarniając za to mocne wbicie paznokci w dłoń. Przez resztę utworu nie odzywali się, cały czas patrząc na siebie.  
Gdy muzyka ucichła, zatrzymał się, jednak nadal obejmował ją w pasie, nie pozwalając odsunąć się. A ona wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy, jej serce biło o wiele za szybko. Wokoło rozbrzmiały oklaski.  
“Zatańczymy raz jeszcze, hrabino?” Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
Przez chwilę wyglądała jakby się wahała, jednak skinęła lekko głową, uśmiechając nieznacznie. “Z przyjemnością, hrabio.”

“Och, kochana! To było naprawdę niesamowite!” Andrea Nottara chwyciła Integral za dłonie, patrząc na nią z podziwem.  
“Niesamowite?” Hellsing uniosła brew, zaskoczona. Większość wieczoru udawało się jej unikać burmistrzowej, jednak w końcu kobieta dopadła ją, gdy na chwilę rozdzieliła się z Alucardem.  
“No tak! I trochę straszne! Ten wampir zaatakował cię, gdy byłaś sama i bezbronna!”  
“Nie byłam bezb-”  
“To wymaga wiele odwagi i siły, żeby się nie dać takiemu napastnikowi!” Weszła jej w słowo, nie pozwalając dokończyć zdania. “Jesteś naprawdę kimś, moja kochana!”  
Integral odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. “Ależ pani Nottara, każdy by tak postąpił na moim miejscu. To instynkt przetrwania.”  
“Ja na pewno bym tak nie potrafiła. Zamurowałoby mnie i nie potrafiłabym się ruszyć z miejsca!”  
“Założę się, że pani instynkt na pewno by się w odpowiednim momencie objawił. Kiedy działa adrenalina, człowiek jest zdolny do nadludzkich wysiłków.”  
“A ja założę się, że zostałaby rozszarpana na malutkie kawałeczki, zanim zdążyłaby nawet pisnąć.”  
Hellsing i pani burmistrzowa spojrzały w kierunku kobiety, która pojawiła się obok nich jakby znikąd. Ubrana w piękną suknię w kolorze szmaragdowym, zielonooka i modnie uczesana, wyglądała jak z okładki prestiżowego magazynu o modzie, które Integral przeglądała razem z Viką.  
“Zawsze taka była. Polegała jedynie na swoim cudownym mężu.” Potrząsnęła lekko głową w udawanym oburzeniu, a jej ciemnorude włosy zalśniły w świetle kryształowych żyrandoli.  
Integral patrzyła na nią przez kilka dłuższych chwil, zupełnie oszołomiona urodą przybyłej. Kobieta wyglądała na nie więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat.  
“Spóźniłaś się!” Andrea zrobiła oburzoną minę. “Przegapiłaś połowę przyjęcia!”  
“Ciężko było dojechać z Bran przez te śniegi. Wyobraź sobie, że nie odśnieżyli dzisiaj głównej drogi!” Rudowłosa objęła ją lekko i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. “Wybaczysz mi, kochana?”  
Andrea, zupełnie już ugłaskana, również ją objęła, po czym spojrzała na hrabinę, która zdążyła już dojść do siebie. “Integral, kochanie, to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Ilonka.”  
Zielonooka przeniosła wzrok na Hellsing, uśmiechając się pod nosem. “Integral*? Rodzice chyba mieli ciekawe poczucie humoru.” [*integral (rum.) pełny, cały, np pełne mleko - lapte integral, pełnoziarniste płatki - cereale integrale]  
Burmistrzowa szturchnęła ja w ramię. “No proszę cię! Przecież hrabina nie pochodzi z Rumunii.”  
“Och naprawdę? Tak mi właśnie coś nie pasowało. Rysy twarzy zupełnie nie rumuńskie.” Ilona uśmiechnęła się przymilnie, widząc jak blondynka mruży nieznacznie oczy. “I na dodatek hrabina, no proszę!”  
Integral praktycznie zagotowała się w środku. Żeby w wieku lat dwudziestu pięciu zostać wyśmianym z powodu imienia, było dla niej kompletnie abstrakcyjne. {Coś mi się zdaje, że bardzo się z Ilonką nie polubimy.} Uśmiechnęła się jednak, i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. “Integral Hellsing-Tepes.”  
W tym momencie uśmiech Ilony zniknął. Przez chwilę zawahała się, jednak podała jej rękę. “Ilona Shillagy.”  
Tym razem to Integral uniosła brew, zaskoczona. “To zbieg okoliczności, prawda?”  
“Słucham?”  
“Nazywa się pani identycznie, jak druga żona Vlada Țepeșa.” Przyjrzała się jej uważnie, jednak kobieta nie miała w sobie nic wampirycznego. Wydawała się być w stu procentach człowiekiem.  
“Ilonka jest potomkinią Ilony Szilagy.” Andrea pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. “Jednak jest zupełnie nie związana z rodem Țepeșów.”  
“Kochana, wiesz, że bardzo nie lubię, kiedy opowiadasz o tym wszystkim naokoło.” Shillagy pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, po czym ponownie zwróciła się do Integral. “Rozumiem, że jest pani żoną jakiegoś potomka Țepeșów, stąd tytuł szlachecki.”  
“Nie do końca-”  
Andrea ponownie weszła Hellsing w słowo. “Och, Ilonko, przecież ci opowiadałam jak się ostatnio widziałyśmy, że hrabia Dracula wraca do Rumunii. Integral jest jego żoną!”  
“Żoną Draculi?”  
“Tak! Cóż za interesująca sytuacja!” Burmistrzowej zaświeciły się oczy z ekscytacji. “Będziecie miały tyle wspólnych tematów do omawiania! Aż zaczynam być zazdrosna, naprawdę!” Zachichotała, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na napięcie rosnące pomiędzy Hellsing-Tepes, a Shillagy. “A co wy nagle takie milczące, hm?” Zreflektowała się w końcu.  
Pierwsza zreflektowała się Integral, uśmiechając się sztucznie. “Myślę, że ta »interesująca sytuacja« obie nas porządnie zaskoczyła.”  
“Zdecydowanie.” Ilona zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy. “Żona hrabiego, no proszę, proszę. Ciekawa jestem, jak to się stało?”  
“Och, to była miłość od pierwszego ugryzienia!” Szeroko uśmiechnięta pani burmistrzowa chwyciła znajomą za ramię.  
“Od pierwszego ugryzienia?” Tamta uniosła brew, patrząc na Integral z pobłażaniem. “Jakoś w to nie wierzę.”  
Hellsing uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “I ma pani rację.”  
“No proszę.”  
Andrea potrząsnęła głową. “Ależ kochana, Alucard sam mówił-”  
Tym razem to Integral weszła jej w słowo. “Mój mąż mówi różne rzeczy, pani Nottara. Ostrzegałam, by nie wierzyć mu we wszystko, co powie.”  
“A więc jak to w końcu było?”  
“To małżeństwo odpowiednio zaaranżowane.”  
“No tak. Hellsing i Dracula, odwieczni wrogowie.” Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
“O nie, kochana! Ja w to nie uwierzę!” Burmistrzowa założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na Integral z oburzeniem. “Przecież widzę jak na siebie co chwilę patrzycie!”  
Hellsing uniosła brew, widząc jak kobieta się przejęła. Faktycznie, nie trzeba było wiele, by się nakręciła. “Rozmawiamy telepatycznie. Na pewno robiła to pani nie raz ze swoim mężem.”  
Andrea wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. “Nigdy tak ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy! To musi być bardzo, bardzo intymna zażyłość! To przecież zaglądanie sobie nawzajem w myśli!”  
Odetchnęła głęboko, czując narastające zirytowanie, po czym usłyszała w swojej głowie śmiech wampira. ~Bardzo zabawne...~  
~Mówiłem ci, że cokolwiek jej nie powiesz, będzie się ekscytować.~  
Integral mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pokręciła lekko głową, na co burmistrzowa wycelowała w nią palec.  
“O! Teraz właśnie! Co ci powiedział?” Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, widząc jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
“Andi, zostaw dziewczynę w spokoju. Nie możesz być taka nachalna.” Ilona chwyciła ją za ramiona, chcąc ją trochę uspokoić. “To jej prywatne sprawy.” Posłała blondynce zaczepne spojrzenie.  
“Myślę, że trochę za bardzo się pani podekscytowała.” Hellsing odparła powoli, obrzucając Shillagy ostrzegawczym wzrokiem.  
“Wiem co widzę, kochana. Ten wasz taniec sprzed pół godziny, to było coś naprawdę pięknego! Nie wmówisz mi, że nie było w tym żadnego uczucia, bo po prostu nie uwierzę!”  
W tym momencie Integral poczuła, jak jej policzki robią się gorące. Wciągnęła powoli powietrze, po czym nieznacznie odchrząknęła, bo zrobiło się jej sucho w gardle.  
Ilona zauważyła subtelną zmianę w jej twarzy, po czym uśmiechnęła się cynicznie. “No proszę, a podobno _Żelazna Dziewica_...” Mruknęła półgłosem, jednak na tyle głośno, by tamta usłyszała. Andrea skarciła ją spojrzeniem, na co prowokatorka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
Hellsing uniosła na nią zdumiony wzrok, który po chwili stał się zimny jak lód. “Nie wiem skąd u pani takie informacje, pani Shillagy, ale mam nadzieję, że pije pani do mojej skuteczności i opanowania, a nie do moich prywatnych wyborów.”  
Burmistrzowa, wyraźnie skrępowana, próbowała wyjaśnić sytuację. “Wybacz mi, kochana. Musiałam jej wspomnieć coś na ten temat podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy.”  
{Wspaniale...} “Pani Nottara, nie mam pojęcia skąd czerpała pani informacje na ten temat, ale nie wchodźmy już w żadne szczegóły. Nie interesuje mnie to.” Odpowiedziała chłodno, unosząc lekko podbródek. Miała dosyć plotek, a jej humor znacznie się pogorszył.  
“Bardzo cię przepraszam... Czytałam w gazetach, które dostarczono mi z Londynu jakiś czas temu. Brukowe magazyny, sama rozumiesz...”  
“Andi czyta same szmatławce, a później rozsiewa ploteczki. Typowe.” Ilona prychnęła, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z pobłażaniem.  
“A ty nie musisz nikomu tego powtarzać, paskudo.” Odburknęła Andrea, oburzając się.  
Integral patrzyła z lekkim zażenowaniem na przerzucające się kąśliwymi tekstami kobiety, nie bardzo wiedząc po co jeszcze z nimi rozmawia. Najchętniej by po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, ale dobre wychowanie nakazywało jej najpierw oznajmić swoje zamiary. Postanowiła jednak nie wtrącać się do ich burzliwej dyskusji, a zamiast tego rozejrzeć się za Alucardem, który może mógłby wybawić ją z opresji. Po chwili odszukała go wzrokiem. Stał przy kominku i popijał wino, wyglądając bardzo atrakcyjnie i przy okazji intensywnie się w nią wpatrując. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, uśmiechnął się i uniósł nieznacznie kieliszek w geście toastu. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, posyłając mu przeciągłe spojrzenie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, po czym odwróciła się jakby nigdy nic. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. Ciekawe, gdzie ona tak szybko nauczyła się takich kobiecych sztuczek? Jak nic, maczała w tym palce jej pół-wampirza przyjaciółka.  
Gdy Integral wróciła spojrzeniem do swoich rozmówczyń, zaskoczona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Ilona patrzyła na nią tak wściekłym wzrokiem, że Integral zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy aby nie popełniła jakiegoś nietaktu.  
“Coś się stało?” Wzrok Andrei biegł od jednej do drugiej.  
“Zupełnie nic.” Shillagy wzruszyła ramionami, przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
Hellsing odchrząknęła nieznacznie i uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. “Na pewno chcą panie porozmawiać o bardziej prywatnych sprawach, nie będę więc przeszkadzać. Życzę udanego wieczoru.”  
Burmistrzowa przywołała na twarz najbardziej promienny uśmiech. “Nawzajem, kochana. Korzystaj, bo noc jeszcze młoda.” I, zanim Integral zdążyła zareagować, uścisnęła ją mocno.  
Ilona przyglądała się tej scenie z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. “Nie uduś jej, Andi. Chyba, że chcesz wylądować z baronem w jednej celi.”  
Hrabina spojrzała na nią przelotnie, żegnając się z nią skinieniem głowy, po czym oddaliła się pospiesznie w stronę wampira. Usłyszała jeszcze jak Andrea strofuje przyjaciółkę, używając już mniej dystyngowanego języka.  
“Nie bądź taka złośliwa, wredna żmijo.”  
“Och proszę cię, nagle ci się przypomniało, że jesteś-”  
Reszty Integral już nie zarejestrowała. Miała zupełnie dosyć ich kuriozalnego zachowania, nie dawały jej również spokoju dziwne maniery nowo poznanej Shillagy. Od samego początku Ilona była dla niej niemiła i tylko czekała na okazję by jej dogryźć lub wyśmiać. Hellsing takie postępowanie uważała za kompletnie dziecinne i nie rozumiała, jak dorosła osoba może odnosić się do innych w tak lekceważący sposób. Jednak gdy dotarła do Alucarda, czuła się już znacznie mniej rozdrażniona, niż była pół minuty wcześniej. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ten krwiopijca będzie działał na nią tak uspokajająco. A gdy objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, uśmiechnął krzywo i podał kieliszek z szampanem, zrelaksowała się całkowicie, posyłając mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. “Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale mam ochotę ponownie z tobą zatańczyć, hrabio.”  
“Za tak czarujący uśmiech, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, hrabino.” Uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt szeroko, odsłaniając wszystkie możliwe zęby.  
Obrzuciła go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, starając się nie wywrócić oczami na takie kiczowate stwierdzenie. No cóż, sama sobie wzięła za męża ponad pięćsetletniego wampira, nie powinna więc teraz narzekać. Wypiła szampana na raz i podała mu pusty kieliszek. “W takim razie, na co jeszcze czekamy?” Wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę środka sali.

Bal trwał jeszcze dobrych kilka godzin. Gdy państwo Tepes przekroczyli próg swojej rezydencji dochodziła piąta rano. Szofer, który przywiózł ich do domu w zastępstwie Waltera, od razu udał się na spoczynek, życząc im dobrej nocy. Integral, którą największy kryzys dopadł w samochodzie, przespała prawie całą drogę opierając głowę na ramieniu wampira. Obecnie całkowicie trzeźwa i fizycznie i umysłowo, stanęła na drugim stopniu schodów prowadzących na piętro, zrównując się z nim wzrostem. “Muszę przyznać, że bardzo miło spędziłam dzisiejszą noc.”  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo. “Ja również. A to jeszcze nie koniec.”  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy. “Jakieś plany na kolejne godziny?”  
“Wspominałem ci już o nich dzisiaj. Nawet kilka razy.”  
“Ach, takie plany...” Zaczerwieniła się lekko, ale przez następnych kilka chwil przyglądała się mu uważnie. Nieoczekiwanie wzięła go za rękę i ruszyła schodami na górę.  
Uśmiech wampira poszerzył się znacznie. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
Prowadziła go w stronę swojego pokoju, uśmiechając się lekko. Wiedziała, że wampir, który szedł za nią niezwykle potulnie, miał spore oczekiwania co do tego, jak ta noc miała się zakończyć. I był bardzo pewny siebie. Pochłonięty swoimi myślami, nie zauważył, kiedy otworzyła drzwi sypialni. Weszła do środka, po czym zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego, nadal trzymając jego dłoń. Pociągnęła go lekko w swoją stronę, przeciągając rękę wampira tuż za próg. Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy poczuł gorąco, a symbole na rękawiczce zabłysły na czerwono. Chciał cofnąć rękę, jednak Integral z całej siły ścisnęła jego palce, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Przeniósł na nią zaskoczony wzrok, zauważając, że przestała się uśmiechać i patrzyła na niego surowo.  
"Hm?" Mruknął, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. Nie anulowała zakazu na jego wejście do jej pokoju?  
"Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolę ci dzisiaj wejść do mojej sypialni, rozebrać mnie z tej sukni i zrobić ze mną, co tylko sobie umyślisz?" Zmrużyła lekko oczy. "Że zaproszę cię do tego pokoju i oddam się w twoje ręce, _wampirze_?"  
Odchrząknął, po czym odetchnął głęboko, zrezygnowany. "Tak właśnie myślałem. Mój błąd."  
Ona również odetchnęła, jej niezadowolenie powoli ustępowało. "Już ci dzisiaj mówiłam, że na to będziesz musiał odpowiednio zapracować. A ja nie dam się tak łatwo przekonać. Dziś było miło, nawet bardzo. Ale dla mnie na to wszystko jest za wcześnie. Nie zmienię swojego myślenia w jeden dzień, Alucard."  
"Rozumiem." Uśmiechnął się krzywo. "Nie będę naciskał, więc może mogłabyś już puścić moją rękę?" Wskazał na żarzące się mocnym blaskiem symbole na rękawiczce.  
Przez chwilę przyglądała się im uważnie, po czym rozluźniła palce, puszczając jego dłoń. Gdy tylko jego ręka znalazła się poza progiem sypialni, czerwony kolor powoli zaniknął, a wampir wypuścił trzymane w płucach powietrze.  
"Bolało?"  
"Nie, ale przypomniało, kto jest Mistrzem."  
Kiwnęła głowa, patrząc na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.  
"A więc było miło, nawet bardzo?" Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu.  
"Owszem." Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym położyła dłoń na klamce.   
"To skoro nasz wieczór się tu kończy, pozwól, że pójdę załatwić jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę."  
"Brzmi, jak zwykle, podejrzanie." Uniosła lekko brew.   
"Idę poważnie porozmawiać z baronem de Guise." W jego oczach pojawił się dziki błysk.  
"Ach tak... Co zamierzasz?" Zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy, zastanawiając się, co tak w szczegółach ma zamiar z nim zrobić.  
"Baron porwał się na życie mojej żony. Jak myślisz, moja droga, co mogę mieć w planach?" Wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby w maniakalnym uśmiechu. "Czekam tylko na rozkaz, _mój Mistrzu_."  
Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się mu uważnie, po czym wyszła przed sypialnię. Widząc, że jego uśmiech zniknął i wampir patrzył teraz na nią wyczekująco, chwyciła go za krawat i przyciągnęła do siebie, łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, po czym Integral odsunęła się, przesuwając dłonią po klapie jego marynarki. "Miłej zabawy, _wampirze_." Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Ujął jej rękę i uniósł do swojej twarzy, po chwili składając na jej dłoni długi pocałunek. “Noapte bună, zeița mea.”**

Baron de Guise siedział na podłodze w kącie pomalowanej na biało celi, naprzeciw szklanej ściany. Za szybą widać było długi, ciemny korytarz, po obu stronach którego znajdowały się drzwi do innych pomieszczeń. Jedna żarówka świeciła niemrawo na samym jego końcu, od czasu do czasu mrugając. Jej blade światło ledwie oświetlało drzwi wejściowe. Wampir, nadal w zakrwawionej koszuli, ale już bez marynarki wpatrywał się w rzeczone drzwi. Przecież ktoś musi tu po niego przyjść i uwolnić z tej ciemnicy. Wpłacą kaucję, czy rzucą jakąś łapówką i za chwilę będzie wolny. Arystokracja tak go przecież nie zostawi!  
Żarówka na końcu korytarza zamigotała i zgasła.  
Baron zmarszczył brwi. Nie żeby ciemność mu przeszkadzała, jednak zrobiło się mu jakoś nieswojo.  
Nagle wszystkie lampy w korytarzu rozbłysły czerwonym światłem, a pod drzwiami pojawiła się niewielka postać, która po chwili ruszyła w jego stronę.  
Francuz zmarszczył brwi i wstał z podłogi, podchodząc do szyby.  
Tuż za szklaną ścianą stała ubrana na biało, czarnowłosa, może dziesięcioletnia, dziewczynka. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo, ukazując ostre zęby, a spod grzywki zabłysły czerwone oczy.  
Baron cofnął się, przerażony. Pamiętał tę gówniarę. Wiele, wiele lat temu, razem ze swoim kolegą, na rozkaz Artura Hellsinga wtargnęła do jego zamku i wybiła w pień wszystkich jego podwładnych. Wampiry, ghule, ludzie. Wszyscy zginęli, tylko jemu udało się jakimś cudem uciec. A teraz stała z nim oko w oko, pomiędzy nimi jedynie szyba celi.  
“Witam, baronie.” Powiedziała niskim, męskim głosem i wampir zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie go ostatnio słyszał. “Moja żona powiedziała, że nazwałeś mnie dziś gówniarzem.” Jej uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej i sięgał już uszu.  
“D-dracula?” Zająknął się baron, cofając pod samą ścianę.  
Dziewczynka roześmiała się, po czym przeszła bez żadnego problemu przez szybę. “Alucard.”  
“Jak to zrobiłeś?” Francuz wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc przed sobą wysokiego mężczyznę w czerwonym retro płaszczu. “Przecież tu wszystko pokryte jest srebrem...”  
“To, baronie, powinno gówno cię obchodzić.” Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.  
“Czego chcesz?” Sapnął baron.  
Uśmiech Alucarda zniknął, zastąpiony gniewnym grymasem. “Chciałeś zabić moją żonę, jak myślisz, czego mogę chcieć?” Warknął, patrząc na niego z góry.  
“Żonę? Wy na serio jesteście po ślubie?” Tamten roześmiał się histerycznie. Naprawdę coś ci się musiało nieźle popierdolić w głowie przez te magiczne sztuczki Hellsingów.” Zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając trochę krwi na podłogę. “Żeby tak się dać stłamsić jakiejś babie, naprawdę żałosne! Łazisz za nią jak jakiś zakochany kundel! Niesławny Dracula, co za farsa!”  
“Twoje zdanie na ten temat zupełnie mnie nie obchodzi.” Wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyciągnął Jackala, celując w drugiego wampira. “Ale interesuje mnie, czy będziesz kwiczeć jak zarzynana świnia, kiedy mój zakochany kundel odgryzie ci kilka części ciała, baronie.” Wyznał mu uprzejmie.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. “Co?”  
Ramię wampira wybrzuszyło się, po czym ze środka wysunął się ogromny łeb psa z bogato uzębionym pyskiem i tysiącem oczu.  
Baron zawył z przerażenia i osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. “P-piekielny o-ogar! S-skąd go masz?”  
“Dostałem w prezencie.” Pysk psa niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do skulonego na ziemi francuza.  
“Z-zrobię wszy-wszystko, tylko mnie nie za-zabijaj!” Wyjęczał tamten, próbując się odsunąć z zasięgu zębów potwora.  
“A myślałem, że jednak spróbujesz ze mną powalczyć. Cóż za rozczarowanie...” Alucard prychnął pogardliwie, chowając broń. “Brakuje mi porządnej krwawej rozrywki. Non stop trafiają się same psie gówna.” Westchnął teatralnie, mocno zrezygnowany. “Zresztą, tak czy siak bym cię zabił. Za dobieranie się do mojej żony. Ku przestrodze innych.” Roześmiał się maniakalnie, a łeb psa ruszył do ataku. Przez kilka dobrych minut w korytarzu było słychać przeraźliwe wrzaski barona de Guise, jednak nikt nie wszedł przez końcowe drzwi, obecnie niemrawo oświetlone psującą się lampką. W dyżurce ochroniarzy natomiast Alexander Moruzi oraz Titus Vasile, agenci specjalni CIS, z paczkami medycznej krwi w rękach, z podziwem wpatrywali się w czarno-białe monitory, zachwycając się rozbryzganą malowniczo na ścianach celi krwią. 

 

**Noapte bună, zeița mea. - Dobranoc, moja bogini. ;)


End file.
